El mayor de los sacrificios
by aletavo
Summary: ¿Cuanto eres capas de sacrificar por alguien que no conoces? ¿cuanto puedes llegar a dar por alguien que sufre sin ser culpable de nada? Esta es la historia de dos personas, una que sacrifico incluso su futuro por naruto y la otra persona es naruto mismo
1. Chapter 1

**El mayor de los sacrificios.**

Resumen: Alguien que es capas de darlo topo por hacer lo que es correcto, incluso arriesgarlo todo por aquel que necesita ser protegido de un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento. Solo al final te darás cuenta de lo que sacrificó esta persona por un pequeño que solo necesitaba ser comprendido.

Los nombres de los personajes los daré de a poco, para que así se mueran a base de shocks jejeje. Necesitare ayuda con las técnicas, ya que no conozco muchas

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era un 10 de octubre, y un niño de rubios cabellos corría como alma en pena, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse. Lamentablemente para el pequeño, los ambus lo encontraron sin problemas. Este fue el día que marco de varias maneras la vida del muchacho.

Flash back

A las 13 horas, el pequeño naruto, se dirigía cautelosamente a la torre del Hokage, ya que tenia hambre y se había quedado sin dinero, pese a que fue cauteloso, no pudo sortear a los ambus que desde lejos velaban por la seguridad de Sarutobi, estos ninjas actuaron tan rápidamente que el muchacho no tubo tiempo de pedir ayuda a su " ojisan" como suele llamarle. Sin poder hablar, ni moverse fue llevado hasta los cuarteles ambu, lugar en el cual esperaban torturar al pequeño. El líder del escuadrón, era un sujeto alto y fornido, distinguiéndose del resto por su mascara, la cual correspondía a la de un halcón, el líder ordeno atar al pequeño a una silla para luego ir a buscar los instrumentos con los que comenzaría la tortura, el pequeño naruto lloraba a mares, pues aunque sabia que sus heridas sanarían rápidamente, también sabia, que en esta ocacion el dolor seria distinto, ya que estando en ese lugar ellos no se contendrían. El pequeño tiritaba y lloraba mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, la cual sabia que no llegaría, pedía perdón por lo que fuese que halla hecho. Mientras los adultos pensaban en la manera de iniciar la tortura, uno de los novatos, que portaba una mascara con forma zorro, pensaba que esto no estaba bien, y se debatía en lo que debía hacer, por un lado debía ir a pedir ayuda del hokage, pero esta conciente que ellos se percatarían de su ausencia y cambiarían de lugar al pequeño antes de que llegaran, así que opto por lo mas simple. El joven, usando el kage bunshin no jutsu y un henge creo una copia del pequeño naruto para luego aprovechar la ausencia de sus camaradas en la sala de interrogatorios, haciendo un reemplazo cambio a naruto por una copia. Esto le daría tiempo de sacar al pequeño, pero era lo más que podía hacer, por el momento.

Una vez fuera del recinto, el joven ambu le pidió perdón al pequeño por el comportamiento de sus camaradas, y le dijo que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera, que buscase refugio, que el trataría de contactar al Hokage para que lo auxiliara y que lo perdonase por no poder hacer nada más por el. Naruto, a un en su corta vida sabia que aquel muchacho corría un peligro mayor que el suyo si era descubierto, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer de momento, le regalo una sonrisa llena de cariño y agradecimiento a su salvador (esto no será un futuro yaoi o yuri o como sea).

Luego de despedirse el pequeño comenzó a correr, pero se olvido de un detalle, no solo los ninjas lo golpeaban a diario, también los aldeanos, estos reaccionaron en el momento mismo de ver a naruto en medio de la calle corriendo. Dándose cuenta de su error, comenzó a correr por callejones de difícil acceso para la mayoría de las personas, cuando se creyó a salvo comenzó a buscar un escondite para huir de los perseguidores que dentro de poco vendrían a darle caza.

Mientras corría, tropezó con un niño de pelo negro, inmediatamente naruto pidió disculpas diciendo "perdona, no me fije por donde iba, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ,y tu?" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke respondió, es un gusto dijo naruto, me gustaría jugar contigo pero tengo prisa", vale respondió su nuevo amigo, espero que nos encontremos otro día". Sasuke, estaba feliz, no solo tenía un nuevo amigo, sino que al parecer este no conocía a su hermano Itachi por lo que tal vez, podría tener un verdadero y real amigo.

Naruto siguió corriendo, ya casi sin aliento no encontraba un lugar donde esconderse, cuando se percato de la cercanía de los ambus sintió que sus fuerzas habían regresado, tal ves por el miedo pero eso que importaba, lo único que sabia era que debía correr y ocultarse hasta que su ángel salvador viniese en su ayuda con ojisan.

Fin del flash back

En otro lugar, un joven amb. Corría a toda velocidad a la torre Hokage, para su sorpresa y malestar, anciano protector de la aldea no se encontraba. No hay de otra pensó el, tendré que salvarlo por mi cuenta, pero no puedo permitir que me descubran o lo pasare muy mal.

(aquí comienzo a escribir de forma mas personalizada y con diálogos)

Siendo arrastrado por un ambu, hasta lo más profundo del bosque de la muerte, se encontraba un asustado y resignado naruto.

(entre paréntesis distingo las mascaras, que servirán para el futuro)

Ambu1(leon): Maldito demonio, hoy pagaras por las muertes de mis amigos.

Ambu2(aguila): Desgraciado, por tu culpa perdí a la mujer de mi vida, eres un bastardo que no merece piedad. No se por que diablos Lord Hokage no te ha matado aun.

Ambu3(halcon): Es cierto gusano, te daremos la paliza de tu vida jajajaja, lastima que no puedas parar de sufrir, todo seria mejor para ti y nosotros si pudiésemos matarte.

Naruto: Yo no les he hecho nada por que me hac……… es pateado por uno de ellos.

Naruto: "escupiendo sangre y sujetando con fuerza el estomago", yo no se lo que les hice, por favor, tan solo díganme que es lo que he hecho y tratare de solucionarlo, por favor, decía naruto mientras temblaba de miedo y lloraba porque era seguro que en ese lugar nadie vendría a ayudarlo.

Justo antes de que comenzara la golpiza un sujeto encapuchado hace aparición mandando a volar a los ninjas con un solo movimiento de sus piernas. Lo único que distinguía al sujeto como un shinobi de la aldea era su banda, la cual aun en la sombra resplandecía.

Ambu1: Quien demonios eres? Y que rayos crees que haces?

Ambu3: Esta penado por la ley Hokage atacar a un camarada, maldito imbecil. Te fucilaran en cuanto te capturen.

Ambu2: "esos movimientos, el brillo de su protector, yo los he visto antes, donde?, quien diablos es?, porque tengo un mal presentimiento" Identifícate, ahora mismo.

Joven (con vos fingida): Me acusan de faltar a la ley del Hokage, cuando ustedes mismo la rompen a diario, debieran sentir vergüenza de hacerse llamar ambus. Liberen al pequeño y salvaran sus patéticas vidas, comprendan que contra mi es sumisión o muerte.

Ambu3: Tal vez seas un gran ninja, pero si nos acobardáramos cada vez que alguien dice ser más fuerte entonces no mereceríamos el titulo de ambus, ni siquiera el de ninja.

Ambu2: "esto va mal, algo me dice que ese sujeto no fanfarronea, sus movimientos, la forma en que apareció, la seguridad de sus palabras y su timbre de vos firme, no muestra miedo, no siente temor a la muerte, puedo sentir un instinto asesino emanar de el, esta presión en el ambiente, no quiero quedarme, no deseo morir, que rayos me pasa, solo una persona me ha provocado este sentimiento de desesperación, y si es el, entonces estamos muertos"

Ambu1: Basta de palabrerías, pelea!!!, **Chuusuusei Biribiri (Conmoción eléctrica del sistema central nervioso), **grita el ambu., lanzándose directo al joven,

Joven: a una velocidad sobrenatural realiza los sellos de manos y grita **Chuusuusei Biribiri, **provocando que el ambu1 se detuviera tal vez producto de impresión de ser atacado con su misma técnica, mientras él se dirigía con gran velocidad.

Mientras esto ocurría los otros dos ambus se lanzaron al contraataque.

Ambu3: lanzando una shuriken y realizando sellos de mano para realizar el **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**

Ambu2: **Katon: Karyuu Endan, **grita el ambu (haciendo ver que es un miembro del clan Uchiha)

El Joven simplemente es alcanzado por las shuriken, y cae estrepitosamente en un charco de sangre. Justo cuando el ambu3 celebraba la victoria y se acercaba a su compañero que permanecía inmóvil desde hace un momento ocurrió algo inexplicable.

Ambu1: realizando sellos de manos rápidamente ante la atónita mirada de sus camaradas

Ambu3: que rayos haces, hemos vencido a este bocón fácilmente, vamos a encargarnos de naruto, es mas, podemos matarlo y culpar al imbecil que nos desafió.

Ambu2: Acumulando chacra grita a todo pulmón KAY!!! Al mismo tiempo que el ambu1 termina de realizar los sellos de manos y grita.

Ambu1: **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento****agua: Técnica del gran muro de agua)** .

El ataque da directamente sobre el ambu3, dejándolo muy mal herido debido a que no tubo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque, pues porque no se lo esperaba de un colega.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, ocurrió lo que el otro ambu tanto temía, todo era un genjutsu, y lo más terrible es que el joven que creía muerto era en realidad su propio camarada y el ambu que los atacaba era el encapuchado.

Ambu2: "Su fuerza es irreal, esos ataques no son propios de la aldea, no es posible que sea shinobi de la hoja, a menos que, no, eso no es posible, solo tengo dos nombres en mente y ninguno me agrada, uno de ellos es mi amigo, el no me atacaría, y el otro solo tiene un regalo que le fue dado, pero ambos han combatido contra sujetos que poseen ataques de agua y ambos tienen la capacidad de…….."

No pudo terminar su línea de pensamientos porque fue severamente atacado por el muchacho.

Joven: "lo lamento amigo, pero tus actos son deshonrosos, atacar a un pequeño no tiene justificación, de momento debo seguir con la farsa, de lo contrario seré descubierto y no te podré proteger naruto" Te haces llamar ambu, debieras saber que en medio de un combate no debes bajar la guardia, mucho menos ponerte a pensar en teorías absurdas sobre mi. No te matare a ti, pero destruiré a tu familia si atacas de nuevo a este pequeño o dices algo sobre este incidente que me comprometa a mi o al pequeño.

Malherido y muy agotado, el ambu pregunta, Por que rayos te preocupas por ese monstruo!!, es que no comprendes que es una amenaza!!

Mientras se dirigía al ambu que fue derrotado por la técnica suiton, se giro y dijo.

Joven: Ustedes, están muy equivocados respecto de ese niño, tu veneras a Yondaime por sacrificar su vida, pero debes ver el otro lado de la moneda. Es cierto que nos salvo, pero ocupo a un niño inocente para el sacrificio, es que crees que a el no le importo el muchacho?, porque crees que sarutobi lo mantiene vivo, este muchacho es el legado de Yondaime, desde mi punto de vista es tan héroe como él. Si te consideras un shinobi decente entenderás, de lo contrario jamás podrás apreciar lo que es la verdadera fortaleza.

Dicho esto siguió su camino hacia el ambu caído, cuando estuvo a su lado vio que estaba inconciente así que solo termino el trabajo, atravesando la garganta el corazón y con una shuriken.

Ambu2: ¿Por que?, porque me dejas vivo.

Joven: Ni yo mismo lo se, tal ves veo algo en ti que en tus compañeros no.

Luego el muchacho tomo en sus brazos al pequeño naruto, mientras este lo mira e inmediatamente lo reconoce.

Naruto: Gracias, hoy me as salvado dos veces dice casi en un susurro.

Joven: No tienes que agradecer, siempre que pueda te protegeré, pero si en determinado momento me veo impedido, quiero que seas valiente. ¿Puedes prometerlo?.

Naruto: primero dime tu nombre.

Joven: Solo llámame ángel, ¿te parece?, no puedo darte mi nombre pues si lo hiciese te pondría en mas peligro.

Naruto: de acuerdo ángel-onisan, yo naruto uzumaki, prometo que seré mas fuerte para proteger a los que lo necesiten.

Ángel: Bien dicho naruto, todas las mañanas pasare a buscarte a tu departamento, me acompañaras a mis entrenamientos, de esa manera podré instruirte en el arte shinobi al mismo tiempo que te protejo. Pero como no quiero que nadie sospeche, hablare con el Hokage, para que el me designe como tu guardián, te parece, de esa manera nadie sospechara que yo te entreno, ni que yo tuve nada que ver en lo que acabas de ver.

Ángel: Una cosa mas naruto, nadie, absolutamente nadie además de nosotros y el hokage deberán saber lo que aquí paso, si eso ocurre meteremos en problemas al anciano, a mi me ejecutaran y dios sabe que te aran los miembros del consejo a ti.


	2. Chapter 2 La nueva vida de naruto

**_Capitulo 2_**

Naruto: Comprendo onisan. Puedo preguntar algo.

Ángel: Claro pequeño, pregunta lo que desees, pero no prometo darte respuestas a todas tus preguntas, ya que no soy una enciclopedia sabes, aunque mis amigos dicen que si porque puedo aprender lo que sea.

Naruto: ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

Ángel, veía venir esta pregunta, pero sabia que era demasiado pequeño para cargar con tan titánica verdad.

Ángel: Naruto, a su tiempo te revelare todas las verdades que debes saber, por el momento solo te diré esto, los aldeanos y muchos shinobis no ven mas aya de lo que su ignorancia les permite, ellos ven solo lo que desean ver, y te utilizan a ti solo para desquitar sus frustraciones y descargar la ira que guardan por sucesos que pasaron hace tiempo. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.

Luego de dar de comer a naruto, ángel lo fue a dejar a su casa, lo metió en su cama, lo arropo y se despidió de el, y le hizo recordar su promesa, la de no rendirse nunca.

Más tarde, con el Hokage.

Sarutobi: Así que eso paso, esta bien, te creo, ¿pero estas seguro de querer llevar una doble vida?, es decir, podrías cuidar de naruto siendo tu mismo, solo acrecentaras las dudas de los miembros del consejo y del resto de los shinobis de la aldea.

Ángel: Es lo mejor Hokage-sama, si no cubro mi identidad, podrían atentar contra la persona que mas quiero además de naruto.

Sarutobi: Te refieres a él no es así.

Ángel: Si, hasta ahora él es lo único digno que me queda, perderlo seria demasiado para mi, por eso deseo ocupar la identidad de aquel ambu que desapareció hace unos años, ya que el no tenia familia, nadie sospechara de mi verdadera identidad de esta manera.

Sarutobi: Bueno, arreglare los papeles para que esto resulte. Quieres que le avise a, ¿Cómo es que se llama?, ustedes los ambus y sus malditos nombres claves. Bueno, tu sabes a quien me refiero, tal ves te pueda ayudar.

Ángel: No. Lo mejor es que el no lo sepa, entre menos gente se involucre mejor. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que él será más útil en el futro, si algo llegase a pasarme prométeme que pondrás a naruto como genin en su grupo, prométemelo.

Sarutobi: Esta bien, hazlo a tu modo. Mañana tendrás que levantarte mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, debes dirigirte a la casa del verdadero ángel, enviare a un ambu a notificarte sobre tu misión como guardián del pequeño, debemos hacerlo de esta manera para no levantar sospechas. Será complicado manejar al consejo, ellos siempre buscan atar mis manos para no poder protegerlo, pero ya me las arreglare.

Ángel: Gracias, ojala mas personas lo vieran como nosotros, como un héroe.

Sarutobi: Bien, puedes retirarte, tengo trabajo pendiente.

Después de la partida de Ángel, sarutobi saca un libro de su escritorio, se sonroja levemente y comienza la lectura. De la nada aparece una bomba de humo, de la cual emerge Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Sarutobi sensei, eres un pervertido jajajaja.

Sarutobi: Ya era hora de que aparecieras, has tenido noticias de tsunade y orocgimaru.

Jiraiya: Nada viejo, no he encontrado información sobre ellos, por tsunade no debes preocuparte, sabes que es leal a la aldea, mas bien debes preocuparte por orochimaru, sabes que planea destruirte, es solo cosa de tiempo para que reúna un ejercito.

Jiraiya: Como van las cosas anciano, como esta el pequeño.

Sarutobi: naruto esta bien, ya encontró a alguien que lo proteja durante el día.

Jiraiya: ¿no me dirás quien es?, después de todo, yo tenía pensado llevarme a naruto conmigo, pero correría peligro si llegase a toparme con orochimaru.

Sarutobi: Es un secreto, no puedo revelar su identidad. Puedes retirarte, si mal no recuerdo, esta es la mayor hora de afluencia de las muchachas a los baños termales, jejeje. Espero que publiques luego un nuevo libro.

Jiraiya: Eres un pervertido sensei, nos vemos.

Espero que cuides bien del muchacho …..Ángel, eres el único adulto, que no lo ve como un demonio, lo que te espera en el futuro es incierto, mas aun si tu clan descubre lo que haces.

Pasaron los días, y el pequeño vivía feliz al lado de su onisan, que le enseñaba como convertirse en un ninja.

Ángel: Naruto, durante este año, nos enfocaremos en mejorar únicamente tu control de chacra, no habrá uso de armas, ni aprenderás ninjutsu o genjutsu. Esto será crucial para el futuro.

Naruto: esta bien onisan, espero hacerlo bien.

Ángel: Naruto, recuerda, debes usar este arte para proteger y servir, así como yo lo hago. Nunca para el beneficio propio ni por venganza. Seguir ese camino solo te traerá dolor, sufrimiento soledad y miedo.¿Entiendes?

Naruto: más o menos, ángel-onisan.

Ángel: Usar el poder para la venganza o para aprovecharte de otros te traerá dolor, ¿Por qué? Porque cuando dudes de tus actos la culpabilidad te consumirá, te traerá sufrimiento ¿Por qué? Porque cuando la culpabilidad te consuma no sabrás como reparar el daño echo, te traerá miedo ¿Por qué? Porque mucha gente buscara venganza, pasaras noches sin poder dormir por miedo a ser atacado, te traerá soledad ¿Por qué?, porque el miedo te aleja de las personas, no te permite confiar en nadie y al final tu mismo alejas a las personas de ti. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Naruto: Si onisan, prometo seguir un camino de rectitud.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y finalmente el año. El pequeño naruto, estaba apunto de cumplir 7 años y ya sabia mucho sobre el chacra, podía caminar sobre árboles e incluso podía caminar sobre el agua. Así que ángel decidió que era hora del ninjutsu.

Ángel: Naruto, es hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel de tu entrenamiento, pero primero debes entender las bases del shinobi.

Naruto: Ok ángel-onisan

Ángel: Naruto, escucha con atención. Un ninja cumple múltiples tareas, sabrás de esto cuando entres a la academia, dentro de las obligaciones existe misiones que conllevan a luchar a muerte con otros shinobis. Que es lo que quiero decir, queramos o no, el ninja en un último análisis es un arma asesina, Piénsalo, para que entrenan los ninjas el arte del combate. Para poder matar a sus enemigos, tal y como lo hice para protegerte.

Naruto: (con cara entristecida) entiendo.

Ángel: no pongas esa cara naruto, matar no es malo cuando se hace para proteger o preservar lo correcto. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que en un combate debes de mantener la distancia con el oponente, solo cuando no hay mas salida debes terminar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esta es la última arma de un shinobi. También esta la paciencia, la intuición, la estrategia, las habilidades, la deducción y muchas otras.

Naruto, antes de combatir, analiza el terreno, tus ventajas y debilidades sobre el, luego analiza al oponente, deduce sus movimientos y sus técnicas, intuye sus ataques, formula una estrategia en base a tus habilidades. ¿Comprendes?

Naruto: Si, primero debo conocerme a mi mismo, luego debo de conocer las otras técnicas y como el ambiente afecta un combate ¿estoy en lo correcto onisan?.

Ángel: Si naruto, has acertado, un shinobi debe saber muchas cosas, no solo debe saber pelear, en especial tu, que deseas ser Hokage.

Así paso otro año más, naruto se volvió muy hábil con el ninjutsu, pero también gano muchos amigos, shikamaru y chouji, la tímida hinata (esto es un naruhina a fututo) y sasuke.

Hinata(roja): n..na..naruto..kun. quien es e..el suje..to que te acom..acompaña siempre

Naruto: Es mi guardián, el me protege, pero no puedo decirles mucho de el, esta prohibido, se llama Ángel, y es un Ultrasuperduperrequetecontra Ambu.

Sasuke: dobe, tu amigo me resulta familiar.

Naruto: No lo creo, el no tiene familia, solo me tiene a mi.

Shikamaru: ¿por que te protege?, ¿y de que te protege?

Naruto: Me dijo que cuando cumpliera 12 o mas me lo diría. Dice que soy muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas.

Chouji: ¿solo te cuida o también te entrena?

Naruto: Solo me cuida "debo pensar lo que respondo, ahora recuerdo que onisan me pidió que mantuviera un perfil bajo para no atraer la atención de los otros ninjas cuando el no este cerca"

Sasuke: lo que es yo, le pido a mi hermano que me enseñe técnicas de combate, pero siempre esta muy ocupado y mas ahora que mi padre lo esta presionando para que se convierta en un capitán ambu.

Así pasó naruto el día con sus amigos, jugando y divirtiéndose, mientras Ángel pensaba que naruto debía aprender a usar shurikes, antes de entrar a la academia. Además de Taijutsu.

Mientras tanto.

Ambu2: ha pasado un año de aquel encuentro, creo saber quien es el que nos ataco, aunque creo que lo entiendo, creo que por fin entiendo lo que me quiso decir ese día, mi obligación como shinobi me obliga a delatarle frente al consejo, pero no lo haré, es lo mejor, ya que comprendí y se que el tenia razón, el niño es un héroe. Después de todo, el consejo no es de fiar, en particular ese sujeto.


	3. Chapter 3 la traición

**_Capitulo 3_******La traición

Rápidamente pasaron los meses, y naruto ya llevaba un tiempo asistiendo a la academia con sus amigos, mantenía un nivel que estaba en el promedio de la clase, no debía resaltar, pero no por eso iba a ser el porro de la generación. Aunque seguía igual de hiperactivo.

Después de la clase naruto y sasuke seguían practicando el manejo de chacra, ya que aunque eran amigos vivían compitiendo.

A lo lejos una sombra vigilaba a los aprendices.

Sombra: Lo haces bien naruto, has aprendido bastante rápido, gracias a tu entrenamiento, el paso por la academia solo será un tramite. "alguien se aproxima"

Kakashi: Hola Ángel, que haces tan cerca de la academia, no me digas que vienes a buscar a naruto, el ya sabe cuidarse solo, deberías de pedirle al Hokage que finalice tu misión de protección, ya no es necesario.

Ángel: No me digas que hacer, Kakashi-san, puede que naruto sepa defenderse de adultos normales o incluso genins, pero sabes muy bien que los ninjas de mas alto rango aun desean verlo muerto, tu debieras sentirlo, cuando has matado a tantos en tantas misiones, no es asi Kakashi-san, tu puedes reconocer al igual que yo el instinto asesino que ronda al muchacho, si me descuido, podrían incluso matarlo. Es fuerte, no lo niego, pero es un niño aun.

Kakashi: Comprendo, en fin, solo quería platicar contigo, después de todo, pasaste años desaparecido Ángel (dijo kakashi con un tono suspicaz, como si sospechara que aquel es un suplantador).

Ángel: Si el tiempo que pase afuera me enseño a no abandonar a los demás, gracias a dios no tuve que perder a nadie para darme cuenta (Dijo Ángel con un tono sarcástico)

Un aura depresiva rodeo a kakashi, el cual se fue dando saltos y sin decir nada.

Ángel: "jejeje, creo que me pase con Kakashi-san, pero en fin, si no decía algo comenzaría con un interrogatorio y tarde o temprano caería en alguna de sus trampas, luego sabe Dios en que problema me hubiera metido"

Ángel: Será mejor que vaya por Naruto, debemos seguir con la práctica.

Después de despedirse de Sasuke, Naruto y Ángel partieron al bosque de la muerte a continuar con la práctica.

Ángel: naruto, recuerda lo que te dije, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es la ultima arma de un shinobi, pero no por eso debes descuidarla, ¿sabes por que?.

Naruto: porque como todas las armas, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es …………. Es……no se jejeje.

Caida al estilo anime

Ángel: Naruto, muchos ninjas basas sus técnicas en un solo estilo. Por ejemplo los hyuga, basan su estrategia en el cuerpo a cuerpo y son débiles a larga distancia. O los marionetistas, basan sus ataques a larga distancia por lo que llevarlos a un combate cerrado seria fatal para ellos. Pero esta es solo la mitad de la verdad.

Naruto: no entiendo, porque es la mitad de la verdad. ¿Cuál es la otra mitad?

Ángel: has dado en el clavo naruto, recuerda, un shinobi debe ver a través de la decepción, por eso, si tu basas tus ataques en un combate a larga distancia el enemigo tendera a creer que eres débil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Al creer que eres débil tenderá a no esforzarse al máximo y eso será su perdición, por eso, tu mejor arma debe ser la ultima en usar, comprendes naruto, debes incrementar tu taijutsu hasta el extremo pero debes evitar usarlo a toda costa, para que los demás menosprecien tu habilidad, después de todo, el factor sorpresa es fatal en este tipo de encuentros.

Naruto: Comprendo onisan, llevare mi taijutsu a un nivel desconocido, estarás orgulloso de mi.

Luego de ayudar a naruto con su práctica de taijutsu, y el uso correcto de shuriken y kunais, Ángel se despidió de naruto, en lo que tal vez seria la última vez que se verían,

Más tarde, en el barrio Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha tenia entre sus manos el cuerpo agónico de su mejor amigo.

Shisui: itachi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer amigo, no hagas mas larga mi agonía.

Itachi: esta bien, ¿pero porque lo has hecho?,¿Por qué me atacaste?.

Shisui: Amigo, para cumplir tu ambición debes desarrollar el mangekyou Sharingan, y la única forma de hacerlo era matándome, tómalo como un regalo. Acércate, esto que tengo que decirte es solo para tus oídos, para nadie más además hay un favor que deseo pedirte, es relativo a naruto. (jejeje, solo al final revelare este secreto, si es que me acuerdo, solo diré que shisui dijo, protégelo)

Shisui susurra unas palabras a itachi el cual se sorprende, y dice, no te preocupes, cumpliré tu último deseo, amigo, no, hermano. Luego de esto, Itachi acabo con la vida de Shisui.

Mientras que en el departamento de naruto, este tenia un mal presentimiento.

Naruto: Que es esta sensación, siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, como si fuese a perder a alguien importante.

Itachi: No puedo creer lo que Shisui me dijo, mi padre, mi padre no puede estar metido en ese asunto, ¿Qué debo hacer?. Rayos, en uno o dos días máximo encontraran su cadáver, con la pista falsa solo puedo ganar un día mas de ventaja, si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces no tengo mas remedio que hacerlo.

Sasuke: onisan, quieres supervisar mi entrenamiento, es que tu eres mejor en el lanzamiento de kunais que papá.

Itachi: Sasuke, no puedo, hoy estaré muy ocupado "debo probar este nuevo poder y cumplir la promesa".

Sasuke: Onisan, te pasa algo, te noto extraño.

Itachi: Mientras mira a sasuke piensa "si supieras lo que se avecina mi pequeño hermano, solo espero que algún día me perdones por lo que haré, pero es por mi ambición, incluso Shisui lo comprendió" no te preocupes tonto hermano menor, no me pasa nada.

En el despacho del Hokage

Sarutobi: Estas seguro de lo que me cuentas Kakashi.

Kakashi: Completamente Hokage-sama, vi el cuerpo con mis propios ojos, Uchiha Shisui esta muerto. Aunque hay muchas pistas falsas, pero encontramos una muy extraña, que nos lleva a Itachi.

Sarutobi: a Itachi dices, eso no es posible Kakashi, conozco al muchacho, mejor de lo que crees, esto ha de ser una trampa del verdadero criminal.

Kakashi: No lo creo Hokage-sama. Usted sabe muy bien que Shisui es uno de los mejores exponentes del Sharingan, vencerlo en combate y salir ileso es imposible hasta para mí. El único que es capas de derrotar a cualquiera de su clan sin ser herido y sin mucho esfuerzo es Uchiha Itachi.

Sarutobi: Tienes razón en parte, no debo interponer mi juicio, has las investigaciones que creas pertinentes. Ahora puedes retirarte, tengo trabajo pendiente.

Kakashi: Hai Hokage-sama.

Mientras tanto, en el barrio Uchiha, estaba un grupo de shinobis acusando a Itachi del asesinato de Shisui, a lo que itachi contesto, que se habían separado tarde ese día y que Shisui se veía notablemente agotado por el entrenamiento.

En ese momento Itachi comenzó a experimentar ansias asesinas enormes, y de no ser porque sasuke estaba observando hubiese despedazado en ese lugar a esos entrometidos.

Itachi: "Mañana, mañana es el día, debo aprovechar la ausencia de sasuke para cumplir con mi objetivo" no te preocupes pequeño, te protegeré, no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar para lograrlo, lo haré por mi y por la promesa que le hice a Shisui, se dijo a si mismo Itachi, como esperando que el viento llevara las palabras al rubio.

Mientras que con naruto.

Naruto: "Ángel-onisan no vino hoy, le habrá pasado algo, este sentimiento tan desagradable lo tengo desde ayer, que será, ¿será miedo?, no, no puede ser miedo, yo prometí ser valiente en su ausencia, lo mas probable es que haya tenido que realizar una misión, si eso es, después de todo es un Ambu, no puede ocuparse de mi todos lo días, aunque esta es la primera vez que falta sin avisar" Bueno, no importa, mañana tengo que ir a la academia, tal ves me encuentre con sasuke y los demás, es cierto, el hermano de saske también es un ambu, a lo mejor el sabe donde esta onisan., por mientras ire a visitar a mis amigos, tal ves me gane alguna invitación a comer jejeje, es cierto!!!, primero iré a la casa de hinata, como ella es la que vive mas lejos, pues será la primera, así ago una ruta de almuerzos hasta volver a mi casa jijijii (riza zorruna).

En otro lugar de la aldea.

Fugaku Uchiha: Esta todo listo para mañana Mikoto.

Mikoto Uchiha: (reprimiendo lagrimas) Si Fugaku, todo sigue según lo acordado. Pero, ¿puedes usar a otro, porque a él?

Fugaku: Mikoto, es por el bien del clan, sabes que es un sacrificio que debe realizarse si deseamos tener de nuestro lado al chico zorro, no es algo que desee. Todo esto se hubiese evitado si el anciano nos hubiera entregado al chico al nacer, tenemos derechos sobre naruto ya que el tiene al kyubi, y sabes como yo que ese demonio tiene un pacto con nosotros. De habernos dado al muchacho cuando se lo pedimos, entonces ya tendríamos su lealtad asegurada y seria un arma viva al servicio del clan, pero ahora se necesita un ritual y un sacrificio para despertar al demonio y controlar al portador, ya no tendrá conciencia, será como un kunai en nuestras manos, lo lamento por el, pero es su destino.

Mikoto: No se si será lo correcto, recuerda que el chico tiene un guardián, el podría diezmar el clan con tal de hacer su trabajo.

Fugaku: No te preocupes, Tengo entendido que ese tal Ángel no se presento hoy con naruto, lo que coincide con la muerte de Shisui. Además si consideramos y comparamos el nivel de ese supuesto guardián con el de Shisui, creo tener la total seguridad de que eran la misma persona. Por tanto ya no representa un peligro.

Mikoto: ¿y que dices de Itachi?, el no estará de acuerdo con……….. (es interrumpida)

Itachi: ¿No estaré de acuerdo con que madre?.


	4. Chapter 4 la masacre y un extraño sentim

Capitulo 4 La masacre y un extraño sentimiento

Fugaku: Son asuntos del clan que escapan de tus atribuciones, retírate que es una conversación privada.

Itachi: "tal parece que shisui tenia razón, entonces en verdad tendré que hacerlo, y luego unirme a ellos para cumplir mi promesa" Como desees.

Itachi: Padre, solo te recuerdo que aunque seas el líder, tus habilidades son inferiores a las mías, así que cuando te dirijas a mi, no lo hagas de forma tan impertinente, a menos que desees conocer a Madara en persona. No soporto tu actitud tan débil, adiós.

Fugaku: Amenazas a tu padre, que te pasa itachi?

Itachi: Dímelo tu, sabes que jamás te lastimaría a menos que atentases contra sasuke.

Mikoto: "el lo sabe, el salvara a sasuke por mi, pero creo que tiene planeado algo mas, sus ojos me lo dicen"

Itachi: Adiós. Y no hagan nada de lo que se vayan a arrepentir "aunque no tendrán tiempo para hacerlo, mañana luego de la partida de sasuke comenzara la cacería, me probaré a mi mismo"

Vamos ahora con los hyuga.

Hiashi: Ese mocoso impertinente, es muy valiente, mira que enfrentarme a mi por defender a hinata.

……………………….Flash back………………………………………..

En la mansión hyuga se encontraba el lider hiashi entrenando a la sucesora hinata

Hiashi: Eres debil, a este paso jamas lograras convertirte en una digna sucesora, tienes 7 años y hanabi con solo tres ya muestra mas potencial. Eres una deshonra. No te iras hasta que lo hagas bien.

Hinata: h..hai o..to..san-

Hiashi: Por todos los cielos, deja ya de tartamudear, compórtate como una hyuga "Lamento ser tan duro con tigo hija, pero debes comprender, eres tan delicada, así nunca podrás ser la líder, con el tiempo puedo evitar que sellen a hanabi, pero si tu no progresas jamás podré salvarte, el consejo te sellara y te enviara a la familia secundaria, por eso, aunque me odies, te obligare a mejorar"

Hiashi: (dándole una bofetada a hinata) Te he dicho que pares de tartamudear, ponte firme!!!, no tiembles maldita sea!!!

En el momento en que hiashi se disponía a golpear de nuevo a hinata se ve interrumpido por naruto, el cual desvió el ataque usando … ejem…. la cara (recordemos que sigue siendo un niño, no pienso convertirlo en superman, aun jejeje)

Hinata: ……..na…naruto-kun. ¿Doshite? (por qué)…( y como de costumbre se sonroja y luego se desmaya).

Hiashi: Que demonios haces en mi casa mocoso!!??, no te entrometas en asuntos que no te incumben.

Naruto: Iteee eso me dolió vejestorio, fíjese en lo que hace, así no se trata a los invitados, como disculpa deberá ofrecerme una cena, a poco no soy justo.

Hiashi: (con una vena que amenazaba con explotar y matar desangrado al lider del clan) Que dices!!!, LARGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES MORIR!!!!, COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR UN ENTRENAMIENTO!!! ESTO ES POR SU BIEN!!!

Naruto: Si a eso usted le llama entrenamiento, entonces yo debo ser afortunado, he sido entrenado desde que nací de una forma mas que brutal, y por varios ninjas y aldeanos, jajaja, no creí que fuese tan popular y que todos, y pensar que yo creí que me odiaban jajaja, seré tonto, creo que debo ir ahora mismo a darle las gracias (dijo con tono sarcastico, obviamente).

Ante tal comentario, hiashi se siente un poco mal por la situación del pequeño pero no lo demuestra claro está.

Naruto: No permitiré que la trate de esa forma, ella es una niña, sensible como todas, pero no es debil, ella es fuerte a su manera, usted no es capas de verlo porque esta segado por las tradiciones, no todo es blanco y negro anciano, también existen muchos tonalidades grises entre medio.

Hiashi: Mira mo..niño, esto es muy distinto, debo de fortalecerla porque ella es la heredera del clan, no puede permitirse el tener actitudes que la hagan ver débil, ante los demás, pues su imagen proyecta la fortaleza del clan y la fortaleza nos brinda estatus y posición, no es un asunto de tradiciones, sino de seguridad.

Naruto: Pues onisan dice que el mostrar debilidad hace que tus oponentes bajen la guardia, por eso uno debe crear facetas débiles que oculten la fortaleza, para de ese modo pillar al contrincante con la guardia baja y crear aperturas en su defensa.

Hiashi: "Vaya con este mocoso, no es tan tonto como creía, hasta parece buena persona, quien lo iba a decir, ya hasta me agrada su personalidad, un momento, ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO, ESTOY BAJANDO LA GUARDIA!!, Este gusano tiene la habilidad innata de manipular a las personas, aunque pensándolo bien esto puede ayudar a hinata, solo debo de procurar que no se acerquen mas de la cuenta, creo que por fin encontré la manera de hacer que mi hija progrese como debe ser" Esta bien, cuando hinata se recupere le diré que prepare algo de comer, mientras tanto espera hay, sin moverte, quiero probar tu paciencia.

Naruto: ok "y a este viejo que le paso, cambio su actitud muy rapido, tal vez deberia cambiar de profesión y dedicarme a concejero jejeje", una ultima cosa viejo, quiero que me preparen un gran ramennn, baya que si.

Hiashi: (con una vena enorme en la frente) YA DEJA DE LLAMARME VIEJO !!!!! cof cof, llamame Hiashi-sama entendiste.

Naruto:hmmm… No le digo sama ni al hokage y te voy a decir sama a ti, deberías operarte del cerebro (dijo bajito para que no lo oyeran)

………………..fin Flash back…………………………………………..

Unos minutos más tarde, hinata se despierta y ve a naruto parado, y quietesito, pensando lo peor.

Hinata: "naruto-kun, esta quieto, inmóvil, seguro mi padre le ha hecho algo, y que haré ahora" na..naruto-kun, te sientes b..bien.

Naruto: perfectamente hinata, y tu? A por cierto, tienes que prepararme un ramen, es una orden del anciano ese.

Hinata: anciano?? Te refieres a mi papá, no? Bueno iré a prepararlo de inmediato.

Hiashi: "ese muchacho, tiene potencial, podría llegar lejos, si no fuese por el kyubi tal ves lo entrenaría yo mismo" Hinata prepárale algo a ese holgazán, luego seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

Hinara: ¿??" Que me perdi, a mi papa se le paso el enojo, bueno, mejor me apuro, tengo que terminar el entrenamiento para acostarme luego, ya que si no no podre levantarme para ir a la academia" Hai otosan.

……………………………….en el cuartel de policía de los Uchihas………………..

Mientras interrogaba a un prisionero, (si se le puede llamar interrogatorio a la experimentación)

Itachi: "Así que este es el poder del tsukuyomi, esto será crucial para llevar a cabo mis planes de mañana, con esta técnica puedo acabar fácilmente con todos en el clan, simplemente los dejo fuera de combate con el tsukuyomi y luego los remato. Lamentablemente, no he podido probar el amaterasu"

Itachi: Se que debo matar a los adultos del clan, pero los niños, no se si pueda hacerlo, no tengo el valor para realizar eso, pero….si los dejo vivos tendré a un montón de vengadores Uchiha siguiéndome y eso entorpecería mi misión, creo que necesitare un espejo, tendré que auto imponerme el tsukuyomi, para endurecer mi corazón. Algún día, naruto, algún día comprenderás muchas cosas, solo espero puedas perdonar a este pueblo estúpido"

Unas horas más tarde

Itachi: "debo cortar mis recuerdos de naruto, luego de masacrar al clan, estaré muy débil, y si llego a ser capturado por shinobis de otra aldea podría poner en peligro al muchacho, además de borrar mis recuerdos de las técnicas que no sean uchihas, porque de seguro que seria lo primero que trataran de sacarme si no logro huir, en cuanto a sasuke, debo hacer algo, si lo dejo tal y como esta querrá saber lo que paso, si le cuento la verdad querrá seguirme y correría peligro, lo mejor es meterlo en mi técnica, e inventarle una historia para que me odie y se quede aquí entrenando, hasta que sea lo suficientemente maduro para confesarle lo que en realidad ocurrió"…… "debo de analizar todo el barrio uchiha, esto me llevara toda la noche, pero necesito conocer cada rincón de el para realizar un trabajo efectivo, también debo conocer los planes que tienen la mayoría para mañana, no puedo cometer errores, debo matarlos a todos, para ello debo anticipar las acciones, por suerte se como combaten la gran mayoría de ellos, conozco sus debilidades. La fiesta que se realizara mañana me asegura que todos estarán aquí, para tener una vía de escape debo decidir primero mi patrón de movimiento, el orden en que atacare, también tendré que poner clones de sombras en la entrada del barrio para evitar intrusos, demonios!!! Lo mas probable es que termine sin nada de chacra mañana, eso me dificulta la huída, concéntrate itachi!!, concéntrate!!, no puedes dar marcha atrás, tendré que matar a los mas fuertes primero, y luego a los débiles, finalmente a los niños, esto me ayudara a gastar menos chacra, ya que con los últimos no necesitare el tsukuyomi, ni siquiera mis técnicas Katon, solo me valdré del Kenjutsu."

Al día siguiente.

Naruto: "rayos, mi estomago me duele mucho, después de comer en casa de hinata-chan, pase a visitar a shikamaru, y a kiba, comí como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, para rematar decidí retar a chouji a un desafió de quien come (en realidad traga diría yo) mas, claro esta, que naruto perdió y tuvo que ser llevado a su apartamento por chouji, quien proclamaba su victoria." Se me hace tarde, jejeje, creo que por primera vez en mi vida no desayunare ramen jejeje.

Mientras caminaba hacia la academia

Naruto: " es raro, onisan tampoco vino hoy, ademas que cuando quise ir a ver a sasuke para almorzar jejeje, no me permitieron la entrada, porque se estaba investigando la muerte de un tal sichi o suchi o como sea, ……" Creo que para alegrarme la mañana le jugare una broma a iruka-sensei jejeje, seguro que cara de perro se me une".

Kiba: hola naruto, me contaron que anoche fuiste vencido por chouji jajaja, te adverti que no podrias ganarle, incluso shikamaru te lo dijo, pero eres un cabezotas jajaja.

Naruto: ne cara de mmmm….. kiba, jejeje, te gustaria jugarle una bromita inocente a iruka-sensei-

Kiba: (con cara de maniaco) Faltaba menos, que tienes en mente jejeje, conociéndote a de ser algo grande.

Así pasaron el rato hasta que aparecen corriendo Naruto, Kiba (con akamaru claro esta), shikamaru, e incluso sasuke (si se que es raro, pero hasta que ocurra la masacre tendremos un sasuke trabajador y colaborador jejeje).

Sasuke: Baka y mil veces baka, te dije que no te pasaras, como nos castiguen por tu incompetencia naruto!!!

Naruto: Sasuke, lo que pasa es que …tienes envidia de mi capacidad de improvisación juajuajua.

Shikamaru: esto es muy problemático, naruto te dije que siguieras mis instrucciones, nos estaríamos ahorrando el cansancio de huir en vano:

Kiba: en..en..en vano??, como que en vano, explícate.

Shikamaru: (usando su súper cerebro), tsk, es problemático explicar mientras corro pero ni modo. Escuchen descerebrados, somos niños e iruka-sensei es un chunin, cuanto rato creen que aguantaremos corriendo en comparación con el, además existen por lo menos otros tres factores, el primero es que iruka a de ser mucho más rápido que nosotros, el segundo es que debe conocer muy bien los lugares en los que podríamos escondernos el tercero es que nos será difícil escondernos ya que el ha de ser hábil buscando personas, y debe de conocer muy bien los escondites de kanoha tsk.

Justo cuando termino de decir tsk aparece iruka frente a ellos, un iruka muy divertido, sus ropas parecían haber sido planchadas con una podadora, tenia pintura de muchos colores tanto en el uniforme como en la piel, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, tenia chichones en la cabeza (producto de golpes contundentes, como en la película mi pobre angelito), tenia arañazos por toda la cara producto tal vez de un gato arrogado hacia su persona, parte de los pantalones estaban quemados, el pelo medio chamuscado, un libro pegado a la mano y un gato pegado en la otra.

Iruka: (con un tic en el ojo) NARUTO!!, TENDRAN QUE SACARTE DE LA ACADEMIA CON UN ABOGADO!!, Y USTEDES, NO CREAN QUE SE SALVARAN, ESTARAN TODA LA SEMANA HACIENDO LOS TRABAJOS COMUNITARIOS MAS BAJOS DE ESTE PUEBLO!!

Naruto: Iruka-sensei yo pensé que usted tenia sentido del humor, pero veo que es un aguafiestas, fue una simple bromita.

Iruka: Una broma, mas bien un atentado terrorista contra mi persona, pero me encargare personalmente de supervisar su castigo!!, ahora vuelvan a la academia mientras le doy el reporte al hokage:

No pondré lo relativo al cumplimiento del castigo ni al informe que le dio iruka al hokage, solo diré que el pobre sarutobi tuvo que ser llevado de urgencias al hospital por complicaciones respiratorias ya que le dio un gran ataque de risa al ver a iruka.

El resto del día naruto y compañía realizaba los trabajos designados por iruka, pero entra parte de la aldea un hecho escalofriante era llevado a cabo.

Itachi: tsukuyomi!!, "ya cayo otro, esto se ve fácil", (atravesando el corazón de la victima con una catana), ahora mi siguiente blanco, los miembros del cuerpo de policía uchiha. Al llegar a ese lugar, Itachi crea un terrible genjutsu, el cual tiene el único propósito de asegurar que nadie pueda escuchar o ver lo que ocurre dentro del cuartel de policía y en el resto del barrio.

Yashiro uchiha: maldito traidor, no se que pretendes pero morirás en este lugar, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, enviando una gran bola de fuego directo a itachi.

Inabi uchiha: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, muere cabrón!!!, dirigiendo el ataque a un costado de itachi.

Tekka uchiha: Dando un gran salto, para atacar desde las alturas, crea los sellos de manos y grita, Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu

Itachi: (mientras esquivaba con gran facilidad los ataques) es inútil, se conforman con tan poco poder, con eso no me vencerán jamás (realiza múltiples sellos de manos y grita) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, dirigiendo el ataque a Yashiro.

Yashiro esquiva el ataque con un salto, pero es azotado contra el suelo por un kage bunshin. Mientras que un segundo clon realiza sellos de manos para lanzar un Katon: Housenka no Jutsu

Tekka uchiha: "kage bunshin, como lo hizo, no le vi realizar sellos de manos" Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, con lo cual crea un muro defensivo para proteger a Yashiro del ataque realizado por un segundo clon.

Inabi uchiha: (mientras bloquea la catana de itachi), Cuidado, atrás de ti Tekka!!

Tekka uchiha: Que dic… argg escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, como??, que demonios?

Itachi(clon): Deberías preocuparte mas por ti que por tus camaradas, decía esto mientras retiraba su katana que atravesaba la espalda de Tekka y uno de sus pulmones, haciendo que este respire sangre.

Tekka uchiha: (de rodillas y respirando con dificultad): No te saldrás con la tuya desgraciado, arggg.

Itachi(clon): Tal ves no, pero tal ves si, jajajaja, lo que importa es que tu nunca lo sabrás….Muere Inútil y saluda a tus hermanos que desde hace unos minutos te esperan en el otro mundo jajajajaja .

Tekka uchiha: Maldi…..

El clon desaparece después e cortar la cabeza de Tekka, el cual cae entre espasmos y un charco de sangre al suelo.

Itachi: (realizando sellos de manos a una velocidad increíble) Amaterasu, impactando a Yashiro, el cual acababa de salir del muro defensivo que lo protegía.

Mientras Yashiro caía agónico al suelo, daba terribles alaridos y giraba en el piso buscando extinguir las llamas, lo cual obviamente era imposible, muriendo al cabo de unos segundos.

Inabi uchiha: (mientras combatía a los clones de itachi) No podrás con todos, tal vez muera aquí, pero no saldrás vivo del barrio desgraciado. Saltando hacia a tras, crea los sellos de manos y grita Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, impactando uno de los clones el cual se desvanece en una nube de humo.

Itachi, con una sonrisa macabra, miraba el combate que se libraba entre el clon restante e Inabi.

Itachi: no deberías permanecer tanto tiempo cerca de mi clon, luego de decir esto, pronuncia una frase que paraliza a Inabi, Bunshin Daibakuha, provocando una gran explosión.

Inabi, logro escapar del estallido, mas no de itachi quien ya se encontraba a espaldas de Inabi.

Itachi: Eres tan patético, que casi deshonras mi victoria, decía mientras perforaba los dos pulmones de Inabi con Kunais.

Inabi: (tirado de boca al suelo, con dos chorros de sangre saliendo de sus pulmones) ¿Por qué? Itachi, ¿Por qué?.

Itachi: (se arrodilla y le susurra algo al oído), comprendes ahora inútil, en estos momentos soy el villano, pero llegara el día en que la verdad redimirá mis acciones. Luego de esto, con una certera estocada destrozo el corazón de Inabi, para luego realizar lo mismo que con los cadáveres que ha ido regando por el barrio.

Itachi: "ineptos, se hacían llamar uchihas, pero en su desesperación ninguno atino a activar el sharingan, murieron deshonrosamente por ser débiles y manipular los preceptos del combate"

Con tal de evitar la propagación anticipada de su Dojutsu, itachi destroza los ojos de sus victimas.

Itachi: "Sasuke…. Tu serás el encargado de revivir el clan, solo espero que sigan una senda de rectitud y honor"

Siguiendo con su planificación, itachi fue casa por casa, destruyendo toda la herencia del clan, ni mujeres ni ancianos ni niños fueron la excepción. Finalmente, llego a su casa. Solo quedaban ellos, sus padres, lo mejor de todo es que el genjutsu fue tan efectivo que pese a los gritos nadie se dio cuenta de la masacre. El final del trabajo estaba cerca, itachi estaba extenuado, uso muchas veces el tsukuyomi para derrotar sin problemas a los más fuertes, también uso el amaterasu, sin contar con las múltiples técnicas Katon y otras Jutsus complementarias. Estaba también el hecho de mantener el genjutsu activado por tanto tiempo, el cual gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan, pudo sostenerse con solo la cuarta parte del chacra usual.

Itachi: Ya no necesito el genjutsu, KAI!!,

Una escena macabra apareció de pronto, las calles se llenaron de cadáveres, mutilados, incinerados, amputados, un charco de sangre tan extenso y claro que reflejaba el cielo.

Itachi entra a la casa y se dirige hacia su padre.

Fugaku: Itachi, donde estabas?, debemos hablar sobr… (Interrumpido por itachi)

Itachi: ¿Sobre tus planes para esta noche?, lo siento padre, pero eso será imposible, ya he matado a todos los miembros del clan, solo me faltan ustedes.

Fugaku: Crei que lo entenderias, era por el bien del clan, para asegurar nuestra supremacía.

Itachi: Hablas como Hyuga Hiashi, no te queda en lo absoluto, a diferencia tuya el es más fuerte aunque entre los dos no hacen un líder digno. Pero basta de plabreria y preparate para morir.

Fugaku: Como desees, inmediatamente, Fugaku activa el Sharingan y se prepara para luchar.

Itachi: Estas listo, esto te sorprenderá padre, Mangekyou Sharingan.

Fugaku: Así que lo conseguiste, entonces es cierto que mataste a Shisui.

Itachi: Digamos que fue un regalo, yo no lo pedí ni lo deseaba, pero la vida es extraña y te obliga a tomar decisiones rápidas y drásticas.

Fugaku con el sharingan activado ataca a itachi usando taijutsu, extrañamente itachi no se defendia, lamentablemente para fugaku se dio cuenta tarde del engaño.

Itachi: (mirando desde las sombras) Bunshin Daibakuha.

Fugaku no logra escapar de la explosión pero no muere inmediatamente, queda tirado en el suelo helado, ahogándose con su propia sangre, y sintiendo la presión de los huesos fragmentados.

Itachi: Ni siquiera un Hyuga puede diferenciar un clon de un original, jajajaja, mucho menos tu. Que oportunidad tenias contra mi, debiste seguir mi consejo, contra mi es sumisión o muerte padre, incluso el anciano sarutobi dudaría de enfrentarse a mi, jajajaja. Ahora, te iras ciego al otro mundo.

Luego de atravesar con su puño el pecho de su padre, el cual lo mira con los ojos desorbitados al sentir la mano apretando su corazón, este revienta el órgano vital sin compasión alguna, seguido de esto, destruye con un Kunai los ojos del cadáver del que alguna vez el llamo padre.

Mikoto, mientras tanto, era retenida por dos clones de itachi, y fue forzada a presenciar la muerte de su esposo.

Mikoto: (llorando amargamente) Fugaku…..sabias que esto pasaría, tu hijo no consentiría que atentaras contra sasuke.

Itachi: madre, para que te vayas tranquila al otro mundo te contare un secreto. Itachi le susurra al oído una larga historia. Al terminar su relato, la madre mira orgullosa a su hijo y le dice.

Mikoto: Estoy feliz por ti itachi, hijo mió, lo que haces es noble de tu parte, cuado pienso en futuro oscuro que te espera se llena mi corazón de amargas lagrimas, por eso, para que tengas una muerte menos por la cual culparte…..(tomando un kunay, se perfora ella misma el corazón).

Itachi: (De rodillas, llorando sobre el cadáver de su madre, decide que no merece el terrible ritual de destrozarle los ojos), Gracias mamá, gracias por ayudarme, tengo tantas muertes que cargar en mi conciencia, pero la tuya me habría destrozado, gracias madre, cuídame desde el cielo, estoy seguro que tu estarás hay, aunque tal vez cuando llegue mi hora, otro será mi destino, pero por ellos lo sacrificare todo, incluso mi alma, Adiós Mikoto Uchiha, adiós madre.

En las cercanas del barrio

Sasuke: Maldito dobe, es un súper baka, mira la hora que es, de seguro que me perdí la fiesta, además, AAAAAAAA, pero ya se enteraran esos bakas, mira que nombrarme a mi como autor intelectual de la gamberrada de naruto, me las van a pagar, mañana mismo me las cobrare.

En el departamento de naruto

Naruto: "Esto que siento ya es desesperante, llevo como tres días con este dolor en el pecho, donde esta Ángen onisan?, y si le paso algo? (soltando sus primeras lagrimas después de mucho tiempo), no se que haría sin el, ¿tendré la fuerza necesaria para seguir solo?, ¿solo?, la soledad de la que el me hablaba la sentí por tanto tiempo, que me aterra volver a sentirla, mañana mismo iré a ver al anciano para preguntarle." Después de esto, naruto se preparo un ramen instantáneo (porque con lo de la huida y del trabajo comunitario quedo vació jejeje) y finalmente cayo rendido por el cansancio.

En la mansión Hyuga

Hiashi: Has mejorado mucho hinata, mañana quiero que traigas al mocoso ese, para que entrene contigo, no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero es evidente que con el a tu lado te esfuerzas más.

Hinata (roja pero feliz): Gracias otosan, no te arrepentirás te lo aseguro.

Hiashi: "Eso espero, pero tal ves, solo tal vez, ese muchacho pueda llegar a ser un buen partido para ti, claro, si se convierte en hokage como tanto proclama" Ve a comer algo y luego descansa, te lo has ganado.

Hiashi: "Maldito mocoso de porquería, el muy impertinente tenia razón, ella progresa más cuando la trato bien, ja, pero no lo reconoceré frente a el, eso seria humillante"

Vamos con sasuke

Itachi: tsukuyomi, ahora sasuke, durante los próximos días presenciaras una y otra ves la masacre que yo cree en este lugar.


	5. Chapter 5 la huida

CAPITULO 5 LA HUIDA

------------------------------------------Dentro del tsukuyomi--------------------------------------

Sasuke fue forzado a presenciar la masacre creada por su hermano momentos antes de su llegada. La frialdad crueldad de los actos le producía espasmos constantes, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, brotaban sin control, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que itachi le mostraba era cierto o solo una jugarreta, pero sabia que todo era real, el los vio, vio los cadáveres mutilados, desmembrados y calcinados que se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, fue exactamente eso, el saber que todo era tan real lo que le producía pavor, si mato a sus padres ¿correría el la misma suerte?, luego vino el dolor, pero no físico, si no del alma, el que alguna ves fue su mayor ídolo se convertía de un segundo a otro en un demonio, y cual fue la respuesta que obtuvo cuando pregunto los motivos que lo llevaron a tan espeluznante acto, hubiese sido mejor no haber preguntado, habría soportado que respondiera que la causa fue la presión a la que estaba sometido o que estaba siendo manipulado, o incluso que le habían pagado por hacerlo, pero no, la contestación fue otra, simplemente lo hice porque quería saber si era capas de lograrlo, lo hice para probarme a mi mismo, kakedameshi (termino usado por aquellos que gustan de combatir por el placer de comprobar su nivel, esto lo hacen cuando encuentran que el entorno los limita cuando pudiesen seguir mejorando). Luego tubo que presenciar la vergonzosa y horrenda muerte de su padre, pero por algún extraño motivo todo se volvía borroso cuando llego la hora de ver morir a su madre, definitivamente no quería permanecer hay, estaba aterrado, sus extremidades no respondían, al verlo podríamos decir que era como una presa entregada a su destino inevitable, y una y otra ves tubo que presenciar todo, su mete estaba bloqueada, no soportaría por mucho mas tiempo, entonces, solo entonces termino la tortura.

------------------------------------------fuera del tsukuyomi--------------------------------------

Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas, y con las manos pegadas al suelo como si quisiese agarrarse de el para no caer en un abismo, no podía enfocar la vista, sus brazos comenzaron a debilitarse y la vista se le nublaba y solo murmuraba una palabra ¿Doshite, onisan, Doshite?, entonces itachi con el dolor de su alma pronuncio las palabras que posiblemente marcarían el destino de sasuke.

Itachi: Tonto hermano menor, ódiame, aborréceme, huye y escóndete, sobrevive y hazte fuerte, y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos ven y búscame, entonces terminaremos lo que aquí comencé, ese día podré probarme a mi mismo una ves más, no desperdicies la oportunidad que te estoy brindando, no hagas que me arrepienta de no haberte matado aquí mismo.

Itachi contemplaba el cuerpo de sasuke tendido en el suelo, un cuerpo que aun inconciente temblaba, como si algún veneno estuviera atacándolo, para itachi esto era solo el fin de una jornada, pero también era el inicio de otra, sin tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, debía salir de la aldea, era inevitable, no se sentía con energías como para luchar, pero tampoco podía permanecer hay mas tiempo, el hokage no tardaría en percatarse de que algo había ocurrido, pues siendo día de fiesta debería escucharse mucho alboroto fuera del barrio, pero todo era calma, esta fue la señal de itachi para emprender la huida.

Itachi: "demonios, estoy muy agotado, he gastado demasiado chacra, pero me he alejado bastante, creo que puedo descansar un poco ya que si no recupero algo de energía tarde o temprano caeré desmayado y entonces estaría en graves aprietos, por lo menos la fase uno, ya esta completa, ahora según la información de shisui, un grupo llamado akatsuki va tras naruto, aunque no conocen ni su nombre ni su ubicación, debo de unirme a ellos y alejarlos del muchacho hasta que se haga suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo,¡se me había olvidado!!, debo auto imponerme el tsukuyomi para borrar de mi mente la información del pequeño, de lo contrario esto no valdría la pena, debo procurar asegurarme de que no olvide que debo alejarlos, esto será extraño, no lo recordare pero subconscientemente sabré que debo protegerlo" aquí se separa nuestro destino, sasuke, naruto, espero que se hagan muy fuertes, hagan que la aldea se sienta orgulloso de ustedes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos más tarde

Asuma: Hokage-sama, …..algo terrible….ha pasado….(jadeando por el cansancio de venir corriendo)

Sarutobi: Que es lo que ocurre Asuma, habla rápido que no tengo todo el día.

Asuma: Veníamos a dar el informe de nuestra misión junto con Kakashi cuando decidimos pasar al barrio uchiha a ver si podíamos quedarnos a divertirnos un momento, y entonces, al llegar solo encontramos cadáveres.

Sarutobi: ¡¡¡QUE DICES!!, CUANTAS SON LAS VICTIMAS!!

Asuma: Todos Hokage-sama, menos un pequeño de nombre Uchiha Sasuke, esta en un estado lamentable aunque no sabemos que le paso, no tenia heridas, pero no pudimos despertarlo, kakashi lo ha llevado al hospital. Cuales son sus órdenes.

Sarutobi: Ve con kakashi y los ambus que encuentres, registren los alrededores, deja que kakashi dirija, el debe saber cuales son las mejores rutas para un intento de escape, los alcanzare luego de revisar el estado de sasuke, tal ves aya despertado y pueda decirnos quien es el responsable, date prisa, si ven que el enemigo es muy fuerte no se arriesguen a un enfrentamiento directo, prefiero que vuelvan para planear los pasos a seguir, ahora retírate que el tiempo apremia.

Sarutobi: "rayos, esto no podría empeorar, como le voy a explicar esto a naruto, el todavía no lo sabe, pero al parecer su hermano esta muerto, y sasuke,….., un momento, que paso con itachi, no me dijeron nada de su cadáver, y si nos traicionó, maldición debo ir a ver a sasuke ahora mismo, si el traidor es itachi eso quiere decir que he mandado a asuma y los demás a una misión suicida."

Kakashi, Asuma y dos ambus se dirigían para la mala suerte de itachi al lugar donde este se encontraba inconciente producto del tsukuyomi, claro que el aun tenia el factor sorpresa ya que nunca pensaron en un traidor, si no que creian que alguien se habia colado a la aldea.

Kakashi: ALTO!!, Asuma, ese de aya es Itachi-san, no se que lo que hace hay durmiendo, pero nos será útil, sus habilidades son mejores que las mías. Ve y despiertalo.

Asuma: Hai.

Ambu1: Se me hace extraño ver al capitán durmiendo por estos lados.

Ambu2: Si es bastante extraño, pero tu ya lo conoces, el no es muy sociable, seguramente no tenia ganas de ir a la fiesta y decidió venir a despejarse.

Kakashi: Es una suerte que no estuviera hay, tal ves el enemigo lo hubiera matado, lo peor es que no sabemos cuantos son, han de haber sido muchos y muy fuertes.

Asuma: He vago, despierta, DESPIERTA!!...

Itachi: "Asuma, que hace aquí, no me digan que ya se enteraron, calma, calma itachi, si te estuvieran buscando no te habrían despertado, ellos saben lo de la masacre pero no saben que yo lo hice, eso me da la ventaja, no pienso matarlos, ellos pueden ayudar a sasuke y a ……. Había alguien mas, solo que no lo recuerdo….."

Asuma: Ya deja de soñar mocoso, tenemos problemas, han eliminado a casi todo tu clan.

Itachi: (fingiendo sorpresa y desesperación) QUE DICES!! Y SASUKE, COMO ESTA SASUKE!!.

Asuma: El y tu son el casi, lamento informártelo, son los únicos sobrevivientes, no quiero darte detalles de lo que encontramos, pero te necesitamos realizar la busqueda y captura de los implicados.

Itachi: Esta bien, me hubiera gustado ir a ver a sasuke, pero es mejor atrapar al bastardo antes de que salga de nuestro alcance.

Así fue como emprendieron la marcha, buscando alguna pista (Itachi, gracias a dios se cambio ropa antes de autoTukiyomiarse, de lo contrario lo habrían descubierto)

Sarutobi se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad para dar alcance a al grupo de búsqueda.

Sarutobi: Debo darme prisa, lo único malo es que no encontré a ningún jounin o ambu para que me ayude, y definitivamente no pienso llevar a nadie con un nivel inferior a esos.

-----------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------

Sarutobi: Sasuke, sasuke, puedes oirme, sasuke….

Sasuke: H..o..kag..e, qu..e me pas..o

Sasutobi: Fuiste atacado, eso es todo lo que debes saber de momento, el resto te lo informare cuando te recuperes, ahora necesito que me digas si recuerdas algo.

Sasuke: ….Itachi, … El LOS MATO A TODOS, EL SOLO!!, TIENE QUE MATARLO HOKAGE-SAMA!!

Sarutobi: Descansa, lo atraparemos, luego quiero un informe de lo que paso.

Sasuke: El mato a Shisui, para obtener un nuevo sharingan, es muy poderoso, tenga cuidado, …….

Sarutobi: Un nuevo Sharingan, entonces esto es peor de lo que pensé, debo irme ahora, o los ninjas que envié estarán muertos en poco rato.

--------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------

Kakashi: "porque itachi dijo que quería atrapar al bastardo, no le hemos dicho nada sobre quien ataco, es mas, creemos que fue un grupo y no una sola persona,…, a menos que el sepa algo"ALTO!!

Itachi: Que ocurre Kakashi-san, debemos darnos prisa.

Kakashi: No se cual es tu juego, pero tu sabes algo y nos lo estas ocultando, hablaras ahora o tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza para que te interroguen.

Asuma: Que ocurre Kakashi, porque atacas al muchacho.

Ambu1. A si es, porque ataca a Taicho, el nos esta ayudando cuando su lugar es con su hermano.

Kakashi: No nos esta ayudando, simplemente nos alejamos de la aldea sin ningún rumbo fijo, además el sigue a una persona, no recuerdo que le hayamos dicho nada relativo al ataque, así que mi conclusión es que el sabe algo.

Ambu2: Taicho, es cierto lo que dice Kakashi?

Itachi: (Dándose vuelta para mirar al grupo, muestra su Mangekyou) Es cierto, Kakashi-san, tan astuto como siempre, es una lastima, pero si se van por donde vinieron les permitiré regresar con sus familias en una sola pieza.

Kakashi: Tenemos ordenes Itachi, te llevaremos con nosotros para que seas juzgado, Atáquenlo ahora.

Asuma: (Tomando sus cuchillas e imprecándolas de chacra) Kakashi, Tratare de crear una apertura en su defensa, ustedes dos preparence, ataquen a toda velocidad y no se confien.

Kakashi: Asuma, cuidado con sus ojos.

Itachi: No servira, soy mas poderoso.

Kakashi: No estas en plena forma itachi, hace rato que te noto cansado, en un principio pensé que estabas entrenando pero ahora me doy cuenta del verdadero motivo.

Asuma se lanza al ataque blandiendo sus armas, mientras que itachi intenta bloquear con su katana, lamentablemente para itachi, las cuchillas de asuma cortan fácilmente la katana, forzándolo a esquivar sus ataques.

Ambu1: Doton: Doryo Dango (lanzando una gran masa de tierra en dirección a la cabeza de itachi, con la finalidad de disminuir la efectividad de su sharingan)

Itachi, difícilmente logra esquivar el ataque, seguido de esto es llevado nuevamente a defenderse de los ataques de asuma.

Kakashi: Aguanten un poco mas, ya casi termino de cargar el chidori.

Ambu2: Satsugaite no jutsu (lanzándose contra itachi para tratar de golpearlo con esta técnica que destruye las células del cuerpo)

Itachi, gracias al sharingan puede esquivar todos esos ataques, pero no esta en condiciones de tomar la ofensiva debido al cansancio extremo.

Itachi se agacha para evadir las cuchillas de asuma, y luego se ve forzado a rodar por el suelo para evadir una lluvia de kunais, justo cuando trata de ponerse en pie, se detecta un nuevo ataque de tierra lanzado por un ambu, siendo obligado a saltar para evadirlo, en medio del aire se topa con un kakashi listo para acertar su golpe fatal, y casi lo consigue, aunque fue por puro instinto, itachi logro tomar de la muñeca la mano que cargaba el chidori cuando esta se encontraba a milímetros del pecho, finalmente estrella la técnica del ninja copia en el suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo y escombros, es aquí, cuando itachi ve la oportunidad de deshacerse de alguno de sus enemigos.

Itachi: (aprovechando la nube de humo) Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu (ocultándose bajo la tierra para capturar a asuma)

Asuma: rayos, donde se me……AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ambu1: Asuma-sensei

Kakashi: Maldición, me descuide, pónganse en guardia.

Mientras todos veian a un sarutobi enterrado hasta el cuello, la pregunta que rondaba sus mentes era el lugar desde el cual atacaria itachi, y mientras no apareciera no podrian hacer nada por prisionero pues podria ser una trampa.

Desde la tierra emergen 3 clones de itachi, los cuales hacen alarde de sus tecnicas katon para generar una gran nuve de polvo, luego, en medio de la oscuridad se reinicia el convate, solo que ahora los clones de itachi tienen la ventaja y los ambus son obligados a defenderse mientras el el polvo no se dicipe, en cuanto a kakashi, este peleaba sin mucho problema con el clon, aunque la batalla extrañamente era pareja.

Kakashi: "es muy fuerte para ser un clon, este a de ser el real"

Itachi: Que pasa Kakashi-san, ya no te sientes tan seguro, en un mano a mano no eres tan macho verdad.

Al disiparce la nuve de humo, kakashi pega un salto para alejarse de itashi y observar rapidamente la situación de sus aliados. En un giro inesperado, la balanza se inclina totalmente a favor de Itachi, ya que uno de los ambus yase inconciente en el suelo, con varias eridas en el cuerpo y el otro, al igual que asuma, se encuentra enterrado hasta el cuello.

En un momento de duda, kakashi mira itachi directamente a los ojos tratando de buscar una explicación a las acciones del ninja mas talentoso de la aldea, y del cual se pensaba que podria llegar a ser Hokage. En ese instante, Kakashi, descubre de mala manera una de las habilidades de Itashi, pues es sumergido en el mundo Tsukuyomi, en el cual es torturado por 72 horas, tras las cuales queda inconciente.

Itachi, que difícilmente se mantiene de pie, retoma el camino a la frontera del país del fuego, pero habiéndose distanciados unos 50 metros de los recién derrotados ninjas se topa con sarutobi.

Sarutobi: Itachi!!, espero que sepas las consecuencias de tus actos, desconozco los motivos, pero ya se encargaran de sacarte la verdad, ahora, no pongas resistencia.

Itachi: Lord Hokage-sama, lo que hice fue proteger a mi hermano, y a alguien que no logro recordar por mas que intento, mi padre, mi desgraciado padre y el maldito clan entero, esperaban realizar un ritual esta noche, querían invocar algo, no se lo que era, sus intenciones eran despertar la conciencia de Kyubi y controlar al portador, para ello necesitaban ofrecer un sacrificio humano, el elegido era sasuke, no iba a permitirlo, por eso los mate a todos, ya que cualquiera de ellos podía realizar el ritual, además, usted conoce a mi clan, no se habrían detenido, si se lo hubiese contado ellos lo hubieran tacado, debe entender que en ese momento me estaban siguiendo porque sospechaban que sabia algo, lo único que lamento es haber acabado con mi madre, no tenia elección, la hubieran interrogado, sasuke se abría enterado de todo, y yo, yo no podía destruir su corazón, no ahora que por fin papa le prestaba atención, como decirle, hey Sasuke, papá te va a ofrecer en sacrificio a si que todo tu entrenamiento a sido en vano, eso es lo ultimo que deseo, prefiero que me odie a muerte a mi, a que crea que solo fue una herramienta. Además, si fuese un asesino despiadado como usted cree habría acabado con Asuma y los otros, pero no lo hice. Por favor, Hokage-sama, aunque estoy débil aun me queda una técnica bajo la manga, el Amaterasu, no me obligue a usarla con usted, solo protejo a los que quiero. Además, fue el ultimo deseo de Shuisi, el fue el que me contó todo, además, debo,… debo de encontrar a un grupo de criminales, en estos momentos estoy muy confundido y no recuerdo el motivo, pero lo que si se es que debo de encontrarlos y retrasarlos lo mas posible hasta que ese alguien que no recuerdo pueda protegerse de ellos.

Sarutobi: No se si creerte, pero es cierto que no mataste a los otros, eso es un punto a tu favor. Dejare que te vallas, pero primero dime, porque mataste a Shisui, hay una persona que lo echará mucho de menos.

Itachi: Yo no lo mate porque haya querido, el me ataco, yo me defendí, luego en su lecho de muerte me contó todo le he contado, y otras cosas que por algún motivo no logro recordad, su idea era muy simple, el que ganase la batalla tendría que llevar a cabo esta fatídica misión, y yo gane, su intención era que uno de los dos pudiese desarrollar el mangekyou para poder hacer frente a lo que pueda pasar. No puedo contarle mas, porque sencillamente no lo recuerdo, tal ves lo borre de mi mente para no tener problemas o que se yo, en estos momentos no pienso con claridad.

Itachi: Una cosa mas Hokage-sama, dígale a la persona que espera el regreso de Shisui, que el murió como un héroe, que gracias a su sacrificio se pudo preservar la justicia y se evito un mal peor, además, dígale que lo siento, aunque probablemente el tratara de matarme en un futuro.

Sarutobi: Una ultima pregunta, ¿Qué sabes de Ángel?.

Itachi: Nada, seguramente también lo borre de mi mente.

Sarutobi: Vete, pero si atacas la villa, ten por seguro que morirás, recuerda que aunque eres fuerte, hay ninjas con mas nivel que el tuyo, como mi discípulo Jiriya.

Itachi: Gracias Hokage-sama. Adiós.

Itachi: Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Dime.

Itachi: No olvide ponerlo en el grupo de Kakashi.

Sarutobi: A quien, a sasuke?

Itachi: si, también a sasuke póngalo con Kakashi. (Dicho esto se desapareció)

Sarutobi: "Que me perdí??, a que se refería, a quien a parte de sasuke se refería Itachi?" Bueno, lo mejor es ir a ayudar a mis ninjas a volver a la aldea, ya me inventare una escusa.

Kakashi: Que fue lo que paso??, solo lo mire a los ojos y luego……

Sarutobi: No te preocupes, el huyó, haaaaaaa, Kakashi, cuando regresemos a la aldea quiero que vayas a buscar a naruto, tengo algo muy triste que comunicarle.

Kakashi: Hay….Hokage-sama, yo cargo a este ambu, usted seria tan amable de despertar a Asuma y que el se encargue del resto.

Sarutobi: Ok, vete ya, y recuerda mi encargo.


	6. Chapter 6 una amarga desoedida

**cap6 El funeral:**

Pasaron las horas, los trabajos de recolección e identificación de cadáveres llevaría un largo tiempo dado el estado de los cuerpos, pero en otro lugar, en el hospital para ser mas exactos, yacía cubierto por una manta blanca el cadáver de Shisui, cadáver que estaba a punto de ser analizado para estudiar las causas de muerte, pero que a vista de los últimos sucesos careció de importancia.

Mientras, que en otro cuarto descansaba un pequeño, el cual entre sueños hacia juramentos de venganza. A partir de ahora, tanto él como naruto compartían un enemigo en común, itachi, alguien que se veía imponente e inalcanzable, alguien de quien incluso un hokage dudaría en enfrentar, de ahora en adelante, sus vidas, muy probablemente serán encaminadas por la constante búsqueda de poder.

Sarutobi: Naruto, te he mandado a llamar, porque tengo una noticia que contarle, yo no se por donde empezar, es que ……es que lo que tengo que decirle no es una buena noticia.

Naruto: (Apretando fuertemente el pecho con sus manos, presiente lo que se le ve va a contar) Es sobre mi onisan, no es así ojisan.

Sarutobi: Naruto, conoces a Uchiha Shisui?

Naruto: No, no lo conozco

Sarutobi: Bueno, toma asiento, por favor.

Sarutobi: Como sabrás, hace unos cuantos días hubo un asesinato en el barrio uchiha, el principal sospechoso era uchiha itachi.

Naruto: Ese es el hermano de sasuke?.

Sarutobi: Eso es correcto, pequeño, el nombre de la victima es uchiha shisui, quien a mi pesar era el mejor amigo de uchiha itachi y el segundo uchiha más fuerte. El, vino hace algunos años a hablar conmigo por un asunto concerniente a usted, me pidió que lo designara como su protector de tiempo completo bajo la identidad de Ángel, un ambu que desapareció hace ya muchos años y del cual creemos que esta muerto.

Al recibir esta noticia, naruto siente que se le rompe el alma empezando a llorar descontroladamente y emitiendo gemidos de angustia y desesperación.

Sarutobi: Naruto, pequeño, lo siento mucho, yo….yo no se como hacer para que usted…

Naruto: no hay nada que hacer, NADA DE LO QUE HAGA LE DEVOLVERA LA VIDA!!.

Sarutobi: "Naruto, cuanto mas te tocara sufrir, siendo solo un crio ya has soportado mas de lo que cualquiera esperaría, me gustaría contarte sobre tus padres, pero no estas preparado para esa noticia, cuando seas chunin te contare todo" Naruto, que es lo que planea hacer ahora.

Naruto: Seguiré entrenando….le…le prometí que en su ausencia seria fuerte…no pienso romper esa promesa….

Sarutobi: Piensa usted en vengarse?

Naruto: No,…..mas bien, si, pero no puedo hacerlo, es lo que mas rabia me da, le prometí que no me dejaría llevar por ese camino,…. ……yo aunque me lleve la vida ojisan pienso honrar todas y cada una de sus enseñanzas.

Sarutobi: Por lo que veo tu lealtad a el es incondicional. Me alegro de saber que usted tiene madera de ninja.

Naruto: No te equivoques ojisan, él me dio todo, aun si el hubiese sido de los malos yo le habría seguido, el me cuido, el me protegió, el me dio cariño e incluso me entreno, lo habría seguido hasta el mismo infierno si me lo hubiese pedido…….cuídate ojisan, cuídate mucho, no te quiero perder a ti también (volviendo a llorar y abrazándose fuertemente al anciano).

Sarutobi: (reteniendo sin resultado unas rebeldes lagrimas), lo intentare, pero debes entender, que este es probablemente el destino de los que dedican su vida a proteger a otros, no piense que Shisui murió por nada, el murió para protegerlo a usted, cuando sea mayor le contare detalles que por el momento prefiero no decirle ya que seria mucho para usted.

Naruto: Entiendo ojisan, no te preocupes, jamás cuestionaría tu juicio, al parecer, ahora eres el único adulto que no me odia, gracias, esperare el día en que me cuentes todo.

Naruto: Puedo ir a ver a onisan?, ….por favor, necesito despedirme de el.

Sarutobi: Claro, te llevare hasta el. Si vas conmigo no te negaran la entrada.

Mientras naruto y el anciano se dirigían al hospital.

Kakashi: Como te sientes Asuma, jajaja, lo tuvimos en nuestras manos y por un pequeño descuido le dimos toda la ventaja. Si al menos Gai nos hubiese acompañado lo podríamos haber capturado, dada la condición física de itachi, la velocidad de gai le habría impedido contraatacar, pero en fin, no nos queda mas remedio que aceptar su deserción.

Asuma: No es tan simple Kakahi, el mato a todo su clan, incluyendo a sus padres, no se te hace extraño que dejara vivo a sasuke, y si no tenia planeado matarle por que no se lo llevo con el?.

Kakashi: No nos hagamos un quebradero de cabezas, tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

En el hospital, se encontraba un naruto totalmente destrozado, frente a sus ojos yacía bajo una manta el cadáver del que paso a ser su única familia, lentamente retiro la manta para conocer la cara del hombre que había entregado su vida por el. Mientras que el hokage escuchaba desde fuera de la habitación.

Naruto: Shisui, ese era tu verdadero nombre……me dejas solo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, que no se por donde empezar…..te quise tanto onisan, que incluso llegue a pensar que en un futuro podrías convertirte en mi padre y adoptarme, pero alguien me arrebato ese sueño…..solo, otra vez…… me dijiste que la soledad era el castigo de los que elegían el camino de la oscuridad, pero yo…..yo seguiré el camino que tu me enseñaste, aunque lamentablemente tendré que seguirlo solo,….sabes, los maestros de la academia se niegan a enseñarme cualquier cosa, pero eso no me importaba, porque lo que no me enseñaban ellos me lo enseñabas tu….pero ahora, que será de mi, he vuelto a caer en la soledad, como conseguiré mejorar sin nadie que me guié, como?...quien me contara historias, quien me dará cariño, quien me dará un abrazo o palabras de aliento, en quien desahogare mis penas, a quien le contare mis aventuras, quien celebrara conmigo mis triunfos,………amargura, eso es lo que llena mi corazón, no poder vengarte, mi alma esta herida y grita, la herida que tengo no sanara nunca, será un recordatorio eterno de lo que hoy perdí……..si tan solo te hubiera visto una ves mas, te di las gracias muchas veces por cuidarme pero siempre pensé que algún día seria yo el que te salvara,…..pero ese sueño también me lo arrebataron……..tristeza, me agobia este sentimiento, yo quería, no, deseaba que algún día me miraras y te sintieras tan orgulloso de mi, como soñaba en convertirme en un gran ninja, para que tu pudieses gritarle al mundo que tu eras mi sensei, para que pudieras verme como yo te veo, quería sorprenderte y que tal vez fueras tu el que admirara, pero ese sueño también me lo robaron,……….tantos sueños, sabes onisan, ayer conocí un poco mejor a hinata-chan, me cae bien, me hubiese gustado presentártela, ella sentía tanta curiosidad por conocerte, creo que me gusta, es muy tierna y cariñosa, ayer soñé que nos casábamos…..y que tu estabas hay felicitándome……pero no era mas que un sueño, otro de tantos……te prometí ser fuerte, pero no se si pueda cumplir esa promesa, tengo tanto miedo de a mi lado me sentía invencible…..pero ahora, solo ciento temor….mañana será tu funeral, será con todos los honores, soy egoísta, tan egoísta, no sabes como desearía que en tu lugar se encontrara otra persona…..no quiero que me dejes, no quiero perderte……..nos veremos algún día, me gustaría que fuese pronto, no tengo muchos motivos para vivir, bueno tal vez tenga uno, tu me dijiste que uno se hacia fuerte para proteger, yo no te entendía, no comprendía la relación entre fortaleza y tener algo que cuidar, pero ahora te entiendo, cuando el viejo hiashi quería golpear a hinata, yo recibí el golpe por ella, me sentí mas fuerte, entonces comprendí lo que me querías decir………esto no es un adiós onisan, es un hasta pronto.

Sarutobi: Naruto, vamos, estar mas aquí no te hará bien, te llevare a tu departamento, necesitas descansar, deja que el sueño libere tu alma por esta noche pequeño.

Naruto: Hai ojisan.

Kakashi: Hola naruto, hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Kakashi, que haces aquí a estas horas.

Kakashi: Vengo de visitar a sasuke, pero no pude hablar con el ya que se encontraba dormido, si lo desea puedo llevar a naruto a su departamento, supongo que usted tiene mucho trabajo todavía.

Sarutobi: Gracias Kakashi, te lo encargo entonces. Naruto, el es Hatake Kakashi, el te acompañara a tu departamento, no tengas miedo que el no te ara daño.

Naruto: Vale, nos vemos mañana ojisan, que descanses.

Kakashi: Naruto, has de tener hambre, ¿te invito a comer algo?

Naruto: Estas seguro?

Kakashi: Completamente "haber si así se le quita un poco la pena"

Naruto: Entonces vamos al Ichiraku!, hay hacen el mejor ramen

Luego de 12 platos de ramen por parte de naruto, un kakashi en banca rota fue a dejar al pequeño a su departamento.

Kakashi: Descansa naruto, nos vemos mañana "vaya este come por un escuadrón, ojala que sea tan fuerte como uno jejeje".

Kakashi: "Hokage-sama cree que Shisui es Ángel, pero yo tengo mis dudas, según los rumores que he escuchado, el día que conoció a naruto uso técnicas Suiton, pero Shisui nunca a combatido a nadie con ese estilo por lo que no pudo copiar la técnica, esto es muy extraño, además, que el suiton no es una afinidad de shisui……será realmente el….bueno que mas da, el tiempo dirá, además siempre cabe la posibilidad que itachi le hubiese enseñado las técnicas suiton que domina"

Al día siguiente, se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia fúnebre de los Uchiha, pero los únicos que lloraban eran Sasuke y Naruto, ya que ellos al parecer son las unicas personas que presentes que tienen algún tipo de lazo con los combatientes caídos.

Sasuke: Madre, padre, algún día cobrare venganza para que sus almas descansen en paz.

Naruto: Sasuke, no sigas ese camino por favor, no te dejes domi…..

Sasuke: Cállate naruto, tu que rayos sabes, no tienes nada, no perdiste nada, no sabes lo que se siente que las personas que amas y amaste esten muertas, y que el causante sea tu propio hermano.

Naruto: Claro que se lo que se siente baka, uno de los Shisui era mi onisan, ayer me lo contó el anciano……era mi única familia, también lo perdí todo, pero a diferencia tuya, yo prefiero hacerme fuerte para que lo que paso nunca vuelva a suceder.

Sasuke: Has lo que quieras dobe, cada quien es libre de escoger su destino.

Naruto: Dolor…..

Sasuke: Que dices, no comprendo

Naruto: Dolor y sufrimiento, eso te traera la venganza, finalmete terminara solo, tu mismo apartaras a la gente de tu lado, tu tienes una oportunidad, tu no estas solo, en cambio yo, siempre lo estuve hasta que Ángel llego, pero ahora me lo han arrebatado, por eso volveré a estar solo, ese es un sentimiento que conozco mejor que nadie, y créeme, no deseas experimentarlo.

Sasuke: Dejemos que el destino elija por nosotros, lo que deba ocurrir ocurrirá.

Naruto: Vale……

Más tarde, en la oficina del Hokage:

Kakashi: Con su permiso Hokage-sama, necesitamos hablar sobre Ángel.

Sarutobi: Lo se, tu piensas igual que yo, no es así.

Kakashi: Correcto, yo pienso que Shisui no puede ser ángel, lamentablemente no puedo probrlo.

Sarutobi: El dia del incidente en que Ángel salbo a naruto, el vino a mi oficina, claro, su apariencia era la de shisui, pero perfectamente podria haber sido un henge, en ese momento no dude de su identidad, pero prefiero contarte lo que paso.

Kakashi: Escucho hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Mis dudas aparecieron el dia de la presecucion de Itachi.

----------------------- Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi: Una ultima pregunta, ¿Qué sabes de Ángel?.

Itachi: Nada, seguramente también lo borre de mi mente.

Sarutobi: Vete, pero si atacas la villa, ten por seguro que morirás, recuerda que aunque eres fuerte, hay ninjas con mas nivel que el tuyo, como mi discípulo Jiriya.

Itachi: Gracias Hokage-sama. Adiós.

Itachi: Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Dime.

Itachi: No olvide ponerlo en el grupo de Kakashi.

Sarutobi: A quien, a sasuke?

Itachi: si, también a sasuke póngalo con Kakashi. (Dicho esto se desapareció)

Sarutobi: "Que me perdí??, a que se refería, a quien a parte de sasuke se refería Itachi?" Bueno, lo mejor es ir a ayudar a mis ninjas a volver a la aldea, ya me inventare una excusa.

-----------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: Sigo sin entender.

Sarutobi: No he terminado no seas impaciente. Lo que me dijo Itachi no tenia sentido, no recordaba haberle hecho una promesa de poner a alguien en tu equipo cuando estés calificado para entrenar genins. Entonces vino a mi mente la conversación que tuve con ángel el día que le asigne la protección de naruto.

--------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi: Bueno, arreglare los papeles para que esto resulte. Quieres que le avise a, ¿Cómo es que se llama?, ustedes los ambus y sus malditos nombres claves. Bueno, tú sabes a quien me refiero, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Ángel: No. Lo mejor es que el no lo sepa, entre menos gente se involucre mejor. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que él será más útil en el futro, si algo llegase a pasarme prométeme que pondrás a naruto como genin en su grupo, prométemelo.

--------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi: Claro esta que yo me refería a usted como futuro líder de un escuadrón genin. Comprende ahora?

Kakashi: Estad usted diciendo que Itachi es ángel, pero?

Sarutobi: No es tan difícil de imaginar, de hecho, el día del ataque a naruto, algunos chunin vieron a itachi entrar corriendo a mi oficina y al no encontrarme partió corriendo rumbo al bosque de la muerte.

Kakashi: Entonces porque destruyo a su clan y abandono a naruto, porque permitió que el pequeño llore a mares por otro?, eso no logro entenderlo.

Sarutobi: Shisui era un gran shinobi, pero en un comienzo el veía a naruto como el resto de los aldeanos y los otros ninjas, siempre lo veía observando a chico con ojos llenos de ira, como sabrás, su familia lo había prometido en matrimonio desde el momento en que nació y la perdida de la que iba a ser su esposa (murió en el ataque del Kyubi) debe de haberlo marcado duramente. Pero hace algún tiempo, me di cuenta que el estaba comenzando a ver a naruto con pena y tristeza, como si quisiera ayudarlo pero algo se lo impedía. Pienso que el decidió sacrificarse para entregarle un nuevo poder a Itachi y así este cumpliera con su ambición, la cual era hacerse mas fuerte, yo creía que lo hacia solo para probar su superioridad, pero en estos momentos estoy seguro que su ambición era entregarle al chico un hogar y protegerlo de cualquiera que desease dañarlo.

Kakashi: Pero como piensa protegerlo estando fuera de la villa, y que tiene que ver el proteger a naruto con matar a todo su clan.

Sarutobi: No puedo contarte mas Kakashi, esto es información clasificada, te contare todo cuando naruto sea lo suficientemente mayor para entender varias cosas. Pero te adelantare que la masacre uchia tubo que ver tanto con sasuke como con naruto

Kakashi: De acuerdo Hokage-sama, una cosa más, piensa decirle a naruto y sasuke todo esto?

Sarutobi: Aun no, si se lo contase, el partiría en busca de Itachi sin pensarlo, en el fondo naruto me confeso que su lealtad es para el y no para el pueblo. En cuanto a sasuke, creo que itachi tiene otros planes para el, fue tanto su amor por su hermano que prefirio que el lo odiase a que se enterara de la verdadque algun dia revelare.

Kakashi: Pero si Naruto se va con el, entonces estará a salvo.

Sarutobi: Eso no será posible, Itachi borro sus propios recuerdos, no lo reconocería, pienso que lo hizo para protegerlo, ya que estando afuera será presa de muchos enemigos y cuidar de un niño las 24 horas del día seria imposible, mas aun cuando varias aldeas darían lo que fuese por controlar al jinchuurikide Kiubi no Youko.

Kakashi: Entonces que así sea, con su permiso, me retiro sarutobi-sensei.

Sarutobi: Kakashi, ve preparándote, porque te asignare muchas misiones, tu meta es volverte muy fuerte, para que llegado el momento tomes a los niños bajo tu tutela.

Kakashi: Hai (desapareciendo en una nube de humo)

------------------------------Prologo--------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los años, y los muchachos continuaron su preparación en la academia. Tal y como se esperaba, sasuke se convirtió en una promesa de ninja, en cuanto a naruto, pues se comprobó lo que el pensaba, nadie quería enseñarle por lo que tubo que apañárselas solo.

Lo único bueno, es que a naruto ya no pudieron agredirlo, ya que cuando no estaba en la academia realizaba su rutina de entrenamiento en la mansión Hyuga en compañía de hinata. En ocasiones, Hiashi le permitía almorzar o cenar en la casa, aunque no le hacia mucha gracia, pero como hinata progresaba bastante y era feliz pues no le quedo de otra. Claro esta que el no le dio entrenamiento a naruto, el lo único que quería es que entrenara cerca de su hija para que ella se esforzase, además, a naruto le encantaba estar hay, ya que nadie se metía con el y al mismo tiempo que estaba en compañía de la niña que le gustaba.

En cuanto a las amistades, bueno, shikamaru y chouji siguieron siendo amigos de naruto, sasuke, aunque se había convertido en alguien un poco apático seguía siendo amigo de naruto, y kiba que se había hecho muy amigo del chico abúrrame se lo presento a naruto.

Que podemos decir de shino, bueno, es muy callado, más que sasuke, pero es buena persona, aunque sus insectos fastidian bastante a naruto ya que lo atacan una vez al día para comer chacra. Esto siempre preocupo a shino, ya que sus insectos son capases de noquear a un ninja cuando lo atrapan, pero el caso es que naruto ni sentía que le faltase chacra.

También conocieron a una rubia llamada Ino y a pelirozada llamada Sakura, para naruto ambas eran lindas, aunque las encontraba peligrosas, en especial a sakura la cual era bastante violenta.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, y llego el momento de la graduación para convertirse en Genin.

Esto fue algo problemático, ya que Sarutobi había hablado con naruto acerca de sus dudas sobre la lealtad de Mizuki, así que naruto tubo que participar en la trampa que el hokage tenia para mizuki. Para que el plan pudiera llevarse a cabo, naruto tendría que suspender en el examen, luego, se esperaba la movida de mizuki.

Pero no todo salio como el hokage había planeado, en primer lugar, naruto aprovecho que había robado el pergamino de Jutsus prohibidos (que era parte del plan para capturar a mizuki) para aprender varias técnicas ya que como nadie quería enseñarle el opto por tomar cualquier oportunidad y esta era una que no podía dejar pasar, aunque solo consiguió desarrollar el Kage bunshin, además, mizuki le contó lo del zorro de nueve colas al muchacho. El resto ya lo saben, naruto le pateo el tracero a mizuki, se graduó de genin, devolvió el pergamino y aquí es donde comienzan las aventuras de naruto


	7. Chapter 7 un extraño comportamiento

Capitulo 7 comienza la aventura.

La primera parte de este capitulo esta enfocada a dar a conocer las personalidades de los protagonistas, la segunda parte entra de lleno a las aventuras de Naruto.

Parte 1 los inicios

Luego de haberse convertido en genin, a naruto y sus amigos se fueron asignados a distintos grupos, cada uno de ellos a cargo de un jouunin. Lo que más lamentaba naruto era el hecho de no haber quedado con hinata, le encantaba pasar el día con ella y ver como a cada rato se ponía roja, aunque naruto, como no conocía mas sentimientos que los que le había entregado su hermano, no sabia que la peliazul le correspondía. Además de eso, el grupo de naruto estaba compuesto uchiha sasuke y sakura haruno. No tenia problemas con sasuke ya que eran amigos desde temprana edad, el problema era sakura, la cual estaba loquita por sasuke y casi siempre terminaba agrediendo a naruto cuando este y sasuke se reñían (aunque nosotros sabemos que esa es la forma en la que expresan su amistad). Un caso aparte era su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, al cual naruto conocía levemente por aquella vez que le invito a Ichiraku, sasuke le conocía de oídas y sakura ni tenia idea de quien era.

El día en que fueron asignados como el grupo 7, tuvieron que esperar por horas la llegada de su sensei, y ese era un problema para cierto rubio, el cual, trataba por todos los medios de contener las ganas de hacerle una travesura a su irresponsable maestro.

Naruto: " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!, no puedo soportarlo mas, ya vera ese kakashi, cuando lo conocí pensé que era mas responsable pero me equivoque, jejeje, esto le servirá de lección jejeje" (la cara de naruto era en esos momentos la misma que tenia en el capitulo en el que deseaban conocer el rostro de kakashi)

Sasuke, que conoce muy bien a naruto, inmediatamente se percata de sus intenciones, luego recuerda la ultima broma que le hicieron juntos a iruka y como fue culpado por esa gamberrada de naruto.

Sasuke: NARUTO!! Ni se te ocurra, me oyes ni se te ocurra.

Naruto: (con cara de yo no fui) NO se de que hablas baka, solo me acorde de un chiste jejeje.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, que es lo que pasa, que hizo ahora el idiota de naruto….

Sasuke: Todavía nada, pero se nota que no le conoces.

Naruto, aprovechando la conversación de sakura con sasuke, muy rápidamente toma sin ser visto un borrador. Luego de sus carteras saca un poco de pegamento y se lo unta.

Naruto: sasuke baka, que es eso, mira por la ventana y dime si ese es kakashi!!

Sasuke y sakura miraron por la ventana, esto lo aprovecho naruto para lanzar con maestría y precisión el borrador haciendo que quedara entre la puerta y el marco.

Sasuke: Yo no vea nada dobe, estas seguro?

Naruto: jajaja, lo siento, es que lo confundí con ese perro jajajaja.

Sasuke: Naruto,sea lo que sea, deshazlo ya.

Sakura: saske-kun, naruto no ha hecho nada, solo quería vernos la cara.

Sasuke: Sakura…..hm, no importa, ya te darás cuenta y comprenderás que este no es un verdadero dobe, solo se hace el inútil aunque no comprendo porque.

Naruto: "Sasuke-baka, jejeje, solo creo una imagen débil de mi para que todos bajen su guardia, así será mas fácil patearles el trasero en caso de ser necesario jejeje"

Pero los planes de naruto se vieron frustrados ya que sasuke decidió salir a ver si su sensei estaba por los alrededores, claro esta que el borrador le dio de lleno.

Sasuke: NARUTO!! COMPORTATE DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEZ!!, are, LE PUSISTE PEGAMENTO, ESTAS DESQUISIADO!!.

Naruto: cá…cálmate sasukito, eso sa sale con agua ti…………..

Sakura al ver lo que naruto le hizo a su sasuke-kun, le dio una tunda a naruto, cosa que no le agrado a sasuke, ya que naruto, a su parecer, podría ser muy baka y un dobe pero era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke: Sakura, deja de golpearlo, lo necesitamos de una pieza para las misiones, además, no necesito que me defiendas, te quedo claro?.

Sakura: Hai sasuke-kun

Sasuke: no me llames sasuke-kun vale

Sakura: hai sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: arrg …. Bha…has lo que quieras……no se ni por que pierdo mi tiempo.

Kakashi: Hola, lamento el retraso, pero es que se me cruzó un gato blanco y pues tuve que buscar uno negro para poder tener una excusa para llegar tarde.

Sakura,Naruto: ES UN MENTIROSO!!

Kakashi: Bueno, no importa, ustedes tres síganme.

En la azotea de la academia.

Kakashi: Bueno, ni nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy su sensei y bueno mejor preséntense ustedes.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki, adoro el ramen, me gusta entrenar duro, quiero ser hokage para cumplir y honrar a mi hermano shisui y sus enseñanzas, además que deseo proteger a alguien con todas mis fuerzas, no me agrada que me golpeen por la espalda (mirando a sakura), y daría la vida por cualquiera de este grupo y eso te incluye a ti abusadora. Lo que no me gusta…pues eso no es importante, mejor que siga otro.

Kakashi: Sigue tu sasuke.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Uchiha sasuke, me gustaría ver muerto a mi hermano itachi, pero gracias al baka de naruto creo que le dejare eso al destino, es decir, si me lo pillo tratare de matarlo pero me dedicara a buscarle por lo menos por ahora. Me gusta entrenar, aprender nuevos jutsus, odio que me digan sasuke-kun o sasukito y todas esas cosas de niñas bobas y ……. Te toca sakura.

Sakura: Mi nombre es sakura haruno, y me gusta…..es decir el chico que me gusta…..mis sueños para el futuro……….odiaba a naruto pero como dijo que daría la vida por cualquiera de nosotros creo que tratare de apreciarlo un poco mas.

Kakashi: Bien, mañana tendremos una prueba de supervivencia así que estén preparados, por cierto no desayunen o arruinaran la sorpresa, adiós.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, sakura pensaba en lo mal que ha tratado siempre a naruto, y que a pesar de ello el esta dispuesto a protegerla. Sasuke, iba a si casa a descansar y prepararse para mañana.

Naruto, bueno, naruto tenía otros planes.

Naruto: " Kakashi-sensei planea algo para mañana, no se que es lo que es, pero lo averiguare, jejeje, menos mal que Gai es rival de kakashi, creo que puedo sacarle información …. Aunque es un sujeto extraño, pero bueno es el único ninja además de iruka y kakashi que no me trata como escoria"

En efecto, naruto consiguió sacarle algo de información a Gai, pero nada que fuese muy útil respecto a mañana, el mejor dato que obtuvo es que kakashi suele leer un libro mientras lucha con los novatos.

Naruto: "Bien, kakashi nos llevara a un área de entrenamiento, por lo que espera que se desarrolle algún tipo de lucha, con sasuke nos compenetramos bien en el combate pero sakura será un problema, no conozco sus habilidades, debo aprovechar que el lee un libro mientras combate, eso significa que nos subestima por tanto un ataque sorpresa podría ser nuestra única esperanza de lograr lo que sea que tenga preparado. Además, solo cuento con mis técnicas con armas, el kage bunshin y mi control de chacra que gracias a onisan pude mejorar. Lo mejor será ir a echarle un vistazo a la dichosa área de entrenamiento, es de idiotas luchar sin conocer el terreno".

Luego de ver el área de entrenamiento, naruto va a oficina del hokage.

Naruto: Hola ojisan

Sarutobi: Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar.

Naruto: ojisan, no seas malo, yo soy el fututo hokage así que esta es como mi casa jajajaja.

Sarutobi: (masajeándose las sienes) Que deseas pequeño.

Naruto: pues, me preguntaba si….me preguntaba si, tal…tal vez pudiera echarle un vistazo al pergamino de jutsus prohibidos?

Sarutobi: Que cosas dices, claro que no, por algo son prohibidos?

Naruto: (con ojos de cachorro degollado e imitando la actitud de hinata con sus dedos) Por favor ojisan, es que se me olvido una secuencia de sellos y quería practicar para sorprender a kakashi sensei mañana, sabes que no manejo ninguna técnica porque nadie me a querido enseñar.

Sarutobi: "Como rayos decirle que no a esa cara" esta bien, pero solo será una técnica, y no tiene que ser peligrosa, y veras el pergamino una sola vez así que mas te vale memorizar los sello rápido.

Naruto: Gracias ojisan, de verdad que eres lo máximo.

Naruto, miro hasta que encontró la técnica que había tratado de realizar la primera vez que tomo el pergamino pero que en ese entonces no le resultaba, tanto que la dejo de practicar y olvido los sello. Esta ves naruto memorizo rápidamente los sellos, le dio las gracias a sarutobi y se fue al área de entrenamiento para practicar.

Naruto: "bien, será mejor que lleve un saco de dormir, así me ahorro el tener que levantarme temprano mañana jejeje, soy una lumbrera, además, no se que pretende kakashi, pero yo sin mi ramen no hago ninguna misión así que desayunaré de todos modos, jejeje ojala que ojisan no se entere pero me memoricé tres técnicas porque una sola no sirve de mucho jejeje"

Luego de entrenar toda la noche, naruto logro realizar la técnica, determinar la cantidad de chacra y aumentar lo más que le era posible la velocidad de los sellos, ya que como es la primera técnica con sellos que aprende es bastante lento.

Desde la espesura del bosque, Hiashi observaba al pequeño

Hiashi: "Vaya con el mocoso ese, así que logro dominar sin ayuda de nadie tres técnicas prohibidas, es una lastima lo del Kyuubi, resultaría un partido prometedor pero no puedo arriesgarme a que mis nietos nazcan con la esencia demoníaca de ese monstruo, de todos modos, gracias a su ayuda, hinata esta retomando el ritmo que debería tener, aunque le falta por obtener el nivel que se espera de ella, bueno al menos no corre riesgo de ser sellada, ahora me resta ver como salvo de ese destino a hanabi"

Al día siguiente.

Sakura: (con un tic en el ojo) Ese baka se vino a dormir aquí para no tener que levantarse temprano, más encima puede seguir durmiendo hasta que el sensei se digne aparecer, ¿será tan torpe como la gente dice?, cada vez creo que la gente se equivoca contigo naruto.

Sasuke: Te lo dije, no lo conoces.

Sakura: KIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA……….no te sentí llegar sasuke-kun, casi me matas de un infarto.

Sasuke: hm.

Naruto: No hay quien duerma con tanto alboroto, pero al menos me desperté antes que llegue kakashi.

Naruto se comió rápidamente su ramen, pese a las advertencias de sasuke y sakura.

Naruto: Oigan, no quieren comer algo, la verdad es que no me fió de kakashi, algo trama.

Sasuke,Sakura: No gracias, preferimos esperar.

Naruto: Ustedes se lo pierden.

Al rato, aparece kakashi, bueno ni tan al rato, digamos que se demoro varias horas.

Kakashi: Lamento la tardanza, pero resulta que me pase toda la noche pensando en la mejor manera de tortu…… cof cof de realizar este entrenamiento jejejeje.

Naruto: LO SABIA TU TRAMAS ALGO!!

En los siguientes minutos, kakashi les contó las reglas del juego, luego todos se fueron a esconder para tratar de coger los cascabeles.

Naruto: Ese Kakashi, no se que pretende, pero uno de esos cascabeles será mió.

Sakura: Si no obtengo uno de esos cascabeles seré separada de sasuke-kun, lo siento por naruto, pero nadie me alejara de sasuke-kun. (INER: SHANAROOOOO, coge uno rápido que se nos pueden adelantar)

Sasuke: "Par de bakas, no entendieron las señales que les hice para que me siguieran, lo mejor era trazar una estrategia, el es un jouunin y nosotros postulantes a genin, por tanto el no puede estar midiendo nuestra habilidad de combate, es ilógico ganarle, debe haber un truco)

(naruto no es tan listo como creía por eso no se dio cuenta del objeto de la prueba jejeje)

Naruto: Kakashi, tu y yo, en un combate limpio ahora.

Kakashi: Naruto, eres imprudente, pero vale si quieres que te patee el trasero ven a mi.

Desde las sombras

¿???: jejeje, vamos kakashi, muéstrame tus técnicas, ni loco me enfrentaría a ti sin conocer tu desempeño en este tipo de lugar, ni tus técnicas, aunque te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Naruto avanza corriendo y lanza unos kunais, los cuales son evadidos fácilmente por kakashi, luego da un salto con giro en el aire para tratar de conectar una patada a la cara pero es repelido y lanzado muy lejos, provocando un estallido de humo y la desaparición de naruto.

Kakashi: "kage-bunshin, interesante, pero atacarme con clones de sombra no le servirá"

Luego aparece otro naruto lanzándose directamente contra kakashi y tratando de acertar alguno de sus golpes lo cuales son bloqueados con gran rapides.

Sasuke: Que son esos narutos, no sabia que existía ese tipo de técnica, esos son narutos reales y no ilusiones, pero aun así nunca podrá vencer a kakashi"

Sakura: "vaya, no me esperaba esto de naruto, como es que conoce esa técnica"

Kakashi: eres hábil naruto, eres el primer aspirante a genin en lograr realizar un jutsu de nivel jouunin.

Ante tal comentario Sakura quedo paralizada por otro lado sasuke pensaba que su amigo le ocultaba muchos secretos.

Naruto(clon): que pasa kakashi sensei, no me diga que va a estar leyendo todo el día.

Kakashi: No tengo necesidad de esforzarme, después de todo sigues siendo un genin.

Naruto: "sigue confiándote kakashi, terminaras por mostrar una apertura en tu defensa, además, con ayuda de mi amigo interno puedo estar mandando clones todo el día, pero tu por el contrario tienes un limite de chacra jejeje, ventajas de ser un sacrificio humano"

Naruto: "Bien, ahora voy yo, dejare que me derrote, y luego cuando este enfrentándose a sakura o a sasuke realizare una de las técnicas que aprendí, jejeje, de ese modo obtendré un cascabel" Kakashi, creo que no obtendré nada de información sobre tu estilo de combate, pero aun así te demostrare que no soy un inútil.

Kakashi: Yo no he dicho que lo seas, lo que dije es que eras imprudente. Es obvio que no puedes ganarme, por que mejor no piensas en una estrategia o en el objetivo real de la prueba.

Naruto: Tienes casi toda la razón, y digo casi por que me subestimas demasiado. La afirmación que debiste decir es, Naruto tu no puedes vencerme con tu poder normal pero si utilizas el poder de ya sabes quien yo lloraría como una nena (todo esto lo dijo para mosquear mas a kakashi)

Kakashi rápidamente golpea a naruto en el cuello dejándolo inconciente, o por lo menos eso creía.

Kakashi: Bueno naruto, estarás durmiendo por mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, sasuke salio al encuentro de kakashi.

Sasuke lanzando una excelente combinación de patadas y puñetazos buscaba llevar a kakashi a la trampa que había preparado, al llegar el momento de usar la trampa, esta fallo ya que kakashi realizo un kawarimi para escapar y esquivar todos los kunais y shuriken que se le aproximaba.

Sasuke, pensó que tal ves al utilizar algún jutsu podría sorprender a kakashi darle tiempo de quitarle un cascabel.

Sasuke: (realizando los sellos de manos) Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu.

Kakashi estaba impresionado por la habilidad del novato del año, pero aprovecho que el ataque venia de frente anulando la visión de sasuke para escabullirse por debajo de la tierra.

Kakashi: **Doton, Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (de esta manera se desplaza hasta estar a los pies de sasuke)**

Sasuke observaba como su bola de fuego se extinguía pero no había rastro de kakashi, lo buscaba por todos lados hasta que de pronto sintió que era jalado, cuando se recupero de la conmoción se encontró apresado en la tierra desde el cuello hacia abajo.

Mientras kakashi salía del suelo naruto preparaba su técnica

Naruto: (oculto entre unos arbustos) fuuton: kaze washi no jutsu.(creando un águila de viento, que era invisible y que se dirigía a kakashi), luego dijo ayaturu (manipular) de modo que podía dirigir al ave usando solo las manos.

Kakashi no sintió ni la corriente de aire ni que el ave le había arrebatado los dos cascabeles.

Naruto: jejeje, eso fue ramen comido para mi jejeje. Ahora me ocultare hasta que el examen termine (realizo una serie de sellos y pronuncio) kage mōfu (manto de sombras, oculta la persona que la usa solo cuando se esta en un lugar sombrío, algo así como la técnica de killua para desaparecer entre las sombras).

Al cabo de un rato, ya había caído sakura, la cual perdió el conocimiento gracias a un genjutsu de kakashi.

Cuando termino la prueba los tres aspirantes se presentaron ante kakashi, el cual les dio la noticia de que habían reprobado y que serian devueltos a la academia. Pero entonces…

Naruto: Kakashi, mira jejeje (mostrando los dos cascabeles).

Rápidamente kakashi se registro en busca de los cascabeles, al no encontrarlos pregunto sorprendido.

Kakashi: Naruto, en que momento tu….?

Naruto: deje que me noquearas, para que creyeras que estaba fuera de combate, luego espere a que alguno de mis compañeros te atacara para aprovechar la oportunidad. Que te pareció?

Kakashi: muy astuto, pero como lo hiciste, no te vi venir.

Naruto: fácil use el fuuton: kaze washi no jutsu para crear un águila invisible de viento y luego use el ayaturu para controlar el ave y arrebatarte los cascabeles, finalmente oculte mi presencia con el kage mōfu.

Kakashi: bueno, eso fue interesante, aunque realizaste en un día cuatro Jutsus prohibidos. De todos modos, quitarme los cascabeles no era el prepósito de este ejercicio, no los puedo aprobar hasta que me digan cual era la finalidad.

Sakura: "Naruto ataco para que se confiara y creyera que estaba fuera de combate, luego espero a que sasuke lo distrajera y así quitarle los cascabeles, nada de esto hubiera funcionado si no hubieran coordinado ataques, naruto actuó por su cuenta pero siempre dependiendo del resto" Eto sensei, yo creo que el trabajo en equipo era la autentica finalidad de la prueba de hoy.

Kakashi: Bueno equipo 7, dado que sakura descubrió el truco, no tengo mas remedio que aprobarlos, prepárense que mañana comienzan las verdaderas misiones.

Las primeras misiones fueron de rango d, nada fuera de lo normal, pero pasado un tiempo naruto se empezó a frustrar porque con esas misiones jamás lograría avanzar de nivel.

Parte 2 resultados del entrenamiento y un extraño comportamiento

Debo admitir, que me base bastante en otras series para inspirar el comportamiento de kyuubi, el cual al final resulta tener una gran similitud con el mago Hizoka de HxH

Batalla en el puente:

Zabuza retenía a kakashi con su espesa niebla, mientras que naruto y compañía protegían a Tazuna de un inminente ataque del misterioso hunter-nin Haku.

En medio del ataque de haku, los genin se vieron obligados a separarse para evadir los ataques de agujas, de modo que sasuke quedo momentáneamente a cargo de la protección del constructor.

Sakura tenía un kunai sujeto con ambas manos y se preparaba para bloquear un ataque cuando de pronto un montón de agujas se dirigían a ella desde múltiples direcciones haciendo casi imposible detenerlas o esquivarlas todas así que ella quedo inmóvil, y luego cerrando los ojos espero el golpe final, pero este nunca llego.

Al abrirlos se encontró con un naruto que la cargaba en brazos, él la había salvado de morir tal como había dicho cuado se presentaron con kakashi, pero salvarla no era lo mismo que evitar todas las agujas, un gran puñado de estas estaban incrustadas en la espalda y piernas del rubio. Naruto había sido muy veloz, logro tomar a sakura evitar la muerte y llegar donde sasuke y tazuna.

Sakura: (llorando) L..o siento mucho, yo..lo siento tanto.

Naruto: No te preocupes por pequeñeces, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, es mas, las agujas apenas perforaron la piel, no lograron dañar ni un músculo siquiera.

Sasuke: Sakura, encárgate de cuidar a constructor, naruto y yo nos encargaremos del enmascarado, mientras tanto trata de planear algo para ayudarnos en caso de que se compliquen las cosas.

Sakura: Hai sasuke-kun.

Naruto: "debo concentrarme y combatir según mi entrenamiento"

---------------------- Súper Flash Back, el entrenamiento secreto de naruto -----------------

Kyuubi: hola mocoso, que te trae por aquí en esta ocasión.

Naruto: Kyuubi-sama, hasta la fecha has cuidado siempre de mis heridas, gracias a ti no he muerto en varias ocasiones. Yo quería preguntarte si es posible que tu me enseñes alguna cosa, pues veras, a mi nadie me desea enseñar nada así que solo manejo lo básico y unas cuantas técnicas prohibidas que me robe de un pergamino, pero ese es todo el arsenal con el que cuento.

Kyuubi: podría, pero debe haber una buena razón para que acceda, ya sabes que estoy arrepentido de lo que te ha pasado, pero si acepto entrenarte puede que al final tu personalidad se divida.

Naruto: explícame eso de la personalidad dividida.

Kyuubi: Con mi entrenamiento, tú yo actual se mantendrá intacto, pero cuando entables una batalla lentamente iras adoptando mi personalidad, la cual no desaparecerá hasta que acabe la batalla. Esto ocurre debido que al entrenar nuestras mentes se fusionaran a un nivel mínimo para poder ir dándote el conocimiento que buscas, además, claro esta que tendrás un mejor acceso a mi chacra. Pero dime, que motivos tienes?, no arriesgare tu salud mental si no me das un buen motivo.

Naruto: En este mundo no hay dolor más grande que el saber que nadie te necesita, yo quiero evitar ese destino, pero la gente no me deja, me limita y me aísla, si soy fuerte entonces podré protegerlos, y tal vez, pueda por fin ser útil, sentirme necesario, sentir que hay alguien que se apoya en mi aunque todo sea una farsa, por lo menos podré mentirme a mi mismo para no caer en la soledad, temo que muy pronto me derrumbare, no soy tan fuerte como Shisui onisan quería, a este paso tomare el lado oscuro ya que al parecer los monstruos como yo son aceptados, queridos, respetados y temidos en ese mundo.

Kyuubi: No te engañes, los monstruos solo somos temidos, jamás somos amados, respetados ni nada por el estilo. NARUTO!! Tu no eres un monstruo, eres algo distinto a mi, pero tampoco eres un humano porque los humanos tratan de destruir todo aquello que no comprenden, se esparcen como una enfermedad mortal que todo lo arrasa, no sabe convivir con el ambiente que lo rodea sino que lo modifica para que el ambiente se acople a sus necesidades, pero tu eres distinto a ellos, tu tienes un gran corazón y no lastimarías a otro sin una buena causa. Naruto, acepto tus motivos, por tanto a partir de ahora serás mi discípulo, esto será muy duro para ti así que ve preparándote para morir porque desearas hacerlo antes de que esto termine.

Naruto: Hai Kyuubi-sama

Kyuubi: Naruto, debes comprender algo, durante el entrenamiento tratare de matarte, no importa que en el fondo de mi alma desee protegerte, debes comprender que es mi naturaleza, al fin y al cabo soy un demonio, podrás sentir el terror que alguna vez presenciaron los inútiles que deseas proteger, así que vete haciendo una idea porque yo no titubeare solo porque seas un niño.

Naruto: Yo no le temo a la muerte, Morir no es difícil, vivir cada día es lo que requiere verdadero coraje.

Lo primero que naruto aprendió fue a invocar la conciencia de Kyuubi (no su cuerpo) el cual se apoderaba de cualquier animal presente, luego usando su chacra demoníaco podía mutar al animal en algo que se asemejaba bastante a un hombre, luego de vestirse comenzó la tortura de naruto.

El joven apenas y tenia tiempo para dormir o descansar, ya que después de las misiones con su equipo debía entrenar con Kyuubi, el entrenamiento consistía en su primera etapa en mejorar la percepción del muchacho, para ello dedicaban 7 horas diarias a lo que kyuubi llamaba huye, escóndete o muere. No cabía la más mínima duda que el demonio buscaba a naruto para matarlo y este por todos los medios trataba de esconder su presencia sin recurrir a jutsus, cuando no lograba esconderse se veía obligado a luchar hasta que se diera la oportunidad de huir nuevamente. En las luchas el pobre muchacho siempre terminaba machacado, tratando de esquivar golpes mortales, pero al parecer siempre se daba una oportunidad para salir corriendo, gracias a esto seguía vivo, hasta que un día, pensó que sus sentidos ya estaban suficientemente agudos, y que debía de confrontar a su sensei para poder pasar al siguiente nivel.

Kyuubi: Que pasa mocoso, ya no intentaras esconderte?

Naruto: Si sigo así moriré antes de probarle a los demás que existo y que no soy lo que ellos creen de mi, por eso debo soportar, debo seguir adelante, aunque estoy aterrado no retrocederé ni un paso, peleare hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Kyuubi: "Tus ojos, tu expresión tus agallas tengo un deseo enorme de acabar contigo, quiero acabar contigo pequeño, pero no debo, no debo, debo esperar, hasta que la fruta haya madurado más, hasta que llegue a un punto tal que incluso dude en destruirla" Bien, después de una semana has superado la primera prueba, esta no consistía solo en aumentar tus sentidos de la percepción, sino que además la de arrebatarte el sentimiento de dudas ante un oponente, a partir de ahora comienza el infierno pequeño, a partir de ahora lucharas conmigo 8 horas diarias, mejorare tu resistencia a punta de golpes, aumentare tu tolerancia al dolor hasta limites insospechados, haré de ti una fina maquina de guerra jajaja (risa maniaca). Esto durara por lo menos dos semanas.

Así pasaron dos semanas en las cuales las habilidades físicas de naruto fueron incrementadas notablemente, pero ante el consejo del rey demoníaco, naruto tenía prohibido mostrar cualquiera de sus avances hasta que el entrenamiento hubiese concluido.

Lo próximo que tubo lugar, fue el aumentar la reserva propia de chacra de naruto, para ello debía tratar de combatir todo el día usando solo los pocos jutsus que conocía, poco a poco fue capas de mantener una lucha por mas tiempo, hasta que logro durar 16 horas ininterrumpidas de combate.

Finalmente, el entrenamiento correspondió a modificar actitud de batalla de naruto, para ello tubo que enfocarse en determinar sus debilidades y como contrarrestarlas según las habilidades del oponente y como modificar el uso de sus técnicas cuando un adversario se da cuenta de su estrategia. Lamentablemente, aunque la resistencia del muchacho era envidiable al igual que su reserva de chacra, el zorro no podía enseñarle el arte del taijutsu puesto que el nunca lo uso, tampoco pudo enseñarle muchos jutsus ya que esto le correspondía a naruto, ya que las propias palabras del demonio fueron.

Kyuubi: Naruto, te enseñe todo lo que necesitas saber, pero los jutsus corren por tu cuenta, no es bueno que se te regalen todas las artes ya que de hacerlo podrías caer en la equivocación de creer que lo sabes todo, debes investigar, debes crear, debes sudar y sobre todo debes estudiar.

Naruto: Hai, arigato por todo Kyuubi-Sama.

Kyuubi: Naruto, la próxima vez que luchemos espero que te hayas vuelto más fuerte, ya que ese día nos jugaremos la vida.

Naruto: Hai, no podría ser de otra forma, solo usted tiene el derecho a matarme.

Luego que kyuubi desapareciera y volviera al interior del muchacho, este siguió el consejo de su demoníaco y a la vez paternal sensei y partió en busca de nuevos jutsus.

----------------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------

Naruto: "el tipo es rápido, pero es claro que desperdicia muchos movimientos al atacar, esto es un factor importante, si logro atraer su atención entonces sasuke podría acertar uno de sus ataques, creo que debo intentarlo" No cabe, eres realmente veloz, pero velocidad y poder no van de la mano, yo te demostrare lo que es el verdadero poder.

Naruto se lanza al ataque usando clones de sombra, haku se percata de la similitud de esta técnica con los clones de agua así que rápidamente evade los golpes a la vez que los destruye, naruto que no se queda atrás vuelve a lanzar clones de sombra, haku le advierte que esto será tan inútil como hace un momento.

Todo resulta según las palabras del enmascarado, entonces naruto vuelve a intentar ante el desconcierto de haku y los demás.

Zabuza: Ese niñato es un idiota, esta claro que eso no es efectivo contra haku.

Kakashi: "en que piensas naruto, solo gastas chacra a lo loco, si sigues así te quedaras indefenso"

Sakura: NARUTO, PARA QUE NO VEZ QUE ESO NO SIRVE!!!

Sasuke: "naruto, yo ya entendí lo que pretendes, sigue así, yo no desaprovechare la oportunidad, estaré atento a tus movimientos"

Naruto: "bien Haku, has estado luchando un buen rato, lamentablemente es evidente que tu fuerza física no es mucha así que no puedes estar combatiendo por mucho mas tiempo, pero he reservado algo extra para ti"

Cuando haku se disponía a destruir los clones enviados por naruto, estos reventaron generando una espesa nube de humo y polvo, luego naruto lanzo su ataque contra el ninja renegado.

Naruto: Fuuton, Renkuudan no Jutsu (una gran cantidad de balas atraviesa la cortina de humo, pero de ella sale dando un salto haku, el cual logra asestar varias agujas en el cuerpo de naruto, lamentablemente para el no se percato que alguien ya había terminado los sellos de manos y se encontraba en el aire, a su espalda, solo se percato cuando el calor le abrazaba los pulmones haciendo que le hirviera la sangre

Sasuke: Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu

Luego de caer agonizante dejaron al enmascarado tirado en el suelo y se dirigieron hacia kakashi para combatir contra Zabuza.

Sasuke: Naruto, estas bien?, esas heridas parecen profundas.

Naruto: No te preocupes, estoy en perfecto estado, por lo que dijo zabuza, el tal haku lo superaba como combatiente así que no debería costarnos mucho trabajo neutralizarlo.

Sasuke: eso espero, no me queda mucho chacra.

Sakura: "sasuke-kun ten cuidado, tu también naruto, no se vayan a morir"

El combate prosiguió durante un largo rato, zabuza a duras penas podía evadir los ataques de kakashi, pero lograba al menos acertar algunos golpes contra los genins, en el clímax de la batalla, kakashi aprovecho el intenso ataque de sus alumnos para realizar su técnica especial, el chidori, cuando se lanzo al ataque zabuza no tenia esperanzas de evitarlo ya que lo vio venir demasiado tarde, pero en vez de recibir el impacto solo sintió como un chorro de sangre golpeaba su pecho para luego escurrir entre sus ropas, era la sangre de alguien que había jurado servir como arma a zabuza, alguien cuyo sueño era ver culminada la realización de los sueños de la persona mas importante para el, era haku quien recibía el impacto del chidori para prolongar inútilmente la vida de zabuza, ya que cuando este reacciono y se preparo para acertar una mortal estocada a kakashi vio de reojo al genin rubio y palideció al percatarse de la técnica que este estaba realizando.

Naruto: suiton: umino kyuu (elemento agua: ataúd oceánico), luego cientos de litros de agua aprisionaron a zabuza, causando que algunos huesos se rompiesen incrustando fragmentos el los tejidos y músculos o cercenando venas y arterias provocando un sangrado interno critico en el prisionero, La enorme presión ejercida por la masa de agua también provoco una falla masiva de órganos vitales causando un dolor infernal al ya agonizante guerrero, al cabo de unos instantes los ojos estallaron creando una nube de sangre que flotaba sobre la cabeza de zabuza, al final la presión fue tanta que el mismo cuerpo se deshizo quedando tan solo una mancha de sangre que flotaba en el centro del gran ataúd.

Ante tal escena, sakura, sasuke, kakashi y tasuna miraban aterrados la efectividad de la tecnica, y la crueldad necesaria para poder aplicarla, claro que ninguno de ellos sabia que naruto cambiaba radicalmente al momento de combatir, una sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo del rubio cuando todo termino, se dio cuenta claramente que a pesar de tener una gran habilidad de adaptación en el campo de combate aun le faltaba mucho para poder combatir con otros sujetos, en especial para proteger a sus amigos.

Sasuke, al igual que naruto se dio cuenta que le falta aprender a manejar muchos campos de acción para poder desenvolverse efectivamente en una batalla sin tener que depender de otros.

Sakura, es la que se vio mas afectada, nunca pensó que pudiera estorbar al resto del equipo, se sentía mas que un estorbo, ella se sentía como una carga, por lo menos un estorbo lo evitas y ya, pero una carga la tienes que soportar durante toda una misión, ella estaba decidida a mejorar, y demostrar tarde o temprano su valía como shinobi.

Kakashi se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, tendría que hablar de lo visto durante esta misión con hokage-sama, algo en la actitud de naruto no cuadraba.

Luego de despedirse de tasuna y su gente, naruto y compañía emprendieron el viaje de regreso a konoha, en donde más aventuras les esperan.

Parte 3 Emboscada camino a casa.

Batalla en el bosque:

Luego de la batalla contra los secuaces de gato, el equipo 7 realiza el largo viaje de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, durante el recorrido, realizaron prácticas sobre el control de chacra y las aptitudes de batalla. El integrante que más entusiasmo ponía era sakura, estaba decidida a no ser más un estorbo.

Naruto por otro lado tenia su mente en otra parte, no podía sacarse a Hinata de su cabeza, pensaba en ella cada vez que tenían tiempo libre, recordaba que desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con Kyuubi no ha tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, se preguntaba si estaría bien?, si su padre la estaría tratando con rudeza?, si estaría preparando la comida que a el tanto le gusta, en fin, naruto estaba perdido en su mundo.

Sasuke ponía mas entusiasmo que antes a los ejercicios que le daba kakashi, ya que si bien el no partiría en busca de venganza, por lo menos debería estar preparado para matar a su hermano si este se le llegase a cruzar en el camino y luego de su pelea contra haku y zabuza era claro para el que aun se encontraba demasiado lejos de su meta, si no ponía mas esfuerzo, tarde o temprano la oportunidad de vengar a su clan podría escapársele de las manos.

Kakashi seguía inquieto por la actitud demostrada por naruto en la anterior batalla, no podía sacar de su pensamiento la gran facilidad con la que naruto se adapto a la situación y como uso sus técnicas para desenvolverse como un guerrero frío y calculador. Esto carecía de lógica para el, ya antes había visto a naruto luchar en entrenamientos con sasuke y otros y su actitud era muy calmada aun cuando estuviese perdiendo, pero ahora era distinto, el naruto de la pelea no es el mismo que el naruto que nos acompaña a casa, a que se debe esta bipolaridad en el comportamiento del rubio, lo único que tenia claro es que debía informárselo a Hokage-sama en cuanto llegases, tal vez el pudiera darle la respuesta ya que kakashi por encima de todo quería proteger y mantener unido a su equipo, pero se preguntaba si tarde o temprano tendría que proteger a sasuke y sakura de naruto.

Mientras siguen saltando de rama en rama, un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la arena miran cautelosos al grupo, su mirada se centra en sasuke uchiha, son un grupo de 15 ninjas, su misión, hacerse con el ultimo de los uchihas con la esperanza de llevárselo y crear en su tierra un nuevo clan, uno que les de una mayor supremacía en el campo de batalla, otro de sus objetivos es matar al ninja que copia, para así anular de la villa de la hoja toda existencia del sharingan.

De pronto, kakashi siente que algo no va bien, demasiado silencio, ordena al grupo detenerse y prepararse para la pelea.

Tan pronto se han detenido se ven rodeados dando inicio a una sangrienta batalla.

Kakashi quedo sumergido nuevamente en la actitud de naruto, otra vez, hay estaba, frió, calculador, con la mirada apagada haciendo sentir una insaciable sed de sangre.

Naruto: "tal y como lo dijo Kyuubi-sama, cada vez que entro en batalla este sentimiento se apodera de mi, no me hace malvado, pero ¿me hace poderoso?, ¿es el deseo de matar lo que aumenta mi poder?, no, esta sensación solo me permite eliminar mis dudas sobre si mato o no a mi oponente, mi fortaleza viene de mi necesidad de proteger, eso me hace distinto a los demás, por eso, hoy derramare la sangre de esos bastardos" Que desean, no les hemos hecho nada.

Lider: Solo queremos dos cosas, la primera, es que nos entreguen al uchiha, y la segunda es matar a hatake.

Kakashi: ¿Quién los envía, y por que quieren a sasuke?

Sakura: ¿Por qué quieren matar a nuestro sensei?

Sasuke: No importa lo que deseen, solo me llevaran de aquí si logran matarme.

Lider: Lo siento, pero debemos llevarlo con vida, en cuanto al resto los mataremos a todos, lo siento pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que vayan a pedir ayuda.

Naruto: Cómo deseen, pero no crean que sera facil acabar con nosotros.

Kakashi: Esten preparados, dejen que ellos realicen el primer movimiento.

Al comenzar la pelea, las cosas no marchaban bien para el equipo 7, superados en numeros, cansados por el viaje, y sus armas estaban reducidas después del enfrentamiento con zabuza, Kakashi, aun tenia problemas para activar el sharingan así que todo se resumió a ver quien resistía mas.

De pronto, un dragón de arena se dirige directo a la espalda de sasuke, el cual no lo noto porque estaba demasiado ocupado luchando con tres ninjas, pero antes que el ataque llegara a el, naruto cubrió a su compañero, recibiendo el ataque de frente y cubriéndose solo con los brazos en forma de x, el daño era grande, pero después del entrenamiento el dolor no significaba nada para el, lejos de mostrar sufrimiento, mostraba una actitud mas fría que antes, luego de ponerse de pie, naruto se lanza al ataque de tres ninjas enemigos creando a su paso una gran cantidad de copias, que solo se dedicaban a bloquear shurikens o kunais, y en casos de necesidad eran escudos humanos.

Kakashi ya había acabado con 2 jouunin, y ahora se enfrentaba a un grupo de tres shinobis más que se le abalanzaban, no tenia tiempo de formar sellos de manos así que tubo que valerse del taijutsu.

Sasuke, después de una ardua batalla, había logrado calcinar a uno de los tres ninjas con una gran bola de fuego, pero estaba muy lejos de salir airoso de la batalla ya que los dos contrincantes eran muy duros de pelar.

Sakura, aunque menos peligrosa que sus camaradas, logro mantener una lucha bastante cerrada con dos ninjas, mientras que otra se acercaba para apoyar a las otras dos.

Naruto, viendo que sakura estaba en problemas, mando clones a apoyarla, mientras el se hacia cargo de tres contrincantes.

Sasuke, estaba herido y con síntomas de cansancio extremo, había gastado mucho chacra tratando de convertir en barbacoa a sus enemigos, pero ellos habían esquivado todos sus ataques, así que no tubo más remedio que forzar una pelea que los obligara a no usar jutsus por miedo a herir a un camarada.

Kakashi, también estaba teniendo problemas, el grupo de tres ninjas se habia convertido en un grupo de 4, ya que el que había atacado a sasuke con un dragon de arena se había unido a la batalla, ahora era kakashi el que batallaba por esquivar a los enemigos.

Sakura, gracias a los clones de naruto, pudo llevar más fácil la batalla, pero no lograba acertar un golpe que le diera la ventaja.

Naruto, viendo que sus compañero escaseaban en resistencia, vio a los tres ninjas muertos, mas el que el acababa de matar y decidió probar con una técnica especial, la única que le había sido enseñada por Kyuubi.

Dando un enorme salto, naruto se aleja de los dos enemigos restantes, antes de tocar suelo ya había terminado de realizar los sellos de manos para realizar su técnica secreta.

Naruto: kazan kami no ryū (dios dragón de magma)

El dragon se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los ninjas que asediaban a kakashi, el problema es que el ataque podía ser evadido, así que naruto, tuvo que realizar otra técnica para hacerla efectiva.

Naruto: ayaturu (manipular)

Con esto naruto, pudo controlar al dragón, aunque el sabia que esto seria peligroso para el ya que mientras controlaba al dragón el no podía defenderse, los 2 ninjas que aun peleaban con el aprovecharon esta situación para atacarle, atravesando el pecho de naruto con una katana y mandándolo a volar con un dragón de arena, por suerte, el ataque de naruto dio resultado, mientras los ninjas intentaban esquivar el ataque habían sido acabados por kakashi quien logro sincronizarse a la perfección con los movimientos del dragón.

Kakashi rápidamente auxilia a sasuke, el cual ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Sakura, gracias a los clones logro derrotar a dos ninjas, y ahora los clones y ella acababan con el que quedaba.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba herido de gravedad, aun así se levanto, volvio a atacar a los dos ninjas que quedaban logrando matar a uno, incrustando su mano en el pecho y reventándole el corazón, entonces naruto miro al que quedaba vivo de sus contrincantes y dijo.

Naruto: Nuestra habilidad depende de nuestra naturaleza, después de todo, tu solo eres un humano, uno de tantos que solo se dedican a realizar actos viles solo por poder, creíste que podías vencerme, ahora mírate, estas asustado, no creías que me levantaría después de ese ataque, la verdad es que solo muere aquel que no desea vivir, para matarme debes destruir mis ganas de vivir, por eso tu morirás aquí y ahora, porque yo he matado tus deseos de seguir viviendo, ahora tan solo eres un muerto en vida.

En un rápido movimiento naruto crea varios clones, los cuales rodean a su oponente, este solo mira el vacío en los ojos del rubio, y en un instante, cae muerto producto de una lluvia de kunais con las que fue fucilado.

Luego, naruto vuelve a la normalidad, y corre a ayudar a sus camaradas. Luego de un brebe descanso, reanudan el retorno a casa, lo ultimo que quieren es encontrarse con mas enemigos.

Naruto:"onisan, hoy he matado para proteger, no me siento bien, pero tampoco me arrepiento, ¿estaré haciendo bien?, ¿estoy honrando o ensuciando tu memoria?, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, a tu lado era fuerte, mi debilidad me ha hecho tomar un camino que tal vez no sea el que tu deseabas para mi, solo espero poder seguir protegiendo a mis amigos y a los que creen en mi, ya no se si quiero proteger a los aldeanos, creo que eso lo hago solamente para cumplir mi promesa, la de asegurarme que ellos puedan verme como naruto y no como kyuubi, lo hago solo para que tu puedas estar orgulloso de mi aya en el cielo"


	8. Chapter 8 una victoria inesperada

Capitulo 8 Una victoria inesperada

Kakashi se dirigía a la oficina del hokage para informar sobre los resultados de la misión, pero mas importante, hablar sobre el progreso de sus alumnos y en especial el de cierto rubio.

Kakashi: Hokage-sama, me reporto para dar el informe de la misión.

Sarutobi: Bien kakashi, te escucho.

Kakashi gasto la primera hora relatando todo lo concerniente a la misión de protección de tasuna, desde la salida de la aldea hasta los inicios de la batalla en el puente, relato paso a paso el desarrollo de la batalla haciendo énfasis en el notorio cambio de personalidad de naruto.

Luego informo sobre lo sucedido en el bosque cuando ellos regresaban a la aldea, en este punto, la conversación se torno exclusivamente al tema de naruto.

Kakashi: Lo mas extraño, fue el fuerte instinto asesino que desprendía el chacra de naruto, su mirada cambio, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció por completo, su actitud se torno verdaderamente fría y calculadora. Cuando la lucha comenzó, no solo no mostraba signos de cansancio, además, no mostraba síntomas de dolor pese a las graves heridas que le fueron inflingidas al defender a sasuke y al ayudarme a mí. En el combate, el combinaba las técnicas que tenia según como reaccionaban los enemigos, además su jutsu del dios dragón de magma, nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera fui capas de copiarlo pese a que en solo ese momento logre activar mi sharingan para ver lo que pasaba.

Sarutobi: ………………………

Kakashi: Que ocurre hokage-sama?

Sarutobi: Kakashi, el dios dragón de magma, según cuentan las leyendas es una técnica que solo puede ser dada por kyuubi u otra bestia de fuego de igual categoría, por eso no pudiste copiarla, es el dragón supremo, pues no puede ser vencido por otros ataques similares, aunque puede ser evadido o bloqueado claro esta.

Sarutobi: Kakashi, creo que naruto puede estar teniendo mas contacto de lo que pensábamos con ese demonio, lo que te voy a relatar sucedió hace algún tiempo, no te lo conté porque quería hablarlo primero con naruto.

Kakashi: De que se trata.

Sarutobi: Hace algunos meses……..

-------------------- Flash Back----------------------------------------------

Aldeano: Mira niño zorro, porque no le haces un favor a este pueblo y te mueres de una vez, por culpa tuya y de ese estúpido demonio muchos de nosotros no podemos dejar de sufrir, tu y tu amigo son unas bestias que no tienen cabida entre personas normales.

Naruto: Idiota bueno para nada, de mi puedes decir lo que quieras porque me da lo mismo, pero no te metas con Kyuubi-sama, el es mejor que ustedes en muchos aspectos.

---------------------fin flash back------------------------------------------

Sarutobi: Cuando oí a naruto referirse al demonio como Kyuubi-sama, pensé que era una muestra de respeto debido a que esa criatura curaba siempre sus heridas y que gracias a eso seguía vivo, pero ahora que me relatas esta historia me temo que hay algo más.

Kakashi: A que se refiere?

Sarutobi: El estilo de lucha que me definiste muestra que naruto Conoce la técnica y el manejo del chacra y además posee la capacidad de cambiar su aplicación si su enemigo la descubre, es un estilo demoníaco de lucha.

Kakashi: estad usted sugiriendo que naruto es poseído por el kyuubi al momento de entrar en batalla, bueno, eso explicaría los drásticos cambios que manifiesta de un momento a otro.

Sarutobi: No kakashi, lo que tu dices no es posible, si kyuubi poseyera el cuerpo de naruto en esos momentos entonces seria imposible para cualquier ninja por debajo de un rango S el inflingirle el mas mínimo rasguño. Lo que yo creo, y que además concuerda con el respeto que naruto muestra hacia el zorro, es que de alguna manera este ha logrado hacer lo que muchos se niegan, me refiero a entrenar al pequeño.

Kakashi: eso no es posible, si eso fuese cierto entonces naruto no arriesgaría su vida por otros, eso seria lo primero que un demonio le enseñaría, no tener piedad ni de tus camaradas.

Sarutobi: En parte tienes mucha razón, debemos estar seguros de nuestras teorías, si naruto le permite al zorro tomar su cuerpo para luchar, o si este lo esta entrenando, cualquiera de los dos es peligrosa.

Kakashi: Que podemos hacer entonces Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Primero probaremos tu teoría, necesito que traigas a Jiraiya, el se fue de la aldea a hacer sus investigaciones, no ha de estar muy lejos ya que partió hace dos días y hay muchos lugares que el podría frecuentar en el camino, toma unos ambus y parte en su busca.

Kakashi: Por que necesitamos de Jiraiya-sama?

Sarutobi: Es el único además de Orichimaru, capas de crear un sello que anule la influencia del chacra de kyuubi, por eso lo necesito, haremos combatir a naruto con ese sello puesto y veremos si tu teoría es cierta, luego, de ser necesario buscaremos la manera de probar lo que yo propuse.

Kakashi: No comprendo, como el sellar el chacra de kyuubi puede probar su influencia?

Sarutobi: Fácil, si naruto no cambia su personalidad, eso quiere decir que tu estas en lo correcto, y si cambia de personalidad, eso quiere decir que probablemente mi teoría es la cierta ya que con el sello de jiraiya el poder del zorro no podrá manifestarse. Bien, no pierdas mas el tiempo y has lo que te pedi.

Kakashi: Hai………..

Sarutobi: "puede que estemos perdiendo a naruto por culpa de nosotros mismos. En el fondo es culpa mía, debí buscar la manera de encubrir a Itachi para que no se viera obligado a huir, además, lo de la banda criminal que el busca, eso se lo pude haber encomendado a Jiraiya, creo que mis decisiones solo provocaran un desastre"

En casa de naruto, se llevaba a cabo una conversación similar.

Kyuubi: Mocoso, estas en problemas.

Naruto: a que se refiere Kyuubi-sama?

Kyuubi: Pequeño, algo no salio como esperaba, se supone que tu cambio de personalidad seria respecto a la frialdad y al calculo, pero la sed de sangre, eso no es obra mía?

Naruto: NANI?, que es lo que quiere decir?

Kyuubi: Me temo, que tu deseo reprimido de vengar a tu hermano se manifiesta salvajemente al momento de luchar, a tal grado que si no logras controlarlo, en corto tiempo tu personalidad de combate pasara a ser tu única personalidad.

Naruto: que puedo hacer para que eso no ocurra?

Kyuubi: Primero que nada, debes entender que gracias a una persona tu todavía tienes esperanzas.

Naruto: ¿no comprendo?

Kyuubi: Naruto, el cariño que tienes por hinata, es lo que ha evitado que tu personalidad guerrera aplaste a tu personalidad normal, si de verdad deseas seguir siendo el mismo y solo cambiar durante las batallas creo que tendrás que aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella ya que de momento es la única persona que puede brindarte el cariño por el que tu alma ruega, ¿entiendes ahora?

Naruto: Hai Kyuubi-sama.

En la oficina de sarutobi:

¿¿¿¿: Nos mando llamar lord Hokage.

Sarutobi: Hai, tomen asiento.

Sarutobi: Dentro de unos días, ustedes 3 más kakashi lucharan contra naruto.

Asuma: Por que motivo?, el muchacho es solo un genin, podríamos lastimarlo de porvida si se nos llega a pasar la mano.

Kurenai: Que es lo que pretende, tiene esto algo que ver con Kyuubi.

Sarutobi: Bien, en cuanto a tu pregunta asuma, te contestare luego de terminada la lucha, además, no creo que puedan dañarlo permanentemente, ha sobrevivido a verdaderas masacres, así que solo procuren no matarlo.

Sarutobi: Puede que tenga algo que ver con el Kyuubi, pero igual que con asuma eso lo informare después.

Sarutobi: Tu no dices nada Gai.

Gai: Hokage-sama, solo deseo ver hasta donde arde la llama de la juventud de naruto, yo creo en el, me ha demostrado que es un shinobi de confianza.

Sarutobi: Bien, pueden retirarse, ya los mandare a llamar cuando llegue la hora.

Mientras que en los alrededores de la mansión Hyuga.

Naruto: "Es una lastima que Hinata y su familia estén fuera de la aldea, bueno, tendré que esperar para ver que pasa, lo bueno es que estando aquí no tengo la necesidad de luchar por lo que por el momento no corro peligro"

En otro lugar, sasuke corría en dirección a la casa de sakura, topándose con ella en la entrada.

Sasuke: Sakura, tenemos que hablar sobre naruto, es urgente.

Sakura: que ocurre sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Me dirigía a hablar con el hokage para ver si tenía algún pergamino con técnicas de mi clan, y escuche una conversación de un grupo de jouunins.

Sakura: Que escuchaste que te altero tanto?

Sasuke: No pude oír con claridad, lo que si escuche es que planean un lucha con naruto, para comprobar algo. Además, hablaban del Kyuubi, pero no se que tenga que ver en esto. Ademas------

Sakura: Además que sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Además, el hokage dijo que naruto a sobrevivido a verdaderas masacres, definitivamente creo que desconozco mucho de mi amigo……….

Sakura: Lo mejor es buscar a naruto, tal ves el pueda decirnos lo que ocurre, además estoy muy preocupada, sus heridas, las viste, eran graves, casi mortales, pero no ha ido al hospital y kakashi tampoco le presto mucha atención.

Sasuke: Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes toda la razón, yo vi claramente las heridas que tenia cuando me protegió la espalda, también vi como lo atravesaron con una katana, lo había olvidado por completo, lo mas extraño es que el dolor no parece afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

Sakura: sasuke-kun, tenemos que averiguar lo que le pasa, después de todo el nos ha ayudado mucho.

Sasuke: Tienes razón, hay que devolverle la mano, después de todo, para mi es como un hermano.

Lejos de la aldea.

Hiashi: Hinata, que te pasa, te noto distante en el entrenamiento.

Hinata: Gomen, es que no me siento con ganas "estoy seguro que mi a papá no le agrada naruto-kun, solo lo acepta por mi, pero yo lo quiero mucho, como estará" Sabes otosan, escuche que la misión de naruto-kun, que era de rango C, se convirtió en una de rango A.

Hiashi: Tu quieres mucho a ese muchacho verdad?

Hinata: (roja como un tomate) H..hai.

Hiashi: La verdad es que el chico en si me agrada, lo que me molesta de el es otra cosa.

Hinata: Que cosa es padre? Tal ves pueda cambiar?

Hiashi: No puede cambiar, no es algo que el controle, no puedo decirte de que se trata, en el fondo no es culpa suya.

Hinata: Otosan, yo…yo m..me he vuelto mas fuerte gracias a …el. Otosan, si naruto-kun… co..correspondiera…mis sentimientos…que pasaría.

Hiashi:……………..

Hinata: Otosan?

Hiashi: Hija, yo, yo solo te pido, en caso de que de que el te quiera tanto como tu a el, solo quiero que me prometas, que no harán nada indebido nunca, hasta que yo pueda aceptarlo o hasta que muera, si puedes prometerlo, entonces no interferiré, pero si lo prometes, y luego faltas a tu palabra, entonces matare a naruto y en castigo serás comprometida con alguien del clan.

Hinata: Hai, lo prometo, no te decepcionare otosan.

Hiashi: Hinata, basta de plática, ve a entrenar con hanabi mientras yo descanso un rato.

Hinata: Hai.

(Según mi punto de vista hiashi no es tan malo, considero su forma de actuar según lo que mostró en el anime después de la batalla entre neji y naruto, así que pido a los que odian a hiashi que me perdonen jejeje)

De regreso en la aldea, el anciano pensaba en las muchas posibilidades de lo que le sucedía al pequeño.

Sarutobi: "Le falle muchas veces, no solo a naruto, también a minato, no puedo permitirme perderlo, no puedo dejar que sea arrastrado a un mundo de sangre y dolor. En unos meses se llevara acabo el examen chunin, cuando este examen concluya, le diré toda la verdad a naruto, sobre sus padres y sobre itachi, si se entera que su hermano esta vivo, existe la posibilidad de que parta en su busca, debo de asegurarme que no lo haga, solo espero que pueda perdonarme"

Mientras sakura y sasuke buscaban a naruto, este se encontraba placidamente durmiendo en el bosque para alejarse de toda la ignorancia de la gente. Solo que había alguien más en ese lugar.

¿????: Oye, niño, despierta.

Naruto: HAAAAAAAA, que pasa?, quien es usted?

¿???: Mi nombre es Bitarakuru, te desperté porque necesito información.

Naruto: Dígame, que en que puedo servirle Bitarakuru-San.

Bitarakuru: Busco al jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Youko.

Naruto, mostrándose sereno, reacciona como si conociera a quien busca.

Naruto: lo conozco, que deseas de el?

Bitarakuru: Soy un caza recompensas, ofrecen mucho por capturarlo vivo, si me ayudas te podría dar una parte, que dices.

Naruto: Es difícil, ya que como podría gastar el dinero si me entregas.

Bitarakuru: Que dices, acaso tu…

Naruto: Si, soy el que buscas, hoy no me siento con ganas de luchar, lamentablemente para ti, no puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí con vida porque vendrían otros.

Bitarakuru: Eso lo veremos.

Naruto se abalanza sobre bitarakuru tratando de asestar una poderosa patada en la cabeza, pero el cazador logra evadir el ataque agachándose, para luego golpear los genitales del rubio, sin embargo, al hacer contacto, este se convierte en humo.

Naruto: Eres hábil, lograste deshacerte de mi clon, veremos que tan bueno eres contra el original.

Bitarakuru: No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es, solo resígnate.

A medida que el combate continuaba, se hacia mas evidente lo cerrada que era la batalla, ambos contrincantes mostraban un nivel similar, ambos se propinaban ataques poderosos y graves.

Para bitarakuru, la pelea se empezó a tornar de su lado, con mas experiencia y mas jutsus comenzó a causar mas daño en el cuerpo de naruto, lo extraño era que sin importar las heridas, naruto seguía cargando de frente, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que el demonio que habitaba en el interior de naruto estaba realmente preocupado.

Kyuubi: Mocoso, cálmate, no sigas a este ritmo, naruto escucha debes huir a la aldea, si sigues así luego no podrás volver a la normalidad.

En el exterior, la batalla seguía su curso:

Bitarakuru: Raiton, Ôkki Kôsen no Jutsu (de la boca del shinobi sale un potente rayo)

Naruto detuvo el rayo con la mano derecha mientras que se inclinaba para apoyar la izquierda en el suelo, de modo que el ataque fuera anulado.

Naruto: No puedes seguir utilizando ataques como ese, son inútiles en campo abierto, puedo anularlos con facilidad.

Luego de esto naruto corrió en dirección a su contrincante, el cual esperaba el momento propicio para esquivar o anular lo que fuese que naruto tenia planeado hacer, al acercarse naruto da un salto al frente con brazo recogido como si quisiera conectar un puñetazo, ante esto, bitarakuru estiro sus brazos para capturar al pequeño antes de que pudiese golpearlo, pero en cuanto los pies de naruto tocaron suelo con un ágil movimiento de su pierna derecha creo una nube de tierra que anulaba la visión de su oponente mientras que con la pierna izquierda se impulso hacia un costado de bitarakuru.

Naruto: Fuuton, Renkuudan no Jutsu

Una gran cantidad de balas de aire comprimido golpeo el torso de bitarakuru, pero cuando caía un tronco apareció en su lugar, rápidamente naruto brinca hacia delante pensando que el contraataque podría venir desde atrás, pero cuando toco suelo el tronco se transformo en bitarakuru, el cual tenia el brazo izquierdo totalmente destrozado, ya que al parecer lo uso para cubrirse, este golpeo a naruto con una fuerte patada en el mentón, haciéndolo tambalear.

Naruto: Así que usaste un Henge para engañarme, muy listo, pero no eres el único que conoce trucos, dicho esto, naruto se transformo en una nube de humo.

Bitarakuru: Kage Bunshin, cuando?, como?

De pronto sintió que era jalado hacia el suelo, quedando atrapado hasta el cuello.

Naruto: Cuando lanzaste tu Ôkki Kôsen no Jutsu, en el momento que lo anule se produjo un destello eléctrico, tu cerraste tus ojos por un pequeño instante tiempo suficiente para realizar lo que acabas de ver.

Bitarakuru: Que vas a hacer ahora? Me entregaras?

Naruto: No, la batalla aun no termina.

Bitarakuru: Que dices!! Ya estoy vencido, que vas a hacerme.

Naruto: Fui claro en un comienzo, no puedo dejar que sigas vivo, si lo hago trataras de vengarte o simplemente divulgaras mi identidad, por otro lado si te entrego tendría problemas con el consejo de ancianos, ellos de por si me odian y el saber que ahora hay caza recompensas tras mi cabeza será una excusa para deshacerse de mi.

Bitarakuru: NO LO HAGAS!!

Naruto: kazan kami no ryū

Luego un gran dragón de magma se eleva y cae sobre Bitarakuru deshaciendo el cuerpo de este y dejando como evidencia de lo sucedido solo un agujero calcinado en la tierra.

Naruto: "Todo termino, es mejor que regrese a la aldea, no se si pueda seguir así, me estoy saliendo de control, debo resistir"

Unos días mas tarde, con el pretexto de probar los avances de naruto, el hokage le dijo que habría una lucha contra ninjas que el escogería, además se le informo que el combate no seria publico y que solo asistirían al evento las cabezas de los clanes más alguien de cada clan escogido por el líder, los miembros del consejo algunos jouunin y ninjas médicos además del propio hokage.

Naruto protesto aduciendo que no tenia sentido ya que el estaba a un nivel bajo aun, aunque en realidad deseaba evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación hasta que lograse estabilizar su situación.

Sarutobi, además le informo que se le pondría un sello para evitar que en determinado caso fuera poseído con la excusa de evitar comentarios peligrosos de parte de los que asistan a la batalla. Naruto claro esta, no se creyó ese cuento, el sabia que lo que deseaban probar era si su fortaleza provenía de kyuubi, así que no protesto, solo pidió como condición que una ves terminado el combate le retiren el sello ya que no le gustaría ser asesinado por los que deseen aprovecharse de que el demonio no pudiera curarle.

Naruto: "No puedo creer que el propio ojisan se este poniendo en mi contra, poco a poco pierdo a mis seres queridos, seguro que kakashi le fue con el cuento, ahora han de creer que soy un peligro, seguro que cuando la pelea termine exigirán mi ejecución al ver mi comportamiento, ¿Qué voy a hacer?."

Mientras naruto pensaba en su posible futuro, el kyuubi tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre los recientes sucesos.

Kyuubi: "Naruto, de verdad lamento esto, no tenia idea que las cosas acabarían así, pero de todos modos no debes preocuparte, si mueres yo regresare al otro mundo y buscare la manera de regresar a este plano para cobrarme todo lo que te han hecho sufrir"

El día de la pelea había llegado, naruto había sido sellado el día anterior para que pudiera descansar, todo estaba listo, los invitados a presenciar la lucha esperaban ansiosos el inicio de esta, los ambus custodiaban las entradas al estadio, los combatientes esperaban en la arena a que el hokage diera inicio al enfrentamiento.

Naruto: "rayos, me siento intranquilo, puedo sentir como cambio lentamente y eso que aun no comienza la pelea, debo calmarme, mantener mis emociones bajo control"

Kakashi: "naruto, espero que todo salga bien para ti, no deseo fallarle a ninguno de mi equipo"

Gai: "naruto, muéstrales a ellos la flama de tu juventud"

Asuma: "no se de que va todo esto, solo espero que el muchacho brinde un buen espectáculo porque sino esto será demasiado breve"

Kurenai: "pobre chico, se ve que esta muy nervioso, hinata me a contado mucho sobre el, esperemos que todo salga bien,"

Mientras todos tenían sus ideas sobre lo que podría ocurrir, naruto decidió romper el silencio, usando una vos sumamente tranquila, sumamente fría, lamentablemente, naruto no pudo controlarse mas y dejo que su otro yo tomara el control.

Naruto: No me miren así, sino no podré evitar enfurecerme.

Sus palabras retumbaban en las mentes de todos los presentes, cuanto habría sufrido el muchacho para llegar a tener un cambio tan radical, porque era evidente que en estos momentos era el quien hablaba y no el Kyuubi.

Entre los espectadores, se encontraba hiashi, que se hizo acompañar por Hinata, le había costado convencer al hokage de que el la había escogido a ella para acompañarlo, también estaban acompañando a sus lideres shino, Kiba y sasuke que fue colado gracias a kakashi para que fuera en representación del casi desaparecido clan Uchiha.

El resto de los amigos de naruto, esperaban afuera, algunos ansiosos, otros temerosos de lo que pudiera suceder, habían tratado de convencer al hokage de dejarlos entrar, pero este se había negado.

Hinata, por su lado, miraba al rubio con un deje de preocupación, no sabia porque estaba el en esa situación, solo esperaba que saliera vivo. Hiashi, miraba a su hija esperando que nada saliera mal, ya que si algo le pasaba a naruto todo el esfuerzo que había realizado se podría venir abajo.

El hokage, saludo a los presentes, dedico unas palabras a los combatientes y dio inicio a la contienda.

El primer movimiento lo realizó asuma, sacando sus cuchillas e impregnándolas de chacra, para luego lanzarse contra naruto, seguido de asuma, gai se lanzo de frente tratando de aprovechar las aberturas que pudiesen haber si naruto lograba evadir a su compañero.

Mientras eso ocurría, Kakashi, activo su sharingan, y corrió para ubicarse a espaldas de naruto y así aprovechar cualquier ocasión para dejarlo KO lo mas rápido posible y evitar que ocurra algo desastroso.

Kurenai preparaba un genjutsu para facilitar el trabajo de sus camaradas, creando un árbol que apreso al muchacho con sus ramas.

Naruto no pudo zafarse del agarre por lo que fue golpeado directamente por asuma, abriendo una herida no muy grande pero si bastante dolorosa en uno de sus brazos, mientras gai, con una fuerte patada golpeo a naruto en el abdomen, mandándolo a volar lejos.

Todos esperaban que esto fuera el fin de la pelea, pero naruto se levanto como si nada, no podía ver a sus enemigos porque estaba en un genjutsu, pero sabia que ellos vendrían por el.

Kakashi, tratando de aprovechar la falta de experiencia de naruto para contrarrestar un ataque ilusorio, lanzo un gran dragón de agua tratando de noquear rápidamente a su pupilo. El impacto lanzo a naruto, el cual se estrello contra un muro creando una gran grieta.

Todo parecía haber acabado, hinata miraba desesperada y tubo que ser sujetada por hiashi para que no bajase a ayudar al rubio.

Pero naruto se volvió a parar como si nada le hubiera pasado, miro sus heridas y soltó una aterradora carcajada.

Kurenai no comprendía lo que pasaba, perdió la concentración al ver lo que sucedía, ella pensó que el rubio había contrarrestado su ilusión y ahora era ella la apresada. Si que deshizo el genjutsu esperando ver lo que sucedía. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, naruto estaba de pie igual que hace un momento, cubierto por mucha sangre y con una mirada ya no fría sino mas bien tétrica.

De pronto Gai apareció frente a naruto y le propino una poderosa combinación de patadas y puñetazos, haciendo caer al rubio por tercera ves, mientras estaba en el suelo, asuma corrió hacia el y lo elevo con una patada para luego propinarle un corte con su cuchilla en una de sus piernas, antes que naruto tocara suelo, fue golpeado en la espalda por un segundo dragón de agua lanzado por kakashi.

Todos respiraban tranquilos, era imposible que se volviera a poner de pie, pero sucedió, ante la mirada adónica un naruto bastante mal herido se volvió a poner de pie, no mostraba signos de dolor ni de cansancio, seguía con una risa maniaca en su cara.

Naruto: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN, NO ME HACEN NI COSQUILLAS!!

Sarutobi: "naruto, es increíble, esta jugando con las mentes de sus rivales, sabe muy bien que no esta a la altura de ellos, pero gracias a su resistencia los hace dudar de su propia fuerza"

La contienda siguió igual por casi una hora, cada ves que naruto era tirado al suelo, se volvía a levantar, en sus adentros, naruto agradecía el tortuoso entrenamiento que tubo, no estaba cansado, el podía luchar por 16 horas sin bajar el ritmo, no sentía dolor, gracias a Kyuubi podía soportar esto y mucho mas. Sabía que no podía ganar luchando, pero sabía que si podía destruir los espíritus de lucha de sus rivales, entonces tendría una posibilidad.

Kakashi: Naruto, que es lo que te pasa, esto no es normal?

Naruto: Yo no soy normal, estoy aquí de pie frente a ustedes, mírense, ya están cansados, sus ataques son inútiles, porque no se rinden y acabamos con esto.

Kurenai: De que hablas, no voy a darme por vencida.

Gai: YOSHHHHHHHHHH naruto-kun tu flama es la mas ardua de todas.

Asuma: "Mis ataques no le han hecho nada, es que acaso el es mas fuerte que yo, solo se burla de nosotros, será acaso que puede vencernos y se contiene solo para humillarnos"

Kakashi: "Le he dado con todo y aun así sigue de pie, es evidente que no siente dolor, ni siquiera se a quejado al recibir los ataques, ni siquiera se molesta en esquivarlos, tal ves solo esta jugando con nosotros"

Kurenai: "He usado muchas ilusiones, no parecen afectarle en lo mas mínimo, sigue de pie recibiendo ataques, no se queja ni contraataca, será que el puede ver a través de mi ilusión"

Gai: " Naruto, eres grande, haces ver mis ataques como si fueran los de un genin, tal ves solo espera que ataquemos para seguir con su juego, y cuando se aburra nos dará el golpe de gracia"

Naruto: "Jejeje, mi plan esta dando resultados, están dudando de si mismos, debo seguir así hasta que se de una posibilidad, es importante no precipitarme, Kakashi será el mas difícil de vencer si es que se llega a presentar la oportunidad"

Los cuatro shinobis reanudaron su ataque, pero se veían menos decididos, mas lentos como si esperaran una reacción por parte de naruto, ya no estaban seguros de que es lo que pasaba, solo podían sentir que de un momento a otro serian atacados, la presión mental a la que estaban sujetos era mucha, llevaban ya casi 3 horas de combate intenso, el joven genin recibía todos los ataques y seguía hay, firme y tranquilo, como si aquello fuese una sesión de entrenamiento.

Naruto: Es hora de que se pongan serios, me estoy aburriendo, se que soy un genin pero no por eso ustedes deben de contenerse tanto.

Esas palabras terminaron de destruir el espíritu de los shinobis, el mocoso creía que ellos estaban jugando, cuando por todos los medios trataban de derribarlo, entonces ocurrió lo que el tenia planeado.

Asuma se había lanzado al ataque, pero sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros, esto lo aprovecho naruto para dar un certero puñetazo en la zona que esta entre el pecho y el estomago, provocando un intenso dolor en el corazón y los pulmones del ninja adicto al cigarro, el cual, había quedado inconciente

Naruto, viendo esto, decidió que debía aprovechar esa situación para aumentar la presión de sus rivales.

Naruto: Me estoy aburriendo, si siguen así, creo que tendré que ponerme serio.

En las gradas, todo era silencio, el combate estaba lejos de sus expectativas, ellos esperaban volver pronto a sus casas, no creían que naruto pudiera durar tanto sin la ayuda de Kyuubi, no esperaban que los ninjas que luchaban estuvieran quedando en ridículo sin que el muchacho se defendiera o atacara.

Kiba miraba absorto al rubio, estaba cubierto de sangre, con muchas heridas visibles, pero no veía miedo ni preocupación en sus ojos, según su propia definición, naruto era demente.

Shino, por su lado, tenia sus dudas respecto a la pelea, estaba bien que naruto jugara un rato, pero sus heridas eran muchas, sospechaba que hubiera algo oculto tras la pasividad de su rubio amigo.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada, no podía evitar llorar al ver a naruto en ese estado, ¿Por qué no se defiende? Pregunto al aire. Su padre la miro, para luego volcar su vista al pequeño.

Sasuke: "naruto, que estas haciendo, de donde sacas esa determinación?, tu y yo nos ocultamos muchas cosas, naruto, quiero conocerte mejor"

Hiashi: ¿Naruto, hay mas en ti de lo que creí, aun sin la ayuda de ese monstruo eres capas de poner en esta situación a cuatro Jouunin de elite?, aun así, no comprendo tu proceder, ¿de verdad solo estas jugando? ¿Qué hay detrás de toda esa actitud?.

Sarutobi: "nunca pensé que el estilo de combate de naruto llegara a este extremo, su nivel de pelea aun debe ser el de un chunin de bajo rango, pero su modo de actuar es el que le da la ventaja"

Kakashi: Esto termina aquí naruto, Chidori

Kakashi corría rápidamente con la intención de asestar un golpe en uno de los hombros de naruto para obligarlo a rendirse, pero al igual que asuma, se dirigía de una manera torpe hacia su objetivo, mas que eso, su manera de correr era lenta en comparación con su velocidad normal, esto fue captado por el rubio, quien rió cínicamente provocando que kakashi deshiciera su técnica y saltara hacia atrás como esperando un ataque por parte de naruto.

Todos miraban atónitos, que había ocurrido, porque kakashi desistió y retrocedió.

Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia kakashi, el cual miraba fijamente al pequeño mientras se acercaba, cuando llego, naruto simplemente lanzo un puñetazo al estomago de kakashi sacándole el aire, kakashi no alcanzo a reaccionar, ya que estaba asustado, si el rubio no había sentido ninguno de sus ataques, y ahora venia a atacarlo que podría pasar, su mente se había nublado al recordar la muerte de sabuza, por eso nunca vio venir el puño de naruto.

Luego, naruto, lentamente se sumergió en la tierra, ante la mirada desconcertada de todo el mundo para luego capturar a un conmocionado kakashi, dejándolo enterrado hasta el cuello, luego se acercó al oído y le susurro.

Naruto: Kakashi sensei, sea buen niño y quédese hay, si me desobedece le juro que será el fin de su vida como ninja.

Las palabras retumbaban en la mente de un aterrado kakashi, que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, aunque quisiera no podría salir, sus músculos no respondían, no podía creer que hubiera perdido de esa manera.

El impacto de ver a kakashi en ese estado fue muy duro para kurenai, la cual anuncio su derrota, pensando que sus genjutsus no le afectaban, así que no tenia sentido seguir luchando, ya que cuerpo a cuerpo ella era menos rival que kakashi.

Así solo quedaba gai, Este miraba a kakashi, no daba crédito a la expresión de pánico que había en su rostro, luego, se dijo a si mismo, ni entre cuatro pudimos apagar su llama, es lógico que yo solo no podré, luego de esto también anunció su derrota.

Luego de esto, se reviso a los ninjas derrotados constatando que no tenían heridas, naruto fue desellado e inmediatamente sus heridas fueron sanadas.

Naruto: Esto fue divertido ojisan, ojala podamos repetirlo otro día, bueno, me retiro, estoy cansado, adiós.

Mas tarde, en la sala de reuniones del consejo, se encontraban todos los que asistieron al encuentro menos los jóvenes shino, hinata, kiba y sasuke.

Kakashi: No puedo creer que naruto sea más fuerte que nosotros, nos hizo ver como unos debiluchos.

Kurenay: Sus técnicas nos superaron desde un comienzo, si se hubiera tomado las cosas enserio tal vez estaríamos muertos.

Gai: El muchacho tiene su merito, su fuerza era propia y no la del zorro, eso me dejo conforme.

Sautobi: En verdad que esto no me lo esperaba, fui superado por un genin.

Sarutobi: Se equivocan.

Todos: NANI??

Kakashi: Pero que dice, el nos venció limpiamente. Explíquese

Sarutobi: Habría sido fácil detectar la diferencia de su nivel con el vuestro, pero el se los impidió, distrajo la atención de todos los aquí presentes usando su extraña personalidad, deliberadamente hizo que todo el mundo creyera que no estaba tomando las cosas con seriedad y así poder camuflar su estado dando una falsa imagen de poder. Para ser honestos, el nivel de naruto en batalla ha de ser similar al de un chunin de bajo rango, pero el logro que todos ustedes dudaran de si mismos, lentamente cayeron en su juego, titubearon al atacar, inconcientemente atacaron con menos potencia y menos velocidad, hasta que llegaron a un nivel mas bajo que el de naruto, en resumidas cuentas, el logro que ustedes se rebajaran al nivel de habilidades de un genin. La capacidad del estado mental de naruto, su impresionante resistencia al dolor, demuestran sin lugar a dudas que su estilo de combate es aterrador, pero si ustedes hubieran querido matarlo, el no habría podido defenderse y hubiera muerto en el comienzo de la batalla. Eso nos muestra lo tenaz que es.

Hibiki: Lord Hokage, ese muchacho tiene aptitudes increíbles, mostró ser único en su clase, un hereje entre los herejes, alguien capas de seguir adelante en situaciones en las que otros daríamos media vuelta. Tal vez en un futuro, ese joven pueda entrar a mi unidad.

Sarutobi: Eso nunca ocurrirá, no permitiré que naruto tome ese camino, mi trabajo es ayudarlo. Tu Hibiki, decidiste por cuenta propia tu camino, pero naruto, por culpa de nosotros mismos se ha visto obligado a tomar decisiones que podrían afectarle para siempre, no permitiré que se siga dañando al muchacho así tenga que matar yo mismo a quien intente algo en su contra, espero que eso quede claro para todos los presentes, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber tomado esta decisión antes.

Así, esta reunión se extendió por horas, mientras que en otro lado de la aldea.

Kiba: Se los juro, luego de eso naruto se volvió a parar, dejo en ridículo a los senseis, al final, los que quedaban de pie se rindieron.

Shino: Es extraño, pero es verdad, lo que mas me sorprendió fue la expresión de pánico que mostraba kakashi. Además, esta el hecho que Kurenai-sensei se rindió sin haber recibido un solo ataque.

Hinata: Yo…so..solo espero no volver a ver a n..naruto-kun en ese estado

Sakura: Porque no vamos a ver a naruto, para que nos cuente su versión

Ino: Si, buena idea, tal ves nos pueda contar desde su punto de vista todo lo que sucedió.

Sasuke: Vamos entonces, tengo muchas cosas que conversar con el.

En casa de naruto

Kyuubi: JAJAJAJAJA buen trabajo mocoso, lograste camuflar tu ansia asesina y tu debilidad al mantenerte quieto, esos estúpidos al final se vencieron solos JAJAJAJA.

Naruto: Todo fue gracias a su entrenamiento Kyuubi-sama.

Kyuubi: Mocoso, descansa, mañana es otro día, recuerda que debes conversar con esa chiquilla.

Naruto: Hai


	9. Chapter 9 deciciones

CAPITULO 9 DECICIONES Y UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO

Mientras los amigos de naruto, se dirigían a su apartamento, este dormía placidamente.

En sueños, naruto fue llamado por Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Naruto….Naruto…..MOCOSO!!!

Naruto: HHAAAAAAAAAA, que pasa Kuubi-sama?

Kyuubi: Nauto, mientras descansas tenemos que hablar sobre tus habilidades.

Naruto: Dígame.

Kyuubi: Naruto, estas al tanto sobre el hecho de que habrías muerto en el combate si ellos hubieran sido tus enemigos?

Naruto: Si, si asuma lo hubiese querido me habría cortado la cabeza en su primer ataque, lo mismo se aplica al resto, pero, a que viene eso ahora Kyuubi-sama?

Kyuubi: Debes mejorar tu velocidad pequeño, así como la aplicación de tu chacra. Por ejemplo, me puedes decir porque es posible que logres manipular al dragón de magma para que se mueva como tu lo deseas?

Naruto: Porque tiene mi chacra, supongo que es por eso?

Kyuubi: Estas en lo correcto, dime ahora, que pasaría si le impregnas chacra a tus armas?

Naruto: También podría controlarlas!!

Kyuubi: Correcto, mas aun, imagina que estas en una batalla con Katanas y la tuya se te a caído, podrías ordenarle que vuelva a tu mano, eso seria una ventaja enorme, además, si alguien lograse evadir un kunai simplemente lo haces cambiar de dirección, puedes decirme otra aplicación?

Naruto: Puedo dejar que un oponente me ataque con un arma, al mismo tiempo impregnarla con mi chacra y luego utilizarla en su contra.

Kyuubi: Excelente, cada vez agudizas mas tu percepción del combate JAJAJA, bien mocoso, desde mañana comenzaras a practicar para mejorar tu velocidad y para manipular armas.

Naruto: Hai Kyuubi-sama.

Kyuubi: Ahora despierta, que pronto tendrás visita.

Naruto, luego de despertarse, creo varios clones y ordeno rápidamente su apartamento para poder recibir a sus amigos.

Mientras que en la reunión del consejo

Hiashi: esta decidido, el pequeño no deberá ser instruido en ninguna técnica por un tiempo, hasta que se compruebe que efectivamente el demonio zorro no lo esta manipulando.

Kakashi: Eso no es justo, en unos meses comenzara la prueba de asenso a chunin, si no lo entreno podría morir, Hokage-sama, usted mismo lo dijo, lo de hoy fue solo suerte, pero en la batalla real sus enemigos no trataran de hacer que se rinda trataran de matarlo!!

Sarutobi: Lo se kakashi, yo mismo me opongo a la decisión del consejo, pero por desgracia ellos son mayoría

Al terminar la reunión, kakashi se quedo por petición del hokage.

Kakashi: En que puedo servirle Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Kakashi, dile a naruto lo que paso aquí, no le ocultes nada.

Kakashi: Hai, algo mas?

Sarutobi: No podemos entrenar al pequeño, pero eso no significa que no podamos ayudarle, quiero que mañana a primera hora vayas a mi oficina a buscar unos pergaminos para que se los entregues, además, dile que puede hacer uso del área de entrenamiento de los hokages, hay nadie puede entrar sin mi permiso, ni siquiera los miembros del consejo, en ese lugar podrá hacerse mas fuerte sin que nadie lo moleste o lo vigile.

Kakashi: los ancianos sospecharan.

Sarutobi: No lo harán, porque yo creare un clon con la imagen de naruto, eso los distraerá. Tu misión será llevarle víveres a naruto durante el tiempo que este en el área de entrenamiento, claro esta que tu también tienes permiso de entrar para asegurarte que este bien.

Kakashi: Hai. Con su permiso me retiro Hokage-sama.

Al salir de la oficina, kakashi se topo con gai.

Kakashi: GAI!! Que haces aquí?

GAi: Escuche tu conversación, yo también estoy muy molesto con la decisión del consejo, al igual que ellos (apuntando hacia un costado)

Kurenai: Kakashi, es claro que el consejo espera que naruto muera durante el examen chunin, lo más probable es que ellos mismos envíen a alguien a encargarse de eso.

Asuma: Nosotros estamos obligados a cumplir con la orden de los ancianos, pero podemos entregarte unos pergaminos para que muchacho entrene taijutsu y como contrarrestar genjutsus.

Hibiki: Además, creo que el pequeño es un muchacho muy interesante, será un gran aliado en el futuro, por eso es que yo me ofrecí para vigilarlo durante este periodo, claro esta que los informes que les daré al consejo serán falsos.

Kakashi: Gracias a todos, nunca olvidare este gesto.

Anko: Si me invitas a comer dangos me daré por servida.

Kakashi: Tu que haces aquí?

Anko: Tengo mis razones, o es que crees que no puedo ayudar he.

Kakashi: Cl..claro que pu..puedes ayudar jejeje?

Hiashi: Veo que ya se pusieron de acuerdo?

Todos: Rayos!!

Hiashi: No se preocupen, me interesa que el mocoso no muera, después de todo si eso pasase mi hija nunca me lo perdonaría, sin mencionar que gracias a ese chiquillo hinata a progresado bastante.

Kakashi: Entonces por que le dio su voto al consejo?

Hiashi: (Dando la espalda a kakashi) Porque mientras este de lado de ellos podré enterarme de todo lo que planeen hacer, yo los mantendré informado para que tomen medidas cuando llegue el momento, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, adiós.

Kakashi: Bueno, esto salio mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que podemos estar un paso delante del consejo. Entonces, si me quieren ayudar, los espero mañana a las 10 en mi casa, Adiós.

Justo cuando kakashi se iba una mano lo agarro del brazo.

Anko: Tu no te vas a ningún lado, quiero mis dangos y los quiero ahora!!

Kakashi: (con una gota en la nuca) Vale, vamos.

Anko: Pero quiero que kurenai nos acompañe, es de noche y no me fío de ti, alguna maña de Jiraiya abras agarrado después de tanto leer sus libros.

Kurenai: Gracias por la invitación, hoy no he comido nada en todo el día así que ve preparando el bolsillo kakashi.

Kakashi: Ya que, esta bien, yo las invito "maldita sea"

Asuma: Tendrás que invitarme también, no pensaras que voy a dejar que kurenai este contigo, o si?

Kakashi: Joder, pero es que lo tenían planeado o que?

Hibiki: De hecho, anko y yo debemos conversar sobre el examen chunin, ya que fuimos designados para tomar las pruebas, así que me apunto a tu invitación, que dices tu gai.

Gai: YOOOOOOSH, claro que voy, será una interesante manera de derrotar a mi eterno rival!!

Antes que todos fueran a despilfarrar el dinero de kakashi, el hokage aparece para sorpresa de todos.

Sarutobi: Que bien que todos deseen ayudar a naruto, por cierto kakashi, tendré que explicarles a ellos la situación así que cof cof me uno a tu invitación, ya que por estar realizando tanto papeleo no he podido comer nada en todo el día.

Kakashi: v..v….vale "NARUTO, ALGUN DIA ME COBRARE ESTO CONTIGO!!"

Mientras que en casa de naruto.

Naruto: y eso fue lo que paso jejejeje.

Todos con una gota en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo.

Sakura: ERES UN TARADO!!

Hinata: Nar..naruto-kun, me tenias muy preocupada, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.

Sasuke: Es cierto teme, mira que hacerte el duro durante una pelea, pudiste haber terminado lisiado pedazo de idiota.

Kiba: Ya lo decía yo, eres un maldito demente.

Shino: "aun así, el cambio drástico de naruto no puede deberse a causas naturales, en fin, lo que importa es que esta bien, ya nos contara algún día las causas de su cambio"

Así se pasaron el resto de la tarde insultando a naruto por su estilo de pela tan salvaje.

Sasuke: Bueno naruto, nosotros tenemos que irnos, se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

Sakura: Cuídate y deja de comportarte como un suicida.

Kiba: Yo también me voy cara de zorro.

Ino: Me voy contigo frontuda!, nos vemos naruto.

Shino: Adiós.

Hinata: eto naruto-kun, yo también debo irme.

Antes que hinata se fuera, naruto la toma de la mano.

Naruto: Espera hinata, te acompaño a tu casa.

Hinata: "me esta tomando la mano, que hago…" N..no es ne..necesario, no te preocupes.

Naruto: claro que me preocupo, eres mi mejor amiga, además….

Hinata: Además que naruto-kun?

Naruto: Además necesito hablar contigo.

Mientras naruto acompañaba a hinata a su casa, este no se había percatado que aun sujetaba su mano, por el contrario, hinata luchaba por no desmayarse.

Hinata: "naruto-kun aun sujeta mi mano, se siente muy lindo, me gustaría que estuviésemos así toda la noche" Na..Naruto-kun, que e..es lo que querías hablar con..conmigo.

Naruto: Hinata….. He pasado mucho tiempo a tu lado, te he llegado a conocer mejor y definitivamente cuando estoy contigo me siento tan tranquilo, tan feliz, y cuando estamos distanciados me siento incompleto.

Hinata: Na..narut-kun "me lo va a decir ….. vamos hinata, no te desmayes ahora, tranquilízate es el momento mas importante de tu vida"

Naruto: Hinata, yo te amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero antes de preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia, necesito contarte todo acerca de mi.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo te amo, no se que es lo que me tienes que contar que te tiene tan preocupado, pero de seguro que los dos podemos solucionarlo "menos mal que mi padre dijo que no interferiría, así podré presentarlo formalmente a la familia"

Luego de casi una hora, naruto termina de resumirle su vida a hinata, incluyendo lo de necesitar su ayuda para solucionar su problema de doble personalidad. Claro, que toda esta conversación se realizo bajo la vigilancia involuntaria de hiashi, quién los observaba escondido entre unos matorrales.

Hiashi: "Esto no me lo esperaba, se le declaro a mi hija, pero en ves de aprovecharse le contó toda su vida para que ella sepa a lo que se atiene, cada ves me sorprendes mas naruto, definitivamente no tardare en darte mi aprobación, aunque aun sigo preocupado por la descendencia de hinata, lo que me tranquiliza un poco es saber que su extraño comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con que el kyuubi lo este manipulando, ahora todo esta en tus manos hija mía, yo respetare mi palabra"

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo te amo tal y como eres, con o sin el kyuubi, y mi gustaría mucho pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Al finalizar la declaración de hinata, naruto la abrazo fuertemente, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella, cuando estaban a punto de besarse fueron interrumpidos.

Hiashi: COF COF!!

Hinata: "QUIEN DIABLOS ME ARRUINO EL MOMENTO" O..otosan.

Naruto: Sueg… ejem señor Hiashi

Hiashi: Pasen los dos a la sala principal, tenemos mucho que conversar esta noche, hinata, dile a alguien que prepare la pieza de invitados en el recinto del bouke.

Naruto: Pasare la noche aquí?

Hiashi: Si, pero los del miembros del bouke se encargaran de asegurarse que no salgas de tu habitación.

Hinata: Parto enseguida padre, luego los alcanzo en la sala principal.

Al terminar la reunión entre naruto, hinata y hiashi, a naruto se le dieron todos los términos que debía aceptar para estar con su hija, se le aclaro que no podría propasarse con hinata hasta que se cumplieran por lo menos tres condiciones.

1º Deben estar casados.

2º Naruto debe esperar a que hiashi lo apruebe como parte de la familia (o bien esperar a que muera)

3º Debe comportarse decentemente (lo cual será lo mas difícil)

Naruto, habia aceptado todas estas condiciones, estaba muy feliz porque nunca creyo que una persona que aparentemente lo odiaba fuera a darle la oportunidad de ser feliz. Asi, paso la noche naruto siendo vigilado por varios miembros del bouke, de los cuales naruto reconocio a uno.

Naruto: Tú eres neji?

Naji: Así es, tu as de ser el prometido de Hinata-sama? Cual es tu nombre?

Naruto: Mi nombre es Usumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage.

Neji: Supe que derrotaste a cuatro Jouunins de elite, es cierto?

Naruto: Mas o menos, puedes preguntarle a hinata por los detalles, ya me lleve varios insultos por la forma en que me lleve la victoria jajajajaja .

Neji: Esta bien, será mejor que descanses, no pierdas tu tiempo esperando que nosotros nos quedemos dormidos, témenos ordenes de vigilarte durante toda la noche hasta que amanezca.

Naruto: Hai, de todos modos no pensaba hacer nada pervertido, aun soy muy joven. Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana

Naruto: Hinata, mi vida, me tengo que ir a entrenar, gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos en la tarde o en la noche según como me vaya.

Hinata: Hai, nos vemos naruto-kun (dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla)

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina del hokage:

Sarutobi: Bien kakashi, me alegra saber que por una vez en tu vida llegas a la hora acordada.

Kakashi: Usted sabe que yo no llego tarde por gusto.

Sarutobi: Lo se, kakashi, estos son los pergaminos que debes darle a naruto, tienen mucha información de cómo mejorar el control de chacra y varios jutsus simples que pueden ser de utilidad, los otros pergaminos te los llevaran a tu casa en unas horas.

Kakashi, estos otros pergaminos son para el resto de tu equipo, uno de ellos te trae algunos jutsus de fuego para que fortalezcas las técnicas de sasuke, el otro trae técnicas de genjutsu para que practique sakura, además, quiero que se instruyan sobre el análisis de terreno y la influencia de este sobre diversos jutsus, será fundamental para el examen chunin.

Kakashi: Hai, con su permiso me retiro.

Naruto, sasuke y sakura esperaban a kakashi, el cual extrañamente apareció frente a ellos a las 8 con 15 minutos, es decir, solo 15 minutos tarde!!!

Naruto: Etoooo. Kakashi sensei, son las ocho con quince minutos, creo que se le hecho a perder el reloj.

Sakura: Es cierto, kakashi sensei nos acaba de arruinar la mañana.

Sasuke: Hmm.

Kakashi: Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, naruto tu no entrenaras con nosotros, ven conmigo, debemos hablar, ustedes dos, espérenme aquí, vuelvo en unas dos horas.

Sakura: "SHANAROOOOO como se atreve a dejarnos botados, aunque pensándolo bien, nos acaban de dejar a solas con sasuke-kun"

Sasuke: "Genial, me deja solo con la maniática esta"

Kakashi, rápidamente le cuenta toda la historia a naruto, el cual se siente feliz por el apoyo que le están dando, pero triste por la desconfianza de los miembros del consejo. Al llegar a la casa de kakashi, estaban ahí gai y kurenai, ambos traían pergaminos para naruto, además de manuales sobre tácticas y cosas por el estilo. Luego, pasaron a la casa de naruto a buscar las cosas que necesitaría para quedarse en el área de entrenamiento que le fue asignada.

Mientras esto ocurría, para despistar a los miembros del consejo, un clon de naruto se paseaba tranquilamente por toda la aldea.

Naruto: Kakashi sensei, debo hablar con hinata sobre esto, no puedo desaparecer por dos meces y no decirle donde estoy.

Kakashi: Naruto, ella nos esta esperando en el área de entrenamiento con hiashi-sama, ella va a entrenar contigo, el hokage le dio permiso hoy por petición del mismo hiashi.

Lo único que naruto no sabia, es que le esperaban los dos meses de supervivencia mas difíciles que haya podido imaginar, esa área por algo estaba reservado para hokages, claro que en el interior de naruto un demonio le dirigía palabras a su portador.

Kyuubi: Mocoso, cuando lleguemos a ese lugar ni se te ocurra invocarme, recuerda que tenemos un trato, la próxima vez que luchemos será para luchar a muerte o para que mate a tus enemigos.

Naruto: Hai. Kyuubi-sama, descuide, además al invocarlo pondría en peligro la vida de mi linda hinata.

Kyuubi: JAJAJA mocoso, te enseñare nuevas tácticas de combate, desde tu mente te diré lo que harás,, esos mugrosos insectos del consejo se arrepentirán de dudar de tu fuerza.

Naruto: Gracias Kyuubi-sama

Kyuubi: Naruto, dime, ¿Qué ocurre cuando impregnas tus piernas con chacra?

Naruto: Corro mas rápido.

Kyuubi: JAJAJA, ahora dime ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si recubres tus ojos con chacra?

Naruto: No lo se, yo no tengo línea sucesoria.

Kyuubi: Mocoso, podrás mover tus ojos a una enorme velocidad, esto solo te permitirá seguir los movimientos de sujetos muy rápidos, solo eso. Naruto, quiero que agregues al entrenamiento de velocidad y de manipulación de armas el entrenamiento para tus ojos.

Naruto: hai

Kakashi: Naruto, hace bastante rato que te veo corriendo medio dormido, ocurre algo?

Naruto: Nada kakashi sensei, es solo que no dormí mucho anoche jejeje.

Kakashi: Si tu lo dices. Mira naruto, ya llegamos, ahí esta hiashi-sama y hinata.


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Comienza la tortura?

Capitulo 10 Comienza la tortura para Naruto, Hinata y ¿Sasuke?

Luego de ser dejados solos en el área de entrenamiento, y claro esta, luego del sermón que le dio hiashi a naruto sobre las consecuencias de cometer cualquier acto pervertido con su hija, los dos jóvenes comenzaron su recorrido para comenzar su entrenamiento. Mientras que en la oficina del hokage.

Kakashi: Hokage-sama, a todo esto, por que el área de entrenamiento es exclusiva para los hokages? no le vi nada de especial.

Sarutobi: Porque en ese lugar todos los aspirantes a hokage deben entrenar por su cuenta, además que ese lugar encierra poderes aterradores que fortalecen a quien logre sobrevivir, sin contar con la fieras salvajes que lo habitan, los enemigos hechos con el chacra que habita en el lugar, además quienes supervisan las pruebas son ………..

Kakashi: quienes son?

Sarutobi:………… no puedo decírtelo, se supone que es un secreto que los hokages nos llevamos a la tumba, solo puedo decirte que el principal ser que habita en ese lugar es el mismo shinigami-sama.

Luego de eso, una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de ambos shinobis, ya que ninguno había reparado en ese detalle.

Kakashi: NANI!!

Sarutobi: DEMONIOS, LO HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO, SOLO ME PREOCUPE DE BUSCAR UN LUGAR DONDE NO LO MOLESTARAN!!

Kakashi: Debemos sacarlos de ahí de inmediato!!

Sarutobi: No será necesario, es cierto que ese lugar es muy peligroso, pero ellos no van ahí para entrenarse con el fin de convertirse en hokage así que no creo que los demonios que habitan ese lugar les hagan mucho daño "Además que shinigami hace bastante tiempo que espera mi presencia glup".

Kakashi: Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable!! Me retiro, son cerca de las 11 y sakura y sasuke me están esperando hace una hora.

Sarutobi: Hai, por cierto, invéntales una excusa por la ausencia de naruto, si ellos se enteraran podrían revelar la situación y entonces tendríamos problemas!!

Con sakura y sasuke.

Sakura: Ne, sasuke-kun, luego de entrenar te parece si me invitas a cenar?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, onegai, invítame a cenar, invítame a cenar, invítame a cenar.

Sasuke: Si te invito a cenar me dejaras en paz!!

Sakura: nop!

Sasuke: Entonces no te invito

Sakura: "Iner: Creo que tendremos que cambiar la estrategia) ME VAS A INVITAR SI O SI, O TE JURO QUE ARREPENTIRAS!!

Sasuke: No molestes, no tengo la obligación de invitarte!

Sakura: COMO ERES PESADO, le pediré a naruto que me invite, al parecer el debe ser mucho mejor que tu para tener una cita!

Sasuke: ESTA BIEN, TE INVITO!! Pero deja de fastidiar por un rato "Maldito kakashi, como se siga demorando"

Sakura: "SHANAROOOOO, paso uno del plan finalizado, paso dos deshacerme de las otras molestosas"

Kakashi: Lamento la tardanza, lo que paso es que había un desfiles de gatos negros y tuvimos que esperar a que terminara para poder seguir.

Sakura: No importa "por lo menos yo saque ventaja de tu maldito habito de llegar tarde"

De vuelta con naruto y hinata.

Un grupo de sombras había rodeado a los dos muchachos, y es en este lugar en donde naruto mete la pata hasta el fondo.

Sombra1: Quienes son ustedes, y como es que lograron entrar a este lugar.

Naruto: Ella es Hinata Hyuga, y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Hokage, vaya que si!!

Sombra2: Así que tú estas aquí para entrenarte para Hokage?

Hinata: naruto-kun, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos en este lugar

Naruto: No te preocupes mi vida, yo te protegeré. Por cierto, no se de que va todo eso de entrenar para ser hokage, Sarutobi ojisan nos dio permiso de entrar.

Sombra1: Entonces, el tercero los envió a este lugar? (con una voz sumamente tétrica)

Naruto: H..hai.

Sombra3: No se que pretende ese viejo, pero por algo lo mando, además el mocoso dice que es el próximo hokage así que demos comienzo al entrenamiento.

Sombra1: Que hacemos con la niña.

Sombra4: Si es la prometida del futuro hokage, entonces debemos darle el mismo entrenamiento, para que así su linaje sea fuerte.

Sombra2: Decidido, que comience el suplicio de estos mocosos.

En otro lado.

Sarutobi: "Solo espero que a naruto no se le ocurra salir con que quiere ser hokage, si lo hace lo va a pasar horrible"

Nuevamente con naruto y hinata.

Naruto: NANI!! Escuche bien, usted dijo suplicio?

Hinata:……………………….

Sombra1: No hagas caso pequeño, solo es un formalismo JAJAJA (risa maniática)

Sombra4: Acompáñanos hacia esa montaña, la cual llámanos la montaña del tiempo.

Hinata: Porque ese nombre.

Sombra3: Porque en ella el tiempo no corre, puedes permanecer en ella muchos años y no envejecer, mientras que fuera de ella solo pasan unas cuantas horas.

Naruto: Vaya, impresionante, que haremos en la montaña señor?

Sombra2: Deben atravesarla para llegar al otro lado.

Naruto: Eso se ve fácil, solo escalar y luego bajar!!

Hinata: Si, pensé que seria algo distinto.

Sombra1: Dijimos atravesar, no escalar.

Naruto: Te refieres a que hay un túnel o algo así?

Sombra4: No ustedes deben hacer el camino para llegar al otro lado.

Hinata: P..pero n..no tenemos las herramientas.

Sombra3: Deben hacer el túnel usando solo sus puños y piernas.

Naruto: NANI!!, pero eso nos tomara años.

Sombra2: Mientras estén ahí no envejecerán, pero no será tan fácil como creen?

Naruto: FACIL!!, que es que acaso van a agregar algo más?

Sombra1: Claro, continuamente enviaremos ninjas de nivel jouunin a atacarles, además de bestias salvajes.

Sombra3: Sin mencionar que la montaña posee demonios propios que trataran de matarlos por todos los medios posibles.

Naruto: Hina-chan, yo creo que mejor vamos donde ojisan y le deci…..

Sombra3: NADA DE ESO, USTEDES NO SE VAN DE ESTE LUGAR HASTA QUE TERMINEN SU ENTRENAMINENTO O MUERAN EN EL INTENTO!!!!!

Naruto: Por eso digo, que debíamos ir agradecer a ojisan por darnos este maravilloso lugar para entrenar jejeje.

Hinata: (con una gota en la cabeza) Naruto-kun, creo que podemos lograrlo siempre que estemos juntos.

Sombra1: Eso es imposible, cada uno debe crear su propio túnel y luchar sus propias batallas JAJAJAJA.

Sombra2: Además, si logran cruzar, verán que sus músculos se han vuelto más fuertes, y sus cuerpos serán más difíciles de dañar.

Sombra1: Una ultima advertencia, cuando no estén luchando, la montaña misma tratara de hacer que pierdan el rumbo creando ilusiones, así que deben estar preparados.

Naruto: "Maldito vejestorio, mira que mandarnos a este lugar, esto es solo el inicio, ¿Qué cosa pasara si logramos pasar de este lugar?"

Hinata: "Pueden pasar años en ese lugar, eso quiere decir que no veré a mi naruto-kun en un buen tiempo"

Sombras: Comiencen.

Nruto y hinata no habían avanzado ni 5 metros cuando fueron atacados por un numeroso grupo de ninjas.

Sombra1: Que pasa, por que pones esa cara.

Sombra4: Los ninjas que envié con el mocoso, están desapareciendo rápidamente.

Sombra2: Que dices, eso es imposible!

Sombra3: Es verdad, también puedo verlo, el muchacho no tiene mucho talento en taijutsu, pero emana un instinto asesino enorme.

Sombra1: ya veo, el muchacho los confunde mentalmente, tiene una tolerancia al dolor muy grande, JAJAJA, lo único que debemos hacer es enviar ninjas que podamos controlar con la mente para que su técnica no funcione.

Sombra4: muy cierto, es la única manera de obligarlo a luchar limpiamente para que progrese.

Sombra2: Vaya, miren eso, la chica ya perdió el combate.

Sombra3: A de tener un nivel genin, creo que deberíamos enviarle solo ninjas chunin de momento.

Sombra2: Tienes razón, uno de nosotros tendrá que cuidarla de cerca, con su nivel actual no sobrevivirá si es atacada por alguna criatura salvaje o algún demonio.

Sombra1: yo me encargare de vigilarla, después de todo ya he tenido una nieta y creo que puedo tratarla mejor que ustedes.

Sombra4: Te lo encargamos entonces, de momento cura sus heridas e infórmale de los cambios en su entrenamiento.

Sombra1: El tercero debe estar desesperado para mandar a dos mocosos con ese nivel a realizar este entrenamiento.

Sombra3: Si, pero el chico tiene potencial, además, me parece que esconde algo mas. Se lo preguntare cuando termine esta prueba.

Sombra4: Por que dices que esconde algo? (haciéndose el tonto)

Sombra3: Porque todas las heridas que tenia, y que eran bastante graves, ya no están, además, esta el hecho que sigue cavando después de la lucha, no se a cansado en lo absoluto.

Sombra1: No lo había notado, en fin, creo que es hora de preparar al grupo que atacara en unas horas más, pero a estos les permitiré usar jutsus y armas además de taijutsu.

Sombra4: Yo los controlare mientras tú vigilas su progreso.

Sombra3: no envíes a nadie a atacar al muchacho, lo haré yo personalmente, no me había divertido tanto desde que vino minato JAJAJA

Sombra2: A minato casi lo matas, no te vayas a pasar con el muchacho.

Sombra1: Es cierto, recuerda que en aquella ocasión minato ya tenia el nivel de un kage, si luchas de la misma manera el joven naruto morirá.

Sombra3: No se preocupen, no tengo intenciones de ir en serio con el muchacho, solo quiero ver de que es capaz y hasta donde puedo hacerle progresar.

Sombra4: no me hace gracia, esa vez de verdad que casi me matas, además, no creo que sea justo, ni shodaime ni nindaime pasaron por estas pruebas ya que ellos fundaron el lugar.

Sombra3: es cierto, Uzumaki era el apellido de tu esposa verdad minato?

Minato: me ha pillado?

Sombra1(shodaime): Entonces naruto es tu hijo?

Sombra2(nindaime): eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero porque no nos habías dicho nada?.

Minato: por miedo a que alguien medio lunático trate de matarlo!!.

Sombra3: JAJAJA, no se preocupen por el chiquillo, no lo matare, además tiene al kyuubi de su parte no?

Minato: que tenga al kyuubi sellado no lo hace inmortal Shinigami-sama.

Sombra3(shinigami): JAJAJA, no me mires con esos ojos minato, después de todo te hice el favor de dejarte libre para que le hicieras compañía a tus predecesores, aunque hace tiempo que espero que tercero venga para tener la colección completa, además que quiero ver la cara que pone cuando te vea JAJAJA.

Shodaime: de todos modos que planeas hacer shinigami-sama?

Shinigami: no lo se, si logra sobrevivir a todas las pruebas, creo merece recibir un entrenamiento especial?

Minato: COMO QUE SI LOGRA SOBREVIVIR!!

Nindaime: minato cálmate, que sea tu hijo no le da privilegios en este lugar, el debe pasar por lo mismo que muchos otros que en su tiempo trataron de convertirse en kages de la aldea.

Shodaime: Es verdad, nosotros debemos cumplir la ley de este lugar, no es nuestra culpa que sarutobi lo haya enviado a pasar las pruebas.

Minato: Pero naruto es un niño aun, y de los 27 aspirantes que han tomado esta prueba en mi época y en la de sarutobi solo cinco sobrevivimos, Sarutobi, Yo, Orochimaru, Danzou y Hiashi. Además, que esta es la primera vez que se hace la prueba de crear un túnel.

Shodaime: Eso lo se, yo puse esa prueba ya que todos nosotros hemos muerto por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes y resistentes.

Shinigami: YA BASTA DE RECLAMOS, AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO O APRUEBO!! Ahora procedan según lo planeado, yo me retiro, creo que el mocoso ya avanzo suficiente, tendré una pequeña batalla con el.

Al cabo de unas horas, una ya más recuperada hinata recibía las nuevas instrucciones sobre su entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo que veían como sinigami se acercaba arrastrando algo.

(Para evitar confusiones futuras, naruto y hinata no tiene idea de quienes son o que son las sombras que los entrenan)

Nindaime: Como le fue Shinigami-sama?

Shinigami: el muchacho aguanta bastante dolor, pero al final perdió JAJAJA!!!

Minato miraba con los ojos desorbitados el cuerpo de su hijo, tenia herida realmente profundas, quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, varios huesos rotos especialmente en las piernas y brazos, además de traer el brazo izquierdo unido al cuerpo por unos cuantos músculos que aun no se habían cortado.

Minato: PERO QUE HICISTE, ME DIJISTE QUE NO TE PASARIAS!! Míralo, esta muriendo, lo has destrozado, aun si se recupera el shock ha de ser muy duro, difícilmente querrá seguir con esto!!

Hinata: N..na..ru…to-kun…………………. ¿Shinigami-sama? ……..(se desmaya )

Nindaime: Minato tiene razón, fuiste muy lejos sensei!!

Shodaime: Cálmense ustedes dos, shinigami-sama, podría explicarnos que ocurrió.

Shinigami: No sean tan llorones, naruto no morirá, el kyuubi esta curando sus heridas lentamente, incluso pueden ver como el brazo casi amputado empieza a sanarse. Ahora bien, desean saber lo que ocurrió, ni que fueran unas viejas cotorras pero ya que, se los diré.

Shinigami: En primer lugar, quería probar su fortaleza, así que luche solo usando taijutsu, el resultado fue pésimo, el muchacho parece que no alcanzo a ser entrenado en ese arte, al cabo de unos minutos ya le había roto una pierna y varias costillas. Asombrosamente, pese al daño recibido siguió luchando, uso técnicas muy raras, dragones de magma, águilas de viento, ocultarse entre sombras, clones de sombra y otras similares, eso me demostró que su nivel para aprender ninjutsu rivaliza con el tuyo minato, tal vez te supere en corto tiempo ….. al cabo de un rato decidí romperle los brazos para evitar que usara más jutsus y ver como afrontaría la situación, increíblemente su rostro no expresaba ni miedo a la muerte ni dolor, aun con su cuerpo en ese estado se lanzo al contraataque, pero antes de llegar a mi fue cubierto por el manto de kyuubi y sus heridas sanaron al instante, luego de eso muy rápidamente trato de darme con un ataque de balas de aire comprimido, lamentablemente soy muy rápido para cualquiera así que evite el ataque, pero dadas las circunstancias me emocione más de la cuenta, así que me tente a probar que tal es su control sobre el kyuubi…..

Minato: Que quiere decir con probar su control sobre el zorro demonio?

Shinigami: Lo único que hice fue transportar a naruto y a mí a un lugar más amplio, luego invoque a mi mascota Nekomata y la hice luchar con el chiquillo y bueno, el resultado es el que tienen a la vista, el pequeño no pudo vencer a mi mascota, aunque a su favor esta el hecho de no haber ocupado el chacra de kyuubi.

Al terminar el relato de shinigami, decenas de gotas de sudor aparecen en las cabezas de los ex hokages, hasta que comienzan a reaccionar.

Nindaime: NO SEAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE, ES UN NIÑO AUN!!

Shodaime: DEBISTE PREGUNTARLE SI SABIA OCUPAR EL CHACRA DE KYUUBI ANTES DE HACERLO LUCHAR CON TU MOSNTRUO AL QUE LLAMAS MASCOTA!!

Minato: …………………….. .

Shinigami: BOLA DE MAL AGRADECIDOS!! Lo único que hice fue evaluar el máximo potencial que el muchacho puede dar, a partir de mañana haremos que se esfuerce el doble de lo que hoy mostró JAJAJA.

Naruto: Donde me encuentro……AAAAAAAAAA……… me duele todo el cuerpo……

Minato: Cálmate naruto, cuando te recuperes te contaremos todo lo que paso y te revelaremos nuestra identidad.

Con sakura y sasuke.

Sakura: Bien sasuke-kun, me voy a mi casa, te espero a eso de las 8 para ir a cenar.

Sasuke: No puedo a esa hora, pasare por ti a las 10.

Sakura: TE DIJE QUE A LAS 8!! COMO NO VENGAS A ESA HORA!!

Sasuke: De acuerdo, no te enojes, que humor que tienes.

Sakura: (con un aura asesina) dijiste algo sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: n..no dije nada " Maldito naruto, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, donde estas cuando mas te necesito, parece que tu ausencia le esta afectando"

Sakura: Pues vete a arreglar, y de paso has una reservación en algún restaurante de lujo.

Sasuke: CLARO QUE NO, TU ME OBLIGASTE A INVITARTE, POR LO MENOS DEJAME ESCOGER A MI GUSTO!!

Sakura: Y a donde me pensabas llevar? (con un tono picaron)

Sasuke: Al Ichiraku Ramen por supuesto.

Luego de que sakura masacrara a sasuke y le dejara la cara desformada, este se levanto y le dijo.

Sasuke: zi no te fustaza la idefa me lo ufieraz dicho.

Sakura: Ya estuvo bueno, te largas, reservas un lugar, te arreglas, me compras flores y chocolates, y me pasas a buscar a las 8. Como es la primera cita no te pido anillos ni joyas.

Sasuke: "Pero a esta que le pasa, maldición no pensé que la ausencia de naruto me fuera a causar estos problemas, a lo mejor puedo convencer a kakashi-sensei que me cambie de grupo mientras naruto no esta" Claro, no te preocupes a eso de las 8 paso por ti "si te sigues por tanto así te comprare chocolates laxantes, aunque pensándolo bien si hago eso podría ser la ultima cosa que haga en mi vida"


	11. Chapter 11 termina el entrenamiento

Capitulo 11 Romances que comienzan, entrenamientos que terminan y ¿el inicio de una venganza?.

**Con sasuke y sakura**

Sasuke, tal y como prometió, paso por sakura a las 8 con 5 minutos (pobrecito, la que le espera). Claro esta, que sakura le dio una paliza de los mil demonios a sasuke, cuando este por fin se recupero fueron al lugar mas lujoso de konoha, donde para variar sasuke quedo en la banca rota por culpa de sakura, pero extrañamente se sentía a gusto con ella (era de esperarse que a alguien con el genio de sasuke le gustaran las mandonas). Luego, fue a dejar a sakura a su casa, se despidieron como de costumbre, y quedaron para seguir saliendo, claro que a lugares más económicos.

Sasuke:" No puedo creer lo bien que me lo he pasado, a decir verdad me cuesta creer que me agrade ser mandoneado, además la forma en que sakura alejo a todas esas latosas que tanto me persiguen fue muy cómica jejeje"

Sakura:" Estoy segura que sasuke-kun lo paso muy bien a mi lado, nunca me había conversado tanto tiempo, es que no me lo puedo creer, ha resultado ser una noche mágica, espero que la cita de mañana salga mejor, eso si, esta vez llevare armas para deshacerme de los estorbos"

Sasuke:" Que estará haciendo el dobe en estos momentos, espero que se encuentre bien, ahora que recuerdo, Kakashi-sensei no nos dijo porque motivo no va a entrenar con nosotros, aunque creo que ha de ser por culpa del consejo y del extraño comportamiento que ha mostrado naruto este ultimo tiempo"

Sakura:"Espero que naruto se encuentre bien, a decir verdad le debo mucho, tengo que tratarlo mejor cuando vuelva, ya se lo invitare a casa a cenar, de seguro que a mis padres no les molestara que lo invite después de que les cuente la cantidad de veces que me salvo la vida"

Sasuke:" Aun no comprendo, que tendrá que ver el Kyuubi en todo esto, según recuerdo lo mencionaron en esa reunión en la cual pactaron el combate de naruto, solo espero que donde se encuentre este bien, si algo le pasa, creo que perderé la poca lealtad que le tengo a este pueblo, después de todo es mi casi hermano, y por lo que he visto siempre ha sido tratado como basura, no puedo permitir que algo le pase, además que por culpa de mi familia el perdió todo lo que tenia"

Sakura:" Me gustaría saber quien es ese tal ángel del que tanto hablan sasuke-kun y naruto, al parecer es alguien importante para naruto, creo que es la única familia que tubo, además de que no se porque sasuke-kun siempre le pide disculpas por lo que paso ese día, como si de alguna manera el tuviera algo que ver con eso"

**Con ****Kakashi y anko**

Kakashi: Anko, no me has dicho porque deseas ayudar a naruto, hasta donde yo se apenas y lo conoces.

Anko:(Con mirada triste) Cuando Orochimaru traiciono a la aldea, y me abandono, todo el mundo desconfiaba de mi, me trataban como si yo los fuera a traicionar, además, fui interrogada muchas veces para saber si yo estaba al tanto de los experimentos que el sensei hacia……. Me sentí muy mal durante todo ese tiempo……. Fui apartada de la sociedad, no tenia amigos, nadie quería ayudarme, me costo mucho trabajo volver a ganarme la confianza de todos, incluso la de Hokage-sama, pero pude hacerlo porque todos me dieron la oportunidad de probar que yo era leal a Konoha, por eso me da mucha lastima el pequeño rubio, a diferencia mía, solo unos pocos desean de verdad ayudarlo, y para empeorar las cosas, los que en verdad desean ayudarlo nos vemos impedidos por los entupidos del consejo. Sabes Kakashi, desde que naruto era un niño ha habido dos personas que le han brindado mucho cariño pese a que ellos perdieron a toda su familia durante el ataque del Kyuubi.

Kakashi: A quienes te refieres.

Anko: Al viejo Ichiraku y a su hija Ayame. Una esposa y madre, hijos o hermanos, nietos, todos murieron ese día, solo quedaron ellos dos, pero por algún extraño motivo ellos nunca le han negado nada a naruto, incluso le viven dando vales gratis para comer, siempre es bien recibido en ese lugar, incluso en muchas ocasiones el viejo Ichiraku escondió a naruto en su tienda para que no lo golpearan. Ellos que lo perdieron todo fueron capases de perdonarlo y darle un poco de cariño, porque el resto no puede hacer lo mismo.

Kakashi: El viejo es especial, eso no te lo voy a negar, yo mismo, nunca ayude a naruto aun sabiendo algunas cosas de el, Tenia miedo de ser tratado como un traidor, de ganarme el rencor de mis camaradas y terminar como mi padre, pero recibí la lección de mi vida. Ángel, un shinobi que tenía mucho que perder y nada que ganar dedico su vida a proteger a naruto, y sigue haciéndolo, nunca pensé que alguien seria capas de sacrificar todo lo que tiene, incluso su futuro, por alguien que no conoce.

Anko: A que te refieres con eso de que aun lo protege, hasta donde se Ángel fue muerto por Itachi.

Kakashi: Anko, esto es absolutamente confidencial, al contarte esto te estoy demostrando la confianza que te tengo.

Anko: Suéltalo ya

Kakashi: Hokage-sama y yo tenemos serias sospechas de que Ángel es en realidad Itachi Uchiha.

Anko: Es broma, no?

Kakashi: No, es muy enserio, no puedo decirte mas por el momento porque hasta ahora solo son teorías.

Anko: Kakashi, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el pobre de naruto ha estado llorando a un completo extraño, eso es muy cruel de su parte.

Kakashi: Debes comprender, no podemos decirle nada a naruto puesto que no estamos completamente seguros, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que Itachi pudo haberos matado a mi a asuma y a dos ambus durante su huida, sin embargo no lo hizo, es mas, incluso le pidió a Hokage-sama que yo fuera el Jouunin a cargo de alguien a parte de sasuke, solo que no dijo de quien, esa es la principal clave de nuestras sospechas, pues veras, Ángel le pidió a Hokage que si algo pasaba que pusiera a naruto bajo mi tutela.

Anko: Esto no puede ser bueno, si desea protegerlo entonces porque rayos se fue de la aldea.

Kakashi: Eso es algo que solo hokage-sama sabe, a mi no me a contado nada mas, me lo dirá cuando termine el examen Chunin, claro esta que después te contare lo que me sea revelado.

Anko: Gracias por el voto de confianza, eto…. Pero podrías retirar tu mano de mi muslo…….. (Sonrojada)

Kakashi: (Rojo de vergüenza) Go..gomen, no me había dado cuenta, estaba muy a gusto conversando contigo, en serio perdóname anko.

Anko: Si no es que me moleste, pero por lo menos podrías pedir permiso no (dijo guiñándole un ojo) De todas maneras tengo que irme, quede de juntarme con Kurenai, adiós k…a…k…a…s…h…i………k…u...n (Desapareciendo en una nube de humo)

Kakashi: "que rayos, es idea mía o me estaba coqueteando, la situación se parece mucho a la que aparece en el primer icha-icha que publico el gran JIRAIYA-SAMA"

**Con naruto y hinata:**

Luego de que naruto se recuperara de sus heridas fatales, se le cuanta la verdad sobre todos los presentes, exceptuando el echo de que es hijo de minato y del nombre de la madre de naruto. Aun así, Minato le dice que cuando sea jounin le revelara un último secreto relativo a sus padres, pero que la condición es que se convierta en jounin.

Dado el nivel que ambos genins poseen se les permite pasar las pruebas juntos, ya que por si solo se les hace demasiado difícil, durante el periodo que se encuentran avanzando en el túnel, tanto naruto como hinata practican el uso de chakra en las armas, y cada parte del cuerpo, notando inmediatamente la velocidad que se puede llegar a obtener en cuanto a reflejos y resistencia, así que enfocan su entrenamiento a aumentar su velocidad normal para que esta se intensifique con el uso del chakra.

Pasado unos años, dentro de la montaña, ambos han logrado una manipulación casi perfecta del chakra, y ahora se encuentran entrenando las técnicas dejadas por sus senseis en los pergaminos, en este punto son instruidos por shodaime, quien pese al reclamo del resto no pudo soportar el mimar a los pequeños ya que le recuerdan a su nieta.

Cuando por fin cubren la cuarta parte del recorrido, se les informa que deben luchar con los hokages a partir de este punto, es decir, cada vez que cubran una cuarta parte del recorrido deberán combatir con un hokage, los cuales irán apareciendo según su posición en cuanto a poder, desde el mas débil hasta el mas fuerte, por lo que el primer enemigo con el que tendrán que luchar es nindaime. Estas batallas no están programadas de modo que ellos tengan que ganar, sino que deberán permanecer en ese mimo sitio perfeccionando sus técnicas hasta que nindaime los autorice a seguir avanzando tras comprobar en combate el progreso de los alumnos, al igual que siempre, deben combatir contra ninjas, bestias y demonios, sin mencionar que de no ser por el byakugan de hinata hace tiempo se habrían perdido debido a los genjutsus usados por la montaña.

Con el tiempo, naruto comprendió como detectar los genjutsus mediante el chakra en sus ojos, aunque aun es incapaz de anularlos, en estos momentos su habilidades en ninjutsu y taijutsu aun son mediocres según los sensores de las pruebas, pero por lo menos su velocidad, resistencia y reflejos a aumentado considerablemente, al pasar un par de meses por fin son capases de lograr que nindaime los apruebe, pudiendo continuar nuevamente con la construcción del túnel hasta llegar a la mitad de montaña, lugar en el cual serán atacados por shodaime.

Cada cierto tempo, tanto naruto como hinata quedan muy mal heridos en los enfrentamientos, lo cual es un punto clave en este entrenamiento, ya que para obligar a naruto a no depender del chakra de kyuubi fue sellado, de modo que se encuentra en las mismas condiciones de hinata, fueron tan graves los enfrentamientos que incluso estuvieron al borde de la muerte en por lo menos 12 o 15 veces cada uno, teniendo que ser atendidos de urgencias por los guardianes y evitando que sean atacados mientras se recuperan.

Cuando por fin logran llegar a la mitad del camino, son obligados a detenerse por el shodaime, el cual no les permitirá pasar hasta que muestren un progreso significativo en el manejo de sus técnicas y en taijutsu, además que les pone la condición de aprender cada uno a manejar su tipo de chakra elemental a un nivel básico, en este caso naruto descubrió su afinidad con el elemento fuuton del cual ya tenia nociones por las técnicas que utiliza, en cuanto a hinata, ella descubro que su afinidad es el suiton, de este modo, tras algunos meses, lograron probar que habían tenido el suficiente progreso tanto con sus técnicas básicas como con sus afinidades elementales, obteniendo el permiso de shodaime para continuar con su avance. En el transcurso de su recorrido, siguieron igual que antes, combatiendo con todo lo que se les presentara, descansando cada cierto tiempo para aprender nuevas técnicas y estudiar estrategia de combate de los manuales que les fueron entregados por sus senseis antes de llegar a este lugar.

Al cubrir por fin, las tres cuartas partes del camino, fueron detenidos por Minato, el cual les puso como condición el crear una técnica nueva a cada uno antes de continuar, claro esta que todos los días debían combatir tanto con Minato como con cualquier cosa que se les apareciera. Esto les tomo bastante tiempo, a decir verdad tardaron cerca de un año en crear cada quien su propia técnica, en el caso de naruto, el desarrollo el:

Mōfu, bōgyo kazan: Manto protector de magma, manto que cubre totalmente a quien lo invoca y que calcina a quien lo toque con la excepción del usuario, este manto dura solo 10 segundos, tiempo durante el cual se es totalmente invencible, en este estado no le afecta ninguna técnica, el problema radica en vencer al oponente en esos 10 segundos..

Hinata, por su parte desarrollo dos técnicas que son complementarias.

Utsushidasu: Proyectar, es una técnica que se usa con el byakugan, una vez a localizado a una persona, no importa la distancia, ella puede proyectar un clon igual de resistente que el original a ese lugar para conversar con la persona, es una habilidad útil tanto para el espionaje como para el combate, ya que al proyectarse puede combatir sin hacer uso de su cuerpo real, esta técnica tiene un gran punto débil, el cual radica en que el usuario queda totalmente expuesto a que lo ataquen mientras esta en estado meditativo para mantener el jutsu.

También desarrollo el

Enerugī kapuseru: Este jutsu complementa al de proyectar, ya que crea un campo de energía impenetrable que dura 20 segundos, su debilidad se hace manifiesta frente a los ataques que absorben chakra, por ejemplo la espada de Kisame o la técnica usada en el rescate de sasuke en el cual todos quedaron atrapados a la ves que se debilitaban.

Luego de esto, siguieron su camino, esta ves, además de los continuas ataques por los ya conocidos ninjas, demonios etc, también se vieron atacados por los tres hokages anteriores, la finalidad obligarlos a mejorar antes de llegar al otro extremo de la montaña, lugar en el cual deberían enfrentar al mismo Shinigami-sama, el cual no los dejaría tomar la segunda prueba hasta que sean capases de dominar en un cien por ciento todas las técnicas que conozcan, además deben manejar en un 100 por ciento su afinidad elemental, y deben ser capases de cambiar la aplicación inicial de cada uno de sus jutsus según la circunstancia lo amerite. Por ultimo, deben ser capases de combatir con el sin ser gravemente heridos en una batalla de 5 horas usando solo taijutsu (Claro esta que en esas 5 horas shinigami no ira en serio)

Luego de pasar el primer desafió viene un periodo de entrenamiento de dos semanas sobre las técnicas que ya poseen y relativo a los pergaminos que se les entregaron.

Al pasar las dos semanas deben pasar la segunda prueba, la cual consiste en cruzar nadando un lago por debajo del agua, cada vez que salgan a tomar aire deben regresar de la misma manera al punto de partida para volver a comenzar el entrenamiento, serán constantemente atacados por bestias acuáticas y por shinobis, al llegar a la mitad del lago deben enfrentarse a shodaime y nindaime a la vez y al llegar al otro extremo del lago deben luchar con yondaime y shinigami. La finalidad de esta prueba radica en mejorar la capacidad pulmonar, el estado físico y la velocidad, ya que en ocasiones deberán luchar en lugares en los cuales el aire escasea o simplemente no es posible respirar por la utilización de bombas venenosas por ejemplo. Como este lago esta por debajo de la montaña el tiempo tampoco corre en ese lugar

Luego de pasar la prueba son dos semanas creando variaciones a las técnicas propias y las que aparecen el los pergaminos. Y una tercera semana en la cual son instruidos sobre tres naturalezas de chacra, ya que es el nuevo requisito impuesto por shinigami a todo aquel que desee pasar las pruebas como Hokage.

En este aspecto, tras realizar la prueba de afinidades, se determino que.

Naruto tiene afinidad con: Fuuton, Raiton, Doton (su única técnica similar al fuego es el dragón de magma y el escudo de magma, ambos son regalos de kyuubi, y posee una sola tecnica suiton el suiton: umino kyuu)

Hinata tiene afinidad con: Suiton, Fuuton, Hyoton. (La mezcla entre el Kaiten y el elemento suiton permite crear la barrera de energía que la protege)

Después del entrenamiento deben pasar la tercera prueba, esta consiste en dominar a la perfección tres naturalezas de chacra por lo menos (en mi historia se necesitan a lo menos tres para poder postular a Hokage en un futuro y dos para postular a Jounin) para realizar este entrenamiento se hace en dos etapas, la primera en la montaña del tiempo, en este lugar deben realizar el entrenamiento mientras se encuentran escalando la montaña verticalmente (o sea, usando el chacra en los pies) serán atacados tanto por shinobis, como por demonios y al lograr subir a la cima deberán enfrentarse a shodaime, nindaime, yondaime y shinigami, deberán realizar esta prueba hasta que obtengan la aprobación de los cuatro guardianes.

La segunda etapa es sobre el lago bajo la montaña, aquí el entrenamiento deben de realizarlo mientras están parados sobre el agua, no existe la necesidad de llegar al otro lado del lago, solo deben perfeccionar el manejo de sus elementos mientras luchan con bestias marinas, shinobis y demonios, al terminar el dominio de los elementos nuevamente luchan contra los cuatro maestros.

Finalmente, al terminar la segunda prueba, deben realizar un entrenamiento de 2 semanas con sellos de gravedad, y armas, usando en el ultimo caso el consejo de Kyuubi el cual es el impregnar chacra a las armas y a los ojos (mas adelante, naruto descubrirá la manera de mejorar el uso del chacra para realizar las técnicas de su padre como el hariashin)

Los últimos días de la última semana, solo se realizan combates en diferentes tipos de campos para fortalecer la utilización de los distintos tipos de técnicas según el terreno y las técnicas del oponente. Durante este perdió, ambos genins, terminan semi-muertos en una veintena de veces.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, los cuatro guardianes les dieron la aprobación a los muchachos. Sin embargo, deberán volver a tomar la prueba nuevamente para poder ser aprobados como Hokage y futura esposa del Hokage, ya que pese a su progreso, no lograron superar el nivel de un jounnin medio.

Shodaime: Felicidades, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, realmente me sorprende que sobrevivieran a las pruebas.

Nindaime: Es verdad, lamentablemente aun te falta para alcanzar el nivel de un hokage pero a lo menos obtuvieron el nivel de un jounnin medio.

Minato: Concuerdo con mis colegas, realmente se han vuelto muy fuertes, me parece increíble que les dieran premiso de venir con el nivel tan bajo que tenían.

Shinigami: Verdaderamente pienso que Sarutobi esta loco, mira que mandarte con ese nivel tan mediocre a prepararte para convertirte en hokage, ha de estar muy desesperado y falto de shinobis para desear que tu lo remplaces.

Naruto: Eto….Hablando de eso, no voy a remplazarlo, el solo nos dio permiso para entrenar aquí sin ser molestados.

(Caída estilo anime)

Shinigami: PORQUE DIABLOS NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!!!!

Shodaime: Ese sarutobi, cuando muera y venga a este lugar creo que es justo que le tomemos las mismas pruebas, incluida la lucha contra la mascota de Shinigami-Sama.

Nindaime: Es cierto, nos hizo perder mucho tiempo, esta nos la tendremos que cobrar.

Minato: Basta, no es para tanto, además, creo que todos están contentos de que naruto y su novia estén aquí, puesto que lo mas probable es que realmente el se convierta en Hokage algún día.

Shodaime: es muy cierto, aun así me cobrare esto con Sendaime. Por cierto naruto, me podrías hacer un favor, si alguna vez llegas a conocer a Tunade-Chan podrías decirle que la extraño mucho y que espero siga el camino que yo forje para ella.

Naruto: Cuente conmigo sensei.

Hinata: Conmigo también, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Minato: Recuerda naruto, cuando seas Jounnin, en tu caso jounnin de elite, quiero que vengas nuevamente, ese día te contare todo sobre tus padres y el porque de tu elección como carcelero del Kyuubi "Quisiera decirte que una de tus cualidades es transformar a la gente, pero al parecer también puedes poner a los demonios de tu parte, serás muy grande hijo mío, en verdad que serás grande"

Naruto: Como diga Minato-Sensei.

Minato: Por cierto, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, recuerda que en teoría estoy en el estomago de shinigami-sama, si la gente sabe que eso no es cierto mas de alguno no lo pensaría dos veces en sacrificarse para devolverme la vida, pero yo no deseo que nadie muera por mi, como hokage mi deber es morir por otros, ese es mi ideal.

Naruto: El mío también, al igual que el de Ángel.

Nindaime: Siento lo que le paso a tu hermano naruto, pero debes ser fuerte, recuerda que el murió por el mismo ideal que todos nosotros, debes honrarlo y nunca dejar que el odio se apodere de ti.

Hinata: No debe preocuparse por eso Nindaime-sensei, yo jamás permitiré que naruto-kun sufra de nuevo.

Minato: Muchas gracias pequeña, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que ……… Naruto aya encontrado a alguien como tu.

Naruto: Adiós Maestros, espero verlos algún día, prometo que ustedes estarán orgullosos de nosotros.

Hinata: Yo también lo prometo, nunca defraudaremos sus enseñanzas.

Nar/Hina: ARIGATOU

Luego de salir de ese lugar, los pequeños se dan cuenta de algo que ahora era muy difícil de cumplir tanto para naruto como para hinata era el no cometer actos carnales, puesto que al estar tanto tiempo en la montaña y en el lago, para ellos en realidad pasaron años, por lo que aunque físicamente representan 12 años, mentalmente deberían tener cerca de 100, así que de un modo u otro ellos se sentían un poco mas lujuriosos, pero a pura fuerza de voluntad lograban reprimir ese deseo.

Al salir ambos tenían una sola idea en mente, dar gracias a kamisama por salir con vida y vengarse del anciano por enviarlos al infierno, pues según él en este lugar estarían a salvo.

Naruto: Bien Hianata-Hime que es lo que aremos ahora.

Hinata: Primero que nada le daremos su merecido a sarutobi, kukukuku, debemos de jugarle una broma para que aprenda a no jugar con las vidas de otros de esa manera tan cruel.

Naruto: Tienes razón Hime, después de todo estuvimos a punto de morir en casi 50 ocasiones, si contamos las de la montaña, las del lago, las de las batallas finales. Definitivamente debemos darle el susto de su vida al anciano, y yo creo saber como KUKUKU.

Hinata: Habla amor, dime que tienes pensado hacer jejeje.

Naruto: Primero que nada, me conectare mentalmente contigo, luego, proyectaras nuestras imágenes en forma de fantasma a la oficina del viejo reclamándole el habernos mandado a una muerte prematura y el haber arruinado nuestros sueños muajajajajaja.

Hinata: Tienes razón, tal ves con eso sea mas conciente de sus actos. Primero, usemos un Henge y busquemos un lugar seguro, luego ya vera hokage-sama jejejeje, esto no se quedara así.


	12. Chapter 12 Resultados del entrenamiento

Capitulo 12 Comienza el examen, la primera batalla

¿????: Un momento, les ayudare con su jugarreta.

Hinata: Shinigami-sama?, ¿Por qué?

Shinigami: JAJAJA!!! Porque ese viejo sabe que hace tiempo que lo espero, si yo les ayudo de seguro que lo pensara mejor antes de enviar a niños debiluchos a un lugar sagrado.

Naruto: Debilucho?, no somos unos debiluchos, simplemente teníamos el nivel normal de un genin cuando llegamos, no es nuestra culpa que ojisan sea tan descuidado.

Shinigami: No importa, los ayudare de todos modos, volvamos al área de entrenamiento, no es necesario que busquen un lugar para esconderse.

En el área de entrenamiento.

Hinata: Bien, naruto-kun, conéctate con mi mente ahora.

Naruto: de acuerdo!

Hinata: Ahora, Byakugan!!

Hinata se dedica a buscar a sarutobi, al cual encuentra descansando en su oficina.

Hinata: Paso uno, listo, paso dos "naruto, cuando cree tu clon manipúlalo, luego has un henge y transfórmalo en fantasma, yo haré lo mismo, después de eso déjame el resto a mi"

Shinigami: JAJAJA, bien, dame unos minutos, me transportaré a la oficina de sarutobi.

Al pasar el tiempo pedido por shinigami.

Hinata: (exclama) utsushidasu!! (Técnica de proyección)

En la oficina de sendaime, este se encontraba con los ojos como platos al ver dos figuras fantasmagóricas frente a él.

Sarutobi: Q…qu..que significa esto!!

Imaginen una voz fantasmagórica

Hinata-gost: Hoooookaaaaageeeee por que?

Naruto-gost: Anciano, quueeeee teeeee heeeemoooos heeeechhho paaaaraaaa queeee nooosss maaandaaaraaaas aaaaa morir?

Sarutobi: (llorando y de rodillas) Lo siento, no lo sabia, perdónenme…… no fue mi intención ………….. por favor ……. Que puedo hacer ahora……..

Hinata-gost: Noooooo puedeeeeees haaaaceeeeer naaaadaaaa, heeeeeeemos veniiiidooooo poooor tuuuuu aaaalmaaa

Naruto-gost: siiiiiiiiii, teeeee lleeeevaaaareeeemoooos coooon nosooooootros

Sarutobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Me queda mucho por vivir, por favor, noooooooooo, denme una oportunidad.

Shinigami: ANCIANO, LLEGO TU HORA, REUNETE CON TUS ANTECESORES!!

Sarutobi: Shini….. shini…. Shinigami-sama, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shinigami: Sabes que he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, JAJAJAJAJA, por fin tendré la colección completa. Acepta tu destino viejo.

Sarutobi: ……………………………………………

Naruto-gost: Demonios…. Se nos paso la mano, se nos murió el viejo.

Hinata-gost: Rápido, shinigami-sama haga algo!!

Shinigami: ESTA BIEN!! Deshaz tu técnica, yo revivo al viejo.

Luego de esto vemos a una hinata y a un naruto corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (los que vieron el capitulo 32 de shippuden, imaginen a naruto y hinata corriendo de la misma manera que Gai). Al cabo de unos instantes entran violentamente a la oficina de un resucitado hokage.

Naruto: Ojisan!! Estas bien?

Hinata: Lo lamentamos hokage-sama?

Naruto/Hinata: No fue nuestra inatención llegar tan lejos pero es que estábamos enojados por mandarnos al infierno sin ponernos sobre aviso.

Sarutobi: ESTAN VIVOS!!!!

Naruto/Hinata: Hai.

Sarutobi: (Echando chispas por los ojos y tronando los dedos de las manos) Entonces les doy un minuto de ventaja para que corran, luego de eso los perseguiré y les daré un escarmiento.

Naruto: p..p…pero ojisan, tu también nos jugaste feo.

Hinata: Es cierto, estuvimos al borde de la muerte muchas veces, creo que estamos a manos.

Naruto: Que dices ojisan? Tan amigos como antes!!

Sarutobi: ………………………..

Hinata: No va a decirnos nada?

Naruto: Vamos, no seas rencoroso, bien pudiste advertirnos.

Sarutobi: Se les acabo el tiempo (y a una súper mega velocidad agarra a los dos genins por el cuello)

Luego de un rato, vemos a un naruto lleno de chichones y moretones, y a una hinata en igual estado.

Sarutobi: Espero que hayan aprendido su lección?

Hinata/Naruto: Hai, no volverá a ocurrir.

Sarutobi: A todo esto, ¿Cómo les fue?

Naruto: Bien, salimos vivos si a eso te refieres.

Hinata: si el entrenamiento fue cruel, y naruto-kun casi muere el primer día, quedo muy mal, creo que nos debes mínimo una disculpa (O.o hinata exigiendo disculpas, vaya que cambio, y no ha tartamudeado nada de nada)

Sarutobi: Lo se, se las daré cuando pasen el examen chunin (o sea que no se va a disculpar jajaja) Como les fue con el entrenamiento?

Naruto: te lo diremos cuando te disculpes jajajaja.

Hinata: Solo diré que tenemos técnicas nuevas, incluso técnicas combinadas, en un futuro yo y mi naruto-kun seremos un gran equipo.

Sarutobi: Tú naruto-kun? Vaya que estas cambiada, ya no eres tan tímida. Bueno, cambiando de tema, en un par de días es el examen chunin, busquen a sus respectivos senseis y pídanles los papeles para inscribirse.

Naruto/Hinata: Hai.

Sarutobi: Una cosa más ….. dejemos entre nosotros mi penoso comportamiento durante su bromita jajaja, no seria bueno que la gente pensara que tengo miedo de morir jejeje. Además, fue una buena representación de shinigami, les quedo realmente idéntico al original.

Naruto: ¿Cuál imitación? Shinigami-sama se ofreció para jugarte la broma.

Sarutobi: ………………………………. (se desmayo)

Hinata: Naruto no te preocupes, solo esta desmayado, déjalo descansar y vamos ha hacer ……. Nuestro trabajo

Naruto: (susurrándole a hinata) Hina-chan…. No se si me pueda contener por mucho tiempo más, llevamos casi 30 años de noviazgo y mi cuerpo te desea como no tienes idea.

Hinata: Naru …. Yo estoy igual que tu ….. Deseo que seamos uno solo …. Pero debemos aguantar un poco más hasta que mi padre de la aprobación …. Aunque no se si pueda seguir conteniéndome por mucho tiempo.

Naruto: Es mejor que me vaya con mi equipo, si me quedo aquí capas que cometa una locura.

Hinata: Igual yo

Se dan un tierno beso de despedida, que dura como 10 minutos, tiempo durante el cual sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro.

Naruto: (cortando el beso) Es mejor que me vaya, ya casi no resisto!!! Adiós hime, se me cuida, y si alguien se acerca con intenciones de ligarla déle su merecido.

Hinata: Cuídate, yo me voy con mi equipo, a y por cierto, si alguna aprovechada además de sakura se acerca a ti, la mato, te estaré vigilando naruto, tu eres MIO y solo M…I…O. Por cierto, a sakura la soporto cerca de ti porque esta en tu equipo, pero como se acerque más de la cuenta …….

Naruto: Eso ya lo se, adiós cielo.

Mientras en el área de entrenamiento de los hokages

Shodaime: De verdad que esos muchachos tienen potencial, progresaron enormemente.

Nindaime: La chica mejoro bastante, pero no me agrado en lo absoluto que lograra contactar con el Kiuby, es más, me preocupa que naruto le haya permitido al kyubi alterar su personalidad de combate, es bastante aterrador hacer enojar a la joven hinata.

Minato: Es verdad, aunque me sorprende mas que ese demonio se haya vuelto tan colaborador.

Shodaime: Hablando de eso, es alarmante el número de técnicas que logro desarrollar el pequeño, más aun cuando muchas de ellas son bastante sádicas.

Shinigami: Te refieres a los kunais explosivos marca uzumaki jajaja, y a los clones de viento.

Nindaime: Eso no es nada, lo más terrible es la criatura que pueden crear con su chacra, aunque para ello gastan casi toda su energía y deben ser extremadamente sincronizados para que la combinación de sellos resulte, recordemos que una cosa es hacer sellos y la otra es combinar los movimientos de una mano con los movimientos de la mano de la otra persona a la vez que enfocan una misma cantidad de chacra..

Minato: Lo cierto es que esos dos jóvenes …. Se prepararon más que nada para causar pánico entre sus enemigos.

Shinigami: Minato?

Minato: Dígame shinigami-sama.

Shinigami: Sabes que a partir de ahora no podremos salir de esta área, de echo me debilite mucho por jugarle esa broma a sarutobi así que no creo poder salir al mundo real en mucho tiempo, por eso quería preguntarte …….

Nindaime: No se valla por las ramas y díganos que le preocupa.

Shinigami: Minato ….. Quitaste el sello que contenía al Kyubi?

Minato: MALDICION!!!... Sabia que algo se me había olvidado, pero ¿que puedo hacer ahora?

Shodaime: Solo te resta esperar a que naruto se encuentre con el viejo pervertido para que le quite el sello, el problema es que ahora van a tomar los exámenes chunin y podría resultar herido de gravedad.

Nindaime: No lo creo, con el nivel que tiene no han de tener rivales, además, naruto ha quedado en igual condición que hinata, no veo cual es el problema?

Minato: el problema es que hinata no corre peligro, pero sabemos que si el viejo mando a naruto a este lugar es porque tiene miedo de que el consejo trate de eliminarlo durante el examen, por eso lo más probable es que aparezcan sujetos realmente peligrosos y con la intención de acabar con su vida.

Shinigami: No debes preocuparte, el muchacho es fuerte sin la ayuda de ese demonio, además, maneja varios trucos sucios jajaja, creo que podrá con sus enemigos mas aun si estos van a el pensando que es un simple genin, naruto tiene el factor sorpresa y un arsenal de técnicas devastadoras a su alcance, sin mencionar que hinata no permitirá que nadie trate de lastimarlo, ya comprobamos que ella puede llegar a ser mas peligrosa que el uzumaki cuando se enfada JAJAJA.

Shodaime: Es verdad, es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer por el pequeño.

Minato: Bien, lo dejare en manos del destino, por mientras es mejor que entrenemos, cuando vuelvan a venir para hacer la verdadera prueba debemos tomarles una que sea mucho mas aterradora que esta, de esa forma Konoha se asegurara el hokage, no!, en kage más poderoso.

Nindaime: Y si naruto no llega a ser hokage, créanme que la mocosa esta mas que calificada, espero que haga morder el polvo a todos aquellos que dudan de ella.

Luego de un rato, naruto por fin se reencuentra con el equipo 7, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

Naruto: HOLA!! KAKSHI SENSEI, SAKURA CHAN, SASUKE-BAKA

Sakura: NARUTO!! NO LE DIGAS BAKA A MI N…O…V…I…O.

Sasuke: Ya para el escándalo naruto, no vez que empeoras las cosas, jajajaja.

Kakashi: Hola naruto, espero te haya ido bien en tu entrenamiento.

Naruto: Acaso lo dudas kakashi-sensei. A todo esto necesito inscribirme para el examen chunin.

Sakura: No debes preocuparte, yo te inscribí con ayuda de kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: Oye naruto, mira mis ojos, ves alguna diferencia?

Naruto: Primero que nada, gracias sakura-chan, segundo, déjame ver…. NANI!! Ya tienes tres aspas en tu sharingan.

Kakashi: JAJAJA, digamos que lo obtuvo gracias a sakura y a sus admiradoras.

Naruto: No entiendo.

Kakashi: Veraz, sasuke se hizo muy popular entre las jóvenes cuando estas se enteraron de la cita que tubo con sakura, así que lo seguían a todas partes, tanto así que se aburrió y cometió el error de aceptar salir con una de ellas …… claro esta que sakura se dio cuenta y casi mata al pobre de sasuke, pero gracias a esa persecución y batalla logro desarrollar su sharingan.

Naruto: cuanto lo siento sasukito, se nota que en mi ausencia lo llegaste a pasar mal, pero por lo menos has progresado jajajaja, y como estas tu sakura-chan?

Sakura: Pues aprendí muchos genjutsus y contragenjutsus, además que con sasuke estudiamos estrategias de combate y algunas técnicas defensivas y de contraataque, pero cuéntanos de ti, que hiciste durante tu entrenamiento?

Naruto: no mucho, solo estuve cerca de morir como unas cincuenta veces.

Sasuke: NARUTO, creí que dejamos claro que dejarías tu tendencia suicida!!

Kakashi: "Jejeje, creo que naruto salio con mas nivel del que aparenta jejeje, será interesante ver cuanto progreso"

Sakura: BAKA, que no ves que nos tenias preocupados, no solo te desapareces por dos meses, sino que para variar buscas la muerte, que no te das cuenta lo mucho que significas para nosotros, baka ( lo ultimo lo dijo con la voz quebrada)

Naruto: Jejeje, gomen gomen, si no es que yo buscara la muerte, digamos que la culpa la tubo el vejes….. cof cof hokage ojisan jejeje.

Kakashi: Bien, como ya están todos listos, que les parece que les invite a comer.

Naruto: QUIERO RAMEN, LLEVO AÑOS SIN COMER RAMEN!! INVITAME A COMER RAMEN POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!!

Sakura: No exageres si solo llevas dos meses desaparecido, jajaja.

Sasuke: A todo esto, donde estuviste?

Naruto: S … E…. C … R….E...T…O

Kakashi: Por cierto naruto, sakura ha querido darte las gracias por lo de la última misión. Por eso limpio tu apartamento con la ayuda de sasuke.

Naruto:(con lagrimas en los ojos) No se u…hubieran molestado …… gracias (dijo en un susurro)

Sasuke: Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, después de todo somos un equipo no.

Sakura: Además, tenia que agradecerte de alguna manera, me salvaste la vida y no iba a permitir que vivieras en esas condiciones.

Naruto: Gracias sakura chan.

Sakura: Por cierto, mis padres quieren conocerte, después de que les conté lo que hiciste por mi insistieron en que te invitara a cenar, te parece hoy como a las ocho.

Naruto: Ahí estaré, por cierto … puedo ir con hinata, es que si no la llevo y sabe que estoy con otra chica ella es capas de matarme jejeje.

Sakura: Por supuesto, además que sasuke también ira, NO ES ASI SASUKE-KUN!!

Sasuke: Como digas " me encanta que me mandonee jejeje"

Kakashi: "A mi no me invito…. (Aura depresiva)"

Luego de eso se fueron todos al ichiraku ramen, y luego a sus casas a prepararse para la cena, a la cual, obviamente sakura invito a kakashi.

En cuanto a hinata.

Kurenai: Bueno hinata, comprendo que desees mantener en secreto el resultado de tu entrenamiento, pero por lo menos deberías darnos una pista de tus nuevas habilidades.

Kiba: Es cierto, recuerda que debemos actuar como un equipo, pero no hemos tenido noticias tuyas por dos meses, por lo que debemos de saber que técnicas puedes aportar para crear una estrategia.

Shino: Lo que dice kiba es cierto, necesitamos actuar compenetradamente durante los exámenes, ya que es evidente que deben haber luchas de por medio.

Hinata: Déjenme pensar …. Mmmmmm …… soy bastante buena en técnicas defensivas y en técnicas de infiltración, además que he mejorado mi habilidad para detectar enemigos.

Shino: Esa información es muy escasa, podrías ser mas especifica?

Kiba: Vamos, que no confías en nosotros?

Hinata: No se trata de eso, lo que ocurre es que es un secreto, no puedo revelar nada por el momento hasta que reciba autorización para hacerlo.

Kurenai: No importa hinata, de todos modos con lo que nos has dicho creo que es suficiente para preparar alguna estrategia, ¿no crees shino?

Shino: Bueno, creo que con esa información lo mejor que podemos hacer es poner a kiba como arma principal, luego yo me encargo de atacar el perímetro y hinata tendría la misión de defendernos a la vez que estudia el campo de batalla para prevenir ataques sorpresas o trampas, creo que con eso será suficiente de momento.

Kiba: Si tu lo dices.

Hinata: Gracias shino-kun, kiba-kun. Kurenai-sensei, gracias por haberme inscrito en los exámenes, ahora me retiro, tengo que descansar para luego ir a ver a mi naruto-kun. Adiós. (Se fue corriendo mientras todos quedaron sorprendidos)

Kurenai: Mi naruto-kun?

Shino: ir a ver?

Kiba: no ha tartamudeado en todo el rato, y ni se ruborizo al hablar de naruto.

Shino: Esto es mas extraño de lo que pensé, además, naruto también desapareció por dos meses.

Kurenai: "rayos, ellos no deben enterarse de eso" Bueno, eso no importa, lo relevante es que con el cambio de actitud se fortalecerá el nivel del equipo, así que para celebrar los invito a comer algo.

Shino/Kiba: Esta bien "algo ocultan"

Dos días más tarde, da comienzo el examen chunin, el cual transcurre de la forma en la que todos conocemos, lo mas importante es la segunda parte del examen, aquí la sensora es anko, la cual da las explicaciones sobre la forma en que se llevaran a cabo las actividades de este examen, luego de eso ella se aparta del grupo pidiéndole a naruto que la siga.

Anko: naruto, sabes que gran parte del concejo esta en tu contra?

Naruto: Eso lo se anko-sensei, pero a que viene esta conversación?

Anko: Pues, tienes una suerte enorme de ser el novio de hinata, con eso te has ganado el apoyo de hiashi, el es nuestro espía dentro del grupo que esta en tu contra, el nos informo que habrá un grupo enviado por ellos para acabar contigo durante el examen, no sabemos quienes puedan ser, por eso debes estar muy alerta, entiendes pequeño?

Naruto: Gracias por el dato, estaré alerta y preparado para actuar.

Anko: Suerte, ya sabes que cuentas con alguno de nosotros, lamentablemente no podemos interferir durante el examen, pero si llegas a la torre estará asuma y kurenai para protegerte, así que procura llegar lo mas rápido posible, además, para evitar problemas te sugiero que te alíes con algún grupo, busca a tus aliados ahora y házmelo saber, de ese modo les entregare el mismo tipo de pergamino para que no tengan que luchar entre ustedes.

Naruto: Buena idea, iré a ver al grupo de Shikamaru y al de hinata-chan, dame unos minutos y te cuento.

Anko: Vale, te esperare en la caseta, te entregare el pergamino y tu me dices con quien te has aliado.

Naruto: OK. Gracias anko-sensei.

Luego de hablar con los grupos logra fácilmente convencer a shikamaru y su grupo, tubo mas trabajo tratando de convencer al grupo de hinata, ya que kiba no quería formar una alianza, pero finalmente fue convencido por shino el cual le dijo que lo mejor para el grupo era aliarse con alguien para disminuir el riesgo de llegar lastimados a la tercera prueba.

Anko, se aseguro de que los tres grupos entraran juntos, para ello recibió la ayuda de iruka e Hibiki, los cuales se encargaron de las puertas de shikamaru y hinata, las cuales obviamente estaban vacías pero necesitaban que alguien estuviera ahí para no levantar sospechas, en cuanto a anko, ella se ocupo de la puerta en la cual se encontraban los tres grupos.

Luego de entrar al bosque de la muerte, el grupo de genin se detuvo para planificar la modalidad en la que operarían.

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático, lo mejor que podemos hacer es formar una estrategia para no tener problemas, primero que nada, hinata se encargara de encontrar al resto de los participantes y ver que pergamino tienen, esto es fundamental porque queremos evitar luchas extras, en segundo lugar, naruto, kiba y sasuke formaran el grupo de ataque principal, sakura, shino e ino se encargaran de mantener el perímetro de combate, es decir, su misión es evitar que alguien trate de huir al mismo tiempo que están alertas en caso de que alguien se acerque mientras estamos en combate, finalmente, mi trabajo y el de chouji es brindar seguridad a hinata, ya que dependemos de ella para encontrar a nuestros enemigos, hinata se encargara de vigilar la retaguardia y yo de protegerla, de ser necesario, yo y shino deberemos dar apoyo en combate a naruto, kiba y sasuke, de ocurrir esto inmediatamente ino y sakura junto con chouji cubren a hinata, pero debemos tratar de evitar que hinata luche, ya que como dije si es herida tendremos que luchar con cualquier grupo que se nos aparezca y eso si que es problemático. Están de acuerdo?

Todos(menos hinata): hai.

Hinata: Esta bien, pero si la cosa se pone difícil no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados, además, mi segunda función es darle protección a naruto-kun, no les puedo decir los motivos pero puede que el corra peligro en este examen, así que como dije no esperen que me quede tranquila todo el rato.

Shikamaru: Entiendo, en segundo lugar, es importante tratar de conseguir los pergaminos en el mismo día, de ese modo evitaremos tener que acampar, si eso llega a ocurrir la guardia la hará naruto en primer lugar, tu deber es ubicar una gran cantidad de clones en nuestro perímetro, el segundo turno lo tendrá sakura, ella será apoyada por hinata e ino, finalmente el ultimo turno lo are yo, mi apoyo será kiba, sasuke y shino, su trabajo será cuidar los pergaminos mientras que el resto hace su trabajo, ustedes verán como se reparten los turnos para descansar. Están conformes con esta estrategia?

Todos: Hai.

Naruto: Bien, lo importante ahora, es analizar nuestra posición en este territorio, no debemos perdernos de vista los unos de los otros, para evitar problemas le he pedido a shino que coloque un insecto en cada uno de nosotros, esto servirá para evitar que traten de engañarlos.

Sakura: Dado que estamos en un bosque debemos sacar ventaja de nuestras habilidades, por tanto dependemos de kiba y shino para determinar los mejores lugares tanto como para emboscar como para refugiarnos de ser necesario.

Chouji: Estoy de acuerdo, pero no esperen que les convide de mis papitas he.

Ino: Bueno, ya esta todo dicho así que a movernos.

Tal como estaba previsto, pudieron recolectar rápidamente los tres pergaminos, pero no tardaron en tener problemas, ya que fueron interceptados por orochimaru, dos subordinados y los genins del sonido.

En esta lucha, naruto y hinata entablaron combate con los dos jounin que acompañaban a orochimaru, mientras que los genins del sonido comenzaron a luchar con el ino, shino, chouji y kiba, en cuanto a orochimaru, este se dedico a pelear con sakura, sasuke y shikamaru.

El problema fue, que el equipo de la hoja confiaba en la superioridad numérica, lo que no esperaban era tener que enfrentar a un shanin, esto no paso desapercibido por shikamaru, quien noto de inmediato la diferencia de habilidades existente entre ellos y orochimaru, lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una estrategia ya que fue rapidamente puesto fuera de combate, en cuanto a sakura y sasuke, con el nivel que tenian y el que mostraba orochimaru lograron mantenerlo a raya por un tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta de que este solo jugaba con ellos.

La batalla los genins liderados por shino, fue bastante pareja, lograron vencer a los del sonido tras un corto periodo de tiempo, pero en el transcurso de la batalla misma, tanto kiba como ino quedaron inconscientes y shino con chouji quedaron con muy poco chacra.

Naruto y Hinata lograron deshacerse de sus oponentes rápidamente, así que no tardaron en plantar batalla contra orochimaru, el cual al mismo tiempo había dejado con bastantes heridas (pero ninguna mortal) a sakura, la cual logro reconocer al sujeto como un shanin al recordar las historias que se contaban sobre este villano y las descripciones que se hacían en ellas de este sujeto.

En un movimiento inesperado, orochimaru logra poner una marca de maldición en sasuke, asegurando que este lo seguiría para obtener poder y lograr su venganza, en este punto naruto sabia que las cosas podían salir mal, estaban diezmados y enfrentaban a alguien con un nivel muy superior al de ellos, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que no le habían retirado el sello, por lo que buscar un enfrentamiento del estilo quien aguanta más no era una opción.

Por otro lado hinata analizaba la situación, luchar de frente era arriesgado, ya que podía recibir el mismo ataque que sasuke, por otro lado usar jutsus podría resultar riesgoso en un terreno tan escabroso como en el que se encontraban, así que no tenia mas opción que esperar a que se abriera una brecha en la defensa de orochimaru para poder dejarlo sin chacra.

Mientras esto ocurría, sakura trataba de despertar a sasuke al mismo tiempo que shino y chouji cargaban a sus camaradas para agruparlos y poder darles protección, mientras planeaban la forma de ayudar a sus dos compañeros, los cuales, extrañamente parecían enteros después de enfrentarse a dos sujetos de un nivel jounin.

Naruto: Hina-chan, este sujeto es orochimaru, debemos atacar con cuidado, no estamos a su nivel, pero eso no significa que no podamos ganarle.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, tendremos que arriesgarnos, debemos llevarlo a otro lugar en donde podamos luchar abiertamente, aquí es muy peligroso, no podemos usar jutsus, además, que al parecer no estamos en posición de esperar a que muestre una apertura en su defensa.

Orochimaru: Empiezan ustedes o empiezo yo?

Naruto: Síguenos, lucharemos en un lugar más amplio

Hinata: A menos que tengas miedo de darnos algo de ventaja y prefieras luchar aquí.

Orochimaru: Bueno, no esta de más divertirse un poco mas, además ya logre mi objetivo principal, así que esta bien, ustedes escojan el campo de batalla yo los sigo kukuku.

Sakura: NARUTO, HINATA!!

Hinata: No te preocupes sakura-san, trata de despertar a tus compañeros y luego vengan a apoyarnos.

Shino: Ten cuidado …. Hinata.

Hinata: No te preocupes shino-kun, no me pasara nada mientras este con naruto-kun.

Unos minutos más tarde se llevaba a cavo una batalla de proporciones épicas.

Hinata: Suiton: Suitaihou No Jutsu (Bala de cañón de agua)

Naruto: kazan kami no ryū (tratando de impactar al traidor con su dragón de magma)

Orochimaro logro evitar fácilmente los dos ataques, para luego enviar un montón de serpientes contra naruto y hinata, pero esta ultima, realiza una técnica que inmoviliza a las víboras dejándolas en un estado de hibernación.

Hinata: Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Elemento hielo: Tormenta de nieve)

Seguido de esto orochimaru se lanzo también al ataque

Orochimaru: Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Balas de fuego del dragón)

Naruto y hinata, luego de esto tratan de llevar la batalla a un combate de taijutsu, esperando que el enemigo sea débil en ese aspecto, pero por algo es un shanin legendario, y la pelea se vuelve mas violenta que antes, lo que sorprende a orochimaru es que tras haber conectado un sinfín de golpes con éxito, sus oponentes no parecían haber recibido gran daño, sus músculos parecían realmente duros y flexibles, no se mostraban agotados ya que respiraban con normalidad y hacían un uso preciso de chacra para evitar gastar mas de la cuenta, sin duda eran buenos prospectos, por lo que se sentía frustrado de no poder realizar nuevamente un sello de maldición debido a que no tenia el chacra suficiente.

Aun en el combate, naruto y hinata no daban crédito a la habilidad de un shanin, si bien era cierto que su habilidad es superior a la de ellos, estos no esperaban que la diferencia fuera tan grande, de hecho, tenían esperanzas de que por la edad se cansara en algún momento, pero eso no pareciera que fuese a ocurrir luego.

Orochimaru, por su parte, comenzaba a impacientarse, ya que no tenia deseos de aumentar el nivel de sus técnicas por miedo a llamar la atención de otros y poner de sobre aviso al viejo sendaime, ya que después de la ardua batalla difícilmente podría sobrevivir a una pelea con el viejo, sin mencionar de los rumores sobre la aparición de su viejo compañero Jiraiya, del cual se rumoreaba que había recibido un entrenamiento especial y que por ende existía la posibilidad de que fuese superior a el. Definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de aumentar su nivel, pero quería dar la lucha por terminada cuanto antes, más sin embargo también estaba ansioso de ver hasta donde podían aguantar sus oponentes, ya que siempre cabía la posibilidad de capturarlos más adelante.

Naruto, aburrido de recibir tantos golpes decide usar una de sus nuevas técnicas, para ello saca uno de sus kunais, pero este no era un kunai normal, era un kunai hueco en su interior, luego de tomarlo disimuladamente lo lleno de chacra, una ves hecho esto se lanzo de manera directa hacia su enemigo para luego arrojar velozmente su kunai, orochimaru pensando que los estaban subestimando simplemente trato de detener el kunai con otro, pero al hacer contacto, el arma arrojada por naruto creo una impresionante explosión, la cual lanzo muy lejos al shanin, más este se salvo por un pelo ya que antes de ser impactado por las llamas logro cubrirse con sus serpientes.

Los genins estaban asombrados de la velocidad de los reflejos que mostraba el enemigo, y habían concluido que este se contenía, esto definitivamente era malo para ellos, ya que si se contenía era porque los consideraba inferiores, claro que ellos se equivocaban, puesto que el enemigo solo trataba de evitar visitas indeseadas.

Hinata, quien también se estaba hartando de ser menospreciada decidió usar jutsus más potentes para darle a entender a su oponente que si seguía con ese nivel tarde o temprano caería muerto.

Hinata: Hyoton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu (Elemento hielo: ventisca gemela del dragón)

El ataque de hinata fue esquivado por el shanin, pero aun así al hacer contacto con el suelo creo una gran explosión que lo mando a volar nuevamente, siendo azotado contra el suelo.

Naruto, aprovechando el estado del oponente se abalanzó sobre este, esperando llevar la batalla a un nuevo nivel de taijutsu. Hinata sabia lo que naruto pretendía, así que se dedico a vigilar los movimientos de su novio en caso de que este necesitara ayuda, pero estaba claro que naruto deseaba calcinar al viejo con una de sus técnicas, pero debía buscar el momento preciso para hacerlo, ya que si lograba esquivarlo entonces perdería esta gran oportunidad. Mientras esto ocurría, el grupo de genin que se había quedado atrás, tomo a los heridos y se dirigió al campo de batalla para ver si podían ayudar en algo a sus camaradas.

Naruto no podía creer que el shanin pudiera prever de tal modo sus ataques, no bajaba nunca la guardia y en ocasión lograba que naruto lo hiciera, era claro que tal vez nunca lograría hacer lo que tenia planeado, y si simplemente lanzara su técnica difícilmente daría resultado, ya que nadie que ostente el rango de shanin seria lo suficientemente estúpido como para luchar con taijutsu cuando el oponente esta cubierto de lava, así que naruto no tubo mas remedio que alejarse de orochimaru, ya que seguir luchando de esa manera solo suponía recibir más daño, lo que obviamente no era una opción para el.

En esto hinata vio su oportunidad para complementar su ataque con el del rubio, lanzando una ráfaga de kunais que hicieron retroceder más a oprochimaru logro acercarse a su compañero.

Naruto: Hinata, debemos realizar un ataque combinado ahora!!

Hinata: era justo lo que venia a proponerte, es evidente que o conseguiremos derrotarlo de esta manera, la única opción es unir nuestras habilidades con la esperanza de igualar el nivel de sus técnicas.

Dicho esto, naruto pasó su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de hinata, y hinata pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del rubio. Luego, ambos muchachos entrelazaron las manos que tenían libres y comenzaron a formar sellos de manera conjunta, sincronizada e increíblemente rápida, además de que emanaban una cantidad idéntica de chacra, aunque esto ultimo era gracias a hinata, ya que ella con su byakugan detectaba la cantidad de chacra que desprendía naruto de modo que ella era la que tenia que regular la suya, lo cual era muy difícil y le costo mucho trabajo dada la gran cantidad de energía que poseía naruto.

Al terminar la secuencia de sellos, gritaron conjuntamente.

Naruto: Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Elemento rayo: Tornado del dragón del relámpago)

Hinata: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Gran catarata)

Naruto/hinata: kumiawaseru (combinar)

Creando de esta manera un torrente de agua que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, un torrente de agua electrificado que además lanzaba cientos de dragones que lanzaban chorros de agua electrificada haciendo verdaderamente difícil el salir vivo de esa situación.

El golpe dio de lleno en el shanin, el cual lanzo un aterrador grito de dolor y sufrimiento, lanzando chorros de sangre por todos lados y calcinándose producto de la electricidad, si contar con los numerosos impactos de los chorros de agua y del torrente mismo.

Cuando naruto y hinata se acercaron para ratificar la muerte de orochimaru se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de otra persona, era un jounin de la aldea del sonido, del cual orochimaru había controlado y puesto a luchar en su lugar (similar a la técnica con la que lucho itachi contra naruto en shippuden).

Desde lejos, los genins que habían dado alcance a sus camaradas observaban pasmados el nivel de sus compañeros, el tipo de lucha que habían presenciado era similar al que mostraban sus sensei si no es que más.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos, inmediatamente se inicio una discusión del porque habían mantenido tan secretamente el nivel que poseían, si lo hubieran dicho antes se habrían evitado la paliza que se llevaron hace unos momentos.

Shikamaru: Ustedes son verdaderamente problemáticos, por que rayos no dijeron nada.

Ino: Es cierto, hubiéramos hecho un plan mejor si nos lo hubieran dicho desde un principio.

Shino: Hinata, somos compañeros, cuando pensabas decírnoslo a kiba y a mi.

Hinata: Gomen, no podía hablar de esto, nos lo prohibió el hokage.

Chouji: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Eso tampoco podemos revelarlo.

Sakura: Naruto, yo no puedo juzgarte, se que te debo mucho, pero con ese nivel podrías haber evitado lo que le paso a sasuk-kun.

Hinata: Eso no era posible, de haber luchado de esta manera con ustedes cerca, lo mas probable es que hubiéramos muerto todos.

Shikamaru: en eso les doy la razón, con las técnicas que mostraron, nosotros habríamos sido alcanzados y lo más probable es que hubiésemos terminado muertos.

Naruto: Les pido me perdonen, no fue mi intención, pero tampoco teníamos idea de que un shanin traidor estuviese entre los participantes.

Hinata: Eso es lo de menos en este momento, debemos apresurarnos en llegar a la torre, ahí les explicaremos algunas cosas, de momento debemos poner en un lugar seguro a sasuke-san y kiba-kun, además de atender las heridas de todos ustedes.

Sakura: Démonos prisa entonces.

Naruto: Lo mejor es que yo vaya alejado de ustedes.

Sakura: Pero que tonteras dices naruto, no ves que esa cosa puede andar por ahí, apenas y pudieron con esa copia barata, si te lo piíllas puedes terminar muerto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, lo mejor es que yo me lleve al grupo a la torre, iremos detrás de ti, de ese modo te apoyare si eres atacado.

Naruto: Siempre piensas mejor que yo jajaja, esa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti.

Sakura: Ya déjense de cursilerías, no teniendo porque debes separarte de nosotros?

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático, pero yo les puedo explicar.

Hinata/Naruto: Que!! Tu sabes algo?

Shikamaru: Me lo contó mi padre, es una de las razones por la que accedí tan rápido a unirme a tu grupo, claro que no tenia idea de que te hubieras vuelto tan fuerte.

Sakura/Ino: Entonces habla de una maldita buena vez.

Shikamaru: Lo que pasa, es que por algún motivo que no puedo contarles por que es penado con la muerte, esto si que es problemáticamente problemático, lo que pasa es que muchos de los miembros del consejo quieren deshacerse de naruto, por eso se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos con algunos jounins o ambus en este lugar que vinieran con la intención de matarle, por eso mi padre me pidió que lo apoyase, me dijo que naruto necesitaría toda la ayuda que fuese posible.

Naruto: Shikamaru, entonces tu sabes que yo soy …….

Shikamaru: Si lo se, no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos, esa trivialidad no se va a interponer entre dos buenos camaradas.

Naruto le da un fuerte abrazo a shikamaru mientras suelta una lagrimas debido a la muestra de lealtad y a la calidad de amigo que resulto ser shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Tsk, que problemático eres naruto, jajajaja.

Ino: No se de que rayos hablan, pero debemos llevarnos a estos rápido, antes de que nos ataquen.

Así el grupo se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la torre, no permitiendo que naruto se separase de ellos dado que como buenos amigos debían protegerlo, aunque era más que obvio que a naruto le bastaba con hinata para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que se les cruzase en el camino.


	13. Chapter 13 memoria recuperada

Capitulo 13 Memoria recobrada, la felicidad de naruto.

En algún lugar del bosque.

Orochimaru: Kukukukuku, creo que he encontrado dos pequeños con quienes divertirme, definitivamente tienen el potencial necesario, con sasuke-kun como mi nuevo cuerpo y esos dos genins de mi lado, creo que pudo golpear a la villa desde adentro y desde afuera, esto aria más fácil su destrucción.

Kabuto: Pero lord orochimaru, no podrá usar el sello maldito hasta en un mes, y en el mejor de los casos solo lograra convertir a uno.

Orochimaru: No kabuto, te equivocas, con uno que ponga de mi lado será suficiente, ellos no tienen intenciones de separarse, así sea tengan que traicionar a su aldea kukuku.

Kabuto: El chico zorro de todos modos no creo que pueda ser controlado por el sello maldito, lo más probable es que de ponerle esa marca solo lograremos que kyubi tome el control, podría ser nefasto para nosotros.

Orochimaru: Puede que tengas razón, además, se necesita un corazón que anhele venganza para poder sobrevivir a la marca, no creo que sirva de algo usarlo en la hyuga.

Kabuto: Aun así, si sasuke-kun se une a nosotros, lo mas probable es que el lo siga, después de todos son como hermanos.

Orochimaru: Tienes razón nuevamente kukuku, me gustaría ponerte un sello, serias un gran cuerpo, es una lastima que no se pueda kukuku. Por lo menos te tengo bien controlado.

Kabuto: Pero no termino de creer que ellos pudieran vencer a su clon especial, aunque solo tuviera el 30 de su chacra, es una verdadera hazaña.

Orochimaru: En realidad, sus técnicas son demasiado fuertes para alguien de su nivel, me imagino que mi viejo maestro debe de haberles autorizado entrenar en el lugar de la prueba de poder y fuerza para hokage.

Kabuto: Tan grande era la diferencia de sus habilidades con las de un genin.

Orochimaru: Es más que eso kabuto, aunque en el pasado se han visto genins con grandes poderes, estos no poseían una habilidad en batalla por la falta de experiencia, más aun, por muy genio que se sea no es posible inventar una técnica con ese nivel de conocimiento tan básico y mucho menos lograr realizar un ataque combinado de esa magnitud.

Kabuto: Es cierto, por lo general los ataques combinados solo pueden hacerlos los ambus, pero aun así solo es la unión de las dos técnicas, en cambio usted me dice que el ataque que ellos realizaron fue mas allá de eso.

Orochimaru: Ciertamente, el poder de combinar una técnica con otra radica en la de crear simultáneamente los sellos y lanzar conjuntamente los ataques de modo que estos se entremezclan, pero estos dos, no solo se sincronizaron en cuanto a los sellos, sino que además igualaron la cantidad de chacra, pero lo mas increíble fue que los sellos los hicieron entre ambos, aportando cada uno una mano, kukukuku, es decir, es como si hubieran sido una sola persona, esto le dio un nuevo nivel a la combinación y aumenta de manera asombrosa el alcance y el poder destructivo. Si tuviera que comparar la diferencia, diría que los ambus al combinar sus técnicas es como si sumaran los poderes de estas, pero estos chiquillos en vez de sumar los poderes es como si los multiplicaran.

Kabuto: Ya veo, la diferencia en realidad es enorme. Bueno, lord orochimaru, debo retirarme, seguiré de cerca al grupo de sasuke-kun, después de todo, de momento es la presa mas importante.

Orochimaru: No te entretengas en el camino, recuerda que sasuke tiene prioridad kukuku, Además. Solo este clon te acompañara, yo lo manejare desde aquí, kukuku, debemos prevenir, después de todo no quiero perder a un gran espía tan pronto (dicho esto orochimaru desapareció mezclándose con el suelo).

Mientras fuera del bosque de la muerte.

Danzou: Bien, ya saben que hacer, según me informaron se detuvieron a descansar a dos kilómetros de la torre desde la parte este, su misión es solo la de capturar al chico zorro, deben tener cuidado, hay un segundo grupo enviado a matarlo, pero es mejor tener a ese monstruo como arma que muerto seria un verdadero desperdicio.

AR1: Como diga Danzou-sama, que debemos hacer con los que lo acompañen.

Danzou: Solo son genins, no vale la pena manchar sus manos con esa sangre, de todos modos no estaría mal incluir a una hyuga y a un uchiha al ejercito, serian de gran ayuda.

AR2: Entonces traeremos a los tres, al resto los dejaremos inconcientes hasta que termine la prueba.

AR1: ¿Iremos solo nosotros?

Danzou: Si, esta es como una misión de rango E para ustedes, en el peor de los casos se convertirá en una misión de rango B si es que tuvieran que luchar con los ambus del consejo, pero son ambus de nuevo ingreso así que su poder es aun muy bajo en comparación al suyo.

AR2: Bien, entonces procedemos, traeremos al nuevo integrante en un par de horas, nos retiramos.

Dicho esto ambos miembros de la raíz desaparecieron (AR significa ambu de raiz, es que me da flojera escribir tanto jajaja)

Mientras que en otro lugar los miembros del consejo despachaban a un ambu con la misión de matar a naruto, evidentemente estos estaban mas confiados que danzou en que naruto era un debilucho.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, el grupo de novatos se encontraba descansando a un par de kilómetros de la torre, tratando de descubrir que demonios le hizo orochimaru a sasuke, y curando las heridas de un quejumbroso kiba.

Ino: Ya kiba, no seas llorón, que solo te estoy desinfectando el brazo.

Kiba: Pero es que duele, no seas malita!!

Ino: Eres una nena o que? Te la pasas realizando técnicas peligrosas y violentas y por unos rasguños te vienes a comportar como una mujercita mimada.

Sakura: Ya ino, no seas así, a lo mejor esta tratando de atraer tu atención, además, no te importo ofrecerte para curarle las heridas (sugirió en un tono picaron)

Kiba/Ino: QUE DICES, QUE A MI ME PUEDE GUSTAR UNA PERSONA DE ESTE TIPO.

Sakura: No lo digo yo lo dicen ustedes jajajaja.

Naruto: Deja de molestarlos sakura-chan, mejor ayuda a a shikamaru con sus raspones.

Shikamaru: Naruto, tienes alguna idea de quienes podrían ser los que vendrán a por ti, de seguro que estarán esperándonos en las cercanías de la torre.

Naruto: No lo se shikamaru, lo mas probable es que sea un ambu, después de todos, ellos son especialistas en desaparecer cadáveres.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, que te tiene tan preocupado, no te veía así de serio desde el entrenamiento.

Naruto: Es solo que tengo miedo de perder a alguien por culpa de esos vejetes, no lo soportaría, apenas y pude soportar la partida de shisui, no podría soportar la de otros amigos, en especial si algo te pasara a ti nunca me lo perdonaría.

Sasuke: S..s..saku..sakura

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, despertaste.

Sasuke: No, si estoy de joda.

Sakura: SHANARO, no me salgas con esas, que el chistoso aquí es naruto!!

Sasuke: Lo siento, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?

Naruto: El bastardo de orochimaru te puso algo en el cuello, no sabemos lo que es pero has delirado por horas, decidimos detenernos porque no creímos conveniente seguir moviéndonos contigo en ese estado y con el cara de perro haciendo bulto.

Kiba: Como que haciendo bulto? He he un momento, ¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE CARA DE PERRO?

Hinata: Vamos kuba-kun, estuviste despierto todo el trayecto, solo te hacías el dormido porque te cargaba ino-san jajaja.

Kiba: shhhhhhhhhhh, no lo digan tan alto que los podría escuchar ….

Ino: Así que te hacías el dormido, creo que ahora si vas a tener una buena razón para seguir inconciente (no puedo mostrar la escena porque este es un fic de bajo presupuesto jajaja)

De pronto a todos se les cayo la mandíbula al suelo, al ver la escenita que tenia montada naruto con hinata, se podía apreciar claramente como hinata estaba sentada en el regazo de naruto mientras frotaba sensualmente su cuerpo contra el de su amado, mientras que este la mantenía abrazada con suma delicadeza y se dedicaba a darle suaves besos en el cuello.

Sakura: SHANARO, QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN, SON MENORES DE EDAD TRATEN DE COMPORTARSE.

Ino: Desconocía ese lado vuestro, sois unos pervertidos.

Sasike: ¿Qué rayos estuvieron haciendo estos dos meses? Si mal no recuerdo ustedes desaparecieron al mismo tiempo y reaparecieron juntos.

Naruto: Nada de eso, n..no es..lo que se imaginan jejejeje vaya que no.

Hinata: cierto, yo solo estaba sentada en las piernas de mi novio, lo demás es obra de su imaginación calenturienta (Menos mal que nos detuvieron)

Naruto: (Hablando bajito) La culpa la tubo kakashi-sensei y anko-sensei, mira que dejar entre los libros que nos dieron los ejemplares del icha-icha.

Hinata: tienes razón, cuando empezamos a leer esos libros empezamos con todo este problema, por cierto naruto-kun, ¿tu trajiste tu libro?

Naruto: Ahora comprendo a kakashi, no puedo separarme del mendigo libro, lo llevo conmigo a todas partes, ¿Por qué preguntas cielito?

Hinata: Es que se me ha quedado el mió en la casa, y se me apetecía leer un poco, ya sabes para pasar el rato, o mejor aun, porque no me lo lees tu mientras me duermo en tu pecho.

Naruto: Eto hinata, no creo que sea buena idea, y si pasa lo de la ultima vez, recuerda que nos pillaron en bolas, si no fuese por shodaime que nos detuvo quizás habríamos salido de ahí con un hijo en los brazos jajaja.

Hinata: tienes razón, mejor me aguanto un poco, pero de todas maneras me dormiré en tu pecho.

Naruto: No hay problema, descanse, yo aquí la cuido

Mientras todo esto ocurría, un par de encapuchados habían logrado entrar a la villa y se encontraban en las cercanías del bosque de la muerte,

Kisame: no entiendo, porque deseas ir tú solo a ver al mocoso, después de todo es una misión de recolección de información, vendremos más tarde aprovechando las entupidas intenciones de esa rata de orochimaru:

Itachi: Por eso mismo debo ir solo, si tú me acompañas trataras de cargarte a todos los genins que se nos crucen en el camino, así que te quedaras en este lugar sin moverte, aquí nadie te vera, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez, o me veré obligado a destrozarte, me has comprendido:

Kisame: Esta bien, aprovechare de echarme una siesta, de todos modos no tengo deseos de morir tan joven.

Itachi se adentraba en el bosque tratando de detectar la presencia de naruto.

Itachi: "Naruto, hace mucho que no nos vemos, te había olvidado por mucho tiempo, pero por fin, después de largos años las condiciones se cumplieron, ademas, quiero ver como esta sasuke, aunque no creo que el este contento de verme, aun no, es mejor que me odie, así por lo menos estará alerta en caso de ver a un akatsuki cerca"

---------------------------flash back----------------------------------

Itachi: Bien, debo asegurarme de poder recordar a naruto para defenderlo cuando llegue la hora. Para poder recordar sin correr el riesgo de ser interrogado, la persona para la que trabaje debe decirme el de su propia boca el nombre y la ubicación del portador del kyubi, además de mostrarme alguna imagen de el, cuando esto ocurra todos los recuerdo que hoy borrare volverán a mi"

-------------------------Fin flash Back---------------------------------

Itachi: "hace poco, el líder nos encomendó esta misión, tuve suerte de ser escogido para capturarte, el nos dio todos los datos sobre ti, incluso tus habilidades actuales, jajaja, has mejorado mucho, tengo que contarte algunas cosas, debo asegurarme de que no salgas de la villa sin la protección pertinente, tampoco debo permitir que esa serpiente de orochimaru se acerque a sasuke, el muy bastardo hará cualquier cosa por obtener un cuerpo uchiha, la culpa de todo la tiene el líder, el no me permitió matar a orochimaru por ser un miembro de la organización, pero el muy desgraciado no tardo en traicionarnos, es evidente que iba por mi, por eso, si lo veo le matare, la sacare los putos ojos"

Mientras itachi avanzaba se topo con un ambu, el cual interrogaba a un genin del sonido en busca de información de la ubicación de naruto y su grupo. Itachi decidió mostrarse una vez más, ya que nuevamente ese sentimiento de proteger a pequeño uzumaki salio a flote.

Itachi: Oye tú, que deseas con naruto? (no se veía su cara por el sombrero de paja, así que el ambu lo confundió con algún aspirante a chunin)

Ambu: Sabes donde esta, necesito hablar con el, lo busca el hokage(Lastima, tendré que matarte después, no puedo dejar testigos)

Itachi: ¿Por qué mataste a ese? si lo estas buscando para darle un mensaje no era necesario el uso de violencia, yo mas bien (quitándose el sombrero de paja muy lentamente) creo que lo buscas para ( ya sin el sombrero) matarlo.

Chunin: T..tu e..eres un..uchiha.

Itachi: Como no tienes información de naruto, no me sirves vivo, además, creo que andan más como tu que lo buscan para matarle.

Itachi rápidamente le da muerte al ambu, luego de eso destruye el cadáver usando una técnica katon.

Itachi: este era un debilucho, pero además ciento la presencia de otros dos, estos son más fuertes, y no es todo, siento que esa serpiente rastrera anda cerca, debo darme prisa.

En el campamento, encontramos a un grupo en su mayoría inconciente, salvo sasuke, naruto y hinata, bueno y shikamaru, aunque este ultimo solo se hacia el dormido.

Naruto: Quien rayos son ustedes, ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Sasuke: Creen que será fácil con nosotros, SHARINGAN

Hinata: Byakugan:

AR1: jajaja, no tienen opción, es mejor que nos acompañen por las buenas.

AR2: Es una orden del consejo.

Hinata: No vengas con mentiras, si fuera una orden del consejo que necesidad había de atacar a nuestros compañeros.

Sasuke: Ustedes son los que vienen por naruto, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME QUITEN A LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA.

AR1: Eso es muy conmovedor, por otro lado nadie ha dicho que los separaremos, les estamos diciendo que vengan los tres.

AR2: Bueno, si no desean no importa, vendrán de todos modos.

Justo cuando el combate iba a dar inicio, aparece itachi en medio, claro que no se le reconocía por el sombrero. En un rápido movimiento logro inmovilizar a los dos miembros de la raíz.

Itachi: No se quienes sean ustedes, pero seguramente tienen algo que ver con ese extraño escuadrón leal a orochimaru del que tanto alardeaba esa serpiente maldita.

AR1: Si conoces a lord orochimaru, deberías de saber el riesgo que corres al enfrentarnos.

Itachi: Puras patrañas, yo ya me he encargado de patearle el trasero a esa serpiente inútil, es una lastima que no me dejaran matarlo en ese momento.

Naruto: No se quien seas, pero teníamos todo bajo control, de hecho estábamos por presentárselos a shinigami-sama personalmente jajaja.

Hinata: Es cierto, nadie te a pedido ayuda así que no creas que estamos en deuda contigo.

Sasuke: De todos modos, dinos tu nombre, se me hace muy extraño que tapes tu cara, si fuiste enviado para proteger a naruto entonces no hay necesidad de cubrir tu rostro,

Itachi: No es tan simple tonto he… sasuke-kun (Dicho esto le rompe el cuello a los dos miembros de la raíz y los deja caer al suelo, bha, al final estos dos que enviaron eran unas basuras jajaja)

Sasuke y hinata tomaron posiciones de batalla, mientras que shikamaru trataba de buscar alguna manera de contraatacar, pero para ello necesitaba alguna pista sobre la habilidad del oponente.

Por otro lado naruto permanecía quieto, más que eso, permanecía parado con una paz interior que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, por vez primera en mucho tiempo sentía una seguridad total, se volvía a sentir invencible, no podía explicar lo que pasaba, además, el aroma que desprendía ese sujeto le hacia sentirse sumamente feliz.

Itachi: Que eres tu de naruto-kun (apuntando a hinata)

Hinata: Soy su futura esposa, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Itachi: ESPOSA!!

Sasuke: OYE, Y YO QUE, estoy pintado acaso, porque no preguntas que soy yo de naruto?

Itachi: porque no importa, yo ya se lo que eres de naruto, pero a esa chiquilla no la conocía, por eso pregunte. Bueno sasuke-kun, la conversación que tendré con naruto y hinata es privada así que TSUKUYOMI (Haciendo caer a sasuke inconciente)

Hinata: NARUTO, ¿Por qué te quedas sin hacer nada? Que no vez que ha atacado a sasuke-san.

Naruto: Hinata….. yo…..no puedo atacar a este hombre …… (Llorando descontroladamente por primera vez desde el funeral de su hermano)

Hinata: ¿Por qué?

Itachi: Porque yo soy ángel (Mientras decía esto era fuertemente abrazado por naruto, quien no paraba de llorar mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho entre los brazos de quien le devolvía la muestra de afecto)

Naruto: ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué me dejaste llorar por alguien que no eras tú?

Itachi: No tuve remedio, como sabrás yo mate a todos los de mi clan, exceptuando a mi hermano, ellos querían apoderarse de ti, controlarte, quitarte tu voluntad y convertirte en una simple arma, no podía permitirlo, en cuanto a shisui, hiciste bien en llorar su muerte, ya que en el fondo el murió para que yo pidiera salvar tu vida, el se sacrifico por ti.

Hinata: Pero, ¿Por qué se fue?, pudo quedarse y explicarlo todo

Naruto: Es cierto, ¿Por qué no te quedaste? Seguro que ojisan hubiera hecho algo.

Itachi: No naruto, tenias demasiados enemigos en el consejo, me hubieran ejecutado, a ojisan lo hubieran destituido por encubrir mi identidad y así te hubieras quedado totalmente indefenso, además, tenia una misión mas que cumplir.

Naruto: ¿A que te refieres?

Itachi: Una organización criminal te busca por ….

Naruto: ella lo sabe todo de mí, no te guardes nada que de todas maneras yo se lo contare.

Itachi: ¿es cierto?, aun así lo has aceptado hinata!!.

Hinata: Si, y mi padre también, de hecho, el esta ayudando a cuidar la vida de naruto, nos puso sobre aviso sobre los planes del consejo, por eso recibimos un entrenamiento especial.

Itachi: no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que puedo dejar a naruto en tan buenas manos.

Naruto: ¿Cómo que dejar?, ¿Piensas irte de nuevo?

Itachi: Mi misión es permanecer en esta organización para protegerte, cuando llegue el momento nos enfrentaremos contra ellos, mientras llegue ese día nunca, pero nunca dejes la aldea sin salir acompañado de alguien como kakashi, y si puedes trata de ser el discípulo de Jiraiya o Tsunade, con ellos cerca nadie se atreverá a atacaros de momento.

Hinata: Que busca esa organización.

Itachi: Ellos buscan capturar a todos los jinchuuriki para extraerles los bijus, aunque no tengo claro el objetivo de esto, lo que si es seguro es que es para algo realmente malo, además, a la persona que se le extrae su biju, termina muerto.

Hinata: Eso no puede ser, pero que clase de personas harían algo así.

Naruto: la clase de personas como orochimaru, que por poder serian capases de vender hasta su familia.

Itachi: Estas en lo correcto, por eso, ustedes deben permanecer lo más alerta que sea posible, deben informarle esto al hokage, además, avísale que orochimaru tiene planeado atacar en aproximada mente un mes, dile que elabore un plan de emergencia para los aldeanos y un plan de acción para los ninjas " no se si decirles sobre la raíz, después de todo el consejo esta metido en esto y podrían atentar contra el viejo"

Naruto: No quiero que te vayas, quédate a mi lado, tengo mucho que contarte.

Itachi: me gustaría, pero nosotros los akatsukis nunca vamos solos, siempre somos dos, si no me apresuro mi compañero podría sospechar algo, lo que te puedo prometer es que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos. Por cierto, tu has de ser shikamaru nara, eras el que planeaba las travesuras de naruto no es así.

Shikamaru: Tsk, que problemático, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estaba despierto?

Itachi: Siempre lo supe, pero tu has sido amigo de naruto desde pequeños, no tanto como lo es sasuke, pero si un buen amigo.

Naruto: es verdad, incluso sabe lo que soy y aun así me esta ayudando.

Itachi: es sorprendente, la mayoría de los adultos te odia por eso que llevas dentro, pero los jóvenes te aceptan sin problemas, es evidente que los aldeanos son unos estupidos, pero por lo menos hay gente que vale la pena proteger, no es así futuro Hokage jajaja.

Naruto: es cierto, he encontrado amigos geniales y a la mejor de las novias.

Itachi: Es bueno saberlo, tengo que irme, nos vemos, cuídense. (Desaparece en una nube de humo)

Shikamaru: Ese es el hermano de sasuke, tsk, que situación tan problemática, oye naruto ¿Cómo le diremos esto a hokage-sama?

Naruto: Bueno, lo mejor seria llevar a estos a la torre, y una vez ahí tendremos que pensar las palabras con las que le daremos la información a ojisan.

Mientras decían esto, tomaban a sus compañeros para iniciar la marcha a la torre, naruto cargaba a kiba, shino, sasuke , shikamaru a chouji y hinata a sakura y a ino. Pero nadie se percato que eran vigilados de cerca.

Hinata: Naruto, creo que después de la prueba deberíamos hablar con mi padre sobre nuestro problemita.

Naruto: etooo, ¿tu crees que sea buena idea? Y si se enoja jajajaja.

Hinata: No perdemos nada con intentar, a lo mejor hasta podemos fijar una fecha para el matrimonio.

Shikamaru: "matrimonio, no me digas que naruto ya metió la pata, aunque después de la escena de hace un rato no me extrañaría que ellos ya estuvieran haciendo cosas problemáticas"


	14. Chapter 14 comienzan las preliminares

Capitulo 14 ¿aliado o espía? Comienzan las preliminares

Mientras el grupo se dirigía a la torre, una sombra se movía entre la maleza.

¿?: Esto no me lo esperaba, debo de informar inmediatamente

Dicho esto, el extraño personaje desaparece entre la densa maleza con dirección desconocida.

Fuera del bosque de la muerte se llevaba a cabo otra conversación entre dos supuestos compañeros.

Kisame: Dime itachi, pudiste obtener la información sobre el chico zorro.

Itachi: Hai, no es muy hábil, será fácil llevárnoslo con nosotros aprovechando el alboroto que generara ese estúpido de orochimaru, por lo demás no debes preocuparte.

Kisame: Esta bien, si tu lo dices, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Itachi: Recolectar información relativa a las defensas de la aldea para actuar en consecuencia.

Kisame: No te preocupes por ello, alguien más se encargara de eso.

Itachi: ¿Zeztu?

Kisame: No lo creo, probablemente envíen a algún idiota sin importancia, te noto algo nervioso ¿paso algo en el bosque que merezca la pena saber?

Itachi: Bueno, tuve que deshacerme de unos anbus que iban con la intención de matar a nuestra presa, espero que si hay algún aliado nuestro en la zona no mal interprete lo que sucedió en caso de haber visto algo "espero pueda salir de esto, tsk, si es zetzu y vio o escucho algo las cosas se pueden complicar más de la cuenta para mi"

Kisame: ¿Nos retiramos entonces?

Itachi: Hai, es lo mejor, debemos reclutar gente para estar preparados "De paso veo la manera de dejar el grupo, si enteran podrían usar un jutsu de control mental, los únicos a los que no puedo vencer son el líder y el jodido de Zetzu"

En otro lugar, neji con su byakugan observaba detenidamente la conversación de sus camaradas.

Neji: "Por lo que pude entender, naruto y hinata hicieron algo problemático y tienen que casarse, además algo de un icha icha y que la culpa la tiene kakashi y no se quien más, además, no pude entender nada de lo que hablaron con ese extraño"

Tenten: Que viste neji.

Neji: Un grupo de anbus ataco al equipo de sasuke, de hinata-sama y de shikamaru, pero fueron salvados por otra persona, pude leer sus labios en algunas ocasiones, pero me fue difícil, solo logre descifrar algunas frases, pero su conversación no viene al caso "se lo tengo que informar a hiashi-sama"

Lee: Yoshhhhhhhhh, por lo menos sakura-san esta a salvo.

Neji: Si.

Lee: Esa es la flama de la juventud, que arde hasta el infinito

Tenten: Cállate lee. ¿Por qué demonios unos anbus atacarían a unos genins en medio de una prueba?

Neji: No lo se, pero debemos seguirles, mi deber como miembro del bouke me obliga a proteger a hinata-sama, además, fue una orden de hiashi-sama y no puedo desobedecerla ya que hace algún tiempo a cambiado radicalmente la forma en la que nos trata a todos, es extraño pero se ha vuelto demasiado amable.

Tenten: Bueno, entonces movámonos antes de que nos saquen más ventaja.

Lee: Corramos con el cuádruple de velocidad para hacer ver nuestra….

Tenten: YA CALLATE LEE, me estas volviendo loca.

De vuelta con naruto.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, todavía no se despierta el dobe.

Sakura: No, creo que estará fuera de circulación por un tiempo.

Hinata: se nos olvido preguntar por lo que le paso a sasuke, tal ves tu hermano sabia algo

Shikamaru: Hinata tiene razón, por lo que dijo se nota que ya conoce al tal orochimaru, tsk, que situación tan incómodamente problemática.

Hinata: Naruto, que te preocupa, te veo apagado.

Naruto: Es itachi, si el fue capaz de vencer a orochimaru y a todo su clan…….

Shikamaru: ¿entonces porque no se deshace del grupo que te persigue?

Naruto: Exacto, la única razón es que debe de haber sujetos mucho mas poderosos que el, y eso le obliga a no actuar de momento.

Hinata: Naruto, recuerdas lo que me contaste, a lo mejor ya llego el momento de cumplir uno de tus más anhelados sueños.

Naruto:¿Cuál?

Hinata: salvar al que consideras tu hermano mayor.

Naruto: Tienes razón!! Debo de entrenar y volverme más fuerte, si es necesario le pediré permiso al viejo para que nos deje ir nuevamente a ese lugar.

Hinata: Me gusta cuando sonríes, pero me gusta más cuando tu sonrisa es verdadera como la de ahora.

Shikamaru: "definitivamente se comportan de una manera muy problemática, ambos son muy melosos, cariñosos y fuertes, tsk, de todo esto solo puedo esperar algo problemático, con lo que me cargan los problemas"

Nos trasladamos ahora a la oficina de hokage-sama

Kakashi: Hokage-sama, me podría decir para que envió a anko al bosque de la muerte, usted sabe que naruto y hinata están en condiciones de defenderse por ellos mismos. Además, si algún otro genin se da cuenta de que ella los protege será una causa de desprestigio para la aldea.

Sarutobi: Kakashi, lo que ocurre es que le pedí a hiashi que investigara la zona, y me informo de la presencia de cuatro personas con un nivel de chacra demasiado alto y que no son de la aldea.

Kakashi: Entonces porque la envió sola, pudo mandarme con ella!!

Sarutobi: Cálmate kakashi, no la envié sola, la sigue de cerca gai en caso de necesitar apoyo. Por lo demás, necesito que usted valla a la torre a esperar a los que lleguen, tu deber es asegurar que nadie extraño logre entrar. Asuma y kurenai te esperan con un grupo de chunins en ese lugar.

Kakashi: aun así, me preocupa la seguridad de anko, ella es fuerte pero es demasiado emocional.

Sarutobi: Kakashi, ella me pidió que le encargara la misión, jajaja, ella guarda un secreto que no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

Kakashi: ¿Puedo saber de que se trata?

Sarutobi: Aun no se la razón de porque lo hace, mucho menos porque lo oculta, pero dime una cosa, desde la muerte de ángel ¿Cuántos ataques a sufrido naruto?

Kakashi: Ninguno, pero eso que tiene que ver con anko, hasta donde ella me ha contado no hace mucho que le conoce.

Sarutobi: Eso debe respondértelo ella, no me pidas explicaciones que no tengo. Ya puedes retirarte.

Kakashi: Hai!!

Mientras kakashi caminaba a en dirección a la torre no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por los últimos comentarios de hokage-sama.

Kakashi: "ahora que lo pienso"

---------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------

Kakashi: Gracias a todos, nunca olvidare este gesto.

Anko: Si me invitas a comer dangos me daré por servida.

Kakashi: ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Anko: Tengo mis razones, o es que crees que no puedo ayudar he.

Kakashi: Cl..claro que pu..puedes ayudar jejeje

------------------------------- end flash back-----------------------------------

Kakashi: "definitivamente algo me oculta, aunque es extraño, después de todo, llevamos casi un mes saliendo"

De vuelta en el bosque de la muerte.

Naruto: Ya era hora que se despertaran, no se porque pero tengo la impresión de que se hicieron los desmallados para ganarse un viaje gratis!!

Ino: No seas así naruto, yo estaba algo cansada así que cuando me di cuenta de que hinata me cargaba decidí darme una siesta

Shino: yo pensé que era mejor hacerme el desmallado, así en caso de ataque tenia el factor sorpresa.

Chouji: Yo actué igual que shino.

Shikamaru: Tsk, que problemático, la única sorpresa que podrías darme chouji seria la de que de milagro no me de un lumbago, que problemática es mi espalda.

Kiba: A mi no me miren, ino me dejo bien noqueado, yo de verdad que vengo recién reaccionando.

Naruto: Te creo, eres el único que no soportaría que yo le ayudase.

Kiba: es cierto cara de zorro.

Hinata: Kiba-kun, no le digas así a mi naruto-kun.

Kiba: Pero hinata, si le digo así de cariño.

Naruto: Es cierto amorcito, yo a kiba de puro cariño le digo cara de perro o pulguiento o mugroso, jajajaja.

Kiba: te aprovechas de que no puedo golpearte porque hinata te protege.

Naruto: Jajaja, me tienes envidia MUGROSO

Hinata: No te aproveches, si sigues así tendrás que pagar por mi servicio de guarda espalda.

Naruto: pero no tengo ni un ryo.

Hinata: Pues, ve pensando en una manera de pagarme (con voz bastante sensual)

Naruto: Te puedo pagar con besos, te parece.

Hinata: Seria un buen comienzo.

Ino: ya van a empezar, por favor, tienen doce años, de donde sacan tanto material

Naruto/Hinata: NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN, LA CULPA ES DE ANKO Y DE KAKASHI

Sasuke: Cambiando de tema. Naruto, que rayos paso en el bosque, solo recuerdo que alguien me ataco, pero no puedo recordar nada más.

Sakura: Pobrecito sasuke-kun, YA RUGISTE ….. naruto, que paso en el bosque, cuéntalo todo sin omitir detalle alguno.

Naruto: No pasa nada sakura-chan, el sujeto que nos ataco solo puso a dormir a sasuke porque tenía una información que darme para que yo trasmitiera el mensaje a ojisan.

Sasuke: "esa no es toda la verdad, ¿Por qué rayos tendría que ponerme fuera de combate solo para dar un mensaje? Bha que importa" Naruto, aun no saben que demonios me puso esa cucaracha en el cuello.

Kiba: Ni tan cucaracha, te pateo el trasero de lo lindo jajaja

Ino: Tenias que ser tan salido kiba, que no vez que la situación es delicada.

Kiba: No entiendo.

Naruto: Te lo explicare, lo que le pusieron a sasuke puede ser una forma de espiar los movimientos de la aldea, o para revelar las técnicas que poseemos o incluso para ponerlo bajo control y obligarlo a atacarnos contra su voluntad, eso por poner un ejemplo.

Shikamaru: Es por ello que necesitamos que venga algún especialista en sellos para dormir o retener los efectos de esa marca.

Sasuke: Aun no puedo creer que lográramos escapar de ese lunático.

Ino: Lamento decírtelo, pero no escapamos, naruto y hinata lo vencieron, aunque solo era un clon, pues resulto ser bastante fuerte.

Sasuke:¿Lo vencieron? Naruto, tienes algo que decirme al respecto.,

Naruto: Acompáñame sasuke, tengo que hablar a solas contigo.

En un lugar más apartado.

Sasuke: Vamos habla, somos amigos, que me ocultas.

Naruto: Lo que ocurre, es que algunos miembros del consejo me quieren muerto, eso ya lo saben los otros porque se los contamos cuando tu estabas inconciente, lo que ellos no saben, es que ojisan nos envió a entrenar a hinata y a mi a un lugar reservado para hokages, en ese lugar fuimos entrenado por otras persona, esas personas nos ayudaron a incrementar nuestro nivel.

Sasuke: Cuando pensabas decírmelo.

Naruto: cuando despertaras pedazo de baka, lo que ocurre es que voy a ir a entrenar otra vez, si es que el viejo me lo permite, de ser así quiero que tu y sakura vengan con nosotros.

Sasuke: ¿nosotros? Te refieres a hinata (naruto asiente con la cabeza)

Naruto: Por eso te pido que guardes la compostura, no es seguro que el viejo nos deje ir de nuevo.

Sasuke: esta bien, no diré nada, pero ¿y que ahí de tus otros amigos?

Naruto: Se lo comente a shikamaru, y solo me dijo que era demasiado problemático, no creo que sea conveniente llevar a mucha gente porque es un lugar muy peligroso y entre más seamos más probabilidades hay de que alguien muera, de hecho, hinata y yo salimos vivos de milagro.

Sasuke: impresionante, espero que puedas convencer al viejo. Volvamos con el resto.

Ino: De que hablaban

Naruto: Del la ultima publicación del icha icha por supuesto jajajajaja.

Hinata: A poco ya salio (gotita para todo el mundo)

Sakura: Hinata, esa fue una forma en la que naruto nos quiso decir que no nos diría nada.

Sasuke: Además, por algo nos separamos de ustedes para conversar, si se los contara no vendría al caso habernos apartado.

Hinata: Entonces no hay una nueva edición de icha icha (caída al estilo anime)

Kiba: PERO QUE CARAJOS LE HICISTE NARUTO, HINATA NO ERA ASI ANTES.

Sakura: Que ocurre, que es el icha icha.

Shino: es un libro para adultos, digamos que no es para que nuestros ojos lo lean.

Sakura: NARUTO!!

Naruto: Sakurita, todo tiene una explicación lógica, no es así hinata.

PUFFF (Nube de humo)

Kakashi: Bueno, menos mal que llegaron a salvo, tengo que cont …..

Naruto/Hinata: Nos debes una explicación, ero-kakashi

Kakashi: no comprendo. ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: Dejaste este libro en el material que nos pasaste, por tu culpa hemos tenido problemas.

Kakashi: MI LIBRO, anko me dijo que lo había tirado a la basura, gracias por devolvérmelo naruto.

Naruto: (guardando el libro en su porta kunais) Devolver mis narices, cómprate el tuyo.

Kakashi: Pero ese es el mió.

Hinata: No es cierto, ese es nuestro.

Kakashi: o por Dios, ¿no me digan que lo leyeron?

Naruto: Pues entonces no te lo digo.

Kakashi: "No puede ser, por … por mi culpa …. He pervertido sus jóvenes mentes"

Más tarde

Naruto: Como que preliminares, de que sirvió la prueba entonces.

Sarutobi: Cálmate naruto, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, son las reglas.

Luego de dar a conocer las instrucciones, y de dar la explicación concerniente a lo del examen chunin en si (la misma explicación de la serie) Comienzan los combates.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar.

¿¿?? 1: ya veo, así que eso dijo, tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto

¿¿?? 2: que planea hacer

¿?¿¿ 1: Aun no lo se (jajaja que malo soy, podría ser hiashi, o podría ser el líder de akatsuki jajaja, podría será el hokage hablando con anko, o ¿quien sabe?

De vuelta con las preliminares.

Hinata: naruto-kun, no creo que sea justo que luchemos con ellos, después de todo, nuestro nivel actual.

Naruto: Lo se hinata-hime, pero después de todo, seguimos siendo genins, unos muy fuertes genins.

Hinata: Es cierto. Solo espero que no me toque contra algún amigo.

Naruto: Lo se, solo espero que no me toque contra ti

Gekkou Hayate: primer combate, Hinata Hyuga versus Kabuto.

Naruto: No te pases hinata, reserva lo mejor para el final.

Sasuke: "será mejor poner atención, en estos momentos no se que tan fuerte sean, debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa, el problema es que no puedo activar mi sharingan por este maldito sello ….. espero que kakashi lo haga para que me de información futura".

Sakura: "La verdad es que hinata a cambiado mucho, antes no la habría considerado una oponente dura de vencer, pero es mejor andarme con cuidado" Suerte hinata, muestra todo lo que tienes.

Hinata: (roja) Que cosas dices, como voy a mostrar todo en publico, no seas pervertida sakura-san.

Sakura: SHANAROOOOOO, la única pervertida eres tú, yo me refería a tus técnicas.

Naruto: Ufffff, "ha este paso voy a morir de un infarto, será que habrá algún jutsu para revertir los efectos del icha icha en personas psicológicamente adultas".

Ino: "que suerte que no me toco a mi, con lo que vi de la pelea contra ese sujeto le tengo un gran respeto a hinata"

Kiba: VAMOS HINATA, patéale el trasero!!

Shino: "la ausencia de ellos por dos meses no solo es extraña, sino que además se fortalecieron de una forma muy peculiar, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mirar el combate y sacar conclusiones"

Shikamaru: Que pelea más problemática, ese sujeto tiene mucha información sobre nosotros, lo mejor es que hinata lo venza rápidamente ……. la verdad es que alguien que se dedica a recolectar información de sus propios compañeros puede ser alguien problemáticamente peligroso.

Naruto: Hinata, shikamaru tiene razón, trata de dejarlo fuera de combate hasta que terminen las preliminares.

Hinata: Como tu digas naru-kun.

Gekkou Hayate: Los dos pasen al frente, el resto retírese a las plataformas superiores y esperen su turno.

Una vez despejada la arena.

Kabuto: "es cierto que pudieron vencer entre ambos al clon de orochimaru, pero ella sola no podrá conmigo" Muéstrame de que estas hecha, espero que esto valga la pena.

Hinata: PERVERTIDO!!, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA LUCHAR, BUSCATE UNA NOVIA!!

(Caída al estilo anime de todos los presentes)

Kabuto: Me refiero a que me muestres tu nivel como ninja, una mocosa de tu edad no debería de pensar en ese tipo de cosas!!

Hinata: "gusano, liberare un poco de mi personalidad y lo aplastare, llamarme mocosa, si supieras mi verdadera edad te daría un infarto" BYAKUGAN!!

Mientras hinata tomaba la posición clásica de combate de los hyugas, kabuto se preparaba para realizar su primer movimiento.

Kabuto: Ranshinshou (conmoción eléctrica)

Kabuto se lanza sobre hinata tratando de golpearla en el centro de su torso, pero esta lo evita dando un salto hacia atrás, al tocar suelo hinata rápidamente trata de conectar su junken sobre kabuto, mas este logra atrapar por las muñecas ambas manos de hinata.

Acto seguido kabuto trata de conectar una rodillazo en el abdomen de su oponente, pero al hacer contacto solo logra sentir que a golpeado un muro de acero.

Hinata: "idiota, puedo volver mis músculos casi tan duros como me de la gana, no te será fácil pasar mi defensa"

Tras esto, hinata gira rápidamente sus manos tras lo cual logra entrelazar sus dedos con kabuto evitando que este pueda crear sellos de manos, a la vez ejerce una enorme presión haciendo que kabuto trate por todos los medios de soltarse del agarre. Mientras kabuto trataba de liberarse, hinata da un salto con giro al frente sobre kabuto, quedando ambos de espaldas, pero al mismo tiempo, dada la fuerza de hinata esta logra doblar tanto las muñecas de kabuto que termina rompiéndolas.

Hinata, creyendo que su rival ya no puede realizar sello decide soltarlo, pero para su mala suerte, este ya había reparado el daño, propinando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de la hyuga, para luego empuñar un kunai y arrojarlo violentamente hacia el rostro de ella. Más hinata sin inmutarse, alza con un veloz movimiento su mano y con una velocidad aun mayor golpea el costado del kunai desviándolo en dirección al público.

Naruto: como le gusta provocarme (dice naruto mientras sujeta un kunai por la punta con dos dedos a la altura del corazón)

Hinata mira al rubio de manera extraña, para luego mostrar una traviesa sonrisa

Kabuto, harto de estar quedando en ridículo, trata nuevamente de usar el Ranshinshou, golpeando a hinata por la espalda, pero cuando kabuto creía que tenia la victoria asegurada es arrojado por una fuerte patada a una de las murallas que los rodeaban.

Kabuto: ¿kage bunshin? ¿En que momento? Nunca quite la vista de ella!!

Hinata: "jajaja, gracias por enseñarme el kage mōfu(manto de sombras) naruto, la verdad es que siempre has estado luchando con un clon, yo he estado observando tus movimientos desde las sombras jajaja" Te rindes!!

Kabuto: "vaya, veo que tiene un buen nivel, tal vez valga la pena ponerme más serio" Ahora veras pequeña.

Kabuto comienza una lucha de taijutsu, fallando intencionalmente muchos golpes y dejando que hinata desvié o bloquee los otros, pero de pronto en mitad del combate el realiza su Chakra Enjintou (Escalpelo de Chakra) logrando cortar los músculos de uno de sus brazos e incluso algunos nervios del hombro del mismo brazo.

Ante esto hinata da unos saltos hacia atrás y examina su situación actual.

Hinata: "vaya técnica, logro inutilizarme completamente este brazo, no puedo ni levantarlo para cubrirme porque me daño el hombro, tampoco puedo crear sellos, ambos podemos jugar al mismo juego gusano, veamos como funciona el kunai que me paso naruto"

Acto seguido, hinata con toma un kunai y con su chakra quita el sello que evita que estalle antes de tiempo, luego se arroja en dirección a kabuto, el cual cree que esta a tomado una decisión desesperada, pero cuando se encontraba a escasos metros lanza el kunai en dirección a los pies de kabuto, este no comprende porque lo hace, ya que este kunai parece ordinario, no tiene sellos explosivos ni nada así que teóricamente no supone un peligro.

Lamentablemente en el momento que toca suelo un gran estallido manda a volar hacia el techo a kabuto, el cual de no ser por su capacidad de regeneración hubiese perecido al instante por la gravedad de las lesiones, pero cuando comenzaba a descender noto que hinata estaba ya a su altura con ambas manos preparadas para lanzar una ráfaga de golpes, sorprendido por la movilidad de ambos brazos mira hacia el suelo observando nuevamente que con un clon, el cual le sonreía maniáticamente.

Hinata: Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (64 golpes) (exclamo mientras tomaba posición)

Kabuto no alcanzo a reaccionar ya que hinata lanza en ese momento su ataque sobre su rival.

Hinata golpeo exitosamente en 64 ocasiones a kabuto, pero cuando este creía que el ataque había concluido hinata saca de sus atuendos una pequeña cantimplora de agua, la cual rápidamente esparce por el aire para luego exclamar

Hinata: Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou (Elemento hielo: Muerte de las mil agujas del hielo voladoras) "es una lastima, tenia sed jajaja"

En realidad el ataque solo tenía 64 agujas, cada una de ellas se incrusto en uno de los puntos de chackra para evitar que kabuto pueda regenerarse de inmediato y así obligarlo a permanecer en la enfermería por un buen rato, por lo menos mientras terminan las preliminares.

Gekkou Hayate: Ganadora, Hinata hyuga, el próximo combate se llevara a cabo en 10 minutos, deben prepararse Sasuke uchiha y Yoroi Akado

Naruto: Oye hina-chan, que mala eres, porque me lanzaste ese kunai.

Hinata: No es para tanto, lo detuviste sin problemas.

Naruto: Si, pero y si hubiera estado leyendo, me habrías matado.

Hinata: (con cara triste) ¿estas diciendo que preferirías leer el icha icha a mirarme?

Naruto: Eso nunca!!! Jejeje solo fue por poner un ejemplo …

Sakura: Hi..hinata, que manera de luchar es esa, digo, hace un tiempo tu nivel era otro.

Ino: (suspirando) la verdad es que solo espero no toparme contigo en la próxima ronda.

Hinata: No digan eso, ya dijo el viejo que la próxima ronda seria en un mes, tienen tiempo de sobra para entrenar.

Kiba: Es cierto, además si ella y el baka de naruto progresaron tanto, entonces con mayor razón nosotros.

Hinata: Kiba-kun, ¿Quieres llegar vivo hasta tu turno de luchar?

Kiba: (tragando saliva) s..si ¿Por qué preguntas?

Hinata: Pídele disculpas a naruto por decirle baka.

Kiba: H..hai. Naruto-baka, discúlpame por llamarte baka.

Naruto: Jajaja, te disculpo el primer baka pero no el segundo.

Kiba: qu..que dices, un momento, no, hinata espera puedo expli…..

(Bueno, como los productores están haciendo recortes de personal y de dobles, no es posible mostrar esta escena, así que digamos que hinata solo le dio un coscorrón a kiba y asunto arreglado jajaja)

En otro lugar.

Kakashi: Anko, que bueno que estés bien-

Anko: No seas sobre protector, sabes que no me va a pasar nada.

Kakashi: esta bien, tratare de no quererte tanto.

Anko: Baka, no me refería a eso.

Kakashi: esta bien, tenemos que hablar.

Anko: ¿sobre que?

Kakashi: sobre tus motivos para ayudar a naruto, además, tenemos que hablar con hiashi para prevenirlo sobre tu sabes.

Anko: No, no se de que hablas.

Kakashi: Anko, no seas irresponsable, dejaste mis tomos del icha icha entre las cosas de naruto y hinata.

Anko: y eso que?

Kakashi: ¿Que ellos están teniendo problemas de control? ¿Entiendes ahora?

Anko: ¿enserio?

Kakashi: No solo eso, también esta el asunto del nivel que muestran, hinata acaba de patear el trasero de kabuto, aunque todos estaban sorprendido por el tipo de combate, nadie se dio cuenta de que las técnicas utilizadas eran de rango A y B, y no lo dogo solo por hinata, sino que también por kabuto.

Anko: Eso no es normal en hinata, después de todo se supondría que saldrían con ese nivel.

Kakashi: ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Hinata realizo técnicas elementales, no debiera saber eso aun!! Además que puede realizar algunas técnicas prohibidas y que se muestra casi tan psicópata como naruto hace algún tiempo.

Anko: ya lo sabía, de hecho los vi luchar contra orochimaru, pero luego les perdí la pista porque tuve que ocultarme cuando vi pasar a un grupo de anbus, la verdad es que hinata tiene una enorme cantidad de chackra, no solo eso, también maneja conjuntamente con naruto, jutsus de rango s.

Mientras anko y kakashi hablaban, gai llegaba con ellos y parecía estar alterado.

Gai: ANKO, KAKASHI!! que bueno que los encuentro.

Anko: Que ocurre gai, te dije que me esperaras en la torre.

Gai: Anko, lo que ocurre es que envié a unos chunins a investigar la zona en la que viste a los anbus para saber que pasa en ese lugar, ya sabes por la flama de la juventud y todo eso.

Kakashi: Ve al grano gai.

Gai: Lo que ocurre es que ellos vinieron rápidamente a buscarme porque encontraron los restos calcinados de un ambu, y los cadáveres de otros dos, el problema, es que encontramos el cuerpo de uno extremadamente quemado, pero los otros dos desaparecieron casi sin dejar rastro.

Anko: Que dices?

Gai: Los otros dos cadáveres desaparecieron, solo quedaron algunas manchas de sangre coagulada.

Kakashi: Debemos informar esto a hokage-sama …… gai, toma a los anbus que puedas y ve a escoltar lord hokage y cuéntale todo, anko, tu y yo iremos a buscar a otros jounins o anbus e inspeccionaremos el bosque.

Gai: De paso daré la alarma para redoblar la seguridad.

Dicho esto desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	15. Chapter 15  La batalla multiple

Capitulo 15 La batalla múltiple.

Mientras sasuke enfrentaba a Yoroi, el compañero de equipo de este, Tsurugi, se venia de ir a ver a kabuto a la enfermería, pero en el camino de regreso fue interceptado por alguien.

Tsurugi: ¿Quién eres?

¿?¿: Eso no es importante, lo único que en realidad importa es que tomare tu lugar en las preliminares.

Antes que Tsurugi pudiera defenderse fue atacado por el extraño, quedando gravemente herido, luego este desconocido escondió el cuerpo del inconciente Tsurugi asegurándose que no se despertara en un largo tiempo.

En cuanto al combate de sasuke, este ya había concluido, llevándose este la victoria de una manera muy difícil ya que el sello maldito le imposibilitaba usar su Sharingan.

El orden de los combates siguientes fue:

Shino vs Zaku

Sakura vs Ino

Ten-Ten vs Temari

Shikamaru vs Kin

Kiba y akamaru vs Neji

Lee vs Gaara

Chouji vs Dozu

Los ganadores de los combates fueron hinata, sasuke, Shino, ino, shikamaru, neji, gara, dozou. El problema es que quedaban tres participantes, Tsurugi (que estaba siendo suplantado), kankuro y Naruto.

Mientras que los examinadores debatían sobre la manera en que se resolvería este dilema, cierto personaje tenía una conversación con su inquilino favorito.

Kyubi: Mocoso, ¿Qué piensas hacer en este combate?

Naruto: No tengo idea, esto no entraba en mis planes, es la primera vez en muchos años que tendré que pelear sin hinata a mi lado …… y ya sabes, es ella la que me mantiene controlado.

Kyubi: En otras palabras, tienes miedo de matar a alguien.

Naruto: Si, es solo que el entrenamiento que recibí no me facilita nada el luchar con genins, sin ser presumido puedo asegurarte que son tan débiles que probablemente los mate con uno de mis ataques más débiles.

Kyubi: Eso es lo que te preocupa!!! Gusano ….. la solución es muy censilla.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es?

Kyubi: mátalos y ya ….. después de todo no son shinobis de la hoja, y gracias a anko ellos firmaron un documento en el cual no nos responsabiliza de su muerte.

Naruto: Pero ese documento era para el bosque.

Kyubi: No, el documento era para la segunda prueba ….. y las preliminares forman parte de ésta jajajaja.

Naruto: De todos modos haré lo posible por contenerme con el pobre diablo al que le toque luchar conmigo.

Para cuando naruto termino de hablar con el kyubi, los examinadores ya tenían la solucion al problema, ahora solo faltaba que los genins estuvieran de acuerdo.

Hayate: Bien, naruto, kankuro y Tsurugi vengan conmigo tenemos que hablar sobre como seguirá esta etapa.

Naruto: y cual es la decisión.

Hayate: bueno, la decisión depende de ustedes, tienen dos opciones …… la primera es que uno de ustedes se retire y la otra es que los tres realicen un combate múltiple.

Naruto: Yo no pienso retirarme, así que ustedes dos decidan!!

Tsurugi: Yo de todos modos pienso luchar, así que al final todo depende de kankuro.

Kankuro: JAJAJAJA no importa cuantos sean, claro que me apunto a la lucha, será divertido patearles el trasero.

En cuanto a naruto, como ya sabemos, al estar sin hinata comenzaba a mostrar sus cambios bruscos de personalidad.

Naruto: Espero que puedas sostener tus palabras pedazo de basura ….. será entretenido despedazar tu espíritu y tu cuerpo (desprendiendo una enorme ansia asesina)

Kankuro: "que aura tan pesada tiene este tío, de verdad es un genin, me recuerda a gaara"

A lo lejos hinata observaba preocupada.

Hinata: "porfavor naruto-kun, trata de mantener la calma"

Los jounins que se preparaban para ver el próximo combate se percataron de esto y comenzaron a sudar frío.

Kurenai: "Esto es lo que describió kakashi en su relato de la batalla en el país de las olas y en el combate en el bosque, es sorprendente, realmente me alegro que ninguno de mis alumnos tenga que luchar con el"

Asuma: "Cuando luchamos con el en el estadio no mostró esa ansia asesina, según hokage-sama lo camuflo bastante bien, lo que me sorprende es que hokage sama nos dijo que el kyubi había sido sellado durante su entrenamiento y que como jiraiya no se encuentra en la aldea no se le ha retirado el sello"

Sarutobi: "gracias a Kami-sama que no hay ningún miembro del consejo presente, además todos los jounins que están aquí apoyan a naruto, de modo que no tengo que preocuparme de que habrán la boca, el problema es mantener a los genins callados"

Mientras que orochimaru, disfrazado como un jounin del sonido, tenía sus propias conclusiones.

Orochimaru: "el no me mostró ese lado suyo en nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento, seguramente la mocosa lo mantiene a raya, eso explicaría el porque de mantenerse siempre tan juntos, kukukukuku, eso quiere decir que si logro separarlos lo más probable es que el pueda unirse a mi"

Al momento de dar comienzo al combate, ambos genins se lanzan coludídamente contra naruto, el cual de momento se dedicaba a evadir los ataques de ambos.

En un rápido movimiento, naruto logra asestar un poderoso golpe a kankuro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una muralla, seguido de esto Tsurugi prepara un jutsu para contraatacar.

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego) fue el grito que salio de la boca de tsurugi, logrando atraer la atención del rubio.

Naruto sabe que de evadir el ataque, éste ira a dar al publico así que decide usar un muro de clones para que paren el ataque por el.

Mientras los clones de naruto eran despedazados por el ataque de fuego, tsurugi se movía rápidamente para volver a atacar a naruto, el cual estaba enfocado en acabar con el marionetista.

Kankuro, por su parte, espera que el rubio se acerque, y cuando esta a una distancia prudente reinicia su ataque, es entonces cuando parte de la cara de kankuro se desprende dejando ver que era karaso, su marioneta.

Naruto, que no desea perder el tiempo, sabe que un usuario de este estilo es débil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así que decide deshacerse de la marioneta para poner en evidente desventaja al iluso adversario.

Naruto: Tu marioneta no es rival para mi, Fuuton: kūki bunshin (clon de aire)

Naruto había creado un clon, pero no uno cualquiera, era una de sus técnicas inventadas, el clon era invisible para cualquier oponente que no posea sharingan o byakugan, por lo que kankuro creyó que el jutsu no había resultado, pero esto era bastante lejano a la realidad, el clon de aire se acerco a karaso sin ser detectado, y siendo de que estaba compuesto de aire le fue sumamente censillo introducirse en la marioneta.

Kankuro trato de enviar a su marioneta a atacar a naruto, pero extrañamente esta no respondía a sus ordenes, más aun, la marioneta se volteo quedando de frente a su dueño para luego lanzarse en directo ataque contra el, formándose una lucha de taijutsu claramente inclinada hacia la marioneta.

Temari y gaara observaban la batalla, pero solo temari se mostraba incrédula ante lo que veía, ¿Cómo era posible que la marioneta de su hermano se volviera en su contra? ¿Qué era el jutsu que había creado el rubio? Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, mas que nada porque el rubio había usado el elemento fuuton, el cual se supone, no debiera estar en el arsenal de un genin.

El resto del estadio veía enmudecido el combate, naruto sin duda era fuerte, pero por sobre todo se mostraba completamente concentrado en la batalla, no perdía detalle de los movimientos de ninguno de sus oponentes, ni siquiera pasaba por alto los movimientos de los espectadores, como si esperara que ellos también lo atacasen.

La pelea entre naruto y tsurugi se llevaba a cabo con un alto nivel de ninjutsu, mostrando claramente que ninguno de los dos tenia el nivel de un genin.

Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Ilusión demoníaca: El árbol de la atadura mortal) salio como grito de batalla de la boca de tsurugi.

Claro esta, que naruto aun no era capaz de deshacer un genjutsu, quedando atrapado por las ramas del árbol.

Aprovechando la aparente inmovilidad del rubio, tsurugi lanzo una rápida secuencia de golpes, seguido por cortes hechos con kunais. Los que veían el combate simplemente no daban crédito a lo que veían. Los ataques eran terribles, uno tras otro creaba una gran herida en el cuerpo de naruto, más este no mostraba emoción alguna.

Naruto, sin embargo, estaba preocupado, con el kyubi sellado, su cuerpo no se regeneraría, por lo que debía contraatacar de forma inmediata, formando así una macabra sonrisa en su rostro. Su enemigo entendería por las malas que tratar de vencerlo con un genjutsu era imposible, si bien no podía cancelarlo por cuenta propia, el contaba con una técnica que era capaz de anular cualquier jutsu o genjutsu.

Asi fue como naruto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro juntar sus manos para crear una secuencia de sellos, luego espero a que su oponente estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacer su jutsu.

Naruto: Mōfu, bōgyo kazan (Manto protector de magma)

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de naruto quedo cubierto por lava al rojo vivo. Lamentablemente para tsurugi, naruto lanzo su jutsu justo cuando este le estaba enterrando un kunai en el pecho, de modo tal que el manto de lava carbonizo instantáneamente el kunai y parte del brazo del atacante.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo a orochimaru, miraban con horror lo que naruto acababa de realizar, había desintegrado el brazo de un ser humano sin piedad alguna, podían oír los gritos desesperados de tsurugi, el cual notaba que las remaduras comenzaban a extenderse por el brazo.

Naruto: ¿que bien huele no? Pareciera que alguien esta cocinando carne JAJAJA

Kankuro que luchaba aun con su marioneta, miraba aterrado lo que sucedía con sus otros contendientes, definitivamente no podía permitirse luchar con taijutsu contra naruto, claro esta, si lograba primero vencer a su descontrolada marioneta.

Entre los que miraban el combate, destacaban los pensamientos de algunos, en particular los del hokage, hinata y horochimaru.

El hokage se encontraba sumamente deprimido, por culpa del trato que había recibido naruto en su niñez y su falta de habilidad para protegerlo sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, sentía que les estaba fallando a Minato, una traicionera lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Hinata por su parte deseaba que el combate terminara pronto, ella ya había visto a naruto combatir solo, y sabia muy bien que entre mas luchara más violento podía ponerse. Esto era algo que ella sabia muy bien, en especial desde que logro entrar a la mente de naruto y tubo su primer encuentro con el rey de los demonios, el cual como agradecimiento por cuidar de naruto había cambiado un poco su personalidad, siendo este el motivo por el cual la hinata de ahora se diferencia tanto de la hinata de antes.

Mientras que tsurugi se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, naruto se acerco a él, para luego cogerlo del cuello, inmediatamente después naruto salto lo más alto que el espacio del lugar le permitía.

Al llegar al punto más alto del recinto, naruto simplemente giro muchas veces para luego arrojar a su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter y provocando múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo del inconciente tsurugi.

Cuando naruto comprobó que éste ya no seguiría luchando, junto sus manos e hizo que su clon de aire explotara, destrozando totalmente a karaso y dejando muy mal herido e indefenso a kankuro.

Kankuro, por su parte, estaba demasiado cansado como para entender lo que ocurría, simplemente vio a su marioneta volar en trozos inservibles, luego dirigió su vista hasta encontrar al rubio, el cual se acercaba con una mirada desquiciada en su cara.

Kankuro, sabiéndose derrotado y queriendo evitar la muerte, proclamo rápidamente su derrota, ante lo cual naruto solo le hecho en cara lo cobarde e inútil que eran los shinobis de la arena, provocando de paso el enojo de ciertos personajes.

Antes que hayate pudiera dar por terminado el combate, naruto fue tomado por sorpresa, tsurugi, quien se suponía estaba inconciente acababa de aparecer a su espalda, sujetándolo con fuerza y poniendo un kunai en el cuello del rubio.

Naruto observaba incrédulo, no solo estaba sujetándolo, sino que además no mostraba heridas e incluso su brazo desintegrado estaba de vuelta.

Tsurugi: Naruto, jajajaja, hacia mucho que no luchaba contigo.

Esas palabras confundieron aun más a naruto, ¿Cuándo en su vida había visto a este hombre?. Entonces ocurrió, el sujeto deshizo el henge con el que suplanto al verdadero tsurugi para dar a conocer a un sujeto con capa negra, nubes rojas y un sombrero que le tapaba todo el rostro.

Naruto solo logro susurrar el nombre de la persona que estaba sujetándolo.

Naruto: Itachi nisan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi: Solo quería volver a entrenar contigo una vez más, pero no te preocupes, solo soy un clon, el verdadero esta muy lejos de aquí. Fue divertido luchar contigo, te has hecho fuerte, nos vemos naruto, cuida a sasuke por mi, no dejes que orochimaru se apodere de su cuerpo, ¿podrás ayudarme?.

Naruto: Claro que si, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que tú has hecho por mi (susurró naruto para que nadie pudiera oír lo que hablaban)

En las gradas, sasuke, quien esperaba la llegada de kakashi para ver lo del sello miraba al sujeto de manera extraña, algo en su interior le decía que lo conocía, hasta que recordó que ese tipo era el que había aparecido en el bosque y que lo había noqueado con un extraño jutsu.

Por otro lado, sakura recordó la conversación que tuvieron los muchachos mientras estaban en el bosque de la muerte.

-----------------------------flash back---------------------------

Naruto: Sakura-chan, todavía no se despierta el dobe.

Sakura: No, creo que estará fuera de circulación por un tiempo. 

Hinata: se nos olvido preguntar por lo que le paso a sasuke, tal ves tu hermano sabia algo

Shikamaru: Hinata tiene razón, por lo que dijo se nota que ya conoce al tal orochimaru, tsk, que situación tan incómodamente problemática. 

Hinata: Naruto, que te preocupa, te veo apagado.

Naruto: Es itachi, si el fue capaz de vencer a orochimaru y a todo su clan……. 

Shikamaru: ¿entonces porque no se deshace del grupo que te persigue?

Naruto: Exacto, la única razón es que debe de haber sujetos mucho mas poderosos que el, y eso le obliga a no actuar de momento.

Hinata: Naruto, recuerdas lo que me contaste, a lo mejor ya llego el momento de cumplir uno de tus más anhelados sueños.

Naruto:¿Cuál? 

Hinata: salvar al que consideras tu hermano mayor.

Naruto: Tienes razón!! Debo de entrenar y volverme más fuerte, si es necesario le pediré permiso al viejo para que nos deje ir nuevamente a ese lugar.

Hinata: Me gusta cuando sonríes, pero me gusta más cuando tu sonrisa es verdadera como la de ahora.

----------------------------------------fin flah back-------------------

Sasuke quedo como piedra al oír lo que salio de los labios de sakura.

Sakura: Ahora recuerdo, ese es el sujeto que nos salvo en el bosque, itachi me parece que es su nombre.

Sasuke: ¿Itachi?, ¿estas segura?

Sakura: Si, eso fue lo que ellos dijeron, al parecer es amigo de naruto.

Sasuke no alcanzo a oír cuando sakura dijo que era amigo de naruto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al momento en que sakura confirmo que ese que estaba ahí abajo era nada más y nada menos que el traidor y asesino Uchiha Itachi. Cuando por fin logro reaccionar, se lanzo inmediatamente contra su hermano mayor, creyendo ilusamente que tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad,

Antes de llegar a tocar a itachi, éste sujetó fuertemente a sasuke por la espalda, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, esta acción causo desconcierto entre las personas que estaban mirando lo que sucedía.

Itachi: sasuke …… por favor no hagas esto …… si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, entonces tal vez te explique que fue lo que realmente paso aquel día.

Sasuke: MATASTE A TODO EL CLAN, ESO ES TODO LO QUE NECESITO SABER.

Itachi: dame al menos el beneficio de la duda, si yo fuese lo que tu crees, ya estarías muerto.

Luego de eso, itachi se despidió de sasuke y naruto para luego desvanecerse en un montón de cuervos.

Sasuke: Naruto, que rayos te dijo ese sujeto, parecían muy amigos en el bosque.

Naruto viendo que no tenía sentido mentirle, decide contarle a sasuke parte de la verdad.

Naruto: sasuke, él me pidió que te cuidara mucho y que no dejara que orochimaru se apoderara de tu cuerpo ….. sasuke ….. crees que algún día podrás perdonar a tu hermano ….. después de todo es tu única familia y al parecer hemos malinterpretado lo que sucedió ese día.

Sasuke: NUNCA, no puedo perdonarlo, me importa un comino que haya matado a todo el clan, lo que nunca le perdonare es que haya matado a nuestros padres …..

Naruto: Ya veo ….. bueno, es tu decisión, no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero cumpliré mi palabra y no dejare que te pase nada amigo.

Sasuke simplemente le da la espalda a naruto y comienza a caminar en dirección a sakura, al llegar donde ésta, solo atina a abrazarla y a llorar en sus brazos mientras una triste sakura se dedicaba a tratar de consolarlo.

Ahora, hayate proclama oficialmente a naruto como vencedor de la pelea, dándole la palabra al hokage para que diera las instrucciones de la siguiente prueba.

Más tarde, naruto y hinata paseaban tomados de la mano por los jardines de la mansión hyuga, ellos se encontraban felices, habían hablado con hiashi y este por fin había aceptado formalmente a naruto como futuro esposo de hinata, pero en cuanto a lo de las otras necesidades de la pareja, hiashi simplemente les dijo que cuando tuvieran a lo menos 15 o 16 años les daría autorización para casarse, que deben mantenerse puros hasta ese entonces.

Naruto y hinata compartían muchas cosas, en especial cierto contrato que había sido posible gracias a la herencia demoníaca de naruto, debido a que en su interior se encontraba el kyubi, esto le dio a hinata la idea de invocar a naruto, así fue como hinata creo los sellos y naruto el contrato. Esta era la manera que ellos tenian para poder estar cerca el uno del otro en cualquier momento.

Lamentablemente para naruto, hinata tenia otros planes para la técnica de invocación, como ya era de noche, naruto se había despedido de hinata y había partido a su casa, hinata observo a naruto con su byakugan buscando el momento apropiado para invocarlo, claro esta que ella no contaba con que su padre la estaba vigilando para evitar que se escapara para ver a su ya formal novio.

Hinata espero con paciencia, mientras hiashi observaba extrañadamente el comportamiento de su hija, entonces cuando estaba a punto de marcharse hinata logro ver que naruto se preparaba para ducharse, es decir estaba desnudo, luego con una lujuriosa sonrisa realizo los sellos de manos ante el asombro de un oculto hiashi para luego invocar a naruto. El cual apareció totalmente desnudo bajo el cuerpo de la heredera del clan.

Hinata miraba desvergonzadamente el cuerpo de naruto, el cual estaba muy asustado, ya que nunca pensó que hinata usaría esta técnica para conseguir algo como esto. Pero antes que nada ocurriera hiashi entro en la habitación, increpando a hinata y cubriendo a naruto con una cobija.

Hiashi: Hinata …. Siempre pensé que seria a ti a quien debía proteger de naruto …. Pero nunca se me cruzó por la mente que tendría que salvar a naruto de una situación como esta. Pasare esto por alto dado que se lo que es estar en ese lugar y no envejecer, yo también pase por lo mismo que ustedes cuando hice la prueba, solo que mi futura esposa seguía teniendo una niña.

Hinata: Lo siento padre, no se que me paso …..

Naruto: no te preocupes, la culpa de todo la tiene kakashi, creo que debemos vengarnos de el y de anko.

Hinata: tienes razón.

Hiashi: ¿A que se refieren con que kakashi y anko tienen la culpa?

Luego de escuchar la larga explicación sobre la aparición del icha icha en los libros que les entregaron, y de la primera vez que lo leyeron y de todas las veces que han estado a punto de ….. hiashi tomo una inédita decisión.

Hiashi: Esta bien, apruebo su venganza, hay que centrar a esos dos, no pueden andar por ahí pervirtiendo las mentes de los jóvenes. Es más, si necesitan cualquier tipo de ayuda para escarmentar a esos dos pueden contar conmigo.

Hinata: Graacias otosan.

Naruto: Etooooooooo todo eso es muy lindo pero como rayos me voy a ir para mi casa.

Hiashi: tu te quedaras a dormir en el recinto del bouke, la mitad de ellos se quedaran para protegerte de hinata y la otra mitad vigilará a hinata.

Hinata: OTOSAN lo dices como si fuese una pervertida.

Hiashi: ……….. "si sigues así no me extrañaría que siguieras los pasos de Jiraiya, aunque por lo que me contaron hinata ahora es realmente fuerte, por lo menos todo esto valio la pena"

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo desnudo bajo las sabanas, mientras que hinata se encontraba supuestamente durmiendo en su cuarto y entonces …….


	16. Chapter 16 situaciones problematicas

CAPITULO 16 situaciones problemáticas

Hiashi caminaba por la mansión pensando en los sucesos más recientes, para ser exactos, estaba anonadado por la actitud de la heredera, si bien se mostraba impaciente por hacer eso, lo que era comprensible dado el tiempo que estuvieron en ese lugar, debía de reconocer lo fuerte que se había hecho, la razón era muy simple, para realizar una técnica de invocación se necesita mucho chackra, en especial si deseas invocar a alguien como naruto que equivale a invocar a dos criaturas ….. esto era algo que hiashi deseaba corroborar, cuanto chackra tenia actualmente hinata, que tanto alcance podrían tener las técnicas secretas que aun no se le enseñan ….. con el nivel que tiene ahora ya nadie podría negarle su derecho de sucesión…...

Mientras hiashi seguía con su línea de pensamiento escucho unos ruidos sospechosos provenientes de una de las bodegas en las que se almacenaban antigüedades … a paso veloz el líder del clan entro al cuarto y encendió las luces ….. esta demás decir que la escena que encontró fue perturbadora ……..

Todos los miembros del bouke se encontraban amordazados y amarrados de pies a cabeza, fue entonces cuando del miedo paso terror, quien tenia el poder para vencer a tantos hyugas sin hacer ruido y sin formar escándalo alguno ….. entonces recordó que hace muchos años habían tratado de secuestrar a su hija a si que como alma que lleva el diablo hiashi corrió desesperadamente al cuarto de hinata.

Cuando por fin llego al cuarto encontró a hinata durmiendo y a los miembros del bouke cuidándola ……. Un momento dijo casi en un susurro "¿miembros del bouke? Hiashi sabia que todos ellos estaban encerrados, así que no tenia idea de que estaba pasando, lo único que tenia claro era que esos que estaban con la heredera eran impostores.

En un rápido movimiento hiashi golpea a todos los supuestos guardianes, para contemplar con estupor que estos se desvanecieron al rato de ser golpeados … luego mira inquisitivamente a su hija la cual miraba a su padre con una mueca en la cara haciendo evidente su nerviosismo.

Es claro que el peor error al tratar de engañar a un hyuga como hiashi es mostrar acciones que puedan delatarte, ya que gracias a el nerviosismo mostrado por hinata este descubrió que también era un impostor.

Hiashi: KAGE BUNSHIN!!!! Que demonios pasa en este lugar.

Entonces se le ilumino la ampolleta, todos los miembros del bouke encerrados, todos son kage bunshin incluyendo a la hinata que se hacia la dormida ….. RAYOS, FUE A POR NARUTO!! Fue el grito que salio de los labios de hiashi, …. Si los miembro de la rama secundaria estaban atrapados eso quería decir que no había nadie en ese lugar, salvo hinata y naruto …. hiashi corría lo más rápido posible y asegurarse de que el pequeño no estuviera haciendo nada con su hija, aunque la verdad era que rogaba porque su hija no le hiciera nada a naruto.

Al mismo tiempo que hiashi descubría lo del kage bushin, hinata disfrazada como un miembro del bouke miraba como dormía su naruto, la verdad es que no tenia planeado nada muy pervertido, solo quería mirar bajo las sabanas …..

Naruto que dormía placidamente comenzó a sentir una extraña corriente de aire, agitando sus manos descubrió que no tenia sabanas con las cuales taparse …. Abriendo los ojos como plato naruto pego un salto quedando colgado al techo …. Lo único que se veía era a miembros del bouke mirándolo de una manera bastante impropia.

Naruto, una vez en el suelo comenzó a pedir explicaciones, mas los presentes permanecía callados ….. hasta uno de ellos le dio un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que deshacía el henge y le daba un apasionado beso.

Nuevamente hinata se encontraba sobre el rubio, sujetándole fuertemente las muñecas y sin dejar de besarlo.

Naruto: Hina-chan …..p..pa..para po..por..favor …..

Hinata: Naru-kun, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo nos besamos.

Naruto: Pero yo estoy desnudo …. Y tu me estas poniendo ….. bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir …..

Hinata: gomen …… me es más difícil controlarme ahora que antes, no entiendo porque pasa esto ….. tu puedes controlarte mejor que yo …..

Naruto: No es verdad!! ….. hinata ….. tu y yo hemos sufrido la alteración de nuestras personalidades….. yo por ejemplo, solo deseo proteger … es por eso que me vuelvo tan demoníaco al luchar …. Tu en cambio has deseado estar conmigo desde hace años, y no podías por tu timidez, es por eso que ahora tu me deseas de esa manera tan ferviente … es como si quisieras recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hinata: Lo se, pero me cuesta tanto.

Naruto besa tiernamente a hinata para luego recostarla a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente.

Naruto: No dejare que hagas nada que pueda alejarme de ti, por eso no te soltare en toda la noche, así que duerme tranquila. Te ayudare de la misma forma en la que tú me has ayudado a mí.

Hinata: Gracias naruto-kun.

Naruto: No hinata, gracias a ti, has sido mi soporte, y siempre estas ahí, nunca me has fallado ….. debo ser el tipo con más suerte en el mundo para haber conseguido que te fijaras en mi.

Hinata: Es verdad ….. si que tienes suerte jijijiji

Naruto: Que descanses hina-chan

Hinata: Igual tu naruto-kun

Mientras los dos muchachos dormían placidamente, eran escudriñados desde las sombras por el líder del clan, el cual miraba asombrado el comportamiento de su futuro yerno …. Siempre pensó que en una situación como la anterior, un hombre normal se aprovecharía de la mujer, pero ahora le quedaba más claro que naruto no era de esos … era tan obvio, un niño que era capaz de retener la maldad de un demonio e impedir que tomara posesión de su cuerpo no iba a ceder a sus impulsos animales tan rápidamente.

Aunque hiashi decía que protegía a naruto por el bien de hinata, el sabia que en el fondo el muchacho se había ganado su cariño … demonio o no, naruto era alguien leal, fiel, amable, no dudaba en arriesgar su vida por otros en especial por su hija, hacia todo cuanto podía por mantener sus promesas y se obligaba a si mismo a ser cada día mas fuerte ….. no cabía la menor duda …. Naruto era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a su hija y solo podía desear que en un futuro alguien similar a naruto se convirtiera en el esposo de su otra pequeña.

Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión hyuga, demasiado tranquilo de hecho…. Fue entonces cuando hiashi recordó que todos los miembros de la rama secundaria se encontraban encerrados en la bodega, una gran gota apareció en la nuca al pensar que los había dejado toda la noche en ese lugar …. Justo cuando hiashi se dirigía a liberarlos su hija hanabi apareció pidiéndole un sesión de entrenamiento para comprobar si había progresado algo ….. así fue como hiashi y la menor de sus hijas tomaron rumbo al área de entrenamiento de los hyugas.

Naruto había despertado hace unos momentos, y solo se dedicaba a observar a hianta, la encontraba tan hermosa … le parecía increíble que alguien como ella se hubiese enamorado de el …. Naruto se dedicaba a acariciar lo mechones en el cabello de hinata cuando sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a acariciar otra cosa provocando el despertar de la chica …. Rápidamente ambos muchachos se separaron sintiéndose verdaderamente apenados de su situación, así que naruto tubo que ponerse unas ropas de neji que le fueron entregadas por hinata para luego marcharse a su casa.

Ino se encontraba caminando por el parque cuando de la nada akamaru salto para caer sobre su cabeza, la rubia miraba hacia todos lados buscando la aparición del dueño del animal mientras maquinaba alguna tortura para hacer pagar al domador de perros por haber olvidado que habían quedado de ir a ver alguna película.

Kiba por su lado no tenia intenciones de salir de su escondite, no deseaba recibir una golpiza por parte de ino, ya que sabia por experiencia propia que esta podía ser muy hermosa, pero eso no le quita en lo absoluto lo peligrosa y agresiva que podía llegar a ser, más aun cuando paso por el cine para apartar unas entradas y con terror comprobó que todas las películas disponibles eran románticas, y por todos los kamis del mundo nadie lo obligaría a ver algo que no contenga violencia, después de todo el era kiba, un shinobi salvaje y no un meloso como naruto.

Kiba estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrado en dirección al cine, para cuando cayo en cuenta se percato que estaba amarrado a un asiento en un lugar oscuro y con una gran pantalla frente a el …. Temeroso miro hacia su derecha …. No había nadie en ese lugar salvo akamaru, el cual comía graciosamente palomitas puestas sobre una fuente …… luego miro hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con ino, la cual le dedico una tierna y gran sonrisa, la cual finalmente estaba derritiendo a kiba, hasta que recordó el tipo de películas que estaba por ver ….. pensó que cerrando los ojos y echándose una siesta podría salvar su honor, pero ino fue explicita al decirle que como lo pillara durmiendo o cerrando los ojos, seria lo ultimo que haría en su corta vida ….. lo próximo que kiba sintió fue la mano de ino sujetando la suya, el sentimiento que se formaba en su estomago le hacia sentirse muy cómodo y tranquilo, tal vez esto no era tan malo, así que decido darle una oportunidad a la película.

En otro lugar, estaba kakashi acompañando a anko mientras recorrían nuevamente el bosque en busca de los cadáveres o de alguna pista que condujera al culpable, mientras que gai no se despegaba del hokage con la excusa de que debían de proteger a su líder mientras no se supiera que es lo que ocurría.

Volviendo con kakashi, este seguía preguntando a anko por sus motivos para ayudar a naruto, si bien ella afirmaba que solo le estaba dando una oportunidad de probar que no era ningún monstruo, kakashi insistía en que había algo más y que merecía saberlo, después de todo el no le oculta nada y esperaba un poco de confianza de parte de ella …. Después de molestar por bastante rato anko decidió contarle todo a kakashi.

Anko: veras kakashi, el asunto es que nunca me gusto la forma en la que trataban a naruto, pero como sabrás las personas de la aldea y muchos de los shinobis aun no confían plenamente en mi. Por tanto no me atrevía a hacer nada por el, hasta que ese sujeto ángel apareció en su vida …. Alguien que no era conocido, alguien que estaba dispuesto incluso a matar al hokage si este atentaba contra el niño …. Me sentí feliz por el …. Luego paso lo de la masacre uchiha y el tubo que irse dejándolo solo y a merced de los que querían su cabeza …. Yo mantuve a esa gente a raya desde el anonimato, nunca nadie supo que era yo quien rondaba por la casa de naruto en las noches espantando a todo aquel que se acercara mas de la cuenta …. Siempre cubría mi rostro … aun cuando tenia el valor de hacer algo … aun entonces tenia miedo de que me juzgaran como traidora, por eso nunca di la cara …pero ya no más, ahora todos queremos ayudarle, por eso ya no me oculto.

Kakashi: Debiste decírmelo, no es nada tan grave, si ese es el caso tu y yo somos muy similares, solo que tú si te atreviste a hacer algo … yo ni siquiera me moleste en ayudarlo por lo mismo que tú …. Mi padre era considerado un traidor … así que simplemente no hice nada para evadir que se me tratara de la misma forma.

Anko se abraza fuertemente a kakashi, mientras ambos continuaban hablando de sus vivencias y experiencias, esperando poder ser felices hasta que el destino decida llevarse a alguno de ellos al otro mundo, por que si algo era claro, es que todo shinobi de la clase de ellos espera tener un final digno de ser conmemorado en las futuras generaciones, y por que no, tal ves formar parte de algún libro de historia que inmortalice sus hazañas y procesas.

Pasaron un par de horas y mientras ambos shinobis salían del bosque de la muerte, otra hazaña se llevaba a cabo …. Ino trataba de sacar a kiba del baño … se había encerrado al terminar la película y estaba dando un espectáculo que probablemente seria el centro de atracción en las próximas semanas.

Ino: Vamos kiba, no seas así, sal de una maldita buena vez … no me hagas entrar a buscarte.

Kiba: No lo entiendes …snif snif …. Eres tan insensible …. Es que no comprendes que robert amaba a Amelia.. pero que esta decidió irse con su amante solo para proteger a robert de la mafia …. Es tan triste shif snif …. No es justo.

Ino: Kiba .. con un demonio si solo era una maldita película …..

Kiba: Es que no entiendes …. En alguna parte del mundo esta pasando lo mismo …

Ino: deja de ser tan problemático.

Shikamaru: oye ino, esa es mi frase

Ino: que haces aquí.

Shikamaru: me documento sobre las mujeres, además quería aparecer en este episodio porque mi sueldo es problemáticamente bajo.

Lo próximo que kiba ve es la puerta del baño volando en dirección a su cara .. en un rápido movimiento kiba logra evitar el portazo, lamentablemente no logra evadir la ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas que le daba ino reclamando que la estaba avergonzando … claro que en fondo ino estaba muy contenta, después de todo kiba no era tan bestia como parecía, y ahora que mostraba sentimientos lo encontraba mas atractivo.

Lo que ino no sabia es que todo lo ultimo no era más que una estrategia de kiba para lograr que ino lo mirara como una persona tierna con la cual valía la pena pasar el tiempo … el único problema era la explicación que tendría que dar cuando llegase a casa, después de todo, los Inuzuka son conocidos por su fiereza …. Rayos, ese si era un problema … su madre seguramente lo castraría por el comportamiento mostrado recientemente.

En el otro extremo de la aldea, se encontraba naruto caminando en dirección de la torre del hokage. Cuando finalmente llego entro de la misma manera que lo hace siempre, simplemente entro sin golpear o pedir permiso.

Naruto: Hola ojisan, como te encuentras ….

Sarutobi: Naruto … cuantas veces tendré que decirte que golpees antes de entrar, si deseas ser hokage algún día, debes empezar por mostrar algunos modales.

Naruto: Vamos ojisan, no lo hago a posta, soy así

Sarutobi: Que te trae por aquí pequeño.

Naruto: Quería saber si jiraya se encontraba en la villa… necesito que me quite el sello

Sarutobi: Si, en estos momentos debe estar buscando información para su nueva novela-

Naruto: A poco es escritor … no pensé que un ninja tuviera tiempo para escribir … lo más probable es que escriba libros sobre el arte shinobi ….

Sarutobi: ejem naruto … no escribe ese tipo de libros …. Como te lo digo ….. él escribe un tipo especial de novelas …

Naruto: Un momento … ¿Jiraya? Yo e visto ese nombre en algún lado.

Sarutobi: no lo creo, solo las personas como kakashi leen sus libros.

Al escuchar el nombre de su sensei se le viene un solo tipo de novela en mente.

Naruto: JIRAYA, ya me acuerdo, ese es el nombre del sujeto que escribe el icha icha

Sarutobi: ¿y tú como sabes eso?

Naruto: Es porque el irresponsable de kakashi metió sus libros entre los manuales y pergaminos que nos dio para entrenar …. Tsk …. El desgraciado escribe con mucho talento pero por su culpa despertaron nuestras hormonas.

El hokage se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como dos tazones de ramen ante tal declaración.

Sarutobi: No me digas que leíste ese libro.

Naruto: Claro que lo leí, al igual que hinata. Eso nos ha traído muchos problemas, en especial a hinata.

Sarutobi: Tráeme a kakashi, esto lo arreglaremos, ya bastante te ha hecho la aldea como para que más encima te vuelvas un pervertido.

Naruto: NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, solo estoy un poco …. Tu sabes ….. hinata y yo pues …. Pasamos muchos años en ese lugar … y pues …. Como que se nos antoja jajajaja …. Ya sabes no … ella y yo sabíamos que algo nos faltaba, nos sentíamos extraños, entonces apareció ese mendigo librito y nos aclaro las ideas, lamentablemente también despertó otras cosas jajaja.

Sarutobi: Naruto …. Deja de pensar en esas cosas …. Mandare a alguien por kakashi, en cuanto a Jiraya, lo mas seguro es que lo encuentres en las aguas termales espiando chicas.

Naruto: Ok, bueno ojisan, nos vemos más tarde …. Cuando atrapes a ero-kakashi házmelo saber.

Mientras que con hinata.

Hinata: Y esa es toda la historia de mi comportamiento …. ¿Qué opina kurenai-sensei? ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?

Kurenai: Bueno, de haber hay, pero me interesa conversar otro tema.

Hinata: Dígame.

Kurenai: según lo que me cuentas, kyubi altero tu personalidad para eliminar la timidez.

Hinata: Si, eso paso cerca del décimo año, cuando teníamos que inventar unas técnicas a mi se me ocurrió crear una conexión mental con naruto …. Cuando por fin logre entrar en su mente me encontré con el kyubi e hizo los cambios que le conté.

Kurenai: Entonces presumo que kyubi hizo lo mismo con naruto, digo, por eso su repentino cambio de actitud de un momento a otro.

Hinata: "parece que hable más de la cuenta" Hai, pero que conste que naruto es siempre naruto, no vaya a creer que el kyubi toma su control.

Kurenai: no te preocupes, jamás pensaría eso, lo que pasa es que llevamos casi medio año tratando de saber que diablos le pasaba a naruto.

Hinata: ¿Y por que no se lo preguntaron? ¿es que acaso creyeron que mentiría?

Kurenai: no pequeña, no quise decir eso, simplemente no le preguntamos por miedo a que fuera cierto que el zorro se estuviera apoderando de el, si eso se llegaba a revelar los miembros del consejo habrían exigido su muerte o en el peor de los casos que se convirtiera en un arma viva.

Hinata: Pero ahora yo estoy con naruto, si alguien del consejo intenta lastimarlo le aseguro que le daré una muerte horrible …. Bueno, cambiando de tema, usted iba a decirme como disminuir mis impulsos.

Kurenai estaba tan rojas que opacaba a sus propios ojos, como explicarle a su alumna que la unica manera de disminuir sus impulsos eran autosatisfacerse.

Kurenai: Bueno, lo mejor es que se lo preguntes a tu padre jejeje no creo que sea un asunto de mi incumbencia.

Hinata: Pero el me mando con usted, me dijo que era un tema de mujeres y que la mejor para explicármelo era mi sensei "todos se pasan la pelotita, será que el método es desagradable"

Kurenai: sabes, me dijiste que kakashi es el culpable ¿no? Pregúntale a el, es lo menos que puede hacer después de los problemas que les ha causado.

Hinata: Esta bien, nos vemos kurenai-sensei, espero que ero-kakashi si pueda darme alguna solución porque de seguir así mi padre es capaz de encerrarme por dos años hasta que se cumpla la fecha para el matrimonio.

Kurenai: suerte "la necesitaras, porque kakashi es un experto en dar excusas olímpicas y zafarse de los problemas que el mismo provoca"

Así fue como hinata partió en busca de kakashi esperando encontrar una solución a su creciente problema de auto control.

En otra parte, naruto se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con heridas muy grabes, frente a el se encontraba un hombre con aspecto de planta que trataba de llevárselo, pero justo cuando iba a aprovechar el estado inconciente del rubio apareció cierto pervertido provocando la huída del enemigo.

Jiraya: Te encuentras bien …. Naruto … respóndeme mocoso ….. di algo.

Naruto: Algo ….. je..j..je. … maldito sujeto, me ataco por la espalda ¿Quién rayos era? No lo sentí llegar, ni se de donde demonios salio.

Jiraya: El debe ser un miembro del grupo que busca capturarte, no es bueno que te separes mucho de mi … conmigo cerca no se atreverán a atacarte.

Naruto: ¿estas seguro?

Jiraiya: Pero claro … que no viste que con solo aparecer ese sujeto huyó como un cobarde JOJOJOJO es que por nada soy el gran jiraya, el más grande de los shanins legendarios, y el más temido shinobi que tu hayas visto mocoso.

Naruto: Seguro, pero más pareces un ero-senin, por cierto, podrías quitar este molesto sello, necesito tener libre acceso a mi chackra para enfrentarme a sujetos como ese.

Jiraya: Ni de broma intentes luchar con alguien como él …. Los miembros de su organización son tan fuertes como un kage o más, por la información que he recolectado se que ellos van siempre en grupo.

Naruto: Como sea …. Podrías por favor retirar el sello.

Jiraya: Claro …. Pero antes dime una cosa, te interesaría entrenar conmigo, podría ayudarte con algunas técnicas.

Naruto: No lo se …. Ya fui entrenado por shodaime y nindaime y …… bueno no puedo decirte por quien más porque prometí guardar el secreto.

Jiraya: JOJOJO pero que necio eres, yo soy mas fuerte que cualquier hokage, solo mi discípulo minato podía rivalizar conmigo.

Naruto: ¿El cuarto fue su estudiante?

Jiraya: Pues claro que si, solo el más grande shinobi del mundo podría ser el maestro de Yondaime.

Naruto: Y si eres tan fuerte porque no eres hokage.

Jiraya: Si fuera hokage ya no podría ir a reunir información, y tampoco tendría tiempo para publicar mis libros … lo cierto es que cuando murió minato me ofrecieron el puesto, incluso me amenazaron para obligarme a tomarlo jojojojojo.

Naruto: ¿Y que hiciste?

Jiraya: Pues te diré, los miembros del consejo incluyendo a sarutobi-sensei, todos ellos, me amenazaron con encérrame en un calabozo si declinaba la oferta … como sabrás no se le puede obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no desee, así que simplemente les di una paliza a todos ellos jojojo recuerdo sus caras de miedo, en especial la de ese engreído de hiashi, de verdad creyeron que podrían con el gran jiraya.

Naruto: SUGOIIIIIIII, eres muy fuerte, de veras, entonces ¿vas a entrenarme como me dijiste? Es que no puedo esperar a comenzar, me voy a volver muy fuerte gracias a ti.

Jiraya: Claro muchacho, ahora déjame retirar ese sello, pero te advierto, si terminas siendo un pervertido no vengas a culparme, te lo digo porque todo aquel que ha tenido contacto conmigo ha terminado así, primero fue sarutobi-sensei, luego fue minato, también el discípulo de minato ese tal kakashi y así muchos otros. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que definitivamente serás más poderoso.

Naruto: GENIAL, si entreno con el que entreno al cuarto lo más probable es que yo también pueda convertirme en hokage algún día.

Mientras naruto saltaba de alegría porque seria entrenado por el más grande de los pervertidos, en otro lugar kakashi estaba tratando de librarse de su responsabilidad en el asunto de hinata.

Hinata: Vamos kakashi-sensei, usted tiene que decirme como hago yo para disminuir mis instintos … le pregunte a mi padre y el me mando con kurenai y ella me dijo que como usted era el culpable entonces usted debe solucionar el problema.

Kakashi: La cosa es que yo no tengo la culpa.

Hinata: No trates de librarte, tú dejaste el libro, tú soluciónalo.

Kakashi: Yo no deje mi libro, fue anko, por que no le preguntas a ella, después de todo ella es la verdadera y única culpable en todo este asunto.

Hinata: Esta bien, iré con anko ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Kakashi: Ella esta en el cuarto de arriba descansando, no te preocupes, sube y despiértala, de todos modos iba yo a hacerlo porque quedamos de ir a entrenar a esta hora, así que mientras tu le preguntas lo que quieres yo preparo mis cosas.

Hinata: Más te vale que si me de una solución, porque de lo contrario difamare tu nombre diciendo que vendes libros para adultos a unos niños inocentes.


	17. Chapter 17 aplacando necesidades

CAPITULO 17

Mientras hinata subía las escaleras escuchaba unos extraños suspiros venir de uno de los cuartos, así que sigilosamente abrió la puerta para encontrar a anko haciendo cosas raras … cuando anko la descubrió lo primero que hizo fue atacarla acusándola de pervertida, de interrumpir la intimidad de ella pero se detuvo cuando escucho las suplicas de hinata.

Hinata tardo cerca de cinco minutos en explicarle su situación a anko, la cual la miraba con un brillo en los ojos …. Había un solo pensamiento en la cabeza de la novia de kakashi, y este pensamiento era el de tener una discípula.

Anko: Bien hinata, tu problema es común entre las jóvenes …

Anko daba una cátedra sobre las maneras en que hinata podía bajar su calentura y ésta solo miraba con un sonrojo que hacia años no se veía en su rostro.

Hinata: y esta segura que esa es la solución!! ¿no habrá otra menos problemática?

Anko: Te lo aseguro, esto no tiene nada de problemático, te servirá incluso para disminuir el estrés, es más, puedo asegurarte que lo disfrutaras.

Hinata: Lo intentare…. Gracias por darme la información.

Anko: Hinata …

HInata: Dígame anko-sensei.

Anko: cuando te cases con naruto ven a verme …. Te daré unos concejos muy útiles para que su primera vez sea realmente especial.

Hinata: Arigato anko-sensei. Adiós

Kakashi solo vio pasar a una hinata tan roja que por su turbia mente solo pasaron imágenes de lo que pudo haberle hecho anko, provocando un leve sangrado nasal en el ninja copia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la kunoichi de las serpientes.

Anko: En que rayos piensas kakashi.

Kakashi: ¿Que le hiciste a esa criatura para que bajara en ese estado?

Anko: Sólo le explique la manera en la que podía autosatisfacerse, ya sabes para evitar que termine abusando del pobre naruto, aunque creo que el lo disfrutaría de todos modos jajajaja.

Kakashi: y lo dices como si fuera tan fácil de hablarlo.

Anko: Lo es!!, que rayos le pasa a esta gente … es lo más natural del mundo, incluso tu lo has hecho cuando joven ¿o no?

Kakashi: bueno dejemos esta conversación para otro día… se nos hace tarde para ir a entrenar y hoy tengo planeado hacer una rutina que aumente nuestra resistencia.

Anko: Pero podemos entrenar aquí ¿no?, es que después de conversar con hinata pues me entraron ganas y creo por tu rostro que piensas igual que yo.

Kakashi: ¿nani? Pero anko-chan si lo hicimos hace una hora, no puedes esperarte a la noche, necesito volverme más fuerte para poder cuidar de mis alumnos, en especial ahora que naruto corre peligro de ser secuestrado.

Anko: Por eso mismo … con esto aumentaremos tu resistencia, así que deja de poner excusas y ven conmigo por las buenas.

Luego de eso, la manipuladora de serpientes simplemente arrastro a kakashi asía su cuarto explicándole que no saldrían de ahí hasta que hubieran aumentado su resistencia al doble del día anterior.

En otro lugar se encontraba naruto con ero-senin, claro que naruto no entendía que es lo que hacia en ese lugar. Estaban en los baños termales espiando chicas.

Naruto: ¿Que hacemos aquí?, se supone que me ibas a entrenar

Jiraya: para poder entrenarte primero debes demostrarme que eres capas de recolectar información … no debes olvidar que me dedico a escribir novelas.

Naruto: Es cierto, tus novelas son magnificas.

Jiraya: ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir una si se supone que esta prohibida su venta para menores de edad? No me vayas a salir con el cuento que te la encontraste tirada.

Naruto: Kakashi nos dejo sus libros por error entre el material que usaríamos para entrenar …. Debo admitir que eres bastante bueno escribiendo.

Jiraya: ¿nos? ¿había alguien más contigo?

Naruto: Claro que si ero-senin, mi novia hinata estaba conmigo.

Jiraya: de seguro que habéis tenido problemas a causa de leerlo, ¿o me equivoco?

Naruto: en lo absoluto …. Hemos tenido muchos problemas, pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa y nunca pensaríamos en vengarnos de ti.

Jiraya: Que bueno saberlo, aunque difícilmente lograríais hacerme algo jojojo, pero como muestra de agradecimiento te dejare éste ejemplar que será publicado en unos cuantos meses jojojo eres realmente afortunado porque podrás leerlo y presumir de el a todos tus amigos.

Naruto miraba con un intenso brillo en sus ojos el libro que ahora yacía en sus manos, sencillamente no podía esperar a compartir tan importante tesoro con su amada hinata, aunque claro esta que esto le traería más problemas que antes, porque si algo tenían en claro los dos enamorados era que cuando tuvieran la edad necesaria harían realidad todas los cosas que habían leído en los libros.

Al día siguiente naruto fue a ver a su princesa, para sorpresa de el se veía realmente clamada y contenta, aunque se le hacia extraño que cada 20 minutos tuviera que ir al baño para luego aparecer con una cara más feliz que la anterior.

Hinata solo pensaba en lo que podría enseñarle anko en un futuro …. Claro, si con la información que le había dado todo resultaba tan bien para ella, el pensar en los consejos que podía darle para su noche de bodas la hacia sonrojarse, provocando que nuevamente tuviera que retirarse al baño ante la incrédula mirada de naruto

Hiashi que ya sospechaba lo que traía su hija entre manos dio un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos ahora tenia una herramienta con la que podía dejar de acosar tan insistentemente a su novio, lo único que realmente le preocupaba es que hinata podría aburrirse del método sugerido por anko y tratase con renovadas fuerzas de seguir en su intento por consumar el amor que tenia con naruto…. Mientras todos seguían con su vida cotidiana lee y tenten aparecieron en la mansión de los hyuga pidiendo hablar con el líder del clan, hiashi extrañado por tal petición accedió ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Hiashi: Buenos días jóvenes, en que puedo serviros.

Lee: Lo que ocurre hiashi-sama es que sospechamos que la llama de la juventud de neji se ha apagado.

Hiashi: No comprendo, podrías hablarme en cristiano.

Tenten: Lo que lee quiere decir es que neji falto a su entrenamiento ayer y hoy, por eso gai-sensei nos envió para saber sobre la salud de neji.

Ante tal respuesta el líder del clan palideció de manera extrema …. Ayer estaba tan contento de que hanabi le hubiera pedido entrenar, que se había olvidado completamente de los miembros del bouke que se encontraban encerrados en la bodega … se preguntaba si seguían vivos pues ya llevaban dos días enteros atrapados en ese lugar, rápidamente hiashi les dijo a los dos genins que neji se encontraba realizando un trabajo especial y que vendría en unos momentos, pidiéndoles que los esperaran unos minutos mientras el iba a buscarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparece ante lee y tenten un esperpento de ser humano llamado neji, el cual se veía notoriamente deshidratado y desnutrido, pero antes de que cualquiera pidiera decir una palabra hiashi le hizo unas señas con las manos a su sobrino para que este entendiera que no debía mencionar lo ocurrido.

Neji: Hola muchachos, seguro que se preguntaran por que me veo tan demacrado (mirando de reojo a hiashi) pues lo que pasa es que queria aumentar mi llama de la juventud y por eso me dedique a entrenar dos dias seguidos sin descansar, sin comer y sin beber agua … eso es lo que paso, pero mañana me reactivo al grupo.

Lee: BIEN HECHO NEJI, finalmente decidiste seguir las enseñanzas de gai-sensei.

Gai:lee

Lee: gai-sensei.

Gai: lee

Lee: gai-sensei

Tenten: ¿gai-sensei?

Gai: tenten

Tenten:¿gai-sensei?

Lee: tenten.

Tenten: lee

Neji: TENTEN!! Tu no por favor.

Tenten: ya paren con el escándalo ¿Qué hace usted aquí gai-sensei?

Gai: es que estaba preocupado por la salud de uno de mis estudiantes, y yo como su maestro debo de velar por ustedes para que su llama de la juventud permanezca ardiendo

Gai: bueno pequeños saltamontes, ya comprobaron el estado de neji, ahora dejemos que descanse mientras nosotros damos doscientas vueltas a la villa.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en un lugar apartado de la aldea, un grupo de criminales torturaba a uno de sus compañeros, buscando la manera de doblegarlo para hacerse con su total lealtad.

La victima trataba de resistirse por todos los medios posibles, pero era bastante difícil soportar el trato que le estaban dando, su rostro marcaba unas ojeras que evidenciaban lo largo del suplicio, sus compañeros lo habían dejado solo por unos instantes mientras se preparaban para seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras estuvo solo, éste hombre se auto impuso un sello, asegurando de este modo que tarde o temprano podría recuperar su libertad y sus recuerdos que poco a poco sus amaradas le estaban arrebatando.

De vuelta en la aldea, se podía ver a un exhausto kakashi tratando de salir por la ventana de su cuarto, pero justo cuando estaba por lograrlo una mano lo trajo de vuelta a la habitación, para luego cerrar la ventana y mantener en el más absoluto de los misterios todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar, claro que ni tan misterioso el asunto, porque todo aquel que pasaba por ese lugar o que en su defecto era vecino de kakashi podía deducir rápidamente lo que ocurría. Lo único que ponía de los nervios a las personas del lugar eran los constantes gritos de ayuda y clemencia que salían de ese lugar …. Aunque muchos darían su brazo derecho por poder remplazar a kakashi en estos momentos.

Frente a la casa de kakashi, se encontraba el hokage, el cual mientras limpiaba la sangre que cubría su rostro y apretaba su nariz para evitar morir desangrado a causa de las continuas imágenes que creaba tratando de recrear lo que sucedía en la alcoba, decidió que ese seria suficiente castigo para el ninja copia, así que sin más se retiro de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo maldiciendo por lo bajo la envidia que le tenia a kakashi y como desearía ser joven otra vez …. Seguro que la situación seria otra pensaba sarutobi con un leve sonrojo en el rostro al imaginarse a el en su etapa juvenil con anko ….. reprendiéndose por esos pensamientos reanudo su marcha para continuar con sus quehaceres.

Naruto por su parte, se había retirado muy confuso de la casa de hinata, ella no había intentado nada con el en mucho rato y de cierta manera eso le incomodo porque de cierta manera el estaba acostumbrado al continuo acoso de su novia … entonces se encontró con ero-senin en el campo de entrenamiento para dar inicio a la practica del día.

En aquel lugar naruto le contó el extraño comportamiento de su novia, a lo cual jiraya solo soltó una carcajada para luego explicar todo lo que hinata hacia en el baño, provocando el sonrojo de naruto. Luego ero-senin le explico a naruto lo que él tenía que hacer si legaba a sentirse tan excitado como su novia… luego de la explicación reanudaron su entrenamiento.

Jiraya paso el resto de la tarde enseñándole la técnica de invocación para sapos y los jutsus que sirven para complementar ataques. Siguieron así hasta que llego la noche, tras lo cual naruto se despidió de su sensei para ir a ver a su prometida.

En otro lugar, un moribundo kakashi pedía piedad a una incansable anko.

Kakashi: Por favor … a..an..anko …. Ya …ya no d..doy m..más… lleva..llevamos todo el d..día en esto y …necesito es..estar en f..for..forma para mañana.

Anko: Pero que dices, planeas dejarme con ganas, eso no es de un caballero.

Kakashi: p…pero q..que dices mujer …. Llevamos desde …la..m..mañana haciéndolo.

Anko: Pues yo puedo un par de horas más. Vamos kakashi-kun … siquiera una vez más, esta vez te dejo hacerlo a tu modo.

A kakashi le brillaron sus ojitos al recibir las continuas imágenes de lo que podía hacerle a anko, como si de un milagro se tratase kakashi recobro inmediatamente todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo sobre anko (las imágenes no puedo mostrarlas porque no son aptas para este horario jajaja)

Naruto por su parte se encontraba en la residencia hyuga, conversaba apaciblemente con su hermosa novia hasta que recordó que ero-senin le había entregado un ejemplar del nuevo icha icha, lamentablemente naruto tubo la ocurrencia de mostrarle el libro a hinata, la cual tras leer unas líneas tubo que ir como era su nieva costumbre al baño, ante tal suceso naruto recordó lo que ero-senin le contó sobre lo que hinata hacia en ese lugar, provocando que naruto también tuviese que desahogarse. En cuanto hinata salio del baño, naruto inmediatamente entro a ese lugar, provocando que su princesa quedara con cara de intriga…. Hinata se acercó a la puerta para luego posar su oreja en ella y escuchar lo que naruto hacia, como es de suponerse hinata inmediatamente capto lo que naruto hacia, así que cuando naruto salio ella volvió a entrar, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que hiashi les los agarro a ambos y los metió en una piscina con hielo.

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos los tres se mataron de la risa, hiashi porque no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando y el resto porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Al día siguiente, naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento esperando la aparición de su sensei, el cual llego con un aspecto de muerto viviente, lo que era de esperarse ya que anko aprovechando que kakashi tenia mucha imaginación en cuanto a que hacer con ella y gracias a esto lo mantuvo trabajando hasta hace unos minutos ya que kakashi, para mala suerte de ella debía ir a encontrarse con sus alumnos.


	18. Chapter 18 ¿pobre kakashi?

Capitulo 18: ¿pobre kakashi?

Kakashi llegaba al campo de entrenamiento número 7 con un aspecto bastante raro, se notaba cansado, más que eso, se veía como si apenas tuviera energía para ponerse en pie, pero en fin, por lo menos estaba ahí con sus alumnos …. Hasta que una idea cruzo su mente, era evidente que si no recuperaba fuerzas, lo más probable es que para mañana solo encontraran los despojos del que alguna vez fue conocido como el temible ninja que copia …. Estaba decidido, debía descansar, y para eso se aprovecharía de sus alumnos ….

Kakashi: Bueno muchachos, el entrenamiento de hoy consiste en escoltar y esconder, para hacerlo lo más real posible yo seré el cliente, ustedes deben esconderme y cuidarme las próximas 24 horas.

Sakura: Eto?? Kakashi sensei, si lo vamos a esconder y cuidar, creo que lo mejor seria que alguien intentase atacarlo, de ese modo será más efectivo el entrenamiento.

Sasuke: Creo que sakura tiene razón ….. tu que opinas dobe.

Naruto: No me digas dobe!!... sakura-chan tiene razón kakashi sensei, ¿que gracia tiene esconderlo y protegerlo si no hay nadie que ataque?

Kakashi: No se preocupen por eso, les aseguro que en unas dos horas aproximadamente seremos atacados por anko, ella se ofreció gustosa a ayudarlos jejejeje, así que por ningún motivo me vayan a entregar, ella puede usar muchas artimañas …. Por ejemplo puede decirles que no tiene idea de lo que hablan, o que es un engaño mío, en fin, ustedes deben cumplir con su misión hasta que hayan pasado las 24 horas.-

Sasuke: "kukukuku, kakashi cree que podrá engañarme, hice bien en encerrar a sasuke y tomar su lugar" oye kakashi sensei, lo mejor es que nos separemos en dos grupos, yo cuidare de ti en la mansión uchiha porque de seguro que jamás se le ocurriría ir por aya, en cuanto a naruto y sakura ellos pueden primero verificar la seguridad del perímetro y luego montar guardia en las cercanías del refugio.

Sakura: Estupenda idea sasuke-kun …. Tu que opinas naruto.

Naruto: "que extraño, generalmente el baka se ofrecería para ser la primera línea de defensa" esta bien por mi, como aun tenemos un par de horas antes de que esto comience creo que lo mejor es que sakura-chan y yo vayamos a revisar la villa por si logramos encontrar a anko, de ese modo podemos seguirla y adelantarnos a sus movimientos …… "SUGOIIIIIII soy una verdadera lumbrera, jejejeje, vaya que si"

Cuando naruto y sakura se habían marchado, sasuke y kakashi caminaban en dirección al barrio uchiha, pero al momento de llegar a una bifurcación, el pelinegro llamo a su sensei.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei, lo mejor es que tomemos este camino que lleva a las montañas, de ese modo estaremos más seguros y podemos preparar más trampas.

Kakashi: "noooo yo quería dormir en una cama!!" ¿Por qué piensas que estaremos más seguros en ese lugar? … naruto y sakura no estarán para apoyarnos.

Sasuke: Eso lo se, pero si anko aparece ella no nos vera a nosotros, ella lo que vera es a naruto y sakura montando guardia, por eso ella concentrara su búsqueda en el barrio uchiha…. Por otro lado, podemos aprovecharnos de eso y escondernos en otro lugar del cual ella no sospechará.

Kakashi: Genial idea sasuke, no esperaba menos de ti, el único problema es que estaríamos sacrificando a naruto y a sakura.

Sasuke: No te preocupes por ellos, es mejor darnos prisa "kukukuku, ya eres mío kakashi, nadie nos buscara en el bosque jijijiji"

Cuando sasuke y kakashi se encontraban en la parte más profunda y densa del bosque, a sasuke se le ocurrió comenzar a montar trampas, esperando el momento justo para atrapar a kakashi.

Sasuke: Kakashi sensei, necesito que sujete esto por mi mientras preparo esta trampa explosiva.

Kakashi: Y se puede saber que tiene esta bolsa.

Sasuke: mmm, no te preocupes kakashi-kun

Kakashi: "kakashi-kun … que raro esta sasuke hoy" aun así me gustaría saber que tienes en esta bolsa.

Sasuke: "esta es mi oportunidad" esta bien, te lo diré, pero es un secreto, ¿puedes guardarlo? ……

Kakashi: claro que si!! Me conoces sasuke, yo no soy ningún chismoso.

Sasuke: Pero es bastante vergonzoso así que se lo diré al oído solo para asegurarme que nadie pueda estar escuchando …. ¿esta de acuerdo?

Kakashi: Hai, vamos sasuke que me matas de la intriga.

Sasuke se acerco a su sensei mirando a todos lados para simular que de verdad se sentía apenado por lo que tenia que contarle a su maestro, y cuando por fin llego con éste, simplemente le susurro al oído, mientras hacia sellos de manos (con las manos en su espalda para ocultarlas)

Sasuke: Yo no soy sasuke soy anko

Inmediatamente un gran número de serpientes capturo al ninja copia el cual miraba suplicante a su captora como esperando clemencia o una muerte sin dolor, más ésta tenia planes para las próximas 24 horas o más.

Kakashi: anko déjame ir, estoy entrenando a mis muchachos.

Anko: tu mismo dijiste que yo estaba participando, lo único que hice fue secuestrarte, depende de tus alumnos el rescatarte y cumplir con la misión que les diste … así que mientras ellos te buscan nosotros podemos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente esta mañana.

Kakashi: NO DEJAMOS NADA PENDIENTE … p..p…por favor… ankito … déjame siquiera recuperar fuerzas.

Anko: no lo creo, este es mi entrenamiento, te dije que aumentaríamos la resistencia física y esta es la mejor manera … además …. Ahora que tengo una discípula no puedo darme el lujo de descansar.

Kakashi: no uses a hinata como excusa.

Mientras kakashi conocía los limites de resistencia de su cuerpo, naruto y sakura se encontraban en una situación un tanto peculiar.

Naruto: OYE, sasuke-baka, se supone que ibas a cuidar de kakashi-sensei, mientras nosotros buscábamos a anko para distraerla.

Sakura: No quisiera decirlo pero … naruto tiene razón …. Se puede saber como es que te encontramos encerrado en la casa de anko.

Sasuke: En primer lugar … no tengo idea de que hablan, ¿Por qué demonios debería de cuidar a kakashi?, en segundo lugar, lo único que recuerdo es que me dirigía al campo de entrenamiento cuando fui atacado por la espalda … de lo próximo que me entere es que ustedes me estaban liberando.

Naruto: Rayos, esa anko ya capturo a kakashi, en nuestras propias narices.

Sakura: Debemos encontrarlo …. No podemos permitir que nos vaya mal en esta mision, si eso ocurre podríamos ver disminuidos nuestros ingresos.

Sasuke: Me podrían explicar de que va todo esto.

Naruto: Vayamos lo más rápido posible a barrio uchiha, en el camino te contamos todo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los jóvenes genins corrieron a gran velocidad mientras informaban a sasuke de lo acontecido….este último se sintió tremendamente ofendido al percatarse que su mejor amigo y su novia no habían sido capaces de reconocerlo.

Mientras que en las cercanías del barrio uchiha.

Kiba: hinata … que demonios hacemos en este lugar.

Hinata: Ya te lo dije … anko-sama me pidió que detuviera al grupo de naruto en este lugar … es una prueba que me puso para aceptarme oficialmente como su discípula.

Shino: ¿Y nosotros que pintamos en este juego?

Hinata: Shino-kun, kiba-kun…. Ustedes son mi equipo y deben apoyarme … más les vale seguir mis ordenes o me asegurare de que lleguen molidos al examen final.

Shino/kiba: H..hai

Shikamaru: Comprendo de manera problemática el porque están ustedes aquí …. Lo que problemáticamente no entiendo es que hacemos nosotros en este lugar tan problemático.

Ino: No seas problemático shikamaru, estamos aquí porque no podemos dejar que kiba-kun luche tan desprotegido contra naruto, ya ves que es muy fuerte.

Chouji: en ese caso hubieras venido tu sola, a nosotros no nos interesa proteger a tu novio.

Shikamaru: el problemático de chouji tiene la problemática razón en este problemático asunto en que tu problemática mente nos metió Ino.

Hinata: Ya que están aquí …. SE CAYAN Y COPERAN, ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LOS MOTIVOS POR LOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ… LO UNICO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ANKO-SAMA ME ACEPTE COMO SU DISCIPULA

Todos:h..h..ha..ha..hai hinata-sama.

Hinata: Lo que no entiendo es porque esta Jiraiya en este lugar….

Jiraiya: La verdad es que solo soy un clon jejeje, el verdadero Jiraiya esta recabando información sobre anko y kakashi y me pidió que ayudara a retener a naruto para que el pueda terminar de anotar ideas para nuestra próxima novela.

Jiraiya: De todos modos … lo que no comprendo es que hace aquí sarutobi-sensei.

Sarutobi: Estoy aquí porque he de asegurarme que kakashi reciba su merecido por pervertir las mentes de estos jóvenes "y para asegurarme de que jiraiya termine luego su nueva novela jejejeje" De todos modos, comprendo porque están todos ustedes aquí. … lo que no entiendo es que hace el bouke aquí.

Neji: Como representantes del bouke es nuestro deber proteger a Hinata-sama, pero por sobre todo por culpa de ese kakashi todos nosotros pasamos las 48 peores horas de nuestras vidas, así que haremos lo que sea necesario para que se haga justicia. De todos modos lo que no entiendo es que hace Gai sensei aquí.

Gai: COMO ETERNO RIVAL DE KAKASHI, ESTA ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO PARA DERROTARLO JAJAJAJA(pose way) por eso lee y tenten también están aquí, para ver que yo gane jajajaja. De todos modos lo que no entiendo es que hace kurenai aquí.

Kurenai: Como maestra de hinata no puedo perdonar lo que su imprudencia le hizo a la joven mente de mi querida alumna, por eso "y por que anko me prometió una cita con asuma" es que me asegurare de que kakashi reciba su merecido. De todos modos lo que no entiendo es que hace asuma en este lugar.

Asuma: Lo que pasa es que kakashi ….. bueno …. Como les digo …. de todos modos que importa, anko me prometió cigarros importados si los ayudaba a retener a naruto "además de ayudarme con kurenai" Lo que no entiendo es que hace naruto aquí.

Todos miran a naruto con una gota en la cabeza, mientras que este pone sus manos en su nuca y sonriendo les contesta.

Naruto: Lo que pasa es que le pedí a ojisan que me comunicara sobre cualquier castigo que pudiese llevarse kakashi, de modo que los ayudare a detenerme a mi y a mi grupo. Lo que no entiendo es que hace hinata aquí.

Hinata: Ya déjense de estupideces, no vamos a empezar todo de nuevo, lo importante es que nadie esta en la labor de rescatar a kakashi así que mejor vamos a hacer una picnic.

Todos: Buena idea hinata-sama.

Sasuke: oye sakura ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sakura: Bueno, si ni el hokage le da importancia al asunto nosotros para que nos hacemos tanto drama, vamos al picnic, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada romántico.

Sasuke: como digas … voy a mi casa a preparar las cosas "ni loco te dejo cocinar, la ultima vez necesite un transplante de estomago para poder sobrevivir"

Sakura: pero sasuke-kun …. Yo puedo llevar algo rico hecho por mí.

Sasuke: NOOOO…. Quiero decir, no te molestes, esta vez seré yo quien te mime princesa jejejeje

Sakura: Eres tan lindo, nos vemos en una hora.

Sasuke: "lo más seguro es que mi clan renazca fuerte gracias a ella, porque si no son buenos en combate por ultimo pueden matar a sus enemigos con la comida jejejeje, ahora tengo que pensar en como enseñarle a cocinar, de lo contrario no creo que alcance a pasar ni un año con vida al lado de sakura"

Sakura: sasuke-kun ¿Qué hace tu mano acariciando mi nalga?

Sasuke: JEJEJE solo quería ver porque naruto se comporta tan raro cuando esta con hinata jejeje solo eso.

Sakura: vale…..

Sasuke: Sakura!! Que rayos haces….

Sakura: solo quería ver por que naruto se pone tan rojo cuando hinata le toca esa parte…

Sasuke: Jejejeje….

Mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo para el día de picnic, en la montaña se llevaba a cabo un acto sin precedentes.

Anko: Vamos kakashi, mueve las caderas…. Con más fuerza …. Más profundo kakashi…. Más rápido….. Más duro……más más más, sigue así, vamos ……

Kakashi: "¿quien me mando a ser tan bueno en todo?"

Anko: Ahora gírate …. No hombre para el otro lado …. Eso no va ahí ….. kakashi has lo que te digo …. Vamos coopera y no pongas esa cara …. pon tus manos aquí….. con confianza kakashi …..vamos hombre eres ninja o niña, muéstrame la fuerza de la que tanto hablan.

Kakashi: "¿de donde rayos saca tanta energía, se parece a naruto en ese aspecto"

Anko: sujeta mi la otra mano….no seas perezoso….sácate la mascara y usa la lengua….no me hagas obligarte….. usa más las manos….

Kakashi: ¿lo hago bien?

Anko: Tu solo sigue mis instrucciones y veras como esto sale genial….ahora pon tu cosa entre estas……no seas tímido……muévete con mas ganas ni que estuvieras cansado.

Anko: vamos kakashi … seguramente habrán varias cosas que deseas hacer realidad.

Kakashi: no siento mis piernas…..

Anko: no seas llorón…ponle más emoción……he fusta efststo (que mal educada es anko, sus padres no le enseñaron a no hablar con la boca llena jajajaja)

Anko usa una poce invitando nuevamente a kakashi a ir a la carga, más este se queda pensando en que hay una cosa que aun no ha probado.

Anko: vaya… te haces el cansado pero al parecer tienes una idea pervertida …. Seguro que deseas hacérmelo por ahí (señalando su trasero)

Kakashi solo traga saliva y promete hacer todo lo que ella quiera siempre que le permita satisfacer sus deseos, ante lo que anko solo le dice.

Anko: kakashi … podemos hacer todo lo que tu quieras … siempre y cuando seas capaz de mantener mi ritmo

Kakashi solo asiente y va en busca de su premio.

Mientras kakashi hacia su trabajo (vaya castigo, ya desearía yo que me pasara eso cuando hago alguna maldad) el resto de la aldea segui su diario vivir. En especial cierto grupito que estaba de regreso en mansión hyuga.

Hinata: estuvo muy bueno el picnic, ¿no naruto-kun?

Naruto: hai, todo lo que tu haces es delicioso.

Hinata: "tienes razón kukuku ahí algo que me gustaría hacerte y de seguro que te gustaría …. No hinata…. Mala … niña mala….. deja de pensar en eso ….." me disculpas naruto-kun.

Naruto: "o no …. Va al baño …. No pienses en eso naruto…. Contrólate….no pienses en hinata masturbándose …… no pienses en como introduce sus dedos y acaricia sus bellos pechos …… carajo no puedo dejar de pensar ….. SAL LUEGO DEL BAÑO HINATA"

Hiashi solo observaba la penosa escena con una gota en su cabeza….en que punto las cosas habían terminado así…. Hanabi por su parte tenía otras ideas para naruto y hinata.

Hanabi: Naruto, si lo deseas puedes ir los baños termales de la familia, en ese lugar puedes quitarte el estrés.

Naruto: y tu como sabes que estoy estresado.

Hanabi: "porque se te nota tontito jejeje" porque te veo cansado, yo creo que un baño te sentaría bien.

Naruto: Bueno, si tu lo dices "de seguro que puedo desahogarme en ese lugar jejeje"

Mientras naruto se quitaba la ropa para entrar en los baños termales, hinata llegaba mas tranquila a la sala.

Hinata: ¿y donde esta naruto?…….

Hanabi: naruto esta descansando en el cuarto de invitados, me dijo que te dijera que tomaras un baño para relajarte.

Hinata: mi narutito es tan bueno…. Gracias por el recado, en cuanto naruto se despierte le dices que me espere.

Hanabi: no te preocupes, de seguro que desea _irse solo contigo_ (esto ultimo lo dijo de manera burlona como dejando entrever el doble sentido, ante lo cual hinata enrojeció al entender el mensaje de hanabi y se dirigió rápidamente al baño)

Hiashi miraba a su hija y solo pensaba cuanto tiempo podrían aguantar esos dos, en especial teniendo a hanabi que al parecer estaba dispuesta a jugarles muchas bromas como esta a la pareja.

Naruto estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo que no sintió que alguien estaba a escasos centímetros de el, en cuanto a hinata….ella tampoco había visto a naruto gracias al vapor del lugar y a que tenia su mente en las palabras de su hermana.

Mientras cada quien hacia su trabajo, se empezaron a escuchar leves gemidos, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por hinata, la cual enfoco la vista para encontrar a naruto haciendo lo que los hombres hacen cuando están excitados…. En un impulso mayor a su propio control, hinata habia quitado la mano de naruto para reemplazarla por la suya, mientras que naruto, siendo el despistado que es no se percato hasta que noto que estaba recibiendo placer sin usar ninguna de sus manos.

"Que bárbaro, me lo puedo hacer solo con la mente" pensó naruto, pero ahora que estaba mas concentrado dirigió la mirada hacia aquella sospechosa fuente de pacer para encontrar una mano ajena haciendo lo que el no había terminado….temeroso busco a la dueña de esa mano, encontrando nada mas ni nada menos que a su novia….entonces naruto como buen caballero que es ayudo a hinata a sentirse mejor, es decir, uso sus dedos para hacer sentir en el cielo a hinata.

Cuando terminaron, naruto abrazo fuertemente a hinata haciendo que esta se recostara sobre su pecho, así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que decidieron que era hora de separarse.

Naruto: tenemos que tener paciencia mi hime….

Hinata: ¿por la promesa?

Naruto: No solo por la promesa, sino que también porque aunque tengamos casi cien años seguimos teniendo cuerpos de doce, en otras palabras si quedaras embarazada podría ser riesgoso para ti o para el bebe.

Hinata: gracias por ponerme a mi antes que a tus necesidades…. La verdad es que no se me había pasado por la mente la probabilidad de quedar embarazada.

Naruto: tengo que irme, mañana tengo que estar temprano en el área de entrenamiento…aunque probablemente kakashi ni se aparezca jajajaja.

Hinata: espero que tu no te comportes como kakashi…porque yo pienso seguir los pasos de anko-sama... espero que estés preparado porque el día que nos casemos no saldremos hasta que yo quede satisfecha jejeje.

Naruto: sólo espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo jajajaja….bueno hime…ahora si me voy, sino capaz que me tenga que quedar a dormir acá y podría resultar tentador para ti.

Al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, se encontraba el equipo de naruto esperando a su sensei, desgraciadamente este no daba señales de vida hasta que ….. apareció anko con una sonrisa que no podrías borrar ni con acido.

Naruto: Que hace aquí anko sensei.

Anko: bueno…los estaba buscando porque kakashi no podrá venir hoy a entrenarlos…digamos que no esta en condiciones de moverse jejejeje

Mientras anko entrenaba al grupo, kakashi se encontraba con bolsas de hielo sobre sus partes nobles tratando de bajar la hinchazón provocada por tanta actividad al mismo tiempo que trataba de arrastrarse para huir del lugar antes de que su fogosa novia volviera, ya que esta le había advertido que gracias a los experimentos de orochimaru ella experimentaba este deseo irrefrenable de sexo durante aproximadamente dos semanas al año, siendo una persona normal el resto del tiempo (normal mis calzoncillos jajaja)…claro que antes no tenia con quien hacerlo así que se satisfacía sola…pero ahora tenia al increíble ninja copia y el como su pareja tendría que ayudarla.

Kakashi: Maldición…. Apenas y puedo arrastrarme….anko volverá en un par de horas…. Debo esconderme…… pero donde……

Hinata: Hola kakashi-sensei…..kurenai sensei nos envió a buscarte.

Kakashi: Gracias a Dios … deben esconderme por un par de días, luego podré volver a la acción….

Hinata: Kiba-kun …. Lleva a kakashi a la casa de anko-sama.

Cuando kakashi escucho a donde lo iban a llevar simplemente miro con la mejor cara de terror que un shinobi podía tener….

Kakashi: NOO esperen… ¿Por qué a la casa de anko? Llévenme a la casa de naruto o a la casa de sakura o a la de sasuke pero no a la de anko….

Hinata: Lo siento, esto es una misión…. Veras kakashi-sensei….yo seré una futura discípula de anko-sama, por tanto si deseo recibir sus enseñanzas para cuando me case con naruto-kun debo de obedecer ciegamente a mi jefa…. Por otro lado…kurenai-sensei nos dijo que anko le conseguiría una cita romántica con asuma-sensei, por eso nos envió con el mismo objetivo.

Kiba: además… anko-sensei me esta ayudando a entender mejor a ino-chan….ahora ella me pega menos que antes así que se lo debo.

Kakashi: Shino….tu no eres como ellos verdad… tienes que ayudarme…

Shino: Lo siento kakashi-sensei, pero la verdad es que anko-sensei me dijo que podría observar lo que le hace por unas horas y necesito esa información para una misión que debo realizar en el país del rayo…. No tengo otra salida.

Kakashi: podemos llegar a un acuerdo ….. Kiba… que dices si te enseño el chidori…con eso puedes vencer a cualquiera.

Kiba: Lo siento pero yo no pase los exámenes así que me vale aprender cosas nuevas por ahora.

Kakashi: Hinata…..te regalo mi colección completa y autografiada del icha icha con imágenes inéditas.

Hinata: Lo siento kakashi-sensei, pero naruto que es gran amigo de Jiraiya-sama ya se consiguió un ejemplar de un libro no publicado.

Kakashi: Maldición…..Shino…tu que dices…

Shino: Lo siento kakashi-sensei…pero a aletavo no le da la gana salvarte…además hemos ganado puntos de audiencia gracias a tu suplicio así que aguántate porque sufrirás hasta que la audiencia pida que pare tu castigo, mientras eso no ocurra en cada episodio tendrás escenas como esta jojojo …como dicen por ahí TODO POR EL RATING

Más tarde cuando la sesión de entrenamiento había terminado, se encontraba kakashi amarrado a una cama….luego la puerta se abre lentamente provocando en el ninja copia un sentimiento de pánico……


	19. Chapter 19 kakashi x invasion x ira

Capitulo 19 Primera parte, ¿el descanso de kakashi?

Más tarde cuando la sesión de entrenamiento había terminado, se encontraba kakashi amarrado a una cama….luego la puerta se abre lentamente provocando en el ninja copia un sentimiento de pánico……

Kakashi: …… ¿para que traes un televisor y un esa video casetera?

Anko: Kakashi…. Estoy conciente que si sigo con mi ritmo terminaras muerto antes del fin de semana …. Por eso te dejare descansar un par de días …. Pero a cambio….

Anko rápidamente le quita el protector que cubre el ojo de kakashi, para luego usar cinta adhesiva de modo que no pueda serrarlo … posteriormente inmoviliza el cuello de kakashi para que este no pueda girar la cabeza.

Kakashi: ¿Anko? … ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Anko: Veras kakashi querido … Jiraiya me ha pasado un video de todo el kamasutra … la duración total es de unas doce horas así que procura aprenderte todas las poses con tu sharingan ….

Kakashi: Debes estar bromeando … ¿cierto?

Anko: En lo absoluto

Kakashi: Ok …. " en momentos como este maldigo el regalo de obito…. Creo que muy pronto mi nombre formara parte de la piedra de los caídos …"

Luego de esto anko se retira, dejando que su novio estudie para después tomarle un examen práctico ….

Cuando habían transcurrido unos minutos de cinta, alguien entro por la ventana a la habitación en la cual se encontraba sometido el ninja copia.

Kakashi: ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿anko eres tú?

Naruto: no kakashi-sensei…. Soy yo, naruto…. Y aunque me gustaría que te dieran tu merecido tengo otros planes para ti.

Kakashi: haré lo que sea… solo ayúdame a escapar por un tiempo.

Naruto: kakashi, como sabrás, hinata tiene toda la intención de convertirse en la discípula de anko…. Eso me ha dejado preocupado pues si hinata sacara las mismas ganas que tu noviecita entonces me quedaría sin fuerzas para lograr mis objetivos…. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Kakashi: en pocas palabras… hoy por mi mañana por ti.

Naruto: exacto, hoy salvare tu trasero pero cuando llegue el momento…..

Kakashi: cuando llegue el momento yo salvare el tuyo…. Tenemos un trato… sácame de aquí.

Naruto: recuerda tus palabras kakashi….. si me traicionas no tendré reparo en dejar que kiuby-sama se divierta contigo y con la aldea…..

Kakashi: ¿serias capaz de liberarlo?

Naruto: si, soy traicionado puedes estar seguro que si.

Kakashi: no te preocupes, puede que sea impuntual…pero soy un hombre de palabra… puedes estar seguro de que te salvare cuando sea mi turno de hacerlo, ahora sácame de aquí y llévame a un lugar seguro.

Naruto: he encontrado el lugar más seguro para esconderte, pero eso te costara algo extra.

Kakashi: ese no fue el trato, pero habla que anko debe llegar de un momento a otro.

Naruto: sasuke a accedido a esconderte en un lugar secreto de los uchihas, pero a cambio tú deberás entrenarle a él y a sakura hasta que llegue la hora de los exámenes chunins….¿aceptas?

Kakashi: no hay problema, de todos modos tenia planeado entrenarlos para que no tuvieran problemas en el examen.

Naruto: por mi no te preocupes….puedo asegurarte que mi nivel es más que suficiente para pasar ese examen, lo que quiero es que te asegures de que también sasuke y sakura estén en condiciones de pasarlo sin problemas.

Kakashi: correcto, entiendo, ahora sácame de aquí y llévame con sasuke.

Naruto cargo a un extenuado kakashi hasta el barrio uchiha, lugar en el cual, sasuke y sakura esperaban a su sensei para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Sasuke: era hora que llegaras naruto…. ¿No te ha seguido nadie?.

Naruto: no te preocupes…. Nadie me ha seguido, mis clones se aseguraron de que la ruta que seguí fuera segura y libre de molestias.

Sakura: entonces….kakashi-sensei nos entrenara durante este periodo.

Kakashi: tenlo por seguro, es parte del trato y además es mi obligación asegurarme que salgan vivos de ese lugar. Pero tengo una duda… si anko le pide ayuda a hinata para buscarme, entonces no servirá de nada que me hayan ayudado.

Sasuke: descuida kakashi-sensei…. Los hyugas no pueden ver en la habitación de ceremonias de los uchihas….. es una habitación especial en la cual ni el ojo blanco puede hurgar.

Kakashi: siendo así…muchas gracias por todo, ya puedes retirarte naruto que voy a comenzar el entrenamiento de estos dos.

Luego de esto naruto dejo a kakashi en manos de sus dos compañeros y salio del lugar para verificar que las cosas salieran según lo planeado.

En casa de anko

Anko: Kakashi-kun…. He pensado que darte dos días es mucho descanso…tal vez puedas jugar siquiera un ratito conmigo……Kakashi…….kakashi responde…..

Anko al constatar que kakashi no se encontraba en la habitación, lo busco desesperadamente por todos los lugares de la casa en los cuales se podría haber escondido el famoso nija copia. Ella estaba segura de que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba kakashi era imposible que este se hubiera escapado, y dado que todo el mundo estaba de parte suya no concebía la idea de que alguien lo hubiera ayudado a escabullirse.

Anko: Hinata…. No ella más que nadie esta a favor de ayudarme así que ella es la ultima que ayudaría a kakashi, es más, ella es la que me lo trajo hasta aquí.

Anko: naruto…. No, imposible…. Naruto desea que kakashi sea castigado por lo que hizo…aunque en realidad la culpa fue toda mía jejejeje, pero aun así, el ha ayudado ya a que yo haga de las mías con kakashi.

Anko: kurenai….. ella no me traicionaría, mucho menos ahora que le conseguí una cita con asuma…. Asuma….el tampoco iría en mi contra….después de todo gracias a mis conexiones anbu puedo conseguirle el mejor tabaco del mundo, sin mencionar que el deseaba salir con kurenai.

Anko:…… kiba y shino están descartados de plano, ellos le tienen mucho miedo a hinata como para hacer algo en mi contra…..

Anko: el grupo de shikamaru no tiene idea de esto así que ellos no pueden haber ayudado a que se escapara mi querido kakashi….

Anko: el anciano hokage tampoco pudo haber sido…el no tiene idea de esto y además no tiene tiempo para andar investigando cosas de este estilo.

Anko:…..maldición, y si ese infeliz de kakashi estaba disimulando cansancio y aun le quedaban fuerzas… me las va a pagar…. Cuando lo pille lo obligare a hacerlo por todo el tiempo que queda sin descanso……

Cuando anko salia de la casa se encontro con naruto, el cual por casualidad pasaba por ese lugar.

Anko: naruto, has visto a kakashi.

Naruto: para nada, porque preguntas…paso algo.

Anko: se me ha escapado…como me entere que has sido tu……

Naruto: ANKO…fíjate muy bien a quien estas amenazando, puede que muchos te tengan miedo pero si pruebas tu suerte conmigo no vacilare en despedazarte, lenta y dolorosamente…. Si hay algo que no voy a volver a tolerar nunca más es que se me amenace en esta aldea….me estoy aburriendo del trato que me dan y no descartaría que uno de estos días mi paciencia llegue a un limite y destruya toda la aldea con las mierdas de habitantes que en ella viven.

Anko: Que carácter… solo decía que si me enteraba que habías sido tu que ni se te ocurra que voy a entrenar a hinata….. veremos si con ella eres tan rudo como conmigo jajajajaja.

Naruto: No hace falta que metas a hinata en esto… aun así, no tengo idea de donde esta kakashi, pero te ayudare a buscarle ya que de todos modos el debe ser castigado por su imprudencia.

Naruto, anko y hinata buscaron arduamente a kakashi por toda la aldea sin obtener ni una pista de donde se encontraba escondido el amante de anko, lo que más extrañeza les causaba (a todos menos a naruto) era que el byakugan de hinata no era capaz de localizar el escondite del hasta ahora escurridizo kakashi.

Mientras este peculiar grupo de búsqueda, era boicoteado por naruto llevándolos continuamente a lugares sumamente apartados del distrito uchiha, en el mencionado lugar se llevaba a cabo un fuerte entrenamiento por parte de sasuke y sakura, el cual era supervisado por un convaleciente kakashi.

Pasado el tiempo, kakashi se había recuperado de sus fatiga energética y muscular, y decidió hacerle una visita a su muy enojada novia, no sin antes dejar una rutina de entrenamiento e instrucciones de rescatarlo si no aparecía en dos días, para lo cual les dejo un pergamino que les permitía invocar a pakun, el perro rastreador para que pudieran localizarlo en caso de ser necesario.

Así paso el tiempo y llego el día de los combates para acenso a chunin, en los cuales todos estaban advertidos de una posible invasión por parte de orochimaru, la aldea del sonido y la aldea de la arena.

El hokage había dado ordenes precisas que en los enfrentamientos de naruto y hinata ellos mostraran grandes habilidades para así amedrentar a sus adversarios, al hacerles ver que los genins ya tenían un nivel equiparable al de ellos.

Capitulo 19 segunda parte …. Preludio a los desastres

Los eventos que se desencadenaran darán marcha al desastre no natural más grande del que se tenga memoria

El orden de los combates fue el siguiente:

Naruto v/s neji

Hinata v/s dozou

Temari vs shikamaru

Ino v/s shino

Sasuke v/s gaara

Naruto v/s neji

Neji se había preparado concientemente para el enfrentamiento con naruto, lo que era de esperarse luego de la demostración de poder durante las preliminares. Parte de su entrenamiento consistió en mejorar el Kaiten para evitar que los ataques a corta distancia surtieran efecto en el, ya que después de ver los estragos que puede causar su defensa de lava era evidente que no estaría dispuesto a dejarse atrapar por tan bestial ataque.

En cuanto a la ofensiva, neji creyó ilusamente que solo necesitaba sellar los puntos de chacra de naruto para asegurarse que no pudiera ejecutar jutsus durante la pelea, para ello enfoco parte de su entrenamiento en mejorar la velocidad de sus golpes y la rapidez con la que su chacra fluye hacia el cuerpo del oponente.

Naruto por su parte, estaba consiente de las habilidades de los hyugas regulares, es decir, estaba al tanto de la tozudez de los miembros del clan para usar técnicas ajenas a este, por ello, naruto sabia de ante mano que neji basaría su estrategias de batalla en las técnicas kaiten y Junken.

Al comenzar la batalla, muchos de los espectadores esperaban ver una rápida victoria por parte de neji, en cambio la mayoría de los jounin y anbus, tenias sus ojos puestos en la forma en la cual naruto se desenvolvería.

En las gradas, hinata solo esperaba que naruto no se saliera de control, puesto que ella ya conocía los efectos de la personalidad inducida de Kiuby en naruto cuando ella esta separada de el, lo cual lamentablemente se había agravado con el tiempo. Si bien, naruto es la persona más amable del mundo en época de paz, a la hora de combatir puede transformarse en un verdadero demonio, literalmente hablando. Esto era algo que a hinata no le hacia nada de gracia, el pensar que si ella fuera separada radicalmente de naruto entonces solo existen tres vías para evitar un desastre. La primera consiste en dar de baja a naruto para que no vuelva a combatir nunca, la segunda opción es encerrar a naruto de modo que este imposibilitado de pelear y la tercera pero más radical es ejecutarlo para evitar que ocurra una desgracia.

El resto de los novatos, estaba al tanto de las habilidades del rubio, así que sencillamente no le daban ninguna esperanza a la posibilidad de que neji ganara el combate, en especial sasuke, el cual ya conocía el entrenamiento al cual naruto y hinata se habían sometido.

El hokage, esperaba ver un combate en el cual se demostraran técnicas poderosas, de modo que los señores feudales le otorgaran más trabajo y prestigio a la aldea, pero no podía evitar inquietarse ya que si naruto mostraba su lado malo, esto podría tener el efecto contrario, sin mencionar que el anciano no quería que naruto sufriera más por culpa de los errores de algunos.

Cuando la pelea dio inicio, neji rápidamente se acercó a naruto para tratar de dar por terminada la batalla en un solo movimiento, y mostrar de esta manera que el es el genin más poderoso, sin embargo naruto esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo todos sus ataques, hasta que neji, aparentemente, logro golpearle en el corazón.

Neji: Estas acabado uzumaki, he dañado el corazón, si no eres atendido rápidamente morirás.

Naruto: ¿junken? He….

---------------------- flash back -----------------

Kiuby: Naruto …. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que estaremos en este lugar, en especial ahora que te han dado algún tiempo para perfeccionar tus técnicas.

Naruto: que deseas que haga kiuby-sama.

Kiuby: Naruto … hasta ahora, además de entrenar en las técnicas que ellos cuatro te han enseñado…. También has trabajado en el uso del chacra en las armas y en partes del cuerpo humano… pero es hora de enseñarte el verdadero chacra.

Naruto: No comprendo.

Kiuby: Pequeño …. Los humanos, incluso un kage, poseen un manejo ridículo del chacra, ellos creen que esta energía solo puede ser moldeada para usar jutsus y cosas similares …. Pero están muy alejados de la verdad.

Naruto: ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer con el chacra?

Kiuby: Primero que nada, esto solo lo podrán aprender tú y hinata, tienes completamente prohibido enseñarle esto a otros humanos…. De hecho… esta técnica solo es manejada por los demonios de alto rango, desde el demonio de 7 colas hasta mi y algunos kamis.

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que me deseas enseñar?

Kiuby: es cierto que el chacra en parte responde a la afinidad con un elemento, pero también es cierto que el chacra es la energía que corre por tú cuerpo, por ende puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana.

Naruto: dame un ejemplo, mira que no te estoy entendiendo nada de nada.

Kiuby: Por ejemplo … has pensado en alguna manera de bloquear el junken … según los ninjas, no es posible bloquearlo, y una ves has sido golpeado lo recomendable es rendirte … pero eso es solo una soberana estupidez …. El chacra es energía que fluye en tu cuerpo, por ende puedes expandirla o condensarla, también puedes darle la forma que desees y añadirle propiedades que estén sujetas a las habilidades originales de tu estilo de combate.

Naruto: No me diste ningún ejemplo … solo me explicaste un poco de lo que se puede hacer con el chacra.

Kiuby: pequeño ignorante. …. Te estoy diciendo que si logras aprender lo que te voy a enseñar, entonces serás capaz de crear pequeñas barreras de energía que protejan tus órganos vitales, evitando por ejemplo que el junken lastime tu cuerpo, o que un kunai que se incruste en tu cuerpo dañe algún órgano.

Naruto: ……………. ¿De verdad me enseñaras a hacer algo como eso?

Kiuby: Debo hacerlo …. Por lo visto los sujetos que van tras de ti son muy fuertes, tanto que ni itachi puede con ellos, así que lamentablemente tu tienes menos posibilidades de salir vivo de un combate contra esos tipos, pero al menos, puedo darte estrategias que te permitan mejorar tus atributos defensivos.

Naruto: ESO ES GENIAL, ENTONCES HINATA Y YO SEREMOS MUY FUERTES…. Pero mencionaste algo de darle propiedades a mi chacra ¿eso no lo entendí?

Kiuby: el chacra en su estado normal, solo sirve para aumentar la velocidad del ser humano y para usar jutsus o genjutsus. Sin embargo …. Como te dije en un comienzo … el humano posee un manejo ridículo de esta energía… yo por ejemplo…. De verdad crees que estoy cubierto de fuego…. La verdad es que mi piel es tan normal como la de un zorro ordinario, solo que yo convierto mi chacra en fuego para evitar que mis enemigos puedan tocarme, sin embargo tu me has tocado la piel varias veces y nunca te has quemado, eso es porque le agregue la propiedad de que solo aquellos que sean mis enemigos sean rostizardos y dado que tu no eres mi enemigo, entonces no puedes ser lastimado por mi chacra, del mismo modo puedo hacer que mi energía se materialice en algún objeto sólido que no desaparecerá incluso si yo muero.

Naruto: ¿convertir el chacra en algo solidó? Pero no comprendo…dices que el fuego de tu piel no me quema, pero… cuando comienzo a utilizar tus colas mi piel se quema y mis órganos se dañan.

kiuby: eso no es verdad. Tu cuerpo se quema porque al usar mi chacra lo que haces es convertir tu energía en fuego, pero tu energía no tiene mis propiedades y por ende te quemas.

Naruto: ya entiendo….. y como cuanto durara este entrenamiento….

Kiuby: me tomo cerca de 300 años lograr esa habilidad, claro esta que tu no podrás hacerlo a la escala que yo lo hago … por ejemplo, mi pata derecha la perdí en una batalla contra mi hermano orochi, pero gracias a la materialización fui capas de crear una pata nueva.

Naruto: eso es sorprendente.

Kiuby: y que lo digas … acaso creías que la habilidad que tengo de regenerar tus heridas son naturales, la verdad es que ningún otro biju puede hacerlo, esa es una habilidad solo mía.

Naruto: Bueno … es mejor que comience con el entrenamiento … iré a buscar a hinata, a y por cierto, lo más probable es que pida permiso para venir a entrenar aquí nuevamente, así tal vez puedas enseñarme más técnicas como esta ….

Kiuby: el tiempo lo dirá mocoso …. Mientras sigas siendo digno de mi entrenamiento y no lo uses para fines egoístas … a menos claro que me pidas permiso … recuerda que soy un demonio JAJAJAJA.

------------------------------- Fin flash back -----------------------------------

Naruto: lo siento neji … pero se necesita algo más que introducir chacra en mi cuerpo para dañar mis órganos internos o mi red de chacra ….. es una verdadera lastima que el 99.9 de tu clan se concentre solo en las técnicas de la familia y se niegue a aprender otros jutsus ……

Neji: no importa que no haya podido lastimarte … eso no quiere decir que he perdido … de todos modos tu tampoco puedes herirme… así que de momento estamos igualados …

Naruto: ¿igualados? …. Y te haces llamar genio ….. no te has dado cuenta que te deje golpearme solo para demostrarte que ninguno de los patéticos ataques que posees puede lastimarme … en cambio mis técnicas van más aya del entendimiento de un shinobi ordinario … tendré que mostrarte de la manera más difícil la diferencia entre nuestros niveles …. Tu dices que has sufrido …. Que nadie puede entender lo que es estar marcado ….. hablas del destino y un montón de basura …. Solo aquellos que tienen miedo de hacer algo para cambiar su suerte le echan la culpa al destino ….. Incluso un ratón atacara a un gato si se ve acorralado, el ratón no se dejara matar sin dar la pelea ….. ¿Por qué tu no puede hacer lo mismo?

Neji: Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil …. Que puede saber alguien como tu ….

Naruto: Si supieras lo que ha sido mi vida, entonces dejarías de decir tanta mierda, y comenzarías a hacer algo para arreglar las cosas. Pero ya estuvo bueno de tanta habladuría, más te vale estar preparado.

Neji: el único que habla eres tu, por lo que a mi respecta solo tratas de hacer tiempo para tramar una forma de ganarme … pero eso será imposible para ti.

Naruto: ok … para demostrarte que realmente soy superior a ti no me queda más remedio que rebajarme a tu nivel … usare una sola técnica para defenderme, una sola técnica para atacar y como soy generoso usare tu misma velocidad ….

Neji: eres un desgraciado … ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Ambos genins comenzaron a intercambiar goles, moviéndose a la misma velocidad, bloqueando los golpes del otro y tratando de anticiparse al ataque de su adversario…. Pero tal como naruto había predicho, los ataques de neji no surtían efecto en el … y dado que el junken no es un golpe de fuerza la batalla comenzó a inclinarse a favor de naruto.

Cuando neji se canso de recibir golpes decidió usar el kaiten para detener los embates de naruto, logrando hacer que este retrocediera.

Neji: te lo advertí… gracias a esta técnica no podrás seguir lastimándome…

Naruto: sigues sin comprender nada…. Aun no he usado ninguna técnica para atacarte… pero usare una que destrozara tu ridícula defensa absoluta….

---------------------Flash back---------------------------

Kiuby: naruto….. un shinobi debe ser capas de descubrir la habilidad del oponente… de determinar la funcionalidad de sus técnicas y actuar en consecuencia….

Naruto: en otras palabras debo ser capas de determinar en el transcurso de la batalla la manera más apropiada de contrarrestar las habilidades de mi oponente.

Kiuby: esa es parte de la verdad… ya que si te demoras demasiado en descubrir los trucos de tu adversario entonces tal vez pueda ser demasiado tarde ya que tu enemigo puede estar pensando lo mismo que tú y este esperando que hagas el primer movimiento para destruirte.

Naruto: pero eso no funciona conmigo, gracias al estilo de lucha demoníaco que aprendí de ti soy capas de cambiar las aplicaciones de cada una de mis técnicas en cuanto el enemigo las descubre.

Kiuby: pero es un método bastante arriesgado, ya que si no te has dado cuenta de que has sido descubierto entonces estarás en problemas.

Naruto: entonces debo de practicar la sensibilidad de la experiencia de combate para que eso no ocurra.

Kiuby: ese es el entrenamiento que quería proponerte…. Pero este es un entrenamiento que deberás hacer solo, ya que hinata no tiene el don de curar sus heridas y es claro que durante éste proceso terminaras la mayor parte del tiempo con un pie en la tumba.

---------------------- fin flash back ------------------------------

Naruto: tal y como te dije, usare una sola técnica para derrotarte, así que vete preparando porque de esta no podrás librarte.

Neji: cualquier cosa que tengas preparada no funcionara conmigo, y eso deberías de saberlo… gracias al kaiten puedo bloquear cualquier jutsu que tengas preparado así que no veo la necesidad de preocuparme por lo que estés planeando hacer.

Naruto: si ese es el caso ……

Luego de realizar la secuencia de sellos a una velocidad un poco más lenta que la demostrada por el ninja copia.

Naruto: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan (Técnica secreta elemento madera: Nacimiento de un denso bosque)

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos los espectadores, salvo hinata claro esta. Naruto había realizado una técnica que supuestamente solo podía ser realizada por el shodaime. Incluso tres de los cuatro maestros que observaban la lucha en una bola similar a la del sendaime estaban estupefactos.

Shodaime: no es posible…. Solo yo puedo realizar esa técnica… y en el mejor de los casos para que pudiera aprenderla yo debería de habérsela enseñado.

Minato: te olvidas del kiuby….. seguramente le ha enseñado algo sobre el chacra que incluso nosotros desconocemos.

Nindaime: aun así, no comprendo para que usa esa técnica contra un hyuga.

De vuelta en el estadio.

Sendaime: "Naruto, como demonios eres capas de realizar esa técnica…. Nadie pudo enseñártela, además…. Tu afinidad no puede ser el mokuton … ¿o si?"

Naruto: "se sorprenden con tan poco…. Hinata también puede realizar técnicas mokuton, aunque no al mismo nivel que yo ya que gracias al chacra del kiuby puedo hacer un bosque tan denso como yo desee"

Neji: No se que rayos esta pasando…. Se supone que esta técnica desapareció junto con el Primero….. pero aun así no veo en que pueda darte la victoria….

Naruto: ¿eres estúpido o el titulo de genio te lo dieron porque no había ningún otro candidato para el puesto?

Neji: Que dices bastardo……

Naruto: Mira a tu alrededor …. Apenas y tienes espacio para moverte… y los árboles son tan duros que con un kaiten de tan bajo poder como el tuyo jamás podrás destruirlos… en otras palabras, ya no puedes hacer tu famosa defensa absoluta porque para realizarla necesitas girar y como puedes ver no es posible moverse en este lugar, y aunque pudieras, yo manejo este bosque a mi antojo así que de todos modos puedo detener tus movimientos…..

En las gradas los señores feudales veían pasmados el nivel de uno de los genins de la aldea…. Sin duda muy pocos shinobis podían desarrollar esos niveles de combate a tan temprana edad.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a un neji que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía… realmente naruto le había superado, y no solo eso, tal y como dijo no necesitaba mucho para vencerle. Más neji jamás reconocería la derrota, así que en un intento desesperado se lanzo contra el rubio lo más rápido que el espeso bosque le permitía, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una gran cantidad de ramas lo sujetaron con fuerza, inmovilizando completamente el cuerpo de neji.

Naruto, sacando un kunai se aproximo a se oponente, para luego apuntar con el kunai a los ojos de éste.

Naruto: puedes rendirte ahora y vivir para seguir siendo un ninja, para seguir fortaleciéndote y para que juntos encontremos una forma de eliminar esa marca que te tiene maldito… o puedes negarte al hecho tan simple de que estas derrotado y que seguir tratando de luchar no es más que un desperdicio…. Un buen ninja debe saber cuando retirarse… a menos claro que lo que te motive a luchar sea más grande que una misión, como lo seria morir por salvar a un amigo, pero morir por nada o perderlo todo por el orgullo no es más que una soberana estupidez ¿Qué respondes?

Neji: lo siento…… yo me rindo…. Pero te prometo que algún día seré más fuerte que tú y te derrotare solo para demostrarme a mi mismo que lo que tú dices es lo correcto…. Espero que puedas cumplir tu palabra y que me ayudes a deshacerme de este sello.

Naruto: claro esta que ese sello puede ser eliminado… ningún humano tiene el poder para hacer algo que perdure para siempre o que no pueda ser revertido….

Luego de que naruto fuera declarado vencedor, fue el turno de hinata de combatir.

El combate entre hinata y dozou comenzó violentamente desde un principio, el genin del sonido se lanzo en contra la peliazul, esperando terminar rápidamente con la pelea. Sin embargo, hinata tenía la misión de amedrentar a las posibles tropas invasoras mostrando un alto nivel de combate, por tanto debía de hacer notar la diferencia entre las habilidades de los contendientes.

Dozou se acercaba rápidamente a su rival, mientras esta se dedicaba a evadirlo gracilmente, más hinata pudo percatarse que cada vez que dozou fallaba un golpe, la barrera que protegía sus órganos internos se debilitaba momentáneamente, indicándole así el tipo de técnicas de su oponente.

Hinata determino que los jutsus de dozou se diseminan gracias aire que rodea el lugar, así que al igual que naruto decidió eliminar el elemento que le permite a su enemigo realizar sus ataques.

Hinata: Hyoton: heya heisa (Elemento Hielo: cuarto cerrado)

Hinata había una especie de domo de hielo que encerraba a ambos luchadores.

Dozou: No se que es lo que pretendes… pero lo único que lograras con esto es que reduzcas tus posibilidades de evadir mis golpes "aunque para estas alturas debería estar muerta… algo raro pasa con esta chica… es como si mis ataques no le afectaran en lo más mínimo"

Hinata: A decir verdad, el que esta perdido eres tu… evidentemente tus ataques son del tipo de sonido que se desplaza por el aire, pero necesitas de este elemento para que las vibraciones sónicas puedan alcanzarme.

Dozou: Eres muy buena, lograste ver a través de mi jutsu, pero no veo en que te puede ayudar el que estemos encerados aquí.

Hinara: No lo adivinas…. Lo que voy a hacer es simplemente dejarte sin el elemento que te permite atacar.

Hinata: ninpo: sanso no shōkyo (arte secreta ninja: eliminación de oxigeno) "gracias a los entrenamientos, yo puedo aguantar mucho tiempo sin respirar…..cuanto tiempo podrás aguantar tú)

Dozou entendió rápidamente que la situación en la que se encontraba era de vida o muerte, tenia solo dos opciones, la primera era derrotar rápidamente a la muchacha para que de este modo la técnica desapareciera, y la segunda era rendirse antes de que la falta de oxigeno lo dejara inconciente.

El genin del sonido trato inútilmente de luchar contra hinata, ya que lamentablemente para el, su taijutsu, aunque veloz, era totalmente inefectivo contra la ninja de la hoja.

Hinata, solo para mostrar a los espectadores que ella era mucho más temible y poderosa que su oponente, dejo que la batalla siguiera, asestando una serie de poderosos golpes por cada uno que dozou fallaba, hasta que al final se aburrió de seguir haciendo lo mismo y decidió dar por terminada la batalla.

Hinata dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes cuando comenzó a realizar sellos de manos independientes con cada una de sus manos

Hinata: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Gran catarata)

De forma inmediata hinata lanzo el segundo ataque, el cual se entremezclo con el primero.

Hinata: Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Elemento hielo: ballena blanca de un cuerno)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aspirante a chunin de la aldea del sonido había sido azotado por una gran cantidad de agua, y acto seguido una ballena salia del agua para aplastarlo, dejándolo con un pie en la tumba al mismo tiempo que los espectadores miraban enmudecidos el desenlace de la batalla.

Por su parte el hokage se mostraba muy satisfecho, ya que estaba advertido de una posible invasión y por ende había ordenado a naruto y hinata que mostraran una batalla que dejara a todos los presente paralizados, lo cual podría significar que lo enemigos se replantearan el atacar la aldea dado el nivel de los shinobis que ésta poseía.

Después de la lucha de hinata, fue el turno de shikamaru para luchar, y aunque este mostró una gran habilidad para crear estrategias de combate eficientes en corto plazo, fue derrotada por la rubia genin de la arena, dado que shikamaru por vago prefirió rendirse usando la excusa de que le quedaba poco chacra.

La siguiente pelea no fue muy emocionante, dado que ino no es especialista en combate, no tubo mucho que hacer frente a shino y sus insectos.

Cuando llego el turno de la batalla entre sasuke y gaara, esta no llego a iniciarse dado que en cuanto estaban por comenzar el combate se dio inicio a la invasión de la aldea.

La gran invasión había dado comienzo, y orochimaru no se hizo esperar, rápidamente se aisló del resto para acabar con la vida de sendaime, el cual demostraba que no en vano era el hokage.

Naruto y sasuke se habían lanzado a la caza de gaara y sus compañeros, mientras que el resto de los novatos se habían dividido en dos grupos, el primero, que era comandado por shikamaru, estaba conformado por Neji, ino, kiba, y sakura. El segundo grupo liderado por Hinata estaba formado por chouji, Lee, shino y ten ten.

El grupo de shikamaru tenia como misión asegurar las instalaciones en las que estaban llegando los refugiados, en cuanto a Hinata, ella y su grupo tenían como objetivo proteger la torre hokage para evitar que robaran documentos importantes o rollos con técnicas secretas, claro esta, que el grupo de hinata era un apoyo para un grupo de anbus encargados de tal cometido.

Para naruto y sasuke había sido relativamente censillo vencer a temari y a kankuro una vez les habian dado alcance tras eliminar a los shinobis de la aldea de la arena que se cruzaron en su camino, pero la lucha contra gaara se salía de proporciones.

Sasuke trataba de perforar la extraña armadura de arena con su chidori sin obtener ningún resultado, mientras que naruto trataba de deshacer la arena con sus jutsus de viento.

La situación se salio totalmente fuera de control en el momento que naruto tubo la idea de usar sus kunais explosivos, esto, produjo un ataque de cólera por parte de garra comenzando a tomar su forma definitiva.

Cuando Gaara hubo terminado su transformación, naruto invoco a gamabunta, y junto con sasuke comenzaron a lanzar sucesivos ataques en contra del shukaku, ataques que eran más efectivos cuando usaban jutsus tipo fuego, lamentablemente gaara decidió darle total control a la bestia, lo cual derivo en una repentina derrota del Gama ojabin.

Sasuke, que para esos momentos había asumido la superioridad de su enemigo, había dado todo por perdido, más naruto aun tenía un as bajo la manga, pero para poder realizarlo necesitaba que sasuke estuviera lejos de ese lugar, era eso o dejar que sasuke supiera su secreto.

Naruto: Sasuke … necesito que te largues de este lugar sin protestar, yo me encargare de esa bestia.

Sasuke: Pero que rayos dices naruto … no puedo abandonarte a tu suerte .. es claro que no puedes vencerle y si crees que voy a aceptar que sacrifiques tu vida por mi estas muy equivocado … o salimos los dos con vida de este lugar o salimos ambos muertos.

Naruto: No digas tonterías sasuke, no tengo planeado morir … es solo que la técnica que utilizare es demasiado peligrosa y podría matarte en el proceso.

Sasuke: Pero ..

Naruto: Basta sasuke, debes largarte, además necesito que vayas a apoyar al viejo hokage, de seguro que esos idiotas que tiene como guardianes están haciendo el ridículo y en vez de ayudar a ojisan lo están metiendo en problemas.

Sasuke: Esta bien, me iré, pero debes prometer que regresaras con vida dobe.

Naruto: Dalo por hecho, no tengo planeado morir, no ahora que he encontrado la felicidad junto a hinata, a un hermano llamado sasuke y a una fiel amiga llamada sakura.

Una vez que naruto comprobó la lejanía de sasuke, naruto comenzó a dirigirse hacia su colosal oponente.

Shukaku: CREES QUE PODRAS MANTENER TU PROMESA DE DERROTARME Y SEGUIR CON VIDA … NO ERES MÁS QUE UN GUSANO PARA MI.

Nauto: ¿Quién a dicho que yo voy a vencerte?

Shukaku miraba extrañado al pequeño rubio, el cual en menos de un segundo dejo que toda su aura acecina saliera a flote … un aura que definitivamente no era humano…. Luego el biju de una cola dirigió su mirada a los ojos de naruto en busca de una explicación pero al encontrarse con las orbes del carcelero del rey de los demonios no encontró otra cosa que unos ojos totalmente rojos, luego con pavor presencio como un manto rojo de chacra cubría a naruto, formando colas.

Naruto: Dos colas serian más que suficiente para derrotarte, pero te are entender que tu existencia no es la más terrible de todas, te are comprender que existen seres que aun sufriendo más que tú han logrado sobreponerse a su destino logrando encontrar así la felicidad. Te demostrare que cuando proteges a los que amas es cuando el verdadero poder sale a flote, sin importar su procedencia.

El shukaku tenia una ligera idea de quien podría tratarse, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio a naruto sacando más colas, hasta un punto e la que su piel comenzó a derretirse dando un macabro espectáculo, el cual solo era el precedente de lo que pronto sucedería.

Los fuertes alaridos dados por naruto, habían dejado abrumado al shukaku, era evidente que a diferencia de su portador, el joven rubio sufría enormemente con la transformación que estaba sufriendo, lo que más impactaba a la bestia de la arena era el pensar que una vez terminada la lucha, el joven sacrificio humano del kiuby quedaría en un estado irreconocible producto de las quemaduras.

En otro lugar, hinata y compañía se dedicaban a acatar las ordenes de los anbus presentes, llevando acabo una titánica lucha contra los bandos del sonido y de la arena, pero lo que más impresionaba a los shinobis de la hoja era el poder que mostraba uno de los genins, para ser más precisos, hinata.

Definitivamente todo iba bien en cuanto a defender la aldea se refería, de momento las bajas eran mínimas, pero algo inquietaba a hinata, un extraño presentimiento de que naruto estaba sufriendo en este momento y que ahora más que nunca le necesitaba … pero ella era una ninja y tenia ordenes, y sus ordenes eran quedarse en ese lugar hasta que fuera relevada o recibiera nuevas instrucciones.

Hinata: Naruto-kun …. Resiste, pronto iré a tu lado, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola … ni se te ocurra …..

De vuelta con naruto y gaara

Shukaku lanzaba un ataque tras otro, los cuales ni siquiera eran evadidos por naruto, mostrando de ese modo su superioridad. Por otro lado, cada uno de los ataques de naruto infringía un enorme daño en su adversario. El mayor de los problemas era que esta batalla estaba destrozando casi por completo el bosque en el que estaban, la mitad se encontraba seriamente quemado dado los ataques del rubio, y la otra parte se encontraba destrozado por culpa de los continuos ataques de la bestia del desierto.

En el transcurso de la pelea, el shukaku logro cercenarle un brazo a naruto, pero para sorpresa del demonio de una cola, de la nada comenzó a aparecer otro brazo.

Naruto: De verdad crees que puedes vencerme….. en estos momentos la victoria es para ti como lo era para sasuke el derrotarte cuando te transformaste…en otras palabras, no existe la posibilidad de que alguien como tu pueda derrotarme con el nivel que tienes… seguido de esto, un enorme fulgor cubrio totalmente a naruto, el cual se arrojo contra el shukaku atravesando el pecho de este demonio, el cual finalmente había desaparecido.

Al cabo de unos momentos la batalla había finalizado, gaara miraba con terror como el demonio más poderoso se acercaba para darle el golpe de gracia, mas cuando este estuvo a centímetros del blanco se detuvo y dijo.

Naruto: No debes temer, porque aunque parezca el más terrible de los demonios… no lo soy, no voy a acabar con tu existencia, pero si deseas saber de donde proviene mi poder y mi control sobre mi prisionero te lo diré.

Gaara: Dímelo … dime como puedo hacer para ser como tu … como puedo evitar convertirme en lo que no quiero ….

Naruto: Encuentra a alguien a quien proteger … alguien por quien serias capas de sacrificar tu propia alma …. Alguien por quien no dudarías en enfrentar a un ejercito completo aunque supieras que no regresaras vivo …. Eso te dará el poder … y el control …. Para obtener control debes tener una idea firme de que eres el carcelero … no un simple envase … recuerda que la vida de tu demonio depende de la tuya… por tanto en ti esta darle a entender que quien controla la situación eres tú y no él.

Gaara: Intentare hacer las cosas como dices …

Naruto: En ese caso no hagas nada …

Gaara: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Si lo intentas es porque sabes que vas a fracasar … en lugar de intentarlo hazlo … conviértete en el dueño de tu destino …. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado … si aquello por lo que luchas desapareciera … entonces te convertirás en el peor de los demonios….. si pierdes aquello que te hace humano, entonces estarás solo nuevamente … y creo que tanto tu como yo sabemos que la soledad nos lleva por el sendero que no queremos.

Gaara: Esta bien … así lo are ….

Luego de ello garra fue llevado por sus hermanos para que recuperara fuerzas, mientras que naruto se sentía algo inquieto, su sentido de la intuición le decía que si no se apresuraba en volver perdería a alguien muy importante.

Mientras naruto se dirigía a apoyar a los que aun combatían en la aldea, sasuke se enfrentaba a chunins del sonido, de los cuales tres habían caído ya debido al uso de dos chidoris consecutivos y a una bola de fuego que fueron usados sorpresivamente.

Sasuke llevaba a cabo una lucha pareja contra los cuatro restantes, esto le había dejado conforme pues el entrenamiento con kakashi estaba mostrando frutos.

Cuando naruto dio alcance a sasuke, entre ambos acabaron rápidamente con los enemigos que quedaban para luego dirigirse a la aldea y seguir con la limpieza que estaban haciendo.

La batalla en la aldea no tenía precedentes, los destrozos eran amplios, pero gracias a Dios las bajas eran pocas, más sin embargo el hokage estaba teniendo una difícil pelea contra su antiguo y más preciado discípulo.

Capitulo 19 tercera parte, la ira de naruto.

Naruto y sasuke se habían adentrado en la aldea acabando con cuanto ninja se les cruzaba por el camino, el problema era que entre más luchaban más evidente era el descontrol del rubio, la situación llego a un punto tal que se podía notar como disfrutaba al matar a sus adversarios, los cuales ya habían nombrado a naruto como el demonio de la aldea de la hoja, ya que nada parecía detenerlo, y su expresión mostraba un ferviente deseo de seguir matando, como si para el todo esto no fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La presencia del rubio, aunque intimidante, era reconfortante para los shinobis de la aldea, pues por primera vez notaron las ventajas de tener a un demonio entre sus filas, ya que los enemigos trataban de huir ante el avance desenfrenado de la bestia rubia.

Los ninjas que no morían a manos de naruto o sasuke, que no se despegaba de su amigo porque de una u otra forma trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, logrando solo que naruto le rugiera, morían en manos de los shinobis de la hoja que los acababan sin problemas ya que sus oponentes estaban más preocupados de no perder de vista el avance del demonio que en los ninjas que los atacaban.

No tardo en llegar la noticia sobre la fácil derrota del shukaku a manos del monstruo que tenían en frente, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la desesperación por parte de los enemigos por tratar de escapar del lugar.

Cuando naruto llego a donde se encontraba sakura, le dejo encargado a sasuke que les diera apoyo ya que era evidente el cansancio que este mostraba y de seguir asi solo se convertiría en una molestia para el rubio. Pese a la protesta de sasuke y de sakura , la cual no podía evitar llorar de preocupación al ver el estado incontrolable de naruto, naruto se fue solo a apoyar a sarutobi, ya que su corazón le decía que su apreciado ojisan lo necesitaba más que nunca.

En su avance al lugar del enfrentamiento del hokage con el shanin de las serpientes, naruto se encontro con un grupo de ninjas de la aldea del sonido y de la arena que buscaban la forma de derrotar a los guardianes de la torre hokage para hacerse con los secretos de la aldea, más cuando naruto llego, estos pudieron sentir como una increíble aura demoníaca sofocaba el lugar, y con pavor reconocieron al poseedor de tan inmenso poder.

Los que observaban el apacible avanzar de naruto estaban consternados por la apariencia de este, pero no mucho podían hacer, hinata en su empeño por defender a sus amigos había quedado inconciente tras detener con su cuerpo los jutsus enviados por el enemigo así que no tenia idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque en su subconsciente ella trataba desesperadamente por despertarse, tenia una fuerte sensación de que su querido naruto estaba pasando por un momento demasiado difícil.

Los enemigos de la aldea se encontraron de pronto atrapados entre los shinois de la aldea de la hoja, la torre hokage y naruto, pero para cuando lograron reaccionar, naruto se encontraba entre ellos decapitando a cuanto ninja ajeno se cruzaba por su camino, tiñendo en pocos minutos las paredes y suelo con la sangre de los invasores en un macabro espectáculo que no hacia más que hacer sentir culpables a los ninjas que miraban como el rubio acababa con las vidas de esas personas, en el fondo ellos eran los culpables, si no hubieran hecho tanto daño al pequeño, entonces esto se habría evitado, ya nada podían hacer, solo dar gracias a dios por que naruto fuera un aliado y no un enemigo, la pregunta que muchos se hacían era en donde había quedado el pequeño rubio que no hacia más que travesuras para llamar la atención de las personas, donde había quedado esa persona que ellos solo por su ignorancia y rabia contenida habían tratado tan mal.

Mientras naruto creaba su propia masacre, el hokage se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, ya que para poder derrotar a orochimaru no tubo más remedio que invocar al shinigami, mientras que sus queridos ninjas observaban desde fuera del campo de fuerza creado por los esbirros de la serpiente como el pila de Konoha se preparaba para sacrificar su vida por ellos.

Naruto no tardo en llegar al lugar, y cuando vio lo que ocurría no tardo en reconocer a shinigami, y recordó que el cuarto le había comentado sobre la invocación de este ser para sellar un alma, siendo el precio de este pacto la vida del usuario.

Naruto: DETENTE….. NO TE PUEDES MORIR ANCIANO….NO TU….DEJAME A MI A ESE ENGENDRO MAL PARIDO…..

Lamentablemente, sarutobi no podía escuchar nada de lo que en el exterior ocurría a causa de la barrera, mientras naruto podía sentir lentamente como la vida del anciano se apagaba….naruto aun tenia las cicatrices por la batalla contra el shukaku, cicatrices producidas por el mismo y que le inflingían un gran dolor.

Naruto: OJISAN……..YA DETENTE……..PARA, PARA DE UNA VEZ……..ES QUE ACASO PIENSAS ABANDONARME TU TAMBIEN……..NO TE LO PERDONARE ME OYES, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE………… Y TU MALDITO TRAIDOR…….MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTES PREPARADO PARA MORIR, ESTA ESTUPIDA BARRERA NO ME DETENDRA POR MUCHO TIEMPO…….

A medida que el tiempo pasaba naruto iba extrayendo más y más poder, llegando nuevamente a un estado en que su piel comenzaba a derretirse, provocando la extrema palidez tanto de los anbus que observaban la lucha del shanin con el hokage junto a naruto como los que estaban al otro lado de la barrera.

Naruto: ESCUHAME BASTARDO….DEJA EN PAZ AL ANCIANO O TE DESTRUIRE JUNTO CON TU MALDITA VILLA…LO JURO…. DESTROZARE LA VILLA DEL SONIDO CON TODOS SUS AVITANTES, Y ARE LOS MISMO CON LA VILLA DE LA ARENA…. QUEDARAN EN EL OLVIDO….Y TU ANCIANO NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR….ME PROMETISTE…E..E..ESTAR CONMIGO HASTA EL DIA QUE ME CONVIERTIERA EN HOKAGE…..NO PUEDES MORIRTE AQUÍ…..POR FAVOR….

Lo peor ya había ocurrido, el hokage había caído muero a los pies de orochimaru, pero antes de que este diera la orden de romper la barrera y retirarse, esta barrera fue destrozada por un naruto que había logrado sacar la quinta cola, literalmente la barrera se desintegro al entran en contacto con su piel llameante. Por primera vez, el shanin se vio totalmente desvalido, no podía ejecutar ningún jutsu y claramente sus ayudantes no tenían la más mísera posibilidad de enfrentar a naruto.

La bestia que tenían frente a sus ojos se abalanzo contra ellos a una velocidad sobre natural, en su camino se cruzo uno de los shinobis de orochimaru usando el sello en el nivel dos, mas sin embargo esto no significo absolutamente nada para naruto, este se sujetó fuertemente los brazos de aquel iluso que trataba de detenerlo para luego arrancarlos como quien arranca una hilacha de la ropa, para luego atravesar el cráneo del aterrorizado ninja con una mano, haciendo ver que para el fue tan fácil como introducir la mano en jalea.

Luego de botar el cadáver de su oponente, naruto volvió a lanzarse contra orochimaru, el cual por primera vez en su vida estaba aterrado de sentir que nada de lo que hiciese le permitiría salir de ahí con vida, pero justo en ese momento, dos de sus aliados lo tomaron para salir a toda ostia del lugar mientras que otros dos se sacrificaban para darles tiempo de huir.

Mientras orochimaru trataba de escapar, naruto ya había despedazado a los dos oponentes que se quedaron a hacer tiempo, dando alcance rápidamente a sus presas, más cuando estaba por atacarlos, fue detenido por un grupo de ninjas que aunque aterrados estaban dispuestos a dejar sus vidas con tal que su líder saliera del lugar con vida.

Cuando la batalla dio inicio, los compañeros de naruto llegaron al lugar, para encontrar a una bestia luchando contra los ninjas del sonido mientras que orochimaru huía del lugar.

Muchos de los presentes pensaban que aquella criatura que tenían en frente era una invocación de alguno de los presentes, pero solo hinata, que ya había recuperado la conciencia, reconoció a naruto, ella sabia que en estos momentos naruto solo tenia en mente un tipo de idea, matar, destruir, despedazar, descuartizar.

Un feroz grito de naruto hizo retroceder a sus enemigos, los cuales lanzaban todos los jutsus que conocían para tratar de detener el avance de aquella criatura salida del infierno, pero todo lo que ellos le arrojaban hacia mella en naruto, el seguía moviéndose desesperadamente para tratar de dar alcance a el bastardo que se había atrevido a matar al anciano, no podía sentirse tranquilo, entonces recordó como se sintió cuando creyó que su hermano había muerto y la idea le desespero aun más, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un poderoso rayo de chacra por su boca, el cual calcino a los enemigos que tenia en frente, y los que estaban preparándose para atacar desde los costados quedaron paralizados de miedo, para ese entonces, orochimaru se encontraba ya muy lejos, pero naruto no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, en un rápido movimiento, el rubio se deshizo de las basuras enemigas que aun creían que podían detenerlo por más tiempo.

Luego de acabar con ellos naruto se preparo para seguir a orochimaru, pero cuando trato de moverse su cuerpo no reacciono, el haber usado ese nivel de poder por tanto tiempo estaba empezando a destrozar sus órganos y necesitaba urgentemente que kyubi regenerara sus heridas si no quería morir antes de vengar al anciano, porque si algo tenia claro es que esta ves no se quedaría con el sentimiento de querer vengarse por segunda vez, el ya había comprobado que guardarse ese tipo de emociones lo había convertido en lo que ahora era y por ende tratar de negarse a si mismo la venganza solo seria un camino hacia más dolor y sufrimiento. Pero por ahora debería dejar que esa serpiente miserable se escapara, ya no podía más y debía recuperar sus fuerzas, así que lentamente deshizo la transformación y para sorpresa de los que acompañaban a hinata, frente a sus ojos estaba la cuerpo de un desfigurado naruto, que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su forma, inexplicablemente su piel comenzaba a regenerarse tapando los músculos que hasta hace unos momentos eran asquerosamente visibles, quedando en poco tiempo tirado desnudo sobre el suelo. Hinata en un ágil movimiento cubrió el cuerpo de naruto con su chaqueta y pidió que fueran a buscar médicos rápidamente, naruto necesitaba urgentemente ser atendido, ya que ella sabia por experiencia propia que el kiuby no puede hacer todo el trabajo solo.

Todo transcurría en cámara lenta para los amigos de naruto, en especial para sasuke y sakura, el primero no podía creer lo que sus ojos le acababan de mostrar, no comprendía que clase de técnica era esa que podía lastimar tan gravemente a su mejor amigo y se culpaba a si mismo por no ser más fuerte, si lo hubiera sido esto se habría podido evitar, y las cosas probablemente harían tenido otro final. Sakura, que a estas alturas lloraba abiertamente no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, su mejor amigo acababa de destrozarse a si mismo sin importarle nada, ahora entendía el porque de la forma de actuar de naruto, el estaban dispuesto a sacrificar literalmente su cuerpo, su alma y su vida por ellos, y que habían echo ellos por el hasta ahora…. Nada. Absolutamente nada, salvo estorbarle cada vez que entran en combate, un pensamiento similar pasaba por la mente de los amigos de naruto mientras que era cargado por hinata rumbo al hospital.


	20. Chapter 20 verdaderos amigos

Capitulo 20 amigos verdaderos

Había transcurrido unas horas desde el termino de la invasión y los amigos de naruto que esperaban poder verlo se encontraron con la sorpresa de que las visitas estaban prohibidas hasta que el consejo lo permitiera, mientras tanto, por petición de los miembros del consejo que apoyan al rubio, un grupo de shinobis escogido por ellos velaría por la seguridad del pequeño, dado que se temía por posibles atentados en su contra, los encargados de esta misión fueron kakashi, kurenai y gai, ellos se turnaba de modo que uno estaba siempre en la habitación de naruto mientras que los otros dos vigilaban el perímetro, tanto fuera como dentro del hospital.

Los amigos de naruto decidieron quedarse mientras que esperaban alguna noticia por parte de los doctores, en eso hinata ve a su padre y le pide permiso para poder ver a naruto.

Hinata les promete a sus amigos darle las noticias que pueda más tarde, así que con mayor razón, deciden esperar para saber el estado del rubio.

Cuando hinata llego a la habitación en la que mantenían a naruto solo pudo dar gracias a Dios de que él estuviera bien, ya no podía sentir los rastros de la presencia del kiuby en naruto lo cual significaba que por fin había terminado de curar todas sus heridas.

Hinata: "Baka, en que demonios estabas pensando cuando sacaste la quinta cola…… sabes muy bien que solo hasta la cuarta cola puedes resistir, te arriesgaste a morir de una manera muy terrible, sobre todo porque estabas totalmente conciente durante la batalla……"

Mientras hinata velaba el sueño de naruto junto con kakashi, en los alrededores de lugar se encontraban los amigos del rubio, cada quien tenia sus propios debates internos, pero todos tenían un pensamiento en común, no podían dejar que esto volviera a ocurrir, no cabía duda que naruto ya era parte de sus vidas, y siendo que ellos escogieron ser ninjas estaban muy concientes que la probabilidad de morir en una misión o en una invasión es una amenaza latente y a la que ellos por si mismo aceptaron, pero existía una gran diferencia en perder la vida de esa manera a perder la vida a causa de las técnicas que usas…. Por algo estaban prohibidos los jutsus suicidas… el asunto importante era que de ser un jutsu lo que habían presenciado hace unas horas, ¿entonces de donde lo aprendió naruto? Y si no era un jutsu, solo podía ser una barrera de sangre, pero en los registros no existe nada parecido a eso, un kekegenkai que lleva al usuario a debatirse entre la vida y la muerte….. tendría eso algo que ver con que naruto no tuviera familia, tal vez, solo tal ves, los uzumakis eran un clan kamikaze y murieron todos en alguna guerra, eso expiraría en parte el poder latente del rubio, pero queda el asunto del odio desmedido de la gente hacia su amigo… si lo de naruto era una técnica o línea sucesoria, eso quiere decir que muchos de sus familia murieron protegiendo a la aldea, por tanto naruto debería ser considerado como un héroe ¿o no?.

Dentro del grupo de amigos de naruto, los que más sufrían eran sin duda alguna sakura y sasuke. Cada uno tenía su propia línea de pensamientos y emociones respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

Por un lado sasuke sentía que casi pierde a la persona que mas cerca esta de ser un familiar suyo, no por lazos de sangre claro esta, sino porque así se han considerado ellos desde que se conocieron, se criaron juntos después de la masacre uchiha, entrenaron juntos hasta entes de entrar a la academia, pero por otro lado, sasuke se sintió por primera vez como un inútil, su mejor amigo estuvo al borde de la muerte y no habia nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, de nada le había servido el entrenamiento con kakashi en ese aspecto, aunque ciertamente había progresado enormemente, no fue lo suficiente para protegerlo en aquella situación….. más que eso, tenia el presentimiento de que a naruto le aguardaba en destino infernal si el no lograba aumentar su nivel cuanto antes…… además, un ninja con las habilidades de naruto seria el blanco de muchos ataques….. Monstruo… monstruo es el nombre que los adultos solían darle a naruto, pero no tiene sentido, no de esta manera, ya que eso quiere decir que la habilidad de naruto no era reciente, ellos ya lo sabían y trataron de ocultarlo, incluso el se había enterado que cuando naruto era un pequeño sufrió muchos atentados en su contra y que de no ser por la aparición de ángel probablemente estaría muerto.

Ángel, ese nombre retumbaba en la cabeza del uchiha… quien habrá sido, porque sea quien sea se gano enemistad con casi todos los ninjas de la aldea…. Porque decidió ayudar a naruto, es más, según los comentarios que corren por las calles de la aldea se dice que ese ángel mato a varios shinobis de konoha que hicieron caso omiso a su advertencia de dejar en paz a naruto, pero eso fue hasta su muerte…. Luego de eso por algún extraño motivo los ataques nunca volvieron a realizarse… será acaso que alguien más aparte de ángel cuidaba a naruto…. Y que tiene que ver itachi en todo esto, hasta donde recordaba ellos nunca se habían visto, pero por los comentarios de sakura ellos actuaban como si fueran familiares cercanos…..

Sakura por su parte recordaba los sucesos anteriores, lo cual no hacia más que recordarle lo mala persona que había sido con naruto en un comienzo.

-----------------------flash back---------------------------

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki, adoro el ramen, me gusta entrenar duro, quiero ser hokage para cumplir para honrar a mi hermano shisui y sus enseñanzas, además que deseo proteger a alguien con todas mis fuerzas, no me agrada que me golpeen por la espalda (mirando a sakura), y daría la vida por cualquiera de este grupo y eso te incluye a ti abusadora. Lo que no me gusta…pues eso no es importante, mejor que siga otro.

---------------------fin flash back -----------------------------

-----------------------Flash back--------------------------------

Sakura: (llorando) L..o siento mucho, yo..lo siento tanto.

Naruto: No te preocupes por pequeñeces, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, es mas, las agujas apenas perforaron la piel, no lograron dañar ni un músculo siquiera.

---------------------fin flash back ---------------------------------

--------------------------------flash back-------------------------------

Luego de caer agonizante dejaron al enmascarado tirado en el suelo y se dirigieron hacia kakashi para combatir contra Zabuza.

Sasuke: Naruto, estas bien?, esas heridas parecen profundas.

Naruto: No te preocupes, estoy en perfecto estado, por lo que dijo zabuza, el tal haku lo superaba como combatiente así que no debería costarnos mucho trabajo neutralizarlo.

Sasuke: eso espero, no me queda mucho chacra.

Sakura: "sasuke-kun ten cuidado, tu también naruto, no se vayan a morir"

-----------------------------fin flash back -------------------------------------

Sakura: "naruto…. Prometo que no volveré a ser un estorbo………. Ahora nosotros te protegeremos……… ese será nuestro camino ninja, y creo que sasuke-kun piensa igual que yo"

En otro lugar, mientras hinata y kakashi cuidaban de naruto este tenia un extraño sueño, en el cual veía como todas las personas que el conocía morían en manos de sus enemigos, entonces comenzaba a transformarse para evitar que sus adversarios consiguieran matar a alguien más, pero el zorro ya no estaba dentro de el, así que nada ocurría, entonces trato de luchar por si mismo pero todo era inútil, los enemigos eran más poderosos y no lograría vencerlos con ese nivel, entonces, cuando todo estaba perdido otro naruto apareció frente a él, un naruto que si tenia al zorro sellado en el, este nuevo naruto si logro transformarse matando despiadadamente a sus enemigos, pero luego apareció un sujeto con ojos extraños, un sujeto al cual en nuevo naruto no fue capas de vencer, y cuando estaba a punto de morir, decidió liberar las nueve colas, la batalla entre esos dos monstruos fue larga, pero el sujeto finalmente venció a naruto, extrañamente un tercer naruto apareció, uno más grande, con nuevas ropas, usaba unos pantalones negros, y unas botas rojas con bordes metálicos, llevaba una chaqueta negra sin mangas y que en la espalda tenia estampado el rostro del zorro de las nueve colas, esta chaqueta estaba abierta y no llevaba nada bajo ella, mostrando los resultados de un arduo entrenamiento, pero el muchacho no llevaba en ningún lugar una banda que lo identificara como ninja de konoha, es más, además del zorro en la chaqueta, los únicos símbolo visible estaba en los brazaletes y hebilla del cinturón de naruto, cada uno de ellos era distinto, la hebilla del cinturón tenia una imagen de shinigami, mientras que el brazalete derecho tenia una imagen de una extraña mujer, y el brazalete derecho la imagen del poderoso Yondaime…. Volvió a mirar al nuevo naruto para encontrarse que en el brazo derecho tenia un tatuaje con una inscripción…. El tatuaje era sin duda la imagen de hinata, y la inscripción decía "nunca claudiques"

Entonces el combate inicio, esta vez el otro sujeto hizo aparecer a otros como por arte de magia, pero el nuevo naruto no se inmuto, solo dejos escapar su instinto asesino para luego mostrar señalar su vientre………… el verdadero naruto quedo impactado cuando vio que el sello del cuarto no estaba, y aun así el nuevo naruto se enfrentaba a ese monstruo sin miedo alguno.

Nuevo Naruto: Hoy vengare la muerte de todos los que me has quitado……. Incluso la muerte del único ser que tenía derecho a matarme………. Ambos moriremos en este lugar……….. Porque no eres un dios………. Si lo fueras no hubieras necesitado de ocho bijus, todos tus akatsukis y de un ejercito de mercenarios para luchar contra kiuby…. Eres patético y hoy me cobrare esa trágica derrota…………. Y de paso me reuniré con mis seres queridos………………

Sujeto: No se de que hablas………. Si crees que todos tus seres queridos están muertos deberías de revisar bien tu aldea ………….. no todo es lo que parece………. Aunque admito que necesite ayuda para luchar contra el zorro, lo hice solo porque este cuerpo humano no es lo suficientemente fuerte…….. además, hasta donde recuerdo solo te que quitado a una persona.

NuevoNaruto: Patrañas…….. yo era más débil que tu y ahora estoy a tu nivel…….. prepárate porque conozco tu secreto y varias de mis copias están terminando el trabajo………..

Sujeto: Maldito……………………

NuevoNaruto: De verdad crees que dejaría en tus manos el cadáver de……….

Justo cuando naruto estaba apunto de tener la revelación del nombre, fue despertado por jiraiya, quien tenia una discusión con kakashi y hinata por quien debería ser el heredero

de todas las novelas que el había escrito.

Naruto: donde estoy………. Que me paso.

Hinata: Naruto!!!!!!

Naruto: Hinata!! Kakashi-sensei, ero-senin

Jiraiya: NO ME LLAMES ASI FRENTE A LA SEÑORITA!!!

Naruto/Hinata: JAJAJA pero es que eres un ero-senin aunque trates de ocultarlo.

Hinata: Como te encuentras naruto-kun.

Naruto: Mucho mejor, tuve un sueño horrible………… y donde esta ojisan…. Porque no vino a verme………..

En ese momento todos entendieron que naruto en el momento de la batalla no pensaba con claridad, no recordaba la muerte del hokage a manos de orochimaru, el problema era la forma en la que debía darle la información.

Kakashi: no recuerdas lo que paso………….. naruto…….. hokage-sama……..

Naruto: entonces… esa parte no era un sueño………. O…oj…ojisan esta m..muerto….. no es posible….. no es justo……

Luego de eso una enorme cantidad de chackra salio del cuerpo de naruto, pero inmediatamente hinata lo abrazo con fuerza mientras naruto lloraba desconsoladamente recordando que no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo, aun cuando sus instintos le decían que se apurase en ir en su ayuda, aun con la ayuda del zorro……. ¿Por qué todas las personas cercanas a el tiene que desaparecer de su vida? Primero itachi… ahora ojisan… acaso su destino es traer muerte y dolor a las personas que ama…. Entonces recordó el sueño…. En su sueño todos estaban muertos…. O al menos eso daba a entender….. no podía permitirse que eso se volviera realidad, no ahora, no que después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento por fin comenzaba a ver la luz al final del camino…. No era justo…..

Naruto le pidió a kakashi y jiraiya que los dejaran solos por unos instantes, luego que hubieron comprobado que ellos no podían oír nada, naruto le contó con lujo de detalles el sueño que había tenido, dando una clara imagen de estar cansado de esta vida…. Hinata por su lado sabia que en estos momentos naruto esta muy sensible emocionalmente, y que el hecho de creer que el puede ser el causante de las muertes de todos sus seres queridos puede ser realmente devastador para alguien como el, más sin embargo cuando pretendían seguir hablando naruto se quedo lentamente dormido en los brazos de hinata…. Pero o pasaron mucho rato más solos ya que kurenai llego para tomar su turno como vigía de naruto, pidiéndole a hinata que se retirara a su casa a descansar ya que ella también recibió heridas durante el enfrentamiento, y que necesitaba recuperarse para estar en la mejor forma posible.

Hinata se va tan desconcertada que se olvida totalmente que sus amigos estaban esperándola, llegando sin novedad a su casa.

En el hospital, los muchachos se enteran que hinata salió hace horas hacia su casa, por lo que decidieron esperar al doctor de turno para ver si podían pasar a visitar a naruto, pero lamentablemente el doctor no estaba disponible de momento así que cansados de esperar para ver a naruto, sasuke decide ir en busca de hinata, por que si algo tiene claro es que ella sabe lo que le paso al su amigo durante la invasión, y ahora más que nunca el necesitaba tener las respuestas que tanto a buscado de la razón por la cual la gente odia tanto a naruto.

Cuando el resto vio que sasuke se retiraba se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de este así que decidieron que lo mejor era seguirlo ya que a ellos le interesaba mucho conocer lo que estaba pasando con aquel muchacho que desde la academia había compartido tanto con ellos, aunque había uno que no necesitaba explicaciones porque sencillamente ya sabia lo que pasaba con naruto. Así es, Nara Shikamaru ya había deducido que lo que le ocurrió a naruto fue una transformación producto de la influencia del zorro demoníaco que residía en su interior, pero lo que lo motivaba a seguir la misma dirección que el resto era otra cosa, el necesitaba saber si aquel cambio experimentado por naruto tendría algún efecto negativo en el, tenia muchas dudas en la mente, se preguntaba por la extraña forma en la que naruto se recupero de sus heridas, tal vez era un kekegenkai o tal vez naruto uso algún jutsu medico…..

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la mansión Hyuga cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos sobre naruto, y sobre hinata.

Sasuke: "Naruto….. que rayos fue lo que hiciste ese día…… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? …. ¿Qué me ocultas?... tal vez sea algo relativo a Itachi…. Esa transformación….. tendrá algo que ver con la terquedad de hinata de separarse de ti cuando estas por combatir… a lo mejor ella lo mantiene controlado….. y el repentino cambio de actitud de hiashi hacia naruto… ¿podría ser un jutsu de control mental?"

Shino: "el comportamiento de naruto durante esta invasión, sumado con la actitud que mostró hace algún tiempo en la batalla contra los jounin y la resistencia al dolor y finalmente el comportamiento bestial de naruto….. no cabe duda que todo esto se relaciona con la forma en la que la aldea a tratado a naruto siempre… que ocultan….. kurenai-sensei siempre cambia el tema cuando le preguntamos… aunque dejamos de hacerlo cuando supimos que hinata estaba de novia con naruto… además…. ¿Por qué naruto es tan distinto cuando esta solo que cuando esta con hinata?"

Kiba: "el baka de naruto esta haciéndose el chulito…. Esa transformación fue demasiado monstruosa como para ser verdad….. digo… se le veían los músculos… puajjj eso si que fue repugnante…. ¿Que clase de técnicas le habrán enseñado en este tiempo?"

Ino: " Pobre hinata, salio muy mal del hospital…. Fue un milagro que la dejaran pasar a ver a naruto, pero no comprendo sus palabras"

------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------

Ino: Hinata cálmate, es normal que los miembros del consejo vengan a ver a naruto… después de todo desean saber sobre lo ocurrido.

Danzou: Si…. Es probable que naruto tenga un kekegenkai o algo por el estilo, necesitamos verle así que aparta.

Hinata: Ustedes no comprenden nada de lo que pasa verdad ino…….. de verdad creen las mentiras de esos ancianos.

Danzou: Mide tus palabras niñata, que no estas hablando con una persona cualquiera.

Hinata: Primero hacen que todo el mundo lo odie… y ahora esperas que el se convierta en tu arma… me das asco….. pero deberías ser tu el que mida sus palabras… no siempre estaré cerca de naruto para detenerlo…… mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu estas por agotarla

Danzou: ¿es una amenaza?

Hinata: tómalo como quie……..

Jiraiya: YA BASTA…….. el que ustedes discutan no le beneficia a naruto.

Danzou: ¿Qué te trae por aquí Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: Solo vine a informarles que mañana será el funeral de los caídos en acción, y que se le rendirá un homenaje especial a sarutobi-sensei….. por cierto…. Sabes que el cuarto fue mi discípulo.

Danzou: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Jiraiya: Lo sabes……..entonces no tengo que decirte lo que te haré a ti y a todos los miembros de la raíz si tocas uno solo de sus cabellos……….

Danzou: Tu también me amenazas ¡!

Jiraiya: SI, la diferencia es que yo estoy en posición de barrer el piso contigo y con todos tus seguidores sin la ayuda de nadie……….

Danzou: Eso lo veremos………..Adiós.

-----------------------------fin Flash Back-----------------------

Ino: "¿un arma?...¿el cuarto?...¿la raíz?... en que rayos estas metido naruto…… y en que estas metiendo a hinata"

Sakura: " que imagen mas horrible, aun la llevo en la memoria……. Naruto no tenía piel, pero esta se regenero muy rápidamente…. Pero nadie pudo darse cuenta, no, tal vez hinata si, o puede que ella lo supiera y por eso salio tan consternada…… yo me fije bien…. naruto tenia unos órganos totalmente carbonizados…… pero estos se desintegraron dando paso a uno nuevo…….. ¿Qué pasaría si naruto hubiera permanecido por más tiempo con esa transformación….? ¿no es posible regenerar órganos a ese nivel. O si?"

Shikamaru: "Tsk…. Espero que hinata tenga preparada una excusa para esto, porque es claro que estos muchachos tienen muchas preguntas y no se tragaran cualquier respuesta….. lo que a mi si me preocupe era la gravedad de las heridas de naruto…. No pude fijarme bien pero…. Juraría que varios de sus órganos se hicieron polvo para dar paso a unos nuevos… si eso es cierto entonces la transformación es más terrible de lo que pensé….. ¿Cómo protege naruto el corazón y el cerebro? Es claro que si uno de estos órganos se calcina entonces mi amigo va a morir sin remedio……….."

Finalmente todos llegan a la mansión hyuga y son atendidos por el mismo hiashi.

Sasuke: Disculpe seño hiashi-sama….¿podríamos ver a hinata?

Hiashi: No lo se, eso depende de ella en este momento… esperen aquí un momento, iré a ver si esta en condiciones.

Sakura: Gracias señor Hiashi-sama.

Sasuke: Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien…. pero dejemos las presentaciones y dime inmediatamente que fue lo que le paso a naruto ayer.

Hinata se esperaba esta pregunta, pero aun no estaba preparada para responder, ya que para ello necesitaba la aprobación de naruto para contar ciertas cosas, mientras que otras simplemente podía inventarlas en el transcurso de la conversación, manteniendo especial cuidado de ser coherente en la historia a contar, más sin embargo, existían algunos atenuantes.

Primero que nada, hinata podría mentir fácilmente sobre la transformación, inventando que es un jutsu prohibido que naruto leyó del pergamino hace tiempo….. eso seria fácil de creer porque ellos no tienen acceso al pergamino y porque es sabido por todos que naruto tubo acceso a este documento en por lo menos dos ocasiones.

En segundo lugar, todos saben que naruto no tiene una barrera de sangre, así que será un verdadero problema explicar sobre lo rápido que sanaron sus heridas… además… podría decirse que era un jutsu medico, pero el problema con esa hipótesis es la inconsistencia del tiempo…. ¿en que momento lo aprendió a usar?, esta pregunta arruina toda la teoría, podría revelar el secreto del lugar de entrenamiento, y luego usar el hecho de que en realidad estuvieron ahí muchos años para inventar que naruto aprendió un jutsu medico…. No… es imposible… eso no funcionaria…. Si naruto hubiera aprendido un jutsu medico entonces habría curado las heridas de los demás durante el segundo examen chunin, esto definitivamente descarta esa posibilidad.

En tercer lugar, y más factible, será explicar a todos sus amigos la relación existente entre naruto y el kiuby… definitivamente ellos actuarían igual que shikamaru… nunca le darían la espalda por algo que naruto no decidió ser o llevar, pero hablar de kiuby sin el permiso de naruto es similar a faltarle el respeto a naruto, ya que el decidió contarle a ella el secreto que lleva su cuerpo, por tanto no es posible traicionarle… solo le queda esperar que naruto de la aprobación para contarles todo.

Mientras hinata se debatía entre como explicar los hechos que marcaron el dia anterior, el resto de amigos se impacientaba y miraba a hinata con cara de "NO ME VAYAS A MENTIR"

Shino: Hinata… no lo pienses tanto y cuéntanos todo lo que sepas…. El hecho que divagues tanto solo me hace suponer tres cosas, la primera es que planeas mentirnos sobre lo ocurrido con naruto, la segunda es que estés pensando en como decirnos lo que ocurrió de la manera más sencilla y la tercera es que incluso tu no tienes idea de lo que le pasa a naruto.

Sakura: Por favor hinata, entiende que estamos muy preocupados por naruto…necesitamos saber que es lo que le esta pasando si queremos ayudarle, ya que hasta ahora solo veo que naruto esta cargando con más de lo que sus hombros pueden soportar, lo se porque veo en sus ojos la angustia y la desesperación de querer mantenernos a todos a salvo y la frustración de no poder hacerlo.

Hinata: comprendo lo que dices… pero sin la aprobación de naruto… como decirles lo que pasa si es el quien debe contarlo…. No puedo traicionar su confianza.

Sasuke: es todo lo contrario hinata… es naruto quien traiciona la nuestra, nosotros somos sus amigos, y el debería de saber que pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos apoyándolo.

Ino: sasuke tiene razón, creo que naruto entenderá que nos cuentes lo que pasa, después de todos para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudarlo a el en lo que sea que le pasa.

Hinata: No pueden ayudarle…. Nadie puede quitarle el peso que lleva encima sin provocarle la muerte….

Neji: Hinata-sama….. el mismo naruto dijo que nada hecho por el humano puede ser eterno, es que acaso me mintió?

Hinata: no lo hizo…. Ciertamente el sello debe de ser reversible, pero deben creerme cuando les digo que de momento cualquier cosa que se haga por naruto podría provocarle la muerte, tengan en consideración mis palabras porque ya he abierto mucho la boca.

Shikamaru: Entonces cuéntanos todo lo que sea posible, de modo que no reveles el secreto hasta que naruto lo permita.

Hinata: Que desean saber.

Sasuke: Sobre su transformación… que clase de jutsu fue ese… y por favor no nos mientas, necesitamos conocer la verdad sobre lo que esta pasando aquí.

Hinata: esta bien. Lo de ayer no fue un jutsu, tampoco una barrera de sangre, lo que paso ayer es el motivo por el que la aldea odia tanto a naruto, con la excepción de aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de conocerle. La transformación de ayer solo se hace posible bajo ciertas condiciones………

Sakura: Habla…. No te guardes nada.

Hinata: Lo que estoy por contarles es realmente peligroso para naruto, si alguno de ustedes lo llega a mencionar, entonces naruto ya no tendrá posibilidades de seguir siendo una persona normal. Deben jurar por lo más sagrado que lo que aquí se diga aquí se queda.

Todos: Lo Juramos.

Hinata: La primera condición es que naruto debe estar lejos de mi, si naruto se aparta de mi, entonces queda vulnerable a esa transformación, eso explica el porque de mi constante interés en no separarme de el. La segunda condición es que este en combate….cuando naruto entra en batalla es como si algo se activara dentro de el, algo que le hace desear con vehemencia el despedazar todo lo que tenga vida, solo yo puedo evitarlo…………..sin embargo, estas dos condiciones solo permiten que naruto sea un guerrero despiadado, para que la transformación ocurra existen dos hechos independientes.

Kiba: ¿Cuáles?

HInata: El primero, es que naruto sienta una enorme ira, frustración, desesperación y odio, todo eso junto puede desencadenar la transformación, incluso si yo estoy cerca. El segundo hecho es la voluntad de naruto, esta es la más peligrosa, naruto puede inducir voluntariamente la transformación, sin embargo cuando lo hace voluntariamente su cuerpo recibe más daño de lo usual, ¿Por qué? Eso no puedo decirlo de momento.

Shikamaru: Háblanos de las heridas, todos vimos que sano rápidamente, sin embargo yo estoy seguro que varios de sus órganos quedaron hechos polvo.

Sakura: Yo también lo vi, no dije nada porque no estaba segura pero ahora shikamaru me lo ha confirmado.

Ante la declaración de ellos, un fuerte sentimiento de angustia se apodero de todos los presentes que no habían notado ese hecho, de por si ya era terrible el ver como naruto sufría por la transformación, y por las laceraciones en la piel, ahora deberían sumarle que sus órganos se destrozaban con la maldita transformación.

Hinata: ciertamente sus órganos se convirtieron en polvo……… esto ocurre porque la transformación quema lentamente el interior de naruto, gracias al entrenamiento sus músculos pueden soportar gran parte de el calor, pero no se pueden entrenar los órganos vitales…..

Sasuke: ¿Y la rapidez en la que sano?

Hinata: eso también es parte del motivo que lleva a la gente a odiar a naruto……no puedo hablar más sin permiso de el.

Shikamaru: Como protege naruto sus órganos vitales…..

Hinata: Veo que a ti nada se te escapa……. Naruto y yo protegemos nuestros órganos vitales recubriéndolos con chackra, una enorme, densa y compacta cantidad de chackra, lamentablemente, para mantener esta capa de energía sobre cualquier parte de tu cuerpo necesitas tener un alto grado de concentración, de lo contrario desaparecerá lentamente, como se habrán dado cuenta, cuando naruto se transforma solo puede sentir rabia y dolor, no puede concentrarse, es por eso que las barreras de energía terminan gastándose dando paso a las quemaduras internas más graves. En otras palabras, naruto puede tener la mejor defensa mientras no se transforme, aunque sus ataques solo sean del nivel de un bajo jounin, o naruto puede tener el poder de ataque de un kague, pero el nivel de defensa de chunin, cada una tiene sus virtudes y desventajas.

Ino: Entonces esta decidido…. No debemos separarnos de naruto en ningún momento, no podemos permitir que vuelva a transformarse porque

Sakura: porque tarde o temprano se pasara de su tiempo de resistencia limite y morirá……… no lo permitiremos es hora de que seamos de ayuda.

Ino: se que tal ves no puedes explicar la situación, pero me podrías explicar la discusión que tuviste con el anciano del consejo.

Hinata: Mi pelea no es con el consejo… es con ese hombre que se hace llamar danzou, ese sujeto quiere convertir a naruto en un arma viva, a el no le interesan nuestras vidas, sacrificaría a todos los shinobis de la aldea si eso significara mostrar poder frente a otras naciones, de hecho, el ataque que sufrimos en el bosque de la muerte por parte de esos anbus fue una orden directa de el, la orden no era matarnos, sino llevarnos ante el para obligarnos a ser sus nuevas armas.

Sasuke: Ahora que lo recuerdo…sakura, tu dijiste que itachi apareció en ese lugar y los salvo de esos sujetos.

Sakura: Bueno… yo no estaba conciente, pero escuche la conversación entre naruto, hinata y shikamaru, y ellos lo mencionaron a el.

Sasuke: Hinata ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes con Itachi?

Hinata: "no puedo decirle toda la verdad, solo puedo contar un fragmento, espero que sea suficiente para sasuke"…….. Te lo diré, Itachi forma parte de un grupo criminal, mas el estaba enterado que orochimaru venia por tu cuerpo, así que decidió venir a pedirle a naruto que te protegiera, además, nos advirtió de la invasión de orochimaru a la aldea, en otras palabras, creo que tu hermano aun le es leal a la aldea, aunque no se porque hizo lo que hizo, el nos dijo que cuando llegara el momento te explicaría.

Sasuke: No te pregunte a que vino….. te pregunte que relación tiene naruto con Itachi.

Sakura: Sasuke, por favor cálmate, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, ten en cuenta que naruto aun no despierta, además, es naruto quien debe responder y no hinata, ya que es a él a quien fue a ver Itachi… Hinata solo te ha contado lo que sabe, recuerda que ella no conoció a tu hermano.

Hinata: Gomen sasuke, pero como dice sakura , te he contado todo lo que se, incluso cuando ese sujeto nos salvo no tenia ni idea que se tratara de itachi hasta que naruto le reconoció.

Sasuke: Entonces naruto le conocía de antes……….. debo hablar con él, necesito que me cuente todo lo que sepa de itachi, es mi derecho como único sobreviviente del clan el enterarme de que diablos paso ese día, pero esto no significa que le perdone, no importa el motivo, el mato a mis padres y mis amigos….. no puedo perdonarle eso.

Hinata: "Creo que hable más de la cuenta" eso no es relevante ahora sasuke, lo que importa es que en cuanto a lo que paso ese día con tu clan, hay algo que aun no te he dicho…..

Sasuke: ¿Qué cosa?

Hinata: Al parecer la única persona que sabia lo que realmente ocurrió ese día era Hokage-sama, el se comprometió a contarle a naruto todo lo que sabia del asunto, incluso le prometió a naruto contarle todo acerca de su familia cuando hubiese terminado el examen chunin, por eso naruto no te dijo nada, el quería conocer todos los hechos antes de hablar contigo….lamentablemente ya no será posible, y les recomiendo no hablar del tema de hokage-sama frente a el, esta bastante mal por eso, se siente culpable "lamentablemente naruto necesita vengarse, si no lo hace pronto su personalidad podría cambiar más.….. ya ha sufrido bastante como para tirarle más problemas"

Sasuke: Comprendo, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Mientras todos discutían sobre lo que más le convenía a naruto, en un lugar apartado de la mansión hyuga se llevaba a cabo una particular discusión.

Jiraiya: no dejare que consigas a naruto…. El no merece esto, porque sencillamente este no era el deseo del cuarto.

Danzou: Pero el cuarto no esta aquí…… así que nos corresponde a los vivos el decidir que hacer con el monstruo.

Jiraiya: Su nombre es naruto, no lo olvides…. La definición de monstruo depende de las circunstancias, un monstruo no lo es por su poder o apariencia sino por sus actos, en lo que a mi respecta los únicos monstruos son ustedes.

Mc1: Aun así, debes entender que naruto no es humano, tu viste lo que ocurrió durante la invasión.

Jiraiya: Eso lo hizo solo para ayudar, no ataco a nadie de la aldea, un monstruo no razona, solo mata a todo lo que tenga en frente, pero naruto en ningún caso agredió a alguien de konoha.

Mc1: Dices que un monstruo se define por su forma de actuar… como definirías la forma en la que mato a sus oponentes… todos lo vimos, incluso tu … los mato con total placer, es más, perseguía a los que trataban de escapar lo que demuestra que es un monstruo.

Jiraiya: eso no es culpa de naruto… que esperabas que hiciera, no tubo más remedio que dejar escapar su lado asesino para poder salvar a los ninjas que estaban en desventaja.

Anko: A demás…. La opinión de ustedes no cuenta….

Danzou: Tú no formas parte del consejo, lárgate de aquí.

Anko: Jiraiya tampoco forma parte del consejo y sin embargo esta aquí.

Danzou: Eso es distinto, porque la conversación es con el.

Anko: De todos modos no pueden escuchar la opinión tuya danzou, porque simplemente tu eres un seguidor de orochimaru, y el era un verdadero monstruo, que no dudo incluso en experimentar con niños recién nacidos….. que te quede claro que ningún ninja de la aldea que ostente el grado Jounin o anbu te seguirá, porque simplemente eres alguien en quien no se puede confiar…. No existe ninguna garantía para nosotros de que no estés aliado con orochimaru…..pues es tan claro como el agua que lo odiabas….

Jiraiya: Anko a dado en el clavo… definitivamente no dejare a naruto en tus manos.

Danzou: No puedes evitarlo, no tienes ni voz ni voto.

Mc1: danzou-sama tiene razón.

Jiraiya: Tal vez… pero si los mato a todos ya no importara o si.

Danzou: Eso seria considerado una traición y sabes cual es el precio por ello.

Jiraiya: y que me dices de la ultima orden de Yondaime…. El dejo claro que debería tratarse a naruto como a un héroe… no como a una herramienta, incluso si lograras que en dicho estado se convierta en un héroe no estarías honrando el recuerdo del cuarto, ya que el deseaba que naruto tuviera una vida lo más normal posible y que todos le quisiesen y respetaran… pero lo que ustedes hicieron fue atar las manos del tercero para que lo lograra. Pero gracias a Dios pudo por lo menos mantenerlo a salvo de tus garras, así que dime danzou… ¿Quien es el traidor ahora? Desde tu punto de vista puedo serlo yo, pero desde el punto de vista de las leyes en las que se basa y rige konoha el traidor eres tu, por tanto estoy en todo mi derecho de matarte.

Danzou: Eso lo veremos….. tendremos una reunión extraordinaria mañana….. trataremos el tema del quinto hokage

Jiraiya: "a mi no me engañas… todas esas vendas y heridas son falsas…. Pero no importa lo que tengas tramado…. Yo también tengo mis ases bajo la manga" Aquí estaré a primera hora, cuenta con ello.

Al día siguiente, se llevaba a cabo el funeral de todos los shinobis caídos durante la invasión, cada uno tenía sus penas que llorar, pero naruto se sentía en una extraña situación, de todos los que estaban ahí era el único que solo podría derramar lagrimas en funerales ajenos…. Lo único que podía agradecer de no tener familiares, es que por lo menos nunca se vería en la situación de tener que llorar por ellos, más sin embargo se sentía terriblemente mal saber que ya no podría hablar nunca más con ojisan, pero lo que más le dolía es que el viejo fue la primera persona que lo trato como un ser humano….. le falle… era lo único que tenia en mente… después de tanto entrenamiento dejo morir a una de las personas a las que más estimaba…. De pronto los ojos de naruto perdieron su brillo y comenzó a llorar amargamente…. Solo los cercanos a naruto, y aquellos que últimamente se dedicaron a ver en el al niño y no al demonio comprendieron lo difícil que debe ser para alguien perder a la primera persona que lo vio como lo que era, un niño, simplemente un niño, no un monstruo o una fuente de poder o un arma, solo un niño, tan fuerte pero tan vulnerable. Entonces la ira comenzó a apoderarse de naruto…. El aire se volvió pesado, todos los ninjas que estaban a menos de 100 metros de naruto pudieron sentir como la presión en el aire aumentaba, sin embargo en el interior de naruto se llevaba a cabo una seria conversación.

Kiuby: Naruto… debes olvidar completamente la idea de vengarte… me escuchas, no lo hagas, ni si quiera lo pienses.

Naruto: No lo entiendes… no puedes entender como me siento….. sabes que si no me vengo de orochimaru, la ira se ira acumulando y tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo terrible.

Kiuby: Es cierto, pero si matas a la serpiente lo pasaras peor… el método que tu describes solo era valido antes de que tu personalidad se mezclara con un poco de mi esencia demoníaca.

Naruto: No comprendo… ¿que dices?…. ¿Que es lo que podría pasarme?

Kiuby: naruto… lamentablemente si matas a orochimaru, lo único que conseguirás es alimentar más esa parte de ti que disfruta de las matanzas…. No te confundas… si matas a alguien durante una guerra o misión no tendrá incidencia en tu comportamiento, personalidad o esencia… pero si matas por venganza entonces estarás dejando que tu otro yo tome las decisiones, eso implica ciertos riesgos… lo que yo te digo puede cumplirse como puede que no, pero si se llegase a cumplir seria mucho peor, en cuanto a lo de tu ira… lo único que debes hacer es desahogarte durante una misión, cuando tengas que matar a alguien, mátalo tu mismo y no tu otro yo… cuando lo hagas una terrible sensación se apoderara de ti…. Una sensación culpa, eso te ayudara a sobrellevar la idea de no matar a orochimaru.

Naruto: Comprendo……. Pero creo que por fin logro entender lo que sintió sasuke cuando itachi nisan mato a todo su clan……

Kiuby: Debes ser fuerte… conviértete en tu propio pilar, ahora debemos irnos… siento que ese pervertido esta por tener una lucha, así que me gustaría saber si de verdad puede entrenarte como es debido..

Naruto: Ok… deja que me despida de hinata…..


	21. Chapter 20 segunda parte duelo de danzou

(mimiembro del consejo…. No se me los nombres ni la cantidad así que todo será inventado según lo necesite)

Capitulo 20 segunda parte, la pelea de danzou

Mientras todos lloraban a los caídos en acción, naruto se dirigía al estadio pues según kiuby en ese lugar se encontraban ero-senin y los miembros del consejo, lo que se discutía era el candidato para el puesto a quinto hokage, mientras algunos proponían a jiraiya, otros proponían a danzou, la discusión no mostraba tener termino cercano, ya que danzou pensaba que tenia los votos suficientes para hacerse con el cargo, mas al momento de las elecciones hiashi le dio su voto a jiraiya dejando emparejada la situación, por tanto se debería recurrir a otro método para escoger al sucesor.

Los argumentos de danzou contra jiraiya eran simples, lo consideraba despreocupado, irresponsable, falto de disciplina, carente de etiqueta y obviamente un pervertido, mas los argumentos de jiraiya a favor de si mismo eran contundentes, con sus propias palabras dijo "danzou es un minusválido incapaz de proteger a otros, y aunque tuviera la condición física para hacerlo el solo sirve a sus propios intereses… además, es sabido por todos ustedes, que anko hizo llegar un documento en el cual todos los ninjas de rango jounin y anbu se niegan a seguir sus ordenes, por otro lado ,se supone que un hokage además de la etiqueta y todos los valores que danzou menciono y que por cierto tu tampoco posees, es necesario ser un poseedor de grandes y numerosas técnicas y de un poder superior a cualquier otro ninja… y es calor para todos ustedes que ni entre todos los presentes podrían siquiera ponerme nervioso….."

Fue entonces cuando danzou se acerco a jiraiya para luego deshacerse de la muleta, y los vendajes, mostrando un cuerpo recuperado y saludable…

Danzou- como ve mi estimado jiraiya, estoy en perfecto estado para ejercer el mando, y de seguro tengo la habilidad suficiente como para derrotarle en un combate.

Ante la afirmación de danzou, jiraiya solo pudo reprocharle la falta a la que ex – invalido había caído.

Jiraiya- Danzou… si estabas en sano, eso quiere decir que no cumpliste con tu trabajo de servir a la villa, mas que eso, engañaste a todos los presentes, como pretendes que confiemos en alguien que actúa en las sombras…. Además, dudo mucho que esa mejoría sea repentina, por lo que puedo deducir que en el momento de la invasión tu te encontrabas escondido, mientras otros perdían sus valiosas vidas para preservar la tuya…. Alguien con ese nivel de cobardía no merece el titulo de hokage…. Así que no me dejas más remedio que aceptar tu desafió y derrotarte para que no te hagas con el puesto que dejo vació el tercero…. Sin embargo…. No tengo intencion alguna de convertirme en hokage.

Ante tal aseveración, todos los presentes entraron en una nueva disputa, si no aceptaba ser hokage entonces no había necesidad del enfrentamiento ya que danzou era el único disponible, entonces jiraiya decidió hablar nuevamente.

Jiraiya- No se preocupen, el cargo lo puede llenar con creses otro shanin legendario… tsunade-hime es perfecta para el cargo.

Danzou- pero nadie sabe donde se encuentra así que ella simplemente no puede tomar el puesto, además… ella no es adecuada para ser hokage, recuerda que se ha convertido en una apostadora y según los rumores en una alcohólica.

Jiraiya- lo de apostadora no lo negare, pero lo de borracha es una calumnia.

Mi1: de todos modos no la aceptamos, sus políticas son débiles como las del tercero, no creemos que ella pueda hacer bien la tarea que tu le quieres encargar.

Mi2: es correcto… el puesto lo tiene que ocupar alguien fuerte, y con sabiduría, es por eso que uno de ustedes tiene que ser el nuevo kage de la aldea.

Jiraiya- entonces tenemos un problema….. Porque no dejare que esa basura sea hokage y tampoco pienso serlo yo…. Así que no me dejan otra alternativa…

Danzou- ¿Cuál?

Antes de que jiraiya hablara, naruto decidió hacer aparición en medio del campo de combate sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y hablando antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer lago.

Naruto- pues simple…. Matamos a todos los que estén de lado del cojo fraudulento y hacemos lo que es mas adecuado para la aldea….

Danzou- que puede saber un niño sobre estas cosas….

Naruto- no soy tan niño, además, según mis fuentes tu eres un ser que solo desea gobernar con mano de hierro la aldea, oprimiendo a los débiles y eliminando a todo aquel que no este de tu lado.

Danzou- no puedes probar lo que dices, solo son estupideces.

Naruto- puede ser…. Pero ten en cuenta que ningún genin querrá seguirte tampoco, por tanto te quedarías solamente con los chunins que deseen unirse y con los miembros de esa raíz tuya. En otras palabras, tú fuerza militar valdría una mierda…. Serias el blanco inmediato de otra invasión, a menos claro…. Que tengas planeado introducir ninjas de otra aldea… ninjas como los del sonido….

Danzou, que no dejaba ver ninguna emoción, respondió pesadamente.

Danzou- en que te basas para lanzarme semejante calumnia.

Naruto- en la prueba del bosque de la muerte, unos meses atrás….. yo y los genins de la aldea fuimos atacados por miembros de la raíz, y según mi informante, por anbus normales que no lograron dar con nosotros y que murieron antes de encontrarnos, además, todos tus hombres fueron asesinados ese mismo día por un ninja renegado que logro entrar a la villa para advertirnos de la invasión… motivo por el cual el tiro le salio por la culata a orochimaru… lo cual me lleva a otro punto…. Orochimaru ataco desde dentro de la villa, junto con otros ninjas de alto nivel, lo curioso es que nadie lo notara, y mas curioso es que el día en que llegaron las delegaciones de las otras aldeas, los guardias que cuidaban la puerta eran los mismos que nos atacaron en el bosque ….¿como lo se? Jajajaja para responder esa pregunta solo te diré otra pregunta ¿confías en todos tus hombres?

Danzou- dices que alguien de mi grupo intentaría traicionarme… y que vende información sobre mis actividades…. No puedes inventar una mentira más creíble….

La discusión estaba saliéndose de control y cada vez se apartaba más del motivo por la cual fue realizada, es decir, se estaban olvidando de escoger al sucesor del tercero, fue justo entonces cuando danzou propuso una batalla de demostración, entre un miembro de la raíz escogido por el propio danzou y el jounin o anbu mas fuerte leal a las doctrinas del tercero, lo que el deseaba mostrar en realidad, es que bajo su mando los ninjas serian mas fuertes y controlables y por ende se incrementaría el nivel militar de la aldea, lo que a la larga podría dar inicio a la expansión de las fronteras de konoha.

Esta propuesta llevo a una acalorada discusión, ya que los pro-sendaime no deseaban convertir a los shinobis en seres sin voluntad y los pro-danzou estaban a favor de tales cambios, fue entonces cuando jiraiya decidió que la batalla seria entre kakashi y un miembro de raíz escogido por el mismo danzou, claro que jiraiya sospechaba que dado que el líder de raíz se encontraba en buen estado, lo más probable es que el mismo se ofreciera para combatir, ya que el era un miembro de su grupo y su rango al momento de retirarse era jounin de elite, en cambio jiraiya por ser un shanin ya no podía considerársele un anbu o jounin por lo que no calificaba para la batalla. Una vez que estuvieron todos de acuerdo, se fijo el combate para el día siguiente, pero el shanin tenia una idea que podría darle ventaja, fue entonces cuando se dirigió a la mansión hyuga en compañía de kakashi a hablar con hinata.

Al día siguiente, tal y como kakashi había predicho, danzou se había auto elegido para representarse a si mismo en el combate, mientras este ser se adentraba en la arena de batalla mostraba una sonrisa cínica como queriendo afirmar por adelantado que la victoria era suya, mas sin embargo, kakashi entro muy relajado al lugar del enfrentamiento, llevando consigo las típicas herramientas ninjas mas un pequeño frasco que contenía un poco de sangre.

Luego de que jiraiya diera las bases del enfrentamiento y las consecuencias inmediatas dependiendo de quien ganara el enfrentamiento, se dio inicio al combate.

Dando una impresionante muestra de velocidad, danzou ataco con múltiples jutsus de fuego a kakashi, el cual contraatacaba con similar velocidad, haciendo uso de los jutsus de agua que el manejaba.

Ambos shinobis no mostraban aberturas en sus defensas o en sus ataques, danzou tenia la ventaja de haber entrenado duramente a lo largo de su vida, más el tiempo que paso junto con otros aspirantes a hokage en el mismo lugar en el cual naruto había entrenado, por otro lado kakashi haciendo uso de su sharingan no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su oponente, pudiendo predecir los ataques que este realizaría y evitando los daños justo a tiempo…. Kakashi, aunque fuerte y hábil, aun no tenía la destreza necesaria como para competir con alguien del porte de danzou, ya que este individuo tenia el nivel de un kage desde hace algún tiempo.

Mientras se libraba el combate, naruto paseaba tranquilamente junto a hinata en la plaza de konoha, ambos muchachos caminaban extremadamente juntos, atesorando cada momento que tenían para compartir mientras estaban vivos y evocando los momentos más felices que habían tenido hasta ahora…. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar mas solitario del parque, lugar en el cual decidieron hacer un receso de su caminata para compartir tranquilamente el escaso tiempo de paz del que disponían, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente, volviéndose la situación un poco más calurosa de lo que debería, mas ellos no prestaban atención a nada ni a nadie, este momento era suyo y estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ahora nadie podría detener lo que ellos estuvieran a punto de hacer.

Mientras naruto y hinata estaban por pasar al siguiente nivel de su relación, kakashi comenzaba a notar las advertencias de jiraiya en cuanto al nivel de su oponente, y tal como el shanin le advirtió, lo mas recomendable para vencer a danzou era tener a alguien con jutsus poderosos y que tuviera un nivel cercano al jounin, entonces kakashi saco el frasco que llevaba consigo y vertió la sangre en su mano, para luego hacer los sellos de manos y realizar la invocación que había copiado la noche anterior bajo las protestas de hinata.

Cuando hubo realizado la invocación, frente a los ojos de todos los espectadores, apareció naruto, sin la parte superior de su ropa y con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, y haciendo notar en la entrepierna que el no estaba precisamente cambiándose de ropa o preparándose para tomar una ducha….. a lo lejos hiashi miraba con enojo al joven uzumaki, casi se podía apreciar en sus ojos las mismas flamas que a menudo aparecen en los ojos de gai y su discípulo lee.

En otro lugar, una hinata que se encontraba en iguales condiciones que naruto miraba en todas direcciones en busca de su desaparecido novio, naruto no podía dejarla así en este momento, entonces recordó la visita que recibió a altas horas de la noche.

-------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

Jiraiya- buenas noches hiashi, nos preguntábamos si podríamos hablar un momento con su hija hinata.

Hiashi- claro jiraiya-sama, pasen y esperen un momento, en seguida estará con ustedes.

Mientras hiashi iba en busca de su hija, kakashi se preguntaba para que jiraiya quería hablar con la novia de naruto, hasta que esta por fin llego con sus huéspedes esperando una buena explicación para haber sido sacada del baño mientras ella hacia las cosas que las chichas hacen cuando piensan demasiado en su novio…..

Hinata- jiraiya-sama… espero que tenga una buena explicación para molestarme a estas horas… estaba realmente ocupada y me ha interrumpido en el momento mas importante de mis quehaceres……

Kakashi- discúlpenos hinata-chan, pero es que jiraiya desea hablar con usted por un asunto que nos concierne a todos, aunque yo tampoco tengo claro el porque estamos aquí.

Jiraiya- jovencita… me entere que tú tienes la habilidad de invocar a naruto, ¿es eso cierto?

Hinata- bueno… es verdad… pero ¿para que desea saber eso?

Luego de que jiraiya le explicara la situación a hinata, y de que esta accediera a enseñarle los sellos surgió el problema del contrato…. Como supuestamente este contrato era solo entre ella y naruto no había un pergamino para tal efecto… bueno, si había uno, pero lo tenía el zorro y no se podía sacar del interior de naruto, por lo que la persona que deseara firmar el contrato tendría que ser aprobado directamente por el demonio zorro, en otras palabras, la persona debía ser capaz de entrar en la mente de naruto y probar su lealtad frente al kiuby.

Jiraiya- eso no es un problema….. Solo necesitas darnos un poco de tu sangre, lo suficiente como para que kakashi pueda invocar a naruto en medio de la pelea.

Hinata- mmmm no lo se…. ¿Qué obtendré yo de todo esto?

Jiraiya- que te parece una edición especial de lujo con ilustraciones de mi ultimo libro en la que los personajes son tu y naruto …

Antes de que jiraiya hubiera obtenido la respuesta de hinata, ella se había hecho un tajo en la palma de la mano.

Hinata- DATE PRISA QUE ME DESANGRO

Rápidamente guardaron la sangre de hinata en un envase especial, para luego curar la herida que se había hecho la niña….

-------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------

Hinata- maldito vejestorio….. me dijo que la pelea iba a ser en la tarde no en la madrugada….. Estuvimos así de cerca…. Maldecía por lo bajo, para luego darse cuenta que de no haber invocado a naruto, las consecuencias para su noviazgo podrían ser desastrosas.

En el campo de batalla, naruto se había acomodado la poca ropa que tenia puesta, gritando a todo pulmón que no era lo que ellos pensaban que solo lo habían agarrado mientras tenia algunos pensamientos impuros pero que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Naruto- quien rayo me invoco….. que yo recuerde solo hinata puede hacerlo….. has sido tu ero-senin…..

Kakashi- No naruto…..el que te invoco fui yo… necesito un poco de tu ayuda para derrotar a ese hombre…..

Naruto, haciendo gala de su lado humorístico empezó a mostrar la misma actitud que gamabunta muestra hacia él.

Naruto- aun no te apruebo como mi subordinado,,, primero tenemos que compartir unas veinte docenas de boles de ramen y tienes que demostrar ser digno de mi…

Jiraiya- NARUTO déjate de idioteces….. Que tu futuro esta en juego.

Naruto- maldito viejo…. Que se creen que soy, ya tendré mis palabras con hinata…. A ver como me paga por esto…. Lo ultimo lo dijo naruto con cierta cara de pervertido que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, hasta que hiashi interrumpió la escena con un portentoso grito que solo logro apenar al muchacho

Hiashi- RECUERDA EL TRATO MOCOSO….. HASTA LOS 16 POR LO MENOS

Luego de que hiashi se diera cuenta que había reconocido frente a medio mundo que ya le había dado permiso a su hija para hacerlo con uzumaki a cierta edad, solo pudo sentarse y cubrirse la cara que por primera ves se le ponía roja… no de ira si no de vergüenza.

Kakashi- naruto basta de distracciones, debes ponerte serio y ayudarme… si ese sujeto me gana entonces tu pasaras a ser su arma viviente….

Naruto- esta bien… pero ni pienses que te vas a montar en mi cabeza como lo hago yo con gama oyabin he…..

Con naruto como apoyo y sabiendo que el nivel de naruto es similar a un jounin bajo, entonces, tal vez la balanza se pudiera inclinar de parte de kakashi….

El combate se reinicio nuevamente, kakashi y naruto atacaban por ambos flancos lanzando kunais, claro que los kunais de naruto eran explosivos y este los dejaba encajados en el suelo y en las paredes esperando el momento justo para hacerlos estallar… mientras danzou esquivaba los ataques de sus dos oponentes, el contraatacaba usando jutsus defensivos de tipo tierra, deformando el campo de combate y dándole a naruto más terreno en donde ir dejando sus preciadas bombas.

Naruto mira a kakashi y le da una señal, entonces naruto salta los más alto que puede al mismo tiempo que prepara un jutsu, mientras esto ocurría kakashi preparaba el chidori sin embargo ambos se percataron que danzou en ningún momento perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

Naruto una vez hubo alcanzado el máximo de altura posible, crea un clon de sombras, para luego ejecutar cada quien un jutsu diferente.

Narutoclon- Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Elemento rayo: Tornado del dragón del relámpago)

Naruto- kazan kami no ryū: dragón dios del volcán

Ambas ataque se dirigían a su objetivo siguiendo una trayectoria en espiral, mientras que kakashi esperaba el momento adecuado para lanzar su ataque, entonces un tercer clon, que estaba camuflado como un kunai le advirtió a kakashi que esperara la explosión de los verdaderos, de modo que valiéndose con su sharingan pudiera aprovechar la conmoción y polvareda causada por el estallido para acertar con su técnica, siendo recomendable cercenarle algún miembro al oponente.

Mas sin embargo danzou no era un rival fácil de vencer, siendo el un miembro de raíz, no se deja llevar por las apariencias y calculó con suma frialdad la mejor manera de evitar los dos ataques de naruto, el ataque del ninja copia y la posible emboscada o trampa que tuvieran preparada…. Para tales motivos determino que la única manera de zafarse de todo era ocultándose bajo la tierra, ya que la electricidad no podría tocarlo, y kakashi no podría atacar de inmediato…. Sin embargo no contaba con el kazan kami no ryū, que no es una técnica ordinaria, esta era una técnica regalada a naruto por el mismo kiuby, y por tanto no era un jutsu cualquiera, al impactar con el suelo, si el usuario lo deseaba este dragón supremo de lava es capaz de transferir toda el calor al subsuelo desintegrándose en el proceso… y eso fue exactamente lo que naruto hizo… claro que naruto olvido sus kunais los cuales al contacto del calor extremo explotaron inmediatamente estropeando la supresa…. Aun así parte de la estrategia había dado resultado, danzou tubo que salir rápidamente de su escondrijo dado que de ser alcanzado por el calor terminaría carbonizado y una vez fuera del suelo naruto solo tubo que usar su chacra para redirigir los pocos kunais que aun no habian explotado y que estaban el suelo mientras que la victima solo atinaba a lanzar una shuriken en dirección al peliplateado…. Por otro lado, Aprovechando que las múltiples explosiones habían desorientado a danzou kakashi se lanzo al ataque rebanándole una pierna a su oponente.

Pero cuando le hubo cortado la pierna danzou se desvaneció en una nube de humo, dando a entender que se trataba de un clon…. Entonces kakashi sintió como un enorme dragón de agua se aproximaba a sus espaldas…. No teniendo tiempo para evadir el ataque, lo único que atino a hacer kakashi fue a acumular la mayor cantidad de chacra posible en su cuerpo para que el impacto no causara daños letales… pero antes que kakashi fuera atacado el clon de naruto se interpuso actuando como un verdadero escudo humano y recibiendo de lleno el golpe….

Naruto- no te distraigas kakashi, pensé que lo habías visto…. El shuriken que te lanzo era danzou en realidad…. Debemos estar más coordinados porque el vejestorio este se las trae…

Danzou continuo con las hostilidades, manteniendo a raya a los dos adversarios, pero no teniendo tiempo suficiente para provocarles algún daño físico relevante, esto se debía a que los jutsus que recibía el rubio, aunque le dañaban, no eran capases de derribarlo por tanto no podía perder de vista sus movimientos, por otro lado kakashi evitaba cada ataque en su contra con ayuda de su sharingan…..

Cuando la batalla llegaba a su clímax, se podía notar lo pesado que se volvía el ambiente… a naruto le estaba costando un montan no salirse de control, y era solo gracias a la ayuda de kiuby que lo conseguía, ya que este demonio usaba su mayor concentración posible para evitar que los instintos de naruto salieran a flote… lamentablemente para lograr esto no podía preocuparse de curar las heridas de naruto, y kakashi que ya había notado esto no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo…. Necesitaban un plan y lo necesitaban inmediatamente….

Desde las gradas jiraiya veía como la situación se les podía salir de las manos a sus aliados, lo cual le preocupaba de sobremanera ya que no podían darse el lujo de perder esta batalla.

Naruto- kiuby-sama…. El anciano ese es muy fuerte…. No se si yo le sirva de ayuda a kakashi… tiene algún plan…

Kiuby- tengo muchos planes… pero creo que debes determinar tu mismo las acciones que vas a tomar… recuerda que no siempre estaré para ayudarte….

Naruto- tiene razón… pero ese sujeto esta a otro nivel para mi… me falta entrenamiento…. Si hinata estuviera aquí entonces entre los dos podríamos combinar técnicas para darle su escarmiento….

Kiuby- pero no esta, así que deja de lamentarte y has lo que puedas… recuerda que nuestro futuro esta en juego…..

Naruto- tiene razón… no dejaremos que ese bastardo tome el control… prefiero liberarle para que destruya la ciudad completamente antes de ver a los aldeanos sometidos al yugo de ese bastardo…

Kiuby- no pierdas los estribos y concéntrate en el combate… yo estoy muy ocupado manteniéndote a raya…. Es muy difícil sin la mocosa cerca…

Los minutos pasaban, y los tres contendores hacían uso de sus respectivos arsenales tratando de acertar al blanco o de tenderle una emboscada, entonces lentamente la balanza comenzó a inclinarse a favor de kakashi y naruto… esto se debía a que danzou aunque estuviera bien de salud, llevaba años sin cumplir misiones y por tanto no tenia tanto chacra ni aguante físico como en antaño…. Esto fue advertido por kakashi y por naruto… así que haciendo uso de todo lo que tenían lograron acercarse al enemigo para encajonarlo en una cerrada pelea de taijutsu, que en un comienzo estaba a favor de danzou pero que paulatinamente se fue inclinando a favor de kakashi…

Justo cuando ambos creían tener atrapado al veterano… este logro apartarse de ambos para lanzar un demoledor jutsu de agua, el cual fue bloqueado por naruto.

Naruto- Fuuton kaze no kabe: pared de viento

La pared había absorbido gran parte del impacto pero no fue capaz de de detenerlo por completo, pero por suerte fue lo suficiente como para darles tiempo de esquivar el jutsu y seguir metidos en el combate.

En las gradas jiraiya sacaba sus propias conclusiones….

Jiraiya- "kakashi es uno de los jounin mas fuertes, pero aun le falta entrenamiento, el uso excesivo del sharingan ha mermado gran parte de su fuerza vital…. En cambio naruto, a el le queda mucha, el chaval solo necesita practicar más la estrategia de combate para valerse por si solo, pero aun es inferior a kakashi en ese aspecto… pero tiene un potencial enorme, no es un genio pero instintivamente aplica los jutsus correctos para zafarse de situaciones complicadísimas… a esto es lo que el tercero llamaba estilo demoníaco de lucha… me pregunto hasta donde podrá llegar con mi entrenamiento…."

La batalla no parecía tener fin, tanto danzou como kakashi estaban agotados, uno por la falta de practica y el otro por el uso prolongado del sharingan… naruto aun se mostraba fresco, aunque bastante machacado, pero claro, el fue entrenado para combatir durante periodos extremadamente prolongados de tiempo además de recibir el adiestramiento del demonio para aguantar el dolor físico de manera escalofriante… pero con esas dos herramientas no será capaz de sobrevivir por si solo a un combate, sin la preparación adecuada un oponente con mayor poder físico podría matarle si encontraba la más mínima abertura en su defensa…. Esto seria lo primero que haría jiraiya al entrenar a naruto, enseñarle lo necesario para eliminar esa pared que lo detenía en su progreso…

Kakashi, arto de tanta batalla, decidió que era hora de poner fin a la misma, para tales motivos decidió usar lo que aprendió en la batalla contra zabuza, es decir la neblina, y dado que danzou no tenia ningún doujutsu, le seria imposible seguir los movimientos de ambos con la mirada… solo podría valerse de sus otros sentidos…. ¿Por qué no lo hizo desde un comienzo? Pues fácil, con la velocidad y potencia inicial de danzou esta técnica podría haber sido una desventaja para el mismo kakashi, pero ahora que se mostraba más cansado, era evidente que su capacidad de reacción seria más lenta que antes, por tanto, aunque descubriera el ataque, no podría reaccionar con la velocidad necesaria para defenderse.

Mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo, muchas cosas se decían entre los espectadores, ya que estos notaron que a diferencia de la invasión, naruto no atacaba a danzou con la misma monstruosidad que a sus oponentes… esto podría significar que tal vez el muchacho tenia la capacidad de controlarse frente a los aliados, la pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir haciéndolo?

En medio de la neblina se encontraba danzou, poniendo suma atención a cualquier cosa que delatara a sus enemigos, hasta que de pronto vio dos manchas de humo distinguiendo la ropa de naruto y concluyendo cual de los dos era kakashi… sabiendo que no podría bloquear ambos ataques decidió que detener a kakashi era más importante ya que era el único capaz de atacar con potencia y precisión mortal en medio de tanta neblina… pero fue un error gigantesco de cálculo… una vez hubo bloqueado el puño de kakashi sintió como una gran corriente eléctrica le cercenaba los músculos de la pierna al mismo tiempo que astillaba los huesos de la misma… entonces vio como la persona que el había bloqueado deshacía el jutsu mostrando que era en realidad naruto usando un henge… lo mismo paso cuando vio como el naruto que le había atacado era en realidad kakashi… su suposición era correcta, solo el peliplateado seria capaz de acertar en el blanco con la neblina tan espesa, pero se equivoco al pensar que ellos no tomarían en cuenta ese factor… finalmente había caído en una trampa, y ya no había nada que hacer… su pierna estaba ahora destrozada, y no tendría mas remedio que admitir la derrota y volver a usar la muleta que tan burlonamente había usado hasta ahora…

Cuando la neblina se hubo disipado, todos pudieron notar que danzou estaba en el suelo, derrotado y gravemente herido…. Lo que fue un alivio para muchos pero un grave insulto para otros….

Jiraiya- felicitaciones…. A ambos, no esperaba menos de ustedes… naruto ya puedes irte… deshaz la invocación y vuelve con hinata…

Naruto- no puedo hacer eso… mi invocación no es muy buena, y cuando soy invocado no puedo irme como lo hace gama-oyabin… así que tendrás que comprarme mucho ramen porque estoy muy cansado y hambriento.

Kakashi- yo necesito descansar… no había usado tanto el sharingan desde la batalla con zabuza y mi cuerpo esta muy resentido.

Jiraiya- se lo han ganado… retírense y descansen, en la tarde pasare por ti naruto, ahora váyanse que el consejo querrá hablar conmigo sobre la manera en la que encontraremos a tsunade….

Naruto- me debes el ramen ero-senin.

Jiraiya- el que te invoco fue kakashi, que el te lo compre

Cuando naruto quiso reclamarle su ramen a kakashi este ya se había ido, dejando a un furibundo naruto, el cual no tuvo más remedio que irse a casa.

Mas tarde, jiraiya le había comentado a naruto sobre la necesidad de ir en busca de tsunade, claro que naruto no quería irse sin hinata pero no había vuelta que darle, lamentablemente para ambos, ellos estaban en grupos diferentes y hinata debía realizar misiones con su equipo por lo menos hasta que estuvieran los resultados de los exámenes chunin… sin mas remedio, naruto tubo que despedirse de hinata y sus amigos para partir en busca de la próxima hokage…..


	22. Chapter 20 parte tres fin de temporada

Capitulo 20 tercera parte, Problemas

Luego de tres semanas de haber partido, jiraiya esta de regreso en la aldea junto con naruto, tsunade y shisune, pero es evidente en la cara del rubio que su estado de animo esta por los suelos… jiraiya le pide a naruto que se retire a descansar y que olvide de momento todo lo que a ocurrido y que ya verán la manera de volver todo a la normalidad

Con todo el consejo reunido, se lleva a cabo un informe verbal detallado de lo que ocurrió durante la búsqueda… obviando algunas cosas que solo competen a los que están a favor de naruto… dentro de los temas que se conversan están por supuesto la batalla que se mantuvo con orochimaru, batalla en la cual naruto no tubo gran participación dado su estado emocional perturbado por un hecho que ocurrió antes de encontrar a tsunade…

Mas tarde, cuando estuvieron reunidos todos shinobis que estaban de parte de naruto, se llevo a cabo una serie de confesiones que dejo a mucho muy apesadumbrados.

Jiraiya- naruto en estos momentos se encuentra muy mal psicológicamente, no es recomendable que salga de la aldea por un par de días, de hecho no es recomendable siquiera que entrene… esta realmente perturbado…

Tsunade- ya me di cuenta… pero no has querido decirme lo que paso… y ahora te exijo que me digas todo lo ocurrido….

Shibi aburame- el niño ha soportado mucho mal trato en esta aldea, lo que haya ocurrido debió ser muy grave como para que quedara en el estado que describe Jiraiya-sama

Shikaku nara- habla rápido que mi mujer me espera y no esta de buen humor

Jiraiya- para que puedan comprender lo que ocurrió es mejor que les cuente todo lo que se sobre este tema… primero que nada todos ustedes saben que naruto tubo un guardián llamado ángel que lo protegía de los aldeanos y shinobis que trataran de atentar contra la vida del pequeño.

Tsunade- yo no se nada de eso así que parte por ahí.

Jiraiya- ni modo… para no alargar la historia, en una ocasión naruto fue secuestrado por unos anbus los cuales planeaban torturarlo en su cuartel.

Tsunade- bastardos… atentar contra un niño indefenso

Jiraiya- deja que termine… cuando naruto estaba preso, uno de los anbus del cuartel aprovecho la distracción de sus superiores y libero al pequeño, pero luego de un tiempo se dieron que el niño no estaba y partieron es su búsqueda… lo encontraron y lo llevaron al bosque de la muerte donde tenían planeado seguir con la golpiza, pero el mismo anbu que lo liberó apareció en ese lugar y mato a dos de sus tres camaradas que estaban en ese lugar… dejo a uno vivo solo porque eran amigos… más tarde este anbu tomo la identidad de un antiguo shinobi de nombre ángel, un ninja que hacia años se había dado por muerto en una misión de espionaje…. Bajo esa identidad cuido de naruto por mucho tiempo…. Ese hombre se entero que los uchihas tenían planeado realizar alguna especie de ritual para poder invocar un demonio que les diera el control sobre naruto y así tenerlo como un arma viva y sin voluntad a su completa disposición, pero ángel se les adelanto y los mato a todos, exceptuando a sasuke claro esta…

Tsunade- la famosa masacre del clan uchiha….. y que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que le paso a naruto mientras me buscaban

Jiraiya- tsunade… ángel era en realidad Itachi uchiha….

Inoichi- estas diciendo que fue capaz de matar a su propia familia… que terrible…

Jiraiya- fue un gran sacrificio… mato a sus propios padres, a sus colegas, a todos, incluso a su mejor amigo, el cual en realidad obligo a itachi para que le matara ya que deseaba que itachi tuviera una mejor arma para defender tanto a naruto como a sasuke, con esa arma itachi mato a todo el clan.

Tsunade- muy noble por parte de itachi pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver en todo esto….. Más te vale que todo este preámbulo nos lleve a alguna parte.

Jiraiya- si dejan de interrumpirme tal vez se den cuenta de lo que pasa… una vez que itachi destruyo al clan, le hizo prometer al tercero que pondría a naruto y sasuke bajo la tutela de kakashi, ya que era el único en quien confiaba de momento… luego huyo de la aldea para unirse a un grupo criminal llamado akatsuki… este grupo tiene como objetivo capturar a todos los bijus matando al portador en el proceso…. La misión de itachi era reunir información sobre ellos para luego tratar de acabarlos… lamentablemente hace algunas semanas, antes de encontrar a tsunade… no enteramos que la misión de itachi fue un total fracaso ya que fue descubierto…

Tsunade- comprendo… el pobre fue asesinado y naruto no pudo soportarlo….

Jiraiya- te equivocas, itachi esta vivo, pero perdió todo recuerdo de naruto y de su misión, además esta siendo controlado, itachi trato de desmembrar a naruto para llevarlo ante la organización y extraer el biju.. de no ser por mi naruto ya estaría muerto…

Hiashi- debió ser terrible para naruto…. El no seria capaz de atacar o defenderse de alguien tan importante…

Jiraiya- no podemos perder de vista a naruto en ningún momento… si de algo me advirtió sarutobi- sensei es que naruto tiene más lealtad a itachi que a la aldea…. Si akatsuki se llegara a enterar enviarían al uchiha a reclutar a naruto, aunque fuese solo una artimaña para luego matarlo… el problema es que naruto esta devastado… su sueño era ayudar a itachi a volver a la aldea y que vivieran junto con sasuke como una verdadera familia…. Pero lo que más le duele a naruto es el hecho de saber que ese hombre lo perdió todo por el, incluso perdió el cariño de su verdadero hermano sasuke…. Naruto se siente muy culpable y esta realmente convencido de que el mundo estaría mejor si el estuviera muerto….

Shikaku- que lo detiene entonces…

Jiraiya- su novia hinata y sus amigos shikamaru, ino, sasuke, sakura, lee y todos los demás, son lo único que le queda a naruto… es por ellos que se mantiene vivo…. Además me hablo de una promesa…. Algo relativo a que el no tiene derecho de matarse a si mismo… pero eso no es lo relevante….

Tsunade- de momento naruto tiene que estar con todos sus amigos hasta que se recupere… no deben dejarle solo en ningún momento.

Hiashi- eso no va a ser posible…

Tsunade- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no vez que esta es una situación delicada? Debemos ayudar al pequeño… la aldea se lo debe….

Hiashi- no lo digo por eso…. Desde que la aldea de la arena se rindió a nosotros, han buscado una alianza, así que hemos enviado a todos los grupos de genins a ese lugar para iniciar el tratado y generar amistad entre los genins de su aldea con la nuestra… los unicos que se quedaron en la aldea fueron sakura y sasuke ya que no podian irse si su grupo no estaba completo.

Jiraiya- ese es un problema mayor… cuando volverá el resto… los necesitamos a todos porque de lo contrario naruto se dará cuenta que algo raro pasa si nota que tanto sasuke como sakura no se despegan de el en ningún momento y eso podría generar desconfianza en el pequeño

Hiashi- deberían estar de regreso en unas dos semanas….

Tsunade- que haremos entonces…. Naruto no se puede quedar solo…

Anko- puede quedarse conmigo y kakashi por un par de días… seguro que a kakashi no le molesta en lo absoluto….

kakashi- ¿Por qué te ofreces? Siempre dices que odias a los mocosos

Anko- Lo se, pero naruto a pasado lo mismo que yo así que creo que puedo ayudarle a sobreponerse más rápido a lo sucedido… pero como dije solo se puede quedar un par de días en mi casa… alguien tendrá que alojarlo después…

Shikaku- puede quedarse en mi casa un tiempo… pero primero debo preguntarle a mi mujer…..

Shibi: Para el clan aburame seria un honor poder cuidar del legado del cuarto, así que si nadie se opone lo podemos alojar por el tiempo restante.

Hiashi- perfecto…. Yo tendré vigilado a los miembros de la raíz para que no intenten nada contra el joven uzumaki… así que no se incomoden si detectan a algún hyuuga en las inmediaciones de sus respectivos territorios, es solo que no me confió de danzou, en particular después de haber perdido su ultima oportunidad para lograr el control de la aldea y del muchacho.

Jiraiya- hay un problema más.

Tsunade- ¿Cuál?

Jiraiya- akatsuki se esta movilizando, no es seguro para naruto permanecer en un lugar fijo… y ninguno de ustedes esta a la altura de un akatsuki y por si fuera poco siempre viajan en grupos de dos.

Hiashi- pero tú si estas capacitado para hacerles frente….

Jiraiya- ciertamente puedo enfrentarme a ellos… pero no en la aldea, esos tipos tienen jutsus muy poderosos y los destrozos y perdidas humanas serian demasiado grandes… debo llevarme a naruto de la aldea y si mis cálculos son correctos debo partir en a lo mas una semana.

Hiashi- pero mi hija no habrá llegado hasta después de dos semanas… no tendrás pensado separarlos sin darles la oportunidad de despedirse.

Jiraiya- no me gustaría pero no queda otro remedio…. Hinata entenderá… yo los mantendré informados en todo momento de nuestra localización…. Además, tu hija siempre puede contactar a naruto mentalmente así que solo estarán separados físicamente.

Tsunade- por cuanto tiempo…

Jiraiya- por lo menos dos años y medio…. Aprovechare ese tiempo para entrenarlo adecuadamente y ayudarlo a tener lo necesario para enfrentar a akatsuki.

Tsunade. Esta bien, en una semana partirán, pero con el compromiso de hacerme saber en todo tiempo su situación.

Jiraiya- lo único que les pido es que bajo ninguna circunstancia nos envíen mensajes sin importar lo que este ocurriendo, si estos llegaran a ser interceptados entonces todo se vendría a bajo, así que si en determinado momento llegase una carta de parte de konoha lo tomare inmediatamente como una trampa y saldré echando leches del lugar en el que nos encontremos.

Hiashi- comprendemos… es hora de separarnos, ve a informarle de todo a tu pupilo.

Pero en otro lugar de la aldea, un individuo haciéndose pasar por tsunade tenia otros planes.

Tsunade- tienes alguna idea de por que te he citado en este lugar tan apartado… uchiha sasuke….

Sasuke. No lo se hokage-sama…. Seguramente tiene alguna misión para mí… algo relativo a naruto.

Tsunade- es verdad…. Necesito que te infiltres en la guardia de orochimaru… el espera que tu tarde o temprano vayas hacía él así que no le resultara extraño… tu misión es matarlo cuando tengas la oportunidad, para ello dispones de un máximo de tres años, esta misión solo la conoceremos tu y yo, además es una oportunidad perfecta para la aldea de hacerse con las técnicas que haya desarrollado orochimaru ….

Sasuke- que tiene que ver orochimaru con naruto…. Que yo sepa esa serpiente solo desea hacerse con mi cuerpo…. Y a que se refiere con hacernos con las técnicas de orochimaru.

Tsunade- Es cierto que desea tu cuerpo, pero no podrá hasta dentro de tres años porque ya a ocupado un cuerpo nuevo…. Por eso tienes que matarlo antes de los tres años, la relación con naruto es simple, el desea reclutarlo y tu has visto lo temperamental que es naruto, si lograra ponerle un sello como el tuyo entonces naruto estaría perdido… además, tu eres un uchiha, así que no será ningún problema para ti el copiar sus técnicas… y las necesitamos ya que uno nunca sabe cuando una jutsu desconocido pueda ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en una batalla, tal como ocurrió con el tercero.

Sasuke- pero sere marcado como un traidor….

Tsunade- solo hasta que termines tu misión, luego de eso yo misma revelare ante todos que fue un encargo directo de la hokage y que por tanto no existe tal acto de traición… además, es necesario que sea un genin el que salga de la aldea.. Primero, porque no podemos arriesgarnos a perder técnicas poderosas y secretas conocidas por chunins o jounins o anbus, por tanto un genin no tiene nada que revelarle al enemigo salvo los pocos jutsus que conozca y en segundo, ese genin tienes que ser tú ya que eres el único al que él espera…

Sasuke- comprendo… entonces… ¿Cuándo parto?

Tsunade- hoy en la noche de veras marcharte… los guardias harán el relevo a las 2300 horas… habrá un periodo de un minuto entre una guardia y la siguiente, ese minuto te lo daré yo mientras distraigo a los guardias… es el tiempo mas que suficiente para cruzar esa puerta…

Cuando llego la noche, todo paso tal y como la falsa tsunade había dicho… más sasuke antes de irse le dejo una carta a sakura en la que le pedía que lo esperase ya que en tres años estaría de regreso

Tsunade- todo salio según lo planeado.

¿?- me parece bien… este será un lindo presente para orochimaru-sama…

Tsunade deshace el henge para mostrar a un inmutable danzou….

Danzou- ahora vete kabuto, antes de que se den cuenta de tu presencia… recuerda tu parte del trato…. En tres años me ayudaran a destruir todo aquello que no sirva en esta villa para hacer una aldea realmente fuerte.

Kabuto- y usted no lo olvide…. La ciudad será a rehecha a tu manera… pero el líder será orochimaru-sama… si le traicionas no esperes clemencia… ten presente que tu poder militar será reducido drásticamente y que necesitaras a los shinobis del sonido para estabilizar esa situación.

Danzou- lo se… no te preocupes, mientras se hagan las cosas de la manera en que fue pactada no habrá necesidad de pelearnos entre nosotros. Ahora vete…

Kabuto- hai (desapareciendo en una nube de humo)

El tiempo paso muy rápido para algunos y muy lento para otros, al cabo de dos años y fracción nos encontramos con jiraiya y naruto teniendo una conversación

Jiraiya- naruto debes comprender aun no podemos regresar… falta tiempo y no has progresado lo suficiente en la….

Naruto- no me interesa…. Hace más de una semana que no logro contactarme con hinata… algo le debe de haber pasado… no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber como esta…..

Jiraiya- comprendo como te sientes… pero tranquilizarte… a lo mejor esta en una misión y no tiene tiempo para distracciones… o acaso temes que se haya enamorado de otro y te este engañando…

Naruto- no digas tonteras… ella y yo somos el uno para el otro… ella no me traicionaría nunca… ni yo a ella… estoy seguro que algo le ha pasado.. Debemos volver… además, ya perdimos a sasuke y no pienso perder a nadie más… nos ahorraríamos problemas si no les hubieras prohibido el envió de información

Jiraiya- y si te prohíbo regresar…. ¿Qué harás?

Naruto- y si libero al zorro….

Jiraiya- se razonable…. Eres un ninja y no debes dejar que tus emociones te manden…

Naruto- soy un ninja… pero también soy un ser humano… si actuó como tu me dices que lo haga entonces que diferencia habría entre tu y danzou… voy a volver… tu decides si vuelves conmigo o no y aquí acaba esta discusión…

Jiraiya- de acuerdo…. Volveremos…. Pero si ella se encuentra bien entonces nos volveremos a ir para terminar el entrenamiento…

Naruto- si ella se encuentra bien entonces haré lo que tu quieras, pero mientras no vea con mis propios ojos que ella esta bien no esperes que siga tus instrucciones.

Jiraiya- volvamos entonces… entre mas rápido estemos de regreso más rápido podremos volver al entrenamiento….

Naruto- cuanto tiempo nos tomara volver a la aldea ero-senin

Jiraiya- más o menos dos semanas… suponiendo que nos detenemos sólo para descansar lo necesario y reabastecernos…

Naruto- entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y partamos….

Mientras en la aldea de konoha

Tsunade- debe tranquilizarse hiashi… ya encontraremos alguna pista de lo sucedido….

Hiashi- pero es mi hija….. y que le voy a decir a naruto ahora… déme la autorización y yo mismo partiré a buscarla…

Tsunade- ¿y a donde ira? Ella esta perdida… y no es la única… por favor cálmese…. Iniciaremos la búsqueda ahora mismo…

Hiashi- sabia que era un riesgo enviarla en esa misión… usted no debió dejar que fuera un grupo tan pequeño…..

Tsunade- yo también perdí a alguien… pero tengo que concentrarme para poder tomar las mejores decisiones….

Hiashi- sakura fue secuestrada…. Es distinto… mi hija desapareció en la explosión… podría estar….

Tsunade- no pierda las esperanzas… la encontraremos…..

Hiashi- cuando decida enviar a buscarla avíseme, yo y mis mejores hombres iremos también… no voy a dejarla sola… es fuerte pero para mi siempre será una flor delicada…

Tsunade- esta bien… ahora déjeme que necesito pensar lo que vamos ha hacer… SHIZUNE!!!

Shizune- hai tsunade-sama

Tsunade- llama a kakashi, a gai y su grupo.

Shizune- pero kakashi no tiene grupo….

Tsunade- dada la condicion de kurenay.. Creo que podemos dejar a kakashi a cargo de los integrantes de su equipo, también los necesitare a ellos, son los mejores rastreadores y el equipo de gai es el mejor en combate, los necesitaremos a ambos…

Shizune- hai… parto enseguida….

Tsunade- Shizune… espera… también llama al grupo de ino… les vendrá bien algo de inteligencia y una ninja medico para la misión…

Shizune- incluimos a Asuma.

Tsunade- claro…. Esta misión es prioridad S… informales que deben presentarse de inmediato… es urgente….

Shizune- hai tsunade-sama..

Al paso de dos semanas, naruto ya había regresado a la aldea y se había enterado de lo sucedido… sakura, hinata , genma y anko eran los únicos que no tenían misiones asignadas, así que fueron enviados a investigar las cercanías al valle del fin dado los rumores sobre el avistamiento de akatsukis en esos lugares… pero cuando llegaron fueron tomados por sorpresa por dos akatsukis identificados como kisame e itachi.. la batalla fue corta ya que genma y anko fueron puestos fuera de combate por kisame, mientras que una bola de fuego mando a volar a hinata y sakura… desgraciadamente hinata cayo por el precipicio y fue arrastrada por la corriente… antes de marcharse se llevaron a sakura dejando a los otros jounin inconcientes…. Luego de despertar anko, ella cargo a genma de regreso a la aldea y dio el reporte….

Una semana después del incidente, cuando hubieron regresado la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban en misiones, se le dio aviso a hiashi el cual exigió una búsqueda inmediata, pero tsunade que ya había ordenado revisar el lugar sin obtener resultados esperaba noticias de jiraiya antes de enviar una nueva delegación encargada de encontrar a hinata, pero el patriarca de los hyuuga pudo más y logro convencerla.. rápidamente se formo un nuevo equipo que rastreo por más de una semana a varios kilómetros del lugar sin obtener resultados… volviendo a la aldea y dando el reporte…

Naruto- y piensas dejarlo así tsunade obachan….

Tsunade- naruto… lo siento… pero que más podemos hacer…

Naruto- seguir buscando… ella esta viva yo lo se….

Jiraiya- no puedes asegurarlo… es solo que no lo aceptas…

Naruto- créeme que lo sabría… si ella ya no estuviera viva ustedes ya estarían muertos….

Jiraiya- que rayos dices….

Naruto- lo único que me mantiene humano es hinata…. Si ella estuviera muerta el zorro ya se habría liberado…

Tsunade- aun así no podemos hacer nada… no sabemos donde puede estar…

Naruto- y sakura…. Has enviado en busca de ella….

Tsunade- hemos tratado, pero la localización de la base de akatsuki es desconocida… creemos que la capturaron para atraer a sasuke hacia ellos…. Pero no sabemos porque…

Naruto- entonces déjame ir… yo las buscare a las dos..

Tsunade- no puedo permitir eso… sabes que ellos te buscan y aun no eres capaz de enfrentarles tu solo… lamentablemente tampoco puedo disponer de todos los shinobis de la aldea para buscarlas sin por lo menos tener una pista de donde encontrarlas….

Naruto- aun si no me dejas ir partiré… yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados….

Tsunade- naruto… soy la hokage…. Sabes que te quiero mucho pero no puedo permitir que tomes acciones de forma independiente…

Naruto- me iré con tu permiso o como un ninja renegado…. Tú decide….

Tsunade- no me dejas más remedio que encerrarte naruto…

Naruto- no te creas tanto…. Se bien que no puedo derrotarte…. Ni a ti ni a ero-senin ni a muchos de los jounin o anbus de la aldea… pero no olvides que si me da la gana retiro el sello y veremos si son tan valientes con kiuby-sama…. Ahora dame la autorización o niégame el permiso… pero decide ya que de todas formas partiré….

Tsunade- de verdad serias capaz de soltar al zorro….

Naruto- todo esto es por mi culpa, hinata y sakura partieron a la misión por los akatsukis y ellos no vendrían a este lugar si no fuera por mí… así que si tengo que salvarlas estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea….

Tsunade- entonces puedes irte…. No te detendré…. Pero tu misión será sólo encontrar su ubicación… y esa condición no es negociable… una ves que los localices darás aviso para que enviemos gente capacitada para resolver el asunto…

Naruto- Gracias obachan… lamento todo esto… pero de verdad que no soportaría quedarme sin hacer nada….

Tsunade- vete… pero promete que regresaras…

Naruto- lo prometo, de veras, y sabes que jamás retiro mis palabras….

Jiraiya- te daré tiempo para que te alejes… yo me iré de la aldea en la dirección contraria a la tuya y usare henge en un clon para hacerlo pasar por ti, de modo que los akatsukis me seguirán y tendrás el paso libre por la dirección del valle del fin, así que solo te pido que tengas paciencia y te marches hoy en la noche…

Naruto- gracias ero-senin…. Nunca olvidare este gesto de ustedes…

Luego de eso, naruto de retiro a preparar sus cosas mientras otros se quedaban a cuestionar las decisiones tomadas.

Kakashi- ¿Por qué no me envía con el? Es peligroso que vaya solo

Tsunade- no puedo enviarte.. akatsuki no espera que naruto viaje sin protección así que solo tendrá mayor oportunidad de pasar desapercibido…

Hiashi- aun así, no debió permitir que saliera de la aldea…. Es demasiado arriesgado…

Tsunade- ustedes escucharon a jiraiya hace tiempo… naruto no le tiene lealtad a la aldea en si, solo tiene lealtad por algunos de los que en este lugar vivimos… si no le hubiéramos permitido salir, entonces de seguro que habría destruido la aldea….para el los lazos con sus amigos son lo único que tiene… y ya ha perdido a sasuke…. Jamás nos habría perdonado el que le dejásemos perder a su novia y a su mejor amiga….

Ya de noche… tal y como se había previsto, naruto partió en dirección al valle del fin… el seguiría la corriente del río aunque para ello le tuviera que dar la vuelta completa a la tierra…. Y mientras seguía la corriente debía recolectar toda la información posible… definitivamente encontraría a hinata… pero también estaba convencido de que su deber era rescatar a sakura de las garras de akatsuki….


	23. Chapter 21 segunda temporada

Segunda temporada

Capitulo 21 Nuestro héroe es un Demonio

Habían pasado dos años desde que naruto partió en busca de hinata y sakura, pero los akatsukis eran realmente difíciles de encontrar….ahora nuestros protagonistas tienen 17 años… y esta historia parte en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la desembocadura del río que parte en el valle del fin… no es un pueblo ostentoso… a decir verdad en general es un lugar bastante rustico… pero que a diferencia de otros lugares esta protegido por murallas de mediana estatura… posee una plaza, varias tiendas comerciales que facilitan varios utensilios básicos etc… además de dos grandes estatuas en la entrada del pueblo…

Una joven de pelos azulados, gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos y piel blanquecina se encontraba parada en la entrada de este pueblo en compañía de otras dos mujeres, una de ellas llamada hideki, bastante mayorsita, unos 45 años aproximadamente, y la otra joven, haruko, que no debiera pasar de los 20 años cuando mucho… todas ellas vestían de manera similar, faldas verdes que llegaban hasta el suelo y se confundían con la hierba, sandalias, blusas celeste… lo único que las diferenciaba era la tonalidad de sus pieles, mientras una era muy blanca, las otras dos estaban extremadamente bronceadas.

Hideki- que te pasa pequeña hin… te has quedado embobada

Haruko- es cierto… pero… es que se ve bastante mono el sujeto de la escultura…. Quien será.

Hin- me es familiar… pero no puedo recordarlo…

Hideki- tal vez lo conocías… recuerda que cuando te encontramos perdiste la memoria, y hasta la fecha no has recordado nada en lo absoluto….

Haruko- es verdad… es una lastima que tu ropa estuviera quemada… solo pudimos ver parte de tu nombre… hin… y tu edad… 15 años

Hin se puso extremadamente roja al recordar que ella en su vida pasada tenia la costumbre de poner su nombre y su edad a la chaqueta que la cubría….

Hin- es verdad… ni mi nombre puedo recordar….

Lego de eso, las tres muchachas comenzaron a recorrer la aldea, hasta que se toparon con una librería.

Hideki- rápido haruko… distrae a hin… como vea la librería nos hará pasar vergüenza en este pueblo…. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… hin había visto la librería y no pudo hacer mas que saltar y armar un gran espectáculo al ver que su libro favorito estaba publicado en este lugar…

Hin- que extraño ver esta edición…… Icha icha, problemas de jovencitos jejejeje, vaya titulo…. Necesito comprarlo…………

Hideki- claro que no hin!!! Ese libro no es para gente de tu edad… y sabes muy bien que yo ya he pasado muchas vergüenzas comprando las otras ediciones…. Todo el mundo siempre me mira como si fuera una pervertida….

Haruko- no te arrugues mama… seguramente este libro es muy importante para ella… recuerda como se puso la primera vez que vio uno…

Hideki- jamás pensé que una niña tan tierna pudiera tener esos gustos… todavía puedo recordar ese brillo en sus ojos cuando vio el libro que el abuelo guardaba….. Incluso recuerdo el berrinche de niña de cinco años que me armo cuando no le quise comprar la segunda edición….

Hin- y te voy a armar uno más grande si no me compras ese libro……

Haruko- no te preocupes mamá…. Esta vez es mi turno de comprar el libro así que déjamelo a mí…

Luego que haruko comprara el libro, a una velocidad que dejaría a lee impresionado, hin le arrebato el libro de sus manos y puso una cara de asesina.. Amenazando con su puño a cualquiera que tratara de arrebatarle el libro o que en su defecto pasase demaciado cerca de ella….. Todo iba bien, hasta que hin decidió abrir el libro para ver de qué se trataba…. Pero la pagina que abrió tenia una foto de ella cuando era menor… y estaba en brazos de un hombre que increíblemente era el mismo que estaba retratado en la escultura que protegía la entrada….

Hideki y haruko se sorprendieron al ver la cara de espanto que tenia hin….. y se sorprendieron más cuando vieron como el libro caída al suelo… entonces se acercaron y tomaron el libro para ver de que se trataba……. Y vieron como su pequeña hin aparecía en casi todas las paginas del libro… entonces entendieron una cosa….. o era la coincidencia más grande del mundo, o hin tenia alguna relación con el protagonista de este libro…….

Haruko- mamá, Preguntemos a ese aldeano por el hombre de la estatua…

Hideki- disculpe buen hombre…. Me podría decir su nombre..

Entonces un sujeto que mostraba ser un campesino, tanto por sus manos estropeadas como por las ropas típicas de labores en el campo, respondió.

Gorobei- Gorobei Ogata para servirle…

Hin- disculpe Gorobei-san.. Podría decirnos quien es el hombre que esta en la escultura…

Gorobei- Ya veo… así que ustedes no son de por estos lados…

Haruko- por que lo dice

Gorobei- vera… el joven que esta inmortalizado en esa escultura no es más ni menos que nuestro héroe… Naruto Uzumaki….

Hideki- ¿héroe? Lo ves hin… no es posible que lo conozcas… seguramente se parece a algún amigo tuyo…

Hin- tal vez tengas razón… pero al escuchar su nombre siento un impacto en mi corazón…. No puedo describirlo

Gorobei- joven señorita hin-chan… desea oír la historia…

Hin- que dicen ustedes…

Haruko- por mi no hay problema… y tu madre…

Hideki- se ve que el joven es interesante… tal vez podamos sacar algo de provecho mientras estamos en este lugar…

Gorobei- os contare todo lo que se….

Gorobei- Hace aproximadamente dos años, un joven de vestimentas anaranjadas pasó por este pueblo, el muchacho buscaba a su novia perdida y a una amiga que había sido secuestrada por una banda de criminales…

Hin, al escuchar es parte del relato no pudo evitar sentir un leve malestar en la cabeza, pero se mantuvo impasible ya que no deseaba interrumpir el relato.

Gorobei- en ese tiempo, nosotros éramos controlados por unos criminales muy peligrosos, ninjas de alto nivel, según el joven naruto, nuestros opresores tenían el rango S porque estaban en un libro …. No recuerdo el nombre del libro…

Hin- libro del bingo…

Gorobei- si… ese es el nombre… como lo supo….

Hin- no lo se… por favor continúe con su relato

Hideki- recuerdas algo….

Haruko- como supiste eso

Hin- no lo se… el nombre me vino a la cabeza… por favor, dejen que Gorobei-san continúe….

Gorobei- como les decía… eso sujetos eran unos ninjas de rango S… el joven naruto-san no tenia porque meterse en problemas, el podía haberse ido y dejarnos aquí a nuestra suerte, pero entonces dijo algo que nos sorprendió a todos..

Hin- que dijo

Gorobei- el dijo….

--------------------------Flash Back----------------

Naruto- No puedo dejarlos a su suerte…. Después de todo algún día seré hokage, además mi amada princesa no me perdonaría que los abandonase.

---------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------

Gorobei- entonces el joven naruto-san, encaro a los sujetos, se formo una batalla de proporciones épicas, usaban técnicas ninjas de alto nivel, destruyeron gran parte del bosque, pero en joven naruto se estaba llevando la peor parte, no estaba al nivel de los adversarios, ahí fue cuando nos sorprendió aun más…. Pensábamos que se rendiría, pero lo que hizo….

Haruko- que hizo…. Que hizo para salir victorioso…

Hideki- esto más parece un relato de fantasía….

Hin- siga….

Gorobei- cuando naruto-san vio que tenia perdida la batalla decidió transformarse en un monstruo…. Una bestia terrible… un demonio de poder aterrador….

Hin- un demonio….

Gorobei- claro… un demonio… por eso están las dos estatuas en la entrada de la aldea… una representa al joven naruto-san en su estado normal… y la otra representa a naruto-san cuando se transforma……. Os digo que su poder no tiene comparación….

Hin- y que hicieron ustedes después de verlo transformado…. QUE LE HICIERON……….

Hideki- cálmate hin….

Haruko- ¿Por qué te pones así?

Hin- puedo sentirlo…………

Hideki- sentir que………..

Hin- naruto-san……..sufre mucho……… mucho dolor……. Puedo sentir el dolor de su cuerpo……. Es horrible……….

Gorobei- comprendo como se siente……. Luego de la transformación, naruto despedazo a los ladrones, y cuando todo termino volvió a la normalidad…… tenia quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y no era capaz de moverse…..entonces varios de los aldeanos nos acercamos a ver como estaba…… la escena siguiente nos partió el alma a todos…….

Hin- ¿Qué le paso?

Gorobei- estaba realmente grave…. Y pedía a gritos que trajeran a su novia……. Y cuando llegamos a su lado solo pudo llorar y decirnos……

----------------------- Flash Back--------------------------

Naruto- ya lo habéis visto……. Soy un monstruo……….. Que van a hacer ahora…… van a matarme aprovechando que no puedo moverme…………

-------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------

Hin- ¿lo mataron? (dijo hin casi al borde de la histeria)

Luego, Gorobei lanzo una enorme carcajada, para finalmente decir………

Gorobei- como se le ocurre que haríamos eso…… naruto-san nos salvo del infortunio de estar bajo el yugo de esos delincuentes…….. El pueblo entero estuvo de acuerdo en nombrarlo protector oficial del pueblo….. Lo llevamos al hospital y curamos sus heridas……

Hin- y puedo verle…..

Gorobei- es imposible…….. Como le dije el busca a su novia perdida y a la amiga que fue secuestrada……… lo único que queda de naruto-san en este pueblo es el escuadrón de guerreros que comenzó a prepararse después de su partida…… sabemos que algún día necesitara nuestro apoyo y cuando ese día llegue nosotros partiremos a donde sea para devolverle el favor que nos hizo……

Hideki- dígame Gorobei-san……… ¿Cómo se llamaban la novia y la amiga de naruto-san?...

Gorobei- no recuerdo los nombres…. pero la foto aparece en un libro muy popular de la zona….

Haruko- dígame Gorobei-san… ¿se parece hin a alguna de ellas?…

Gorobei- lo siento mucho……. Pero yo perdí la vista hace un par de meses…….. pero déjeme ver si mi asistente esta cerca…….. KYUSO-KUN!!! ESTAS POR AQUÍ VAGO PERESOZO……

(Imaginaos a shikamaru pero con ropa campestre)

Kyuzo- no tiene que gritarme gorobei……. Que desea…….

Gorobei- mira a esta niña y dime si se parece a alguna de las muchachas que busca naruto-san.

Kyuzo- pero si es idéntica a la señorita hinata……… es cosa de ver el libro de jiraiya-sama para darse cuenta.

Haruko- lo ves hin… no fue mala idea venir a este lugar ………. Ya sabemos tu nombre…

Hideki- Kyuzo-san….. y que relación tiene hinata con naruto-sama………

Kyuzo- que no lo sabe…….. señorita hinata…… no sabe que es usted de naruto-sama

Hinata- no tengo recuerdos…….. no se quien soy ni quien era ……….

Kyuzo- ya veo…… usted es la novia perdida de naruto-sama….

Ante tal declaración, hinata miro una vez más la estatua que estaba en la entrada y se ruborizo al pensar que ese era su novio….

Hinata- ¿en serio?

Kyuzo- por supuesto……..

Hideki- ¿Qué más sabe sobre hinata?

Kyuzo- según el relato de naruto-sama, hinata es una ninja de la aldea de konoha….. una de las más fuertes kunoichis……..

Hinata- debo encontrarle, ¿tiene alguna idea de donde puedo encontrarlo?

Kyuzo- no lo sabemos… naruto-sama va de pueblo en pueblo buscando información que pueda conducirla a las dos muchachas que busca…….

Gorobei- Kyuzo, reúne a todos los aldeanos……. Llego la hora de ayudar a naruto-san…. Enviaremos a esta niña con el grupo de guerreros para que localices a naruto-san y puedan reencontrarse……..

Hinata- mu..muchas gracias…. No se como pagarle (dijo hinata entre un mar de lagrimas)

Hideki- nosotras también iremos……….

Haruko- tienes razón mamá, hemos cuidado de hin… digo de hinata por dos años… no la dejaremos sola ahora que más nos necesita…

Hinata- muchas gracias haruko-san… hikari-san…. Pero creo que primero debemos partir a la aldea de konoha… es probable que naruto vaya periódicamente a ese lugar ya que si éramos novios eso quiere decir que el también es de esa aldea… tal vez lo podamos encontrar allí..

Hikari- bien pensado… tú siempre dices cosas coherentes… no como otra persona que estoy mirando….

Haruko- otra vez con lo mismo…….. mejor vallamos a la reunión de los aldeanos para tomar parte en lo que vamos a hacer…

En la reunión de los aldeanos….

Shishiroji- para que nos reuniste Gorobei… espero que sea importante porque has interrumpido el entrenamiento del escuadrón…. (un hombre de unos 50 años, vistiendo pantalones negros que parecieran dos tallas más grandes de lo que el necesitaba, polera verde sin mangas que dejan ver sus gruesos brazos, cara de facciones y rasgos duros)

Gorobei- Claro que tengo una buena razón… debemos reunir a todo tu escuadrón y partir en busca del joven naruto-san… porque el día de hoy a ocurrido un hecho que no esperábamos…

Yoichiro- Dinos de una vez… le ha pasado algo a naruto-sama…. (Un joven de mediana estatura…. Pelo gris, chaqueta similar a la que usa shino, tez morena y portando una katana en la espalda)

Gorobei- hemos encontrado a hinata…. La novia de naruto-san….

Shishiroji- ¿Qué dices….? Tu estas más ciego que un topo ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Kyuzo- porque el que la reconoció fui yo… miren.. Aquí esta…

Todos. Es la viva imagen de hinata… es ella….

Yoichiro- no cabe duda que se parece… pero falta ver sus ojos para comprobarlo… recuerden que hinata-san tiene ojos especiales.

Hinata- ¿Cómo estos?- dijo hinata sacándose las gafas….

Shishiroji- Es ella… ya no hay duda…..

Gorobei- debemos partir primero que nada a konoha… ya que esta muchacha a perdido la memoria…. Una vez en konoha, si naruto-san no esta ahí, entonces partiremos en su búsqueda……

Yoichiro- Reuniré al escuadrón en la entrada… partiremos en una hora…. Konoha esta solo a un día de aquí…

Una hora más tarde, una unidad compuesta por 15 guerreros se dirigía a la aldea de konoha, mientras que otras tres unidades formadas por cinco personas de dirigían a diferentes aldeas a recolectar información sobre naruto.

Mientras se dirigían a la aldea, hinata era llevada en un carruaje junto con sus hermanas…. Así que se dedico a leer el libro para ver si podía obtener información de este…. Pero solo hacia falta ver como su cara de pervertida miraba las escenas retratadas en el libro para dar a entender que ella trataba de recrear esas mismas escenas en su mente….

Hideki- en que piensas hin… digo hinata.

Hinata- en que si naruto se veía así hace dos años…… ahora debe de estar como para chuparse los dedos jajajajaja

Haruko- aaaaa parece que lo pervertida lo tenia de antes de golpearse la cabeza…. Yo que tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de un efecto del golpe……..

Hinata- sabes… no me había dado cuenta… pero si llego a esa aldea probablemente me encontrare con mis padres…. Me pregunto si tendré hermanos u otros familiares……..

Hideki- yo me conformo con llegar a un lugar en la que podamos bañarnos…. Mira que esta zona es muy calurosa….

Hinata- no te lo recomiendo… ero-senin siempre visita las aguas termales….

Haruko- ero- senin….. ¿Quién es ese?

Hinata- tengo un vago recuerdo…. De la persona que escribía este libro… solo se que el si era un pervertido de los grandes…….. y también recuerdo que yo era la discípula de alguien… pero eso es todo… saben… mientras leo este libro… es como si estuviera leyendo parte de mi historia… muchas cosas de las que leo siento que son verdaderas……..

Hideki- esperemos por lo menos que tu noviecito este por el pueblo…. en una de esas tiene un hermano…. Mira que haruko ya esta muy grandecita para no tener novio..

Haruko- MAMÁ!!…….

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente

Hinata- ¿Qué pasa?...

Yoichiro- por favor señoritas…. Permanezcan en el carruaje…. Tenemos una situación aquí afuera….

Hideki- ¿situación?... ¿Qué quiere decir situación?

Shishiroji- bandidos señora hideki… esa clase de situación……

De pronto una lluvia de flechas de fuego logro dar en el carruaje, provocando que se quemara y por consiguiente que las personas que estaban en su interior salieran al exterior….

Hinata- malditos abusivos…. Que queréis de nosotros que no ves que no tenemos cosas de valor.

Bandido- cosas de valor no… pero por tres mujeres como ustedes de seguro que nos darán un buen dinero en el mercado de esclavos…

Rápidamente los bandidos, que eran unos 7 ninjas, se abalanzaron sobre los guardias que escoltaban a hinata y sus compañeras, y el líder del grupo se lanzo por las tres muchachas…..

Mas cuando el líder trataba de golpear a hinata, esta de forma instintiva evitaba todos y cada uno de los golpes, dejando en ridículo al adversario… de pronto, el bandido se aburrió y trato de usar ninjutsu en hinata… lanzando grandes rocas en dirección de ella… pero cuando las rocas estaban por tocarla hinata cerro los ojos e inconcientemente su cuerpo se movió para realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos de manos para luego realizar ….

Hinata- Enerugī kapuseru

Entonces una esfera de chacra cubrió en cuerpo de hinata mientras las rocas chocaban en ella sin resultado alguno…. Luego de eso a una velocidad impresionante hinata, que tenia los ojos cerrados, se lanzo sobre su adversario lazando puñetazos y patadas, los cuales, según el bandido, eran unos golpes débiles… pero terrible fue su error, ya que al tratar de bloquear uno de los golpes que iba en su dirección, el resultado fue que su brazo derecho quedo hecho polvo…… para luego ver como una patada se incrustaba en sus partes nobles provocando la extrema palidez de los bandidos y de los aliados de hinata….. hinata estaba histérica… no había abierto los ojos en lo absoluto pero seguía enviando golpes a un inconciente líder que se mantenía en el aire porque la fuerza de los impactos que recibía y que no lo dejaban caer al suelo……. Una enorme gota apareció en la nuca de todos los que veían la escena……

Haruko- demonios…… no le conocía esa fuerza… procurare no volver a burlarme de sus actitudes de niña chica……

Shishiroji- con razón naruto-sama dice que hinata es una de las kunoichis más fuertes…….. imagínense lo que podría hacer si no hubiera perdido la memoria….

Cuando por fin termino de golpear al sujeto, hinata abrió los ojos…. Luego de ver lo que había hecho se puso aun más nerviosa hasta que recordó algo……. Miro al carruaje y lo vio totalmente hecho cenizas…..

Hinata- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MI LIBRO………..

Entonces los ladrones presenciaron un cambio en hinata……. Un pesado aire asesino se apodero de ella y ahora miraba con cara desquiciada a sus atacantes……

Hinata- ME LAS VAN A PAGAR………………. ESE ERA UN PRECIOSO LIBRO……. Y APENAS LO COMPRE HOY………

Luego de que hinata apaleara a los bandidos, y de quitarles todo el dinero que traían, volvió a la normalidad, y con una voz dulce y tierna pregunto…

Hinata- ¿podemos seguir….?

Shishiroji- bueno… primero tenemos que descansar un poco y reorganizarnos jejejeje

Hinata- es que entre más rápido nos vallamos más rápido vuelvo a comprar mi libro…….. y no sabes lo mal que me pongo cuando no consigo lo que quiero………

Antes de que Shishiroji pudiera decir algo, todos los integrantes de la escolta estaban listos para continuar………

Hideki- creo que poco a poco vuelve a ser la de antes………

Haruko- que miedo….. crees que era a si todo el tiempo……… digo… con nosotras era la niña más dulce que conocía y ahora cambia de dulce a bestia en un santiamén

Hinata- jejejeje no se que me paso……. Pero en serio… no creo que esa sea mi personalidad habitual…..

Hideki- si el año pasado fue lo mismo… recuerdas cuando celebramos el año que llevaba hin con nosotros….

Haruko- como olvidarlo ese día lo declaramos cumpleaños oficial de hinata… puesto que no sabíamos su fecha exacta…

Hideki- si pero recuerdas lo que paso…..

Haruko- claro que lo recuerdo… ese día estaba como loca… no paraba de trabajar, tenia exceso de energía… se ofrecía para todos los mandados de la casa… y cuando se fue a dormir solo murmuraba incoherencias…. Algo sobre que a los dieciséis le tocaba…..

Hinata- ¿yo dije eso?... jejeje ¿Qué habrá significado?

Hideki- supongo que podremos preguntar cuando lleguemos a konoha……..

Hinata, haruko y hideki siguieron conversando mientras que en otro lugar……


	24. Chapter 22 tres regresos inesperados

Capitulo 22 tres regresos inesperados

Mientras hinata y su adoptiva familia se acercaban a la aldea de konoha, en un lugar muy lejano se podía distinguir, en medio de un clima lluvioso, un muchacho, cubierto por una capa, corría como si tuviera que apagar un incendio, se podía apreciar con claridad, que el joven cargaba a alguien en su espalda, solo que no se podía saber a quien cargaba dado que llevaba a la persona tapada con una manta para protegerla de la copiosa lluvia.

El sujeto corría muy de prisa, pero tras de si, iba dejando una sendero de manchas de sangre, producto tal vez de una mortífera lucha, se podía apreciar su rostro cansado, la seriedad de su semblante hacia notar que estaba forzando mentalmente a su propio cuerpo para seguir en movimiento, quizás por el miedo de ser alcanzado por algún enemigo….

Manchas de sangre, propias y ajenas marcaban toda su ropa, profundas heridas se apreciaban en aquellas zonas en las cuales sus prendas estaban hechas jirones, pero aun así, aun con lo doloroso que debían ser esas heridas, el joven seguía corriendo, dirigiéndose rápidamente en dirección a la aldea de la hoja, y pese a la velocidad que llevaba, sus movimientos eran increíblemente suaves, como si estuviera buscando la comodidad de aquella persona que reposaba en su espalda, más aun, quien lo viera, podría asegurar, que este muchacho buscaba tal vez, aliviar el dolor y el sufrimiento de ese ser atormentado que solo en susurros imploraba clemencia.

La visión se le hacia borrosa, la perdida de sangre se estaba notando, los músculos empezaban a ponerse rígidos, causando finalmente que aquel ninja cayera de bruces al suelo, pero aun en la caída, se preocupo de que su preciada carga no sufriera daño alguno. Mientras estaba tendido en el sueño, caía lentamente en el sueño de aquellos a los que la vida se les escapa en un soplo, podía sentir como el corazón lentamente dejaba de funcionar, como su respiración se hacia cada vez más dificultosa, y como los pensamientos se volvían incoherentes y fugaces, y cuando todo parecía acabado para el, la imagen de una chica, su novia, vino a su mente, no podía fallarle, no podía dejar que esas heridas fueran el causante de su separación, no podía permitir que algo tan egoísta como el dejar de luchar por vivir le separara del amor de su vida, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras que una vez dijo un gran amigo suyo "solo muere aquel que no tiene ganas de vivir y para matarme, debes destruir mis ganas de vivir" entonces con determinación abrió sus ojos, apretó la mandíbula y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso nuevamente de pie, sus músculos reclamaban por un descanso, pero estaba decidido, llegaría hoy mismo a la aldea, nada podía evitarlo ya, sus ganas de vivir no lo dejarían sucumbir pese a la seriedad de sus heridas. Miro el rostro pálido de la joven que estaba nuevamente en su espalda, y solo por un momento deseo ver su mirada, como si el solo hacerlo le sanara por completo, pero sabia que ella no podía abrir los ojos, estaba inconciente y débil, con severos signos de tortura, por eso, por ella, el regresaría, sin importar el haber dejado su otra misión a medio completar.

De pronto, mientras se dirigía a la aldea, sintió dos chakras poderosos acercándose a gran velocidad, se lamento entonces el estar aun a un día de la frontera de konoha, lo cual le habría significado el ser ayudado por los anbus que resguardan los limites externos de la aldea, en su actual condición no podría batallar a sus enemigos al mismo tiempo que defendía a su acompañante, y un pensamiento vino a su mente en ese momento mientras miraba con una sonrisa a la chica que cargaba "seguro que naruto te cuidara en la aldea". Recargo a la mujer en un árbol y tomo pose de batalla, mientras trataba de reunir la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, tal ves para realizar lo que seria su ultimo esfuerzo.

En otro lugar, un joven de vestimentas negras se acercaba distraídamente al mismo lugar en donde se libraría una batalla mortal, entonces sintió la sed de sangre que rondaba el alrededor, rápidamente hizo aparecer un extraño guerrero que poseía un extraño dojutsu, se asemejaba bastante al byakugan, pero a diferencia de esta técnica, se podía ver claramente tres comas rojas en el interior.

El guerrero le informo a su creador, que dos miembros del akatsuki se acercaban a gran velocidad al lugar en donde un sujeto muy malherido los esperaba listo para enfrentar su ultima batalla, y también le informo que los rastros de chakra indicaban claramente que este tipo se dirigía a konoha… solo entonces, el soldado se percato de la presencia de una joven que yacía inconciente a un costado del muchacho.

Guerrero- maestro…. Una muchacha esta inconciente al lado del joven que se prepara para combatir.

Joven- estas seguro, a lo mejor la a secuestrado? Puedes darme detalles del muchacho?

Guerrero- es un uchiha, no cabe duda, sus ojos lo delatan, aunque le queda muy poco chakra… y la muchacha…. Al parecer es una de las que busca… maestro? Que hacemos?

Joven- un uchiha dices?

Guerrero- los que vienen son sin duda kisame y sasori…..

Joven- sea quien sea, es claro que la lleva a konoha…. Quiero que vallas por ellos y los lleves con la quinta, yo me encargo de esas basuras.

Guerrero- como ordenes…

Joven- solo por si acaso, quiero que lo dejes inconciente… si es un uchiha lo mas seguro es que esto sea una trampa, lo bueno es que el no sabe que estamos aquí, gracias a la habilidad de tu dojutsu podemos verlos a una gran distancia, así que solo debes acercarte y noquearlo, además, el solo presta presencia hacia la dirección en la que vienen los otros.

Guerrero- como mandes, entonces, tendré que cargarlos a ambos…. Me quedas debiendo un buen sake….

Joven- solo has bien tu trabajo… y no mueras como los otros, sabes que ustedes son como mis hijos….

Guerrero- lo dices por lo de la sangre no es así?... bueno, tu eres como nuestro padre… suerte y no dejes que te maten….

En un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento, el extraño combatiente dejo fuera de combate al muchacho, tal y como su maestro había dicho, este sujeto estaba tan concentrado en el frente, que no puso atención al resto de su entorno, luego, cargo a ambos y se dispuso a marcharse, pero en ese momento aparecieron los dos akatsukis en acción.

Kisame- tienes dos opciones.

Guerrero- cuales son?

Kisame- nos entregas a la chica y a ese bastardo… y luego te suicidas.

Sasori- o te arrebatamos a ambos y luego te matamos.

Kisame- que decides.

En ese momento aparece el joven misterioso, cubierto por su negra ropa, un sombrero de paja que le cubría el rostro, cargando dos katanas en la espalda y una a cada costado de la cintura, sin mencionar el resto del equipamiento normal de un ninja… además llevaba puesto unos guantes con bordes metálicos, unas botas negras, de cuero con base de acero. Al momento de aparecer, los akatsukis lo quedaron mirando, y antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa el les dijo.

Joven- me quedo con la opción tres…. Nos quedamos con ambos muchachos y además los mato a los dos…. Que les parece mi idea?

Antes de que los akatsukis pudieran responder, naruto apareció de entre los árboles, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, aunque cierta persona sonreía oculto bajo su rostro tapado.

Sasori- kisame, ese es tu biju… ve a por el, yo me encargo de estos incautos…. Y no te demores, sabes que no me agrada que me hagan esperar.

Kisame- no me des órdenes…. Eres más débil que yo…. Así que nunca te atrevas a amenazarme….

Sasori- como digas… solo date prisa, le daremos una sorpresa al líder.

Joven- NARUTO!! CORRE!!

Antes que todos reaccionaran, naruto comenzó a correr a una velocidad verdaderamente alucinante, tanto que kisame, el cual se lanzo a perseguirlo de inmediato, apenas y podía mantener el ritmo.

Sasori- kisame lo capturara…. Mientras… yo te matare ahora mismo.

Joven- llévalos a la aldea…. Yo me encargo de este bocón, y luego matare al cara de pez.

Guerrero- como ordene maestro.

Mientras el guerrero se llevaba a los dos inconcientes a la aldea, sasori pensó, que por primera vez en su vida, se tomaría un tiempo para disfrutar la muerte de un enemigo, además, konoha estaba muy lejos, y le llevaría todo un día a sus enemigos el llegar solo a la frontera, así que tenia tiempo para matar a este tipo, y luego daría caza a los otros.

Joven- se ve que eres un marionetista… dime….. Prefieres luchar aquí? O gustas buscar un lugar más amplio y despejado para usar tu jutsu?

Sasori- hoy me tomare las cosas con calma, así que busquemos un lugar mas propicio para ambos… ya que intuyo que tu también lo deseas.

Joven- entonces sígueme….

Mientras ocurrían estos hechos, otras personas por fin divisaban la entrada de la aldea de la hoja…

Hinata- esa es konoha…..WUAAAAAUUUUUU!! es enorme…..

Hideki- bueno hinata…. Ya estas más cerca de reencontrar tu pasado…

Hinata- MIREN!! UNA LIBRERÍA!!

Veloz como un rayo, la dulce hinata se dirigió a la librería para ver si podía encontrar su preciado libro (imaginen a Hinata, actuando de la misma manera que kakashi en el capitulo en el que naruto y compañía le querían ver la cara jejejeje), pero la presencia de la kunoichi no paso desapercibida por los guardias de la entrada.

Konohamaru- E..e…e…esa… no era la señorita… hi…hinata?

Moegui- Tienes razón…. Pero se comporta muy extrañamente… es como si no fuera conciente de que ha estado desaparecida por 2 años…. Voy tras ella!! Tu ve con la quinta!!

Konohamaru- no puedo!! Sabes que no se puede dejar la entrada desprotegida… mejor ve tu con la Godaime y yo mando un bunshin a buscar a hinata…

Moegui- tienes razón….

Mientras moegui iba en busca de Tsunade, el resto de los acompañantes de hinata se apareció en la entrada, y luego de un momento le explicaron la situación a konohamaru, el cual no sabía si creerles o no… así que decidió esperar que moegui volviera con la hokage y que su clon encontrara a hinata para traerla a su presencia.

Luego de unos minutos, estaba Tsunade pidiendo explicaciones de lo sucedido y esperando impacientemente la llegada del clon que supuestamente seria acompañado de hinata.

Tsunade- es verdad!! Esa que viene ahí es hinata!! Pobre naruto…. Partió en su búsqueda nuevamente hace solo un par de días… pero con lo rápido que avanza será imposible alcanzarlo!! Por lo menos hasta que llegue al próximo pueblo!!

Tsunade- SHIZUNE!!

Shizune- Hai tsunade-sama….

Tsunade- naruto ya ha revisado el país de la roca y el país del viento… según lo que nos dijo… ahora se dirige a revisar los alrededores del país del rayo, para saber si tienen noticias de hinata y dependiendo de los resultados cruzara la frontera para investigar el país…. Quiero que envíes un ave mensajera a la ciudad más cercana a la frontera… en ese lugar tenemos aliados, informales que necesitamos que el shinobi de la hoja, que responde al nombre de naruto, debe regresar cuanto antes….

Shizune- debo poner en el mensaje, el motivo por el cual deben decirle a naruto que regrese a la aldea…..

Tsunade- no….. naruto esta en camino a ese lugar, le tomara un par de semanas llegar a esa ciudad…. Si les decimos que tenemos a hinata es probable que alguien le venda la información al raikage… lo mejor es solo pedirles que en cuanto naruto llegue a ese pueblo, que le digan que regrese, que es urgente….

Shizune- Hai tsunade-sama.

Konohamaru- hokage-sama… aquí esta la señorita hinata

Tsunade- bien hecho konohamaru….. Hazme el favor de ir a las dependencias de los hyugas a informarle a hiashi que su hija esta de regreso….

Konohamaru- hai!

Tsunate- moegui… lleva a esta gente a un lugar donde puedan comer, y que alguien se haga cargo de los caballos…. Mientras esperamos a hiashi.

Tsunade- Udon…. Quedas a cargo de la entrada… cuando konohamaru y moegui terminen lo que les mande a hacer vienen a ayudarte con este trabajo…. No la friegues como la ultima vez?

Udon- no se preocupe tsunade-sama….

Tsunade- bien hinata… moegui se encargara de cuidar a tus amigos… mientras vamos a mi oficina a esperar a tu padre….

Hinata- etooooo….. quien es usted?... porque da tantas ordenes?...

Tsunade- si quieres ver a naruto… mas te vale que te dejes de preguntar tonterías… tu padre vendrá pronto, el te explicara todo, mientras necesito que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho durante este tiempo…..

HInata- vale….. pero luego me cuentas todo sobre naruto he?

Luego de unos 20 minutos, hinata le había contado todo lo que hizo durante estos dos años que ha estado perdida… desde el lugar en el que fue encontrada, hasta el momento en que volvió a la aldea, incluyendo su adicción al icha-icha y la reciente batalla con los bandidos…

Después de todo el recuento de la vida de hinata, vino el ansiado reencuentro de hinata con su padre, hiashi no podía evitar soltar algunas lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su hija, aunque le causaba molestia el saber que ella no lo reconocía, ni a el ni a su hermana hanabi, pero eso que importaba, estaba de regreso, y de una sola pieza, aunque con algunos desperfectos, pero ya habría tiempo para arreglar su memoria…. Entonces hiashi hace la pregunta de los mil millones de ryos..

Hiashi- entonces, solo necesita practicar los sellos para invocar a naruto? No es así hokage-sama?... con la habilidad de hinata, debería aprenderlos en un tiempo máximo de dos dais…

Hinata- que es eso de invocar a naruto?

Hiashi- ho pequeña hija….. tu y tu novio tienen un pacto de sangre… una especie de contrato…. Tu creaste la comunicación mental con naruto… y el creo el contrato de invocación… en pocas palabras… tu desarrollaste un jutsu para comunicarte mentalmente con el… y el creo un jutsu que te permite a ti y a quien firme el contrato, el poder invocar su presencia… así que si todo sale bien, será cosa de unos dos o tres dais para que ustedes se reencuentren.

Hinata- es eso cierto? … WUOOOOUUUU eso si que mola….. no es así señora?

Hanabi- verdad que si, además ya tienes más de 16 años así que estas en edad de….

Hanabi no termino de completar la frase porque fue rápidamente silenciada por hiashi, el cual la miraba con severidad, como advirtiéndole las consecuencias de terminar la oración.

Tsunade los miraba con una cara de total angustia y arrepentimiento… lo siento hiashi… pero lo de la invocación no se podrá hacer…..

Hiashi- pero que dice hokage-sama…. Esa es una técnica propia de mi hija… por que debería prohibírselo?

Hinata- no entiendo nada… puedo o no puedo invocarlo?

Tsunade- podías hacerlo…. No cabe duda de eso… lamentablemente, los ancianos del consejo, estaban convencidos de que tu habías caído en manos de una organización criminal llamada akatsuki… y creyeron además, que era solo cosa de tiempo para que ellos se enteraran de que tu podías realizar la invocación y de esa manera capturar a naruto sin tener que mover un dedo… es por eso, que ellos obligaron a naruto a deshacer el pacto.

Hinata- y el acepto?

Tsunade- si…. Pero con la condición de que se le diera permiso de tomar muestras de sangre de cada shinobi de la aldea…. Para un jutsu experimental, en el cual el tenia puestas sus esperanzas para encontrarte.

Hiashi- eso no lo sabia… por que no se me dijo nada?

Tsunade- ordenes del consejo….

Hinata- que es un jutsu? Y que jutsu estaba creando mi naru?

Tsunade- eso es algo que solo saben algunos, pero naruto prohibió que ellos lo divulgaran… entre los que saben, esta shikamaru, Hanabi, ino, kiba, shino, jiraiya, gai, kakashi, anko, kurenai, tres ninjas de la arena y yo…. Solo los cercanos a naruto y que además forman parte de su súper técnica como el la denomina, todos los otros jounin, anbus, chunin o genins no saben para que se tomaron muestras de su sangre, aunque al final tampoco fueron de utilidad, naruto parecía buscar lo mejor de lo mejor para crear un jutsu propio.

Hiashi- ha sido demasiada información para ella tsunade-sama, me la llevare a la casa, por favor, informe a todos los que han acompañado y cuidado a mi hija que son bienvenidos en la mansión hyuga el tiempo que deseen… mande a alguien para que los lleve, los esperaremos para la cena y prepararemos todas las habitaciones que tenemos disponibles para su comodidad….

Tsunade- no esperaba tanta amabilidad de ti… pero bueno… supongo que has de estar muy contento por haber recuperado a tu hija….

Hinata- siiiiiii ya quiero llegar a casa… conocer a mamá y platicarle sobre mis aventuras… cierto…. Papá ¿Por qué mamá no vino a verme? ¿es que no me quiere?

Hiashi- hija? Tu madre… ella….

Hinata- ella que oto-san?

Hiashi- ella murió hace muchos años….. hija… no quiero que llores por eso…. Ya la lloraste en su tiempo y no quiero verte sufrir por lo mismo otra vez…. Eso es algo que ya habías superado…

Hinata- lo siento…. P…pero… yo c..crei que tenia una familia completa… lamento haber dicho algo malo…

Hiashi- hinata… no tienes que disculparte… solo enfócate en recobrar la memoria… después de todo… es cierto que no puedes invocar a naruto… pero aun puedes hablar con el mentalmente… así que si te esfuerzas… puedes hacer que vuelva en poco tiempo….

Hanabi- si hermanita querida…además, tienes que esforzarte mucho para traerlo de vuelta y también debes recordar que papa te dio permiso para que tu y naruto tuvieran sex…

Nuevamente hanabi no logro terminar la oración, pero esta vez termino estampada en la pared por un tremendo golpe que le dio su padre en la cara….

Hiashi- deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza a tu hermana…… y deja de fingir que te duele… se que entrenaste con naruto… así que estoy al corriente de tu resistencia a los golpes… pero si vuelves a mencionar algo de eso…. Puedes dar por terminada tu relación con konohamaru….

Hanabi- esta bien…. no te arrugues… solo quería divertirme un poco jejejeje

Hiashi- "solo me gustaría que mi hinata llegue virgen al matrimonio…naaaa en verdad me gustaría que llegara virgen hasta los noventa años….."

El rumor de que la heredera del clan hyuga se había esparcido por toda la aldea, pronto, en los terrenos del clan, se encontraban reunidos todos los amigos de ex­-desaparecida hinata… se enteraron de todo lo que ella hizo en este tiempo, le tuvieron que contar que naruto no tenia familia, ya que hinata había preguntado por sus suegros y cuñados, le contaron todo lo relativo a las transformaciones de naruto, lo fuerte que se había vuelto, lo raro que era verlo feliz cuando el volvía a la aldea… incluso, le contaron que naruto ya gozaba del grado de jounin de elite, y que por un tiempo había tenido un grupo de cuatro genins, siendo naruto el primer profesor con mas de tres alumnos, y que además, dada su popularidad ganada por las hazañas en varios pueblos, y los hechos que habían marcado la guerra mas corta de la historia entre la aldea de la roca y la aldea de la arena, en la cual naruto detuvo el enfrentamiento antes de que se derramara una sola gota de sangre…. Le contaron también la traición de sasuke, el casi hermano de naruto, el secuestro de sakura, todo lo relativo a itachi y lo de la caza de los bijus.

Demás esta mencionar que con toda la información nueva, hinata se encontraba en un estado de depresión, su novio estaba sufriendo mucho por su ausencia, y dedicaba todo su tiempo solo a buscarla a ella y a sakura, además de tratar de regresar al traidor a la aldea, se entero también, que la guerra que detuvo naruto le costo varias semanas de hospital, ya que para evitar el derramamiento de sangre tubo que transformarse y sacar siete de las colas del kyubi para luego amenazar con destruir ambas villas si no detenían esta absurda disputa… ella no sabia como, pero sabia que naruto sufría un gran dolor con sacar solo cuatro de las colas, así que su cuerpo se tenso al pensar en cuanto dolor tenia que soportar para sacar tres colas más…..

Haruko- hinata… no te sientas mal… ya veras que pronto volverán a estar juntos y podrás brindarle todo el amor que ese chico merece….

Hideki- es cierto… ya quita ese semblante… y ayúdame a buscarle novio a haruko jajajajaja.

Haruko- MAMA!!

Hinata solo reía, le hacia mucha gracia el recordar la cantidad de veces que su madre adoptiva llamaba lesbiana a su hija solo para hacerla enojar, y para motivarla a encontrar pareja, aunque, por raro que parezca, haruko en realidad era tan tímida como hinata cuando de hombres se trataba.

De pronto, todas las mujeres de la familia, habían decidido ir a los baños termales de la casa, pero en cuanto hinata puso un pie en ese lugar, un extraño y peculiar recuerdo vino a su mente, provocando una pervertida sonrisa un leve sangrado nasal (recuerdan lo que paso en ese lugar no)

Cuando todos miraban a hinata con cara de sospecha, hanabi se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído…

Hanabi- nee-chan… veo que te acuerdas muy bien de lo que tu y naruto-sama hicieron en este lugar jejejeje espero que estés preparada para su regreso…. No te lo puedo decir, porque oto-san me lo prohibió, pero tu y tu noviecito tienen un asunto pendiente jijijiji

Antes que hinata pudiera decir algo, frente a la mirada atónita de todos los que lograron oír algo de lo que hanabi dijo, una extraña mujer encapuchada apareció en escena, noqueando a hinata en un instante y luego cargándola en sus hombros dijo.

Kunoichi- Me tendrán que disculpar un momento… pero tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle a hinata antes de que naruto regrese jejejeje digamos que voy a dejarla totalmente preparada para su reencuentro…. Nos vemos… (Desapareciendo en entre una nube de humo)

Cuando hiashi se entero de lo sucedido, ordeno una búsqueda exhaustiva en toda la aldea…. Claro… el muy ingenuo tenía la esperanza de que hinata volviera a ser un poco mas parecida a la hinata tímida de antes… y que se olvidara de todas esas cosas pervertidas…. El problema, es que nadie sabia donde buscar… y claro, la extraña ninja, a la cual todos conocemos como anko, no se quedo todo este tiempo mirando las nubes, ella investigo muchas cosas, en particular, investigo sobre los lugares en los que los hyugas no podían ver, ya que le parecía extraño el no poder encontrar a kakashi en aquella ocasión en la que desapareció (recuerdan ese episodio… sobre la tortura de kakashi) pues bien.. Después de investigar, ella encontró ese lugar, entonces supo, que ahí podría ella darle todo el conocimiento necesario a su pupila….

Mientras todos buscaban a hinata… en un lugar muy diferente, se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla, entre sasori de las arenas rojas, y el extraño joven que lo había desafiado…

La batalla parecía no tener fin, sasori intentaba tener una batalla a gran distancia, mientras que el extraño muchacho desbarataba cualquier jutsu o marioneta que le atacara…. Estaba decidido a no mostrar ninguna técnica especial, en particular porque se había percatado de la presencia de un tercer akatsuki, zetzu, definitivamente no podía mostrarle a ese sujeto las técnicas que manejaba, seria como echar por tierra todo el esfuerzo hecho para hacerse con muchos jutsus que le ayudasen en su misión… así que se las tenia que apañar solo con taijutsu y kenjutsu

Aunque solo podía usar técnicas de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas con espada, la diferencia de poderes era obvia, sasori llevaba todas las de perder, nada de lo que había hecho parecía funcionar.

Trato de quemarlo con su lanza llamas, pero lejos de lastimarlo lo volvió más fuerte…. Intento cortarlo con la presión de agua cuando uso esa técnica contra el muchacho, pero esta solo reboto en el…. Trato de atacarlo con sus marionetas especiales…. Pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para rozarle….. Hasta que se aburrió y decidió usar su marioneta mas poderosa….. la marioneta humana del tercer kazekage

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, la arena de hierro parecia ser un enemigo formidable, por primera vez en la batalla logro rasgar en por lo menos seis veces la piel del joven shinobi…. Sasori creía que tenia la victoria asegurada, ya que el haber herido a su contrincante, significaba que este había sido envenenado… así que solo era cuestión de tiempo… pero la batalla se alargo, pasaron los minutos y no habían signos de envenenamiento, no se había agotado en ningún momento, ni siquiera se mostraba preocupado…. Ante esto sasori mostró una cara de asombro y de incredulidad ante lo cual en joven desconocido le dijo.

Joven- si esperas que un veneno tan patético como ese me afecte, entonces te vas a morir de viejo, deja que te lo explique de otra manera… mi cuerpo ha absorbido grandes cantidades de un veneno infinitamente más letal que ese, hasta el punto que mi cuerpo se volvió inmune a el…. Es mas… gracias a eso… ningún veneno puede afectarme…. Así que es hora de que pienses en otra estrategia, porque sinceramente yo ya me estoy aburriendo de esto….. "maldito zetzu…. No puedo lanzarme al ataque… no conozco su habilidad, eso representa un problema, porque si me distraigo este sujeto se me va a escapar…. Pero tampoco quiero mostrarle ninguno de mis súper jutsus… eso seria como poner sobre aviso al líder de akatsuki… y tampoco puedo mostrar mi verdadero taijutsu y kenjutsu….. cualquier cosa que este sujeto le diga a su jefe, debe ser mas una desinformación que información…. No puedo mostrarle ningún punto fuerte, solo debo mostrar falsos puntos débiles… solo eso me puede llevar a una victoria que no me implique morir en el proceso"

Entonces a sasori no le quedo mas remedio que mostrar su mejor ataque, el ataque de las cien marionetas…. Todas ella manejadas por el, con armas envenenadas… en una fracción de segundo, el joven se encontraba totalmente rodeado, a simple vista no parecía existir forma alguna de escapar… aunque claro, el no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

Mientras esto ocurría, un extrañado kisame, había dado alcance a naruto, aunque siendo sinceros, este ultimo había disminuido la velocidad casi la mitad, como si estuviese esperando el combatir.

Kisame- "pareciera que esto solo se trataba de una estratagema para separarme de sasori, por que otro motivo se detendría?"

Naruto- espero que estés preparado…. Porque te aseguro que te vas a sorprender… mas aun… te aseguro que sasori... y en cuando sasori se muera… te sorprenderás aun más…

Mientras se libraban estos combates… el guerrero que se dirigía a la aldea, se movía a una velocidad que no fue calculada por sasori, de hecho, se movía tan rápido, que era muy difícil incluso para alguien con sharingan el poder seguirle, hacia ya un rato que había cruzado la frontera, y se encontraba próximo a la aldea…. En su mente solo existía la misión… no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por su maestro, ya dejaría el encargo y volvería al campo de batalla para contemplar la masacre de esos akatsukis….

Espero que les haya gustado, se que el capitulo fue corto, pero he estado demasiado ocupado viajando de cuidad en cuidad realizando entrevistas de trabajo, así que realmente solo me queda tiempo suficiente para leer historias… pero el periodo de entrevistas termino, así que en teoría espero poder escribir a lo menos un par de capítulos a la semana….

En cuanto a lo que se viene en los próximos episodios… pues tendremos la venganza de kakashi, es un capitulo en el cual anko contempla las desventajas de "entrenar" la resistencia física con alguien que posee sharingan.

También se descubrirán algunas cosas sobre naruto y sasuke. Además. Como naruto aun no sabe nada sobre hinata, pues, le tengo preparado una visita al raikage kukuku.

Naruto no ha perdido su esencia, pero cuando comience la verdadera batalla contra kisame, mostrare lo bestial, sádico, cruel, y demencial que pueden llegar a ser los jutsus y habilidades sobrenaturales que naruto a desarrollado…. Supongo que tendrán alguna idea de lo que naruto hizo con las muestras de sangre….. Además… supongo que con el título ustedes ya saben quienes son los que regresan kukuku

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado… nos leemos pronto


	25. Chapter 23 parte 1 El error de Naruto

Capitulo 23 Parte 1 El error de Naruto

Las marionetas de sasori atacaban desde todas las direcciones, mas no lograban dar en el blanco, ya que su contrincante se dedicaba a evadir las mortales estocadas, y aquellas embestidas que parecían no ser posibles de evitar eran sutilmente desviadas gracias a las espadas que portaba y a las patadas dadas con sus botas metálicas.

Cuando los golpes parecían infranqueables, simplemente rebotaban contra las espadas que cargaba en la espalda, para luego girar sobre si mismo provocando el desequilibrio de las marionetas para luego destrozarlas con las armas que cargaba en sus manos, este era el espectáculo que presenciaba el espía de akatsuki, el cual observaba impasible como un guerrero desconocido acababa con el ejercito de cien marionetas que habían servido para conquistar un país entero.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, el misterioso combatiente sacaba conclusiones, el que le observaba debía de ser un clon, la razón era simple, el verdadero evidentemente estaría mas interesado en presenciar la captura de naruto uzumaki en lugar de presenciar la batalla entre un desconocido que probablemente no era rival para sasori, el problema era ahora el hacerle llegar esta información a naruto para que se deshiciera del incomodo espía y así evitar la filtración de información.

Sasori empezaba a cansarse de la situación, no podía creer que estuviera perdiendo la batalla que el mismo creía ganada desde un principio, entonces viendo que aún le quedaban ochenta marionetas decidió combinar sus ataques con los del tercer kazekage, seguro que con eso le vencía, si no podía envenenarlo lo único que le quedaba era destrozar su cuerpo. Pero el enemigo no estaba precisamente mirando las nubes, había estado planeando una estrategia para deshacerse del clon que lo vigilaba sin despertar las sospechas del original, entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió dejar que el marionetista tomara la delantera para forzarlo secretamente a poner a zetzu en la línea de fuego y así realizar un falso ataque a sasori, ya que según sus cálculos si usaba la velocidad adecuada este podría evadirlo fácilmente, pero en realidad lo que él desea es impactar con su jutsu lo más cerca que sea posible del espía para borrarlo del mapa y así poder cargar contra su verdadero rival. Las implicaciones de esta acción eran evidentes, el clon de zetsu vería a su compañero ganando la batalla, por lo que al desaparecer esta información le llegaría al verdadero dando así la impresión de que sasori finalmente ganaría, esto le permitiría emboscar al original y junto con la ayuda del actual oponente de kisame lograrían vencerlo, de modo que si todo salía bien, se cargarían a tres akatsukis por el precio de dos.

Mientas se lleva a cabo la estratagema para deshacerse del clon de zetzu, naruto tiene su propia batalla contra el tiburón del akatsuki, más aún, naruto es plenamente consciente de que alguien lo vigila, pero sin el poder del byakugan no es capaz de determinar la identidad del observador. Lo que si tiene en claro es que para todos los akatsukis, el es un verdadero negado para el genjutsu, así que si el usara uno, nadie lo notaria o sospecharía y esto le permitiría atacar a kisame para luego ver la manera de enfrentarse al vigilante.

Así es como naruto expande su chakra haciendo que cubra todo el lugar de la batalla, a la vez que hace notar una terrible sed de sangre, un ansia maligna y un rencor infinito, pero una vez que todos han sido envueltos por su chakra, este se introduce en las mentes de sus adversarios creando para cada uno una ilusión diferente.

A los ojos de zetsu, la batalla acababa de iniciar según lo previsto, naruto estaba siendo obligado e evadir ataques y a comerse uno que otro jutsu, mientras que kisame no tenía 

problema en deshacerse de los ataques del jinchuruki valiéndose de su poderosa samehada. Se podía ver, oír y sentir la destrucción creada por los ataques de ambos contendientes, mas sin embargo nada de eso era real, incluso para deleite de zetsu, kisame le había arrancado un brazo a naruto, lo cual significaba comida para él una vez terminada la batalla.

En cuanto a kisame, la batalla la llevaba de la peor manera, naruto no parecía estar en un punto fijo, cada vez que acertaba un golpe desaparecía a gran velocidad y reaparecía a pocos metros burlándose de la lentitud de su rival.

Para kisame esto no tenía sentido, no podía ser que naruto se hubiera vuelto tan rápido en unos cuantos años, pero seguía firme en su postura de que no perdería pasase lo que pasase, esto lo creía con fuerza ya que no esperaba que el muchacho manejara jutsus poderosos.

Por otro lado naruto observaba a sus dos adversarios, había encontrado el escondite de zetzu después de mucho mirar, pero lamentablemente no podía moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, ya que si lo hiciera la ilusión desaparecería, la razón, muy simple, una cosa es crear un genjutsu y otra muy distinta es expandir tu chakra para que entre en la mente de otra persona sin la necesidad de tocar, ver o sentir al objetivo por tanto necesitaba la mayor concentración posible para no crear una irregularidad en la fluctuación de chakra que pueda provocar el quiebre de la ilusión. Pero aun así, esperaba poder reducir el poder de sus enemigos, el primero en caer debía ser kisame, para ello tenía preparado un plan que lo destrozaría mentalmente.

Kisame, seguía en su intento de golpear a naruto, mas este siempre evadía a última hora cualquier ataque, hasta que por fin un golpe logro cercenarle una pierna, fue un sentimiento de júbilo el que se apodero del akatsuki, pero extrañamente naruto seguía moviéndose, aunque fuera saltando en un solo pie, entonces decidió seguir con su oleada de ataques furtivos a gran velocidad, hasta que logro arrancarle un brazo a nuestro héroe, la batalla estaba ganada pensó con sorna, pero naruto volvió a erguirse y siguió moviéndose alrededor de él, esta vez lanzando múltiples jutsus de fuego y viento, creando un infierno en su entorno, uno que otro ataque había pasado la defensa de su samehada, causándole algunas quemaduras insignificantes.

Kisame siguió corriendo con gran velocidad deshaciendo casi todos los ataques de naruto, y cortando ahora el único brazo que le quedaba.

Con una sola pierna, naruto siguió moviéndose a gran velocidad, y lanzando ataques eléctricos por la boca, mas kisame los detenía justo a tiempo.

Dando un gran salto, naruto se situó sobre la guardia del akatsuki, propinándole una enorme patada en la cabeza, pero antes de que tocara suelo, kisame logro girar sobre sí mismo, usando su enorme espada como punto de apoyo para quedar en el flanco de naruto que no tenía ni pierna ni brazo, es decir, no podía defenderse de un ataque a corta distancia, no quedando mas remedio, naruto tuvo que saltar hacia su lado derecho, ya que cualquier otra dirección quedaba dentro del radio de cobertura de la samehada lo cual supondría su final. Pero cuando hubo saltado, noto que el akatsuki se volvía un montón de agua, evidenciando que se trataba de un clon de dicho elemento, para estupor de naruto y regocijo del akatsuki, este se encontraba ahora a una distancia inmejorable de naruto, un solo movimiento le bastaba para arrancarle la pierna sobrante, y así lo hizo, con una mirada de absoluta maldad y con una depravada sonrisa en el rostro presencio como su oponente quedaba totalmente indefenso, sin poder siquiera arrastrarse.



Entonces, algo extraño paso, los lugares en donde antes se encontraban las extremidades de naruto surgieron cuatro de las colas del zorro, las cuales a una velocidad vertiginosa e inigualable sujetaron con increíble fuerza cada una de las extremidades del akatsuki.

Ahora, un naruto suspendido en el aire, observaba a un conmocionado kisame que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, entonces, una quinta cola apareció por la espalda del rubio y cogió con fuerza la espada del rival, quemándola en un fuego rojo con tintes verdosos y purpuras, haciendo notar lo venenoso que resultaba este chakra y entendiendo a la vez el porqué de la inmovilidad de sus piernas y brazos. 

Mientras, la batalla contra sasori seguía, hace apenas unos minutos su plan se había concretado, y el clon de zetsu había desaparecido en una enorme explosión de su antigua y ya poco utilizada odama rasengan.

Era sasori quien ahora no entendía lo que ocurría, hace unos instantes tenia la batalla ganada, había hecho que el enemigo fuera siempre a la defensiva tratando de evadir sus continuos embates, pero ahora todo era distinto, su adversario seguía en plan defensivo, pero todo era muy distinto, no se había movido de ese lugar desde que lanzo ese increíble jutsu, no se molestaba en evadir los ataques, con increíble velocidad y precisión desviaba con sus armas y piernas todos y cada uno de sus intentos por asestar un golpe mortal.

Entonces, el muchacho paso de la defensa a la ofensiva, en un parpadeo ya se había puesto a las espaldas de sasori, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y hacerse a un lado antes de que la espada del oponente le atravesara el pecho.

"¿donde se encuentra deidara?" pregunto el enigmático guerrero, mas no hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, "¿fue acabado por el uchiha entonces?" volvió a preguntar el muchacho… esta vez sasori sonrió y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

"ya veo" inquirió el extravagante guerrero… "pero eso no explica porque haces grupo con itachi"…."si me dices lo ocurrido tal vez te deje marchar de aquí con vida" dijo de forma amenazante y de total confianza.

"te diré todo lo que quieres saber" fue la respuesta de sasori…pero…. "solo cuando este en mi lecho de muerte" afirmó como si estuviera preparado para seguir el combate.

El combate siguió si curso, y tal como se esperaba la victoria rápidamente se decanto de parte del rival del akatsuki, inmersos en la batalla, una a una las marionetas de sasori fueron brutalmente despedazadas, convirtiéndose cada una en un montón de astillas inservibles hasta para usarlas como escudos humanos, incluso los ataques del tercer kazekage fueron infructuosos, aunque de cuando en cuando rajaban la piel del contendor, nunca lograba realizar un corte profundo que aminorara la velocidad de éste, de pronto de la boca del guerrero salieron continuas bolas de energía que impactaban con todo lo que tenía en frente generando un gran estruendo y desorientando a la víctima, aprovechando este momento, fue cuando una mano atravesó el pecho del marionetista.

Una mueca siniestra se formaba en los labios del agresor como signo inequívoco de su victoria, el golpe fue tal que bloqueo todo movimiento de su adversario, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba una muerte lenta, pero indolora a causa del peculiar cuerpo de la victima.

Sin más que hacer, sasori supo que todo estaba perdido y que lo único que le quedaba era cumplir su palabra y contar cuanto supiera sobre deidara e itachi.



Dentro del relato, sasori le conto al oponente sobre la absorción del alma de orochimaru a manos de sasuke, le conto como este y su grupo heibi se internaron en la base de akatsuki para rescatar a sakura, y como en una cruenta batalla kisame acabo con la vida de suigetsu e itachi salía en persecución de un malherido jugo que cargaba a una inconsciente Karin, al mismo tiempo que sasuke mataba a deidara y se enfrentaba al líder del akatsuki para rescatar a sakura, mas sasuke no pudo ni asomarse al nivel de pain, no teniendo más remedio que usar su máxima velocidad para salir cagando leches con saukra a cuestas, luego de eso todo es como ha pasado hasta ahora, el líder les encomendó capturar al uchiha y matar a la chica, pero el termino agonizando a manos de un extraño, siendo su único consuelo el que kisame pronto se haría con el jinchuruki.

"es una historia fascinante" dijo el muchacho, "pero que te hace pensar que kisame tiene alguna posibilidad, más aun cuando su oponente ha superado levemente el nivel de Jiraiya"… sasori miro con desconcierto no entendiendo lo que le quería decir…como era posible que un negado como naruto pudiera superar el poder de un shanin en menos de dos años y siendo aun tan joven…. "todo esto no ha sido más que una treta del jefe" volvió a soltar el muchacho, sacándose aquel sombrero que cubría su rostro además de su cabellera, y mostrando al mismo naruto, pero con los ojos muy distintos…"el jefe sabía que kisame era más poderoso que tu, por eso planeo separarlos y así luchar sin muchas complicaciones… en este momento tu amigo debe estar suplicando por su roñosa alma"…. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho sasori antes de morir, mientras sus ojos seguían mostrando incredulidad ante las palabras escuchadas.

Rápidamente, el guerrero, se dirigió al lugar de la batalla entre su jefe y el akatsuki restante, pero no iba precisamente a ayudarlo, más bien iba a por el zetsu real.

Mientras el refuerzo venia en camino, naruto se regocijaba ante la imagen de un paralizado kisame, mientras que este, aun dentro de la ilusión, seguía tratando de luchar contra lo que en ese momento era inevitable, su muerte, el naruto que se mantenía flotando en el aire gracias a las colas que se mantenían aferradas a cada extremidad de su oponente, comenzó a aproximase lentamente, entonces, kisame presencio algo que no esperaba, las facciones del rubio cambiaron radicalmente, pero sin mostrar la mas mínima evidencia de que estuviera siendo poseído, su cara comenzó a alargarse y sus colmillos a crecer, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se cubría de pelaje rojizo, entonces vio la expresión de odio, de sadismo, de crueldad y de inmisericordia que desprendía la nueva apariencia de naruto.

"que rayos es esto" dijo kisame exigiendo una explicación, "¿Qué ocurre, cara de tiburón? Es divertido cuando el que matas eres tú, pero no lo es tanto cuando eres tu el que va a palmarla" le respondió naruto…."has matado a cuanto se te ha cruzado en frente, nos has cazado a mí y a mis hermanos sin pausa ni piedad, has vivido bajo la ley de la espada, y ahora moriras bajo tu misma ley" fueron las palabras que naruto le soltó a la cara a su adversario…. Kisame trataba de luchar, intentaba reunir toda su fuerza para deshacerse del agarre de las colas del zorro, y así arremeter contra el rubio con claras intenciones homicidas, era morir o matar, en estos momentos le importaba una mierda lo que el líder les ordenara, el debía salir con vida de este lugar, luego se las arreglaría para explicar el porqué tuvo que matar al ultimo jinchuruki… mas no lograba ni siquiera aflojar el agarre.

Mientras esto ocurría, el infiltrado observaba una pelea ficticia en su mente, hasta que comenzó a vislumbrar un patrón en el ataque de ambos contendores, estaba tan inmerso en la observación que hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que las escenas del combate se repetían cada cierto tiempo, entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba atrapado en un genjutsu, pero creía 

estar ciento por ciento seguro que naruto no sabía que él estaba ahí, simplemente había caído por coincidencia en la misma ilusión que le fue lanzada a kisame.

Antes de que zetsu deshiciera el genjutsu, este se quebró por cuenta propia, dejando a la vista a un naruto que se encontraba detrás de kisame y con dos kunais incrustados a los costados de la cabeza de su rival, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en qué hacer, sintió una ráfaga de viento a sus espaldas, una ráfaga que iba en aumento de poder y velocidad, tanto así que lo mando a volar en dirección a naruto, el cual en un rápido movimiento le asesto un poderoso golpe en el estomago.

Zetsu no tuvo tiempo de huir, ya que fue atacado por la espalda casi al instante de caer al suelo, el golpe lo recibió en la cabeza, y no fue un golpe cualquiera, fue un golpe del estilo junken, se dio cuenta entonces que el ataque tenía como único objetivo el imposibilitarle la huida mediante su jutsu de transportación.

Sin poder usar chakra, y rodeado por dos sujetos que fuero capases de vencer a sus camaradas, fue toda la información que necesitaba para comprender que para el todo estaba perdido, sabía que tratarían de sacarle información, tal vez lo torturarían ellos mismos, o quizás lo llevarían a konoha, en ambos casos la situación era crítica.

Mientras, en otro lugar, el guerrero anterior, se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante a la aldea de konoha, estaba relativamente cerca, tanto que fue interceptado por dos jounin, los cuales al reconocerlo, le ayudaron a cargar a los heridos.

Luego de llevar a los heridos al hospital, el guerrero se dirigió a la oficina de la quinta para informar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Tsunade- así que eso fue lo que paso…..

Guerrero- así es tsunade-sama… en estos momentos mi maestro y el jefe se enfrentan a dos o tres akatsukis, lo bueno es que no son de los fuertes así que no tendrán problemas en acabar con ellos.

Tsunade- si…. Debes entregarle un mensaje a naruto…. Dile que jiraiya lo espera en el pueblo que se encuentra en la frontera norte de la aldea de la lluvia, dile que es urgente, date prisa nº15.

Guerrero- joooo como que nº15… yo soy el nº13…. Es que no veis la diferencia.

Tsunade- Gomen, gomen… es que para mí son todos ustedes idénticos… con la excepción del nº1…..

Nº13- hai, hai… eso no importa, entonces parto enseguida a informarle todo a naruto

Tsunade- hai, vete cuanto antes, no pierdas el tiempo… y manténganse alejado de los baños termales… me ha costado muy caro remodelarlo para que tu y la pandilla de pervertidos de tu grupo no puedan mirar dentro de los baños a causa de su byakugan….

Nº13- jejejejeje bueno…. Es que…. Ya sabe no… seremos creaciones de naruto pero somos humanos…

Tsunade- ya para con el rollo ese y ve a hacer lo que te he mandado.

Luego de un par de horas, desde la partida del nº13, tsunade se olvido de mencionarle a naruto sobre la aparición de hinata en el pueblo.

Tsunade- Maldición…. Estaba tan preocupada por ir a ver cuanto antes a sakura que me he olvidado de decírselo a nº13 para que le informara a naruto… bueno, le daré el mensaje a jiraiya, y que él se lo de cuando lo vea…

Mientras esto ocurría, una inquieta hinata recorría la aldea de konoha, miraba hacia todas partes como buscando a alguien, hasta que de pronto escucho que pronunciaban su nombre desde lo profundo de callejos oscuro. Luego de un fugaz brillo en los ojos, hinata se acercó a paso veloz al lugar para encontrarse ni más ni menos que con anko

Hinata- Anko-sama… que hace ahí, tan escondida, y por que trae ese disfraz…

Anko- no es momento de preguntas…. Tienes que ayudarme… kakashi se ha vuelto loco, sabe que estoy en mis días de fertilidad y le ha dado con tener familia… si me agarra no la cuento… tienes que esconderme…

Hinata- tiene razón…. Es muy joven para tener familia…. La llevare al refugio del barrio uchiha… que le parece, de seguro que a kakashi-sensei no se le ocurre buscar ahí.

Anko- tienes razón, se supone que yo no conozco ese lugar… brillante idea…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, entraron y rápidamente hinata bloqueo la entrada con cosas sumamente pesadas, de modo que nada podría entrar ni salir de ahí.

Anko- no era necesario que bloquearas tanto la puerta hinata….

Hinata- es solo por precaución…. ¿quiere que le sirva un té?

Anko- si… después de tanta caminata estoy sedienta… aunque preferiría un sake…

Hinata- no se preocupe… después tomaremos todo el sake que quiera….

Anko- pero estas muy joven para beber sake….

Hinata- pero quiero ser como usted…..

Anko- Bueno.. en ese caso nos destrozaremos bebiendo hasta quedar tiradas JAJAJAJAJAJA

Hinata- ese es el espíritu…..Anko-chan (dijo esto último en un susurro para que no "LO" escuchara"

Luego de beber el té, a anko le dieron muchas ganas de dormir, entonces hinata la llevo a un cuarto y para sorpresa de ella el cuarto estaba preparado como para una noche de bodas.

Anko- que cuarto tan raro… quien lo habrá preparado.

Hinata- qué más da eso… aproveche de tomar una siesta… de seguro que después de eso se sentirá mejor…



Anko poco a poco sentía que el sueño la vencía hasta que de pronto se le nublo la vista, luego de unas cuantas horas se despertó, pero había algo raro, tenía las manos y los pies atados a las perillas de la cama, y estaba ¡!DESNUDA!!

Anko- HINATA….HINATA….RESPONDEME….QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?

Hinata- bueno mi querida anko…. Los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (deshaciendo el henge)

Anko- KAKASHI….. Pero qué rayos…. Que me vas a hacer?

Kakashi- mujer… no te pongas así, hace tiempo tu me hiciste lo mismo recuerdas… te hiciste pasar por sasuke, me secuestraste y me violaste reiteradas veces…

Anko- kakashito lindo precioso amoroso…. Esto es distinto…. Sabes que yo soy muy joven para tener bebes… por favor, déjame ir.

Kakashi- no….

Anko- por lo menos usa protección… después podemos poner una fecha para tener hijos… te parece el año entrante…..(dijo casi suplicando)

Kakashi- por que el próximo año… mejor ahora mismo… pero si tanto insistes…. (dijo kakashi sacando un preservativo)

Anko- "gracias kami-sama"

Kakashi- veo que te gusta disfrutar solo a ti…. No me parece correcto… todos los años me haces pasar por dos semanas de desenfreno sexual… me dejas con un pie y medio en la tumba por falta de chakra, sin mencionar que después paso dos semanas en el hospital recuperándome del maltrato físico…. Y tú no me quieres cumplir este caprichito… Pero no importa… te lo pasare por alto esta vez… pero estaremos aquí por toda la semana.. y aremos todo lo que YO quiera hacer…

Anko- me parece un trato justo, mientras uses protección (dijo con una mirada picara)

Lo que anko no sabía, era que kakashi había preparado todos los preservativos cortándoles la punta, de modo que anko si quedara en estado de gracia.

En otro lugar, el nº13 habia dado con su maestro y su jefe.

Nº13- noticias jefaso… Tsunade-sama dice que dejes para después tu visita a la aldea oculta del rayo, dice que la aldea te espera en el jiraiya que se fronteriza en la lluvia del urgente, dice que es norte.

Naruto- MALDICION REPITELO BIEN ESTA VEZ

Nº13- jejejeje gomen, gomen… dice que jiraiya se encuentra esperándote en la aldea que se encuentra en la frontera norte de la aldea de la lluvia, dice que es urgente.

Naruto- No podemos hacer eso…. Mis espías me dicen que la aldea de la roca se moviliza para una invasión sorpresa a la aldea de konoha, están actuando en complicidad con la aldea del 

rayo…. De seguro que a jiraiya no le molesta que me demore un par de días… además en esa aldea hay muchos burdeles así que no se aburrirá esperándome… ¿Qué opinas nº1?

Nº1- opino que deberías de dejar de ser tan vago y que nos pongas nombres de una buena vez… la funcioncita con los números me tiene enfermo…. Di algo nº13.

Nº13- maestro…. Bueno… tienes razón… creo que el jefe debe darnos un nombre… es muy feo que nos identifiquemos con números…

Naruto- Están locos… ustedes son ciento cincuenta ninjas… de donde crees que voy a sacar tantos nombres…..

Nº1- pero…

Naruto- AAAAAAAAA está bien… era una sorpresa que planeaba darles…. Ya tengo los nombres… pero se los daré cuando acabemos con las dos aldeas invasoras… que les parece..

Nº1/Nº13- nos parece justo.

Naruto- Bien… la cosa se hará de la siguiente manera…. Nº1, tu y noventa de ustedes invadirán la aldea de la roca, no quiero que dejen piedra parada…. Y los otros cincuenta y nueve se vendrán conmigo a invadir la aldea del rayo….

Nº13- pero no cree que somos muy pocos… digo, solo noventa para invadir una aldea….

Naruto- no creo que tengan problemas…. Son noventa, pero tienen el sharingan, el byakugan, la inteligencia de Shikamaru, super fuerza de Tsunade, la habilidad de traspaso de mentes de Ino, el olfato de Kiba, los insectos de Shino, la destreza con armas de Ten-Ten, la habilidad de taijutsu de Gai-sensei, la habilidad del puño borracho de Lee, pueden usar marionetas como Kankuro, usar técnicas de viento como Temari, y manipular la Arena como Gaara, lo pervertido de Jiraiya, no saben la envidia que me dan a veces por la gran cantidad de habilidades que poseen, pero lo más importante, de mi tienen…

Nº1- Lo humilde….

Nº13- lo caliente….

Naruto- ESO LO SERAN USTEDES!!... de mi tienen la habilidad curativa regeneradora, con la diferencia de que gasta muy poco chakra…. En pocas palabras… ustedes solos pueden con unos mil enemigos sin sufrir ninguna baja…… ¿cuento con ustedes?

Nº1- hai…. Y luego que hacemos….

Naruto- luego de eso, ustedes se devuelven a konoha… menos tu Nº1…. Tú tienes que llevarme como siempre….

Nº1- no se le hace que abusa demasiado… se la pasa disfrazado como kunai y lo tengo que cargar a todas partes…. Me debería invitar a tomar más a menudo….

Naruto- No te quejes y haz lo que te digo… partan ahora mismo, quiero que te dirijas a la aldea de la roca y que invoques a tus hermanos y hermanas…. Tu Nº13 te vienes conmigo, halla invocaremos a los otros.

Mientras esto pasaba, un iracundo sasuke se revelaba contra sus captores, pero por causas muy distintas a la que muchos pensarían…

Sasuke- Tsunade-Sama…. No puede hacerme esto… dígales la verdad.. Cuénteles sobre la misión…

Tsunade- ¿de qué misión me hablas?

Sasuke- No se haga la que no sabe…. Usted fue la que me pidió que me fuera y uniera a orochimaru para matarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad… vamos dígales… no deje que me encierren si soy INOICENTE!!

Tsunade- ¿De qué hablas sasuke?... yo nunca había hablado contigo hasta ahora… nunca te he enviado a una misión como esa, y mucho menos lo haría siendo que en ese entonces eras apenas un genin…

Sasuke- ¿Qué?... no puede hacerme esto!!…… yo solo hice lo que me pidió… usted me prometió que no habría cargos de traición cuando volviera….

Tsunade- mándenlo con hibiki…. Que saque toda la información necesaria…. Si estas diciéndome una mentira te arrepentirás sasuke…


End file.
